The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying
by JustAlex 117
Summary: After Sakura has fullfiled her dream, the one seeing Luffy become the Pirate King, she decided that she wanted to pursue her own destiny past Raftel and simply see where would the sea currents bring her. But adventure is found around every corner and she enjoys every minute of it. Rated M for language, violence and gore. Added Romance just in case she’ll find some love.
1. Forward Note

Howdy! In case you are wondering what the hell is this, since there's a long way until my actual story is finished, I will enlighten all of you.

The 'What If' series includes stories which go on the concept of 'what if Sakura went there, done that, etc.' It's a total random thing and if you have any ideas for the 'What If', you can write a review on my **actual** story, but I'd appreciate something chapter related too. -

Now. If you have any kind of criticism, make sure it's related to the way I write, my descriptive style or lack of, if I'm rushing something or not, I have grammar mistakes, my shitty dialogue...stuff like that. 

I personally don't care if my plot is overused, Sakura is too Mary Sue (though I'm working on that to not to be), it's unrealistic, etc. Why? All my Fanfictions are brain vomit. And to make place for new ideas, I got to write them somewhere. And if somebody likes my style, they can read them. The only thing I'm looking here for is to hone my writing skills. If I wanted to spend a lot time building a super complicated but awesome plot to climb my way up to be a novelist, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. All of this is brain vomit, and frankly I do enjoy brain-vomiting here. It's relaxing.

Who noticed from the title what is this 'What If' going to be about, I want to assure you that YES, Sakura is going to be a DB, and YES, she'll be able to learn shouts. But she won't be the only one, even if the title is known as the 'Last DB'. If you're wondering why, remember when Luffy and his crew met the Sennenryu in the Warship Island saga? Both Luffy, and in my first fic Sakura, were able to understand and actively talk to the dragon. Apis wouldn't count because she ate a Devil Fruit. So both of them would be able to learn shouts and not only: anyone with the D. legacy would be able to do so which also includes: Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon (it would be ironic if he couldn't), Marshall D. Teach (he'd be an awesome villain, am I right?), Trafalgar D. Water Law (because duh, he's even from North Blue) and even Portgas D. Rouge would be a badass DB even if she had never shown physical skills before, other than the strong will.

I want to note that while this story is based on the parent story aka: The Pink Haired Pirate, they are not canon in the actual story. Okay? Nope. In the original story you won't find Alduin make an appearance. In much later Omakes, they may, but not in the canon.

Thus being said, enjoy the story. Suggest ideas, pairings, friendships and relationships


	2. I: The Sea of Ghosts

_Story: The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_  
 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_  
 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

.

.

 _"What takes the world in lightened sense.._

.

.

Goodbyes were supposed to be heart-breaking. They were supposed to be filled with tears and tons of hugs, but as soon as Luffy has found the One Piece, Uchiha D. Sakura realized that her dream has been fulfilled. Without anyone seeming to notice, the pink-haired pirate pulled out a scrap of paper tucked inside one of the many pockets of her gray trench coat and crossed the phrase written with the tip of her nail. The writing was soon slashed by a thin line of burnt paper and she smiled.

 _"Watch Captain become the Pirate King."_

Sakura was twenty now. For four years she has been making sure she played a part in helping with everyone's dreams. Matatabi has gained a mortal, cat form of a Bakeneko, but not without leaving a portion of her vital chakra in Sakura's body. That's how her Tailed Beast has become her now personal summon. The cats welcomed Richie the Lion with open paws and Neko-baa-san personally took care of his marvelous mane. Matatabi's dream of freedom has been fulfilled. They even had kittens, training to be summons and proud nin-neko.

Naruto was currently under the apprenticeship of Kakashi-sensei, the Rokudaime Hokage. No matter how many times Kakashi has declined his former students' usage of his former appellative, they never gave up. Or, to honor cousin Obito, they used his little nickname he saved for Kakashi: 'Bakakashi'.

The Five Shinobi Nations were slowly healing up after the war. Nami has squealed in joy as she drew the last of her complete world map; the moment their Log Pose set to Raftel she was cooped up in her room for days, before getting out to see the miracle and the end of their adventure with her own eyes. Zoro has defeated Dracule Mihawk just a year ago, and Sanji celebrated the finding of One Piece with the best meal Sakura has ever had, with fish found in All Blue.

And the arrival on Raftel was Sakura's wake up call, that it was about time she should go and find her destiny, to find her way.  
Her heart was heavy, and so was the storage scroll filled with good-bye gifts received from her friends. The pink-haired woman smiled, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and hid the Rinnegan which took over her right eye with an illusion. She water-proofed the scroll, hid it in her cloak and dove straight in the water. Sakura smiled brightly and emerged her head one last time to wave at her friends before diving back in.

.

 _"Can also seek the outward gleam.."_

.

"Are you really sure you want to go?"

"Un. You all changed me as a person. You all healed me up and helped me find myself, but now that I've been discovered...I know I just have to go and see where the sea currents will take me."

Sakura was met with silence and a bone-crushing hug from her captain, and soon everyone else joined the group-hug. Nobody was crying, nobody's eyes were wet because they knew they'll meet again.

"No matter where you'll go, you'll kick ass, Sakura-chan. Remember that!" Luffy grinned and gave his first mate a noodgie. Sakura yelped and pulled away.

"I'm leaving one of my cat summons here. Take care of Miku, alright? We can exchange letters like that." Sakura handed Nami the small, snow-shoe cat who meowed and perched on the taller woman's shoulders.

"Take care, imouto. And just as Luffy said, no matter where you go, go show the world Sakura's not a person to mess with!"

.

 _"They rob the all of essence to.."_

.

Hours of swimming passed and the ocean water was becoming colder than colder. Sakura rubbed her shoulders lightly, wrapping the trench coat tighter around her body.

"In no way should I be close to North Blue...where am I?" She asked herself as she started to swim to the surface. Her wet hair was starting to freeze as she was met with the ice-cold wind. She looked around to see herself surrounded by thick icebergs. Her teeth chattered as she tried to warm herself up by repeatedly blowing small flames, hoping for the air to become less biting.

The sky was covered with thick snow clouds and soon, the snow started to fall. She moved onwards, swimming on the surface, dodging the icebergs. It was obvious she had entered in an unknown territory, and she betted that not even Nami would be willing to come here and draw a map. Land of Snow and Sakura Kingdom were less raspy than this, from what she remembered. Her pink hair started to get sprinkled with small snowflakes which grew in size.

The shore started to make itself seen. A group of monstrous-looking seals? Walruses? were lounging around, occasionally flopping to left or right to catch their food. Sakura crossed her arms, shivering as she reached the shore. Her trembling hand dismissed the tail. She started walking forward, her boots leaving deep prints in the thick snow. The dismissal of the shinobi sandals she used to wear was the blessing of her choices. Sakura sent a pulse of chakra to her optic nerves to help her see through the thick fog. The flopping creatures were getting closer and closer, and with a monstrous snarl, they attacked.

Sakura dodged and instantly applied a chakra filled kick to the creature's abdomen. The strange, three-fanged walrus let out a groan of pain and collapsed. Its friends started to attack immediately. Needless to say, Sakura was getting warmer. The adrenaline started to pump into her veins, and suddenly she was not feeling the cold anymore. It was like the ice which attacked her chakra coils, limbs, and all her body was thawed out. Sakura grinned. The thrill of the battle has already started to warm her up.

 _Horse._

" _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku_ *!" The walruses screamed in agony as they were roasted alive, leaving nothing but the bones. The snow around them melted as well, showing the thick mud layer beneath the thick layers of smoke. Sakura straightened her back and her gaze saddened.

"I'm sorry...but you were ready to make me your dinner." She sighed and kept walking.

Whoever dared to attack the pink-haired young woman, laid down face first in the thick, falling snow. Sakura supposed the humans which tended to attack her were bandits. She judged by their rugged appearance. But all she heard were their battle cries and yells in something she could associate with gibberish and nothing more. She had landed in an unknown territory, and it kind of scared her.

"I'm screwed. Let's say I find my way to civilization... how the hell will I communicate with them?" Sakura sat down, a little tired. She cleaned the snow around her and opened a scroll, to summon one of her instant ramen cups and a pair of chopsticks, which she had to unfreeze. She started to twirl the noodles and stuff them into her mouth, to calm down her grumbling stomach.

"Maybe...maybe I could draw pictures of what I want!" She suddenly had a brilliant idea, before she frowned. "Stupid. How will I ask for a pencil and paper?" Sakura mumbled and pointed with her chopsticks at one of the dead bandits. "Maybe YOU could have helped me. If you were alive. But if you were alive, you would have attacked me out of nowhere again." She sighed.

"I think I'm going crazy." Sakura sealed the empty cup and dirty chopsticks back in the scroll, with a puff of smoke. Even if this portion of land was barren, who knew what kind of anti-littering laws they had enforced.

"You have single-handedly leveled a good number of bandits, a few sabre-cats and another few horkers? That's an impressive feat."  
Sakura narrowed her eyes and eyed the man who walked through the snow. Her hand immediately equipped itself with a kunai and took in the appearance. He was tall, draped in blue robes and a matching hood. He looked pretty old but calm. He was not a threat, not yet, but shinobis were taught to look the underneath of the underneath. And the first thought which came into her mind was that she had no idea what the old geezer was saying.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you just said right there." Sakura decided to reply in her native tongue.

.

 _"Report the nothing they have seen." ~ On Apocrypha: Prying Orbs, Anonymous Author_

.

 _*Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku: Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame/Great Fire Annihilation_

A/N: Okay so there are a few stuff I should clarify. This is an introduction chapter that is supposed to lack dialogue. That's just how I see it fit.  
Sakura, like all characters from the One Piece and Naruto world, is supposed to be, if classified and grouped in a race, Asian. If she comes in contact with another language, while all she knows is Japanese, how is she supposed to speak and understand another language?

Bonus points for whoever guesses who's the old man. I'm speculating that the language people in Skyrim speak is some sort of Norse.

Just for effect, I'll write Sakura's speech in some crudely, Google Translated-Japanese until she learns to understand and speak Norse. It would look stupid if I just used a different font, like bold or underlined, not to mention it would be confusing. I know for a fact some people don't read the forward notes. I will translate what is she saying, of course.

I did not want to begin with her crossing the border of Cyrodil and then getting sent to Helgen and be executed because it would be too...cheesy? Overused? I haven't seen any Sakura in Skyrim fanfictions, but it's the beginning of the usual Dragonborn character and I thought that meeting the old man would be better. He lives in isolation overall, so she can learn the language in peace.

I think that's all for now. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but leave the beef outside the comment section. There's no need to get worked up all for a fanfiction, okay?

Thanks for understanding, if you have suggestions, feel free to leave those as well. Since this is a totally different extra disguised as a sequel, you can pick any romantic partner from here as well. Just help me by suggesting a realistic situation, as always.

Bye til later!


	3. II: The Magic and Ancient Arts

_Story: The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

 _._

 _._

 _"~ The following account is true. May it serve as a warning to those with ears to hear and hearts to know. ~"_

 _._

 _._

Learning to speak Tamrielic was hard. Unbelievably complicated, with an even more complicated alphabet to retain, study and then try to get the right pronunciation as well. And not only it was hard. It was also strange, but at least Sakura was left to study at her own pace.

.

.

 _"On a certain day, at a certain time, the faithful gathered to perform certain rituals, hoping to gain a glimpse of their master. The day was correct, the summoning was true."_

 _._

 _._

 _The eyes of the old mage softened, even if they were well hidden by the current sentiment of irritation. The pink-haired young woman was unable to let her guard down and drop the pellicular shaped dagger. Sakura was also unable to grasp his unwillingness to fight, watching the spark of bright blue orbs which threatened to form in his hands. Sakura has recognized those orbs. They shot ice, just like one of the bandits whose head she had to crack open._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you, child." Septimus Signus lowered his hands and took a step closer before stopping. Sakura raised an uncertain eyebrow and lowered her kunai. "Hurt." The old mage mimicked a slit to his throat, before waving his hands in a negative matter._

 _"Hurt." Sakura tried, encouraged by the old mage. Until now, Sakura has heard bandits screaming profanities in the foreign language, profanities she was unable to decipher. But the old man seemed to take his time in letting her adjust her speech. She visibly relaxed, and the old man seemed visibly pleased the child was able to comprehend what was he trying to say._

 _"Good. I, " The mage gestured to himself. "Septimus Signus." Sakura nodded. That must have been his name. "You?" Septimus pointed at Sakura, waiting for something in return for his introduction; her introduction as well. Sakura stumbled a little in her words._

 _"I, Uchiha D. Sakura."_

 _The old mage raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha?" Sakura's pink head shook negatively. "Sakura."_

 _"So your name is Sakura." Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Name'? As in that's how she was called. She supposed they put their birth name first in introductions. Sakura nodded, approvingly. "Sakura." It was a truly foreign name, as foreign as her strange hair coloring._

 _._

 _._

 _"Slashing a smoking tear through the Veil, She, her-very-self, appeared before them, terrible and resplendent. She came arrayed in ebony darker than a moonless night, wielding a blade burning hotter than the surface of the sun. And though she wore the guise of a Dunmer warrior-queen, she towered above them like a statue carved from the Red Mountain itself._

 _'Why have you disturbed me?'"_

 _._

 _._

The old man needed help, she has been told. After a few weeks of being cooped up in the icy cave, she has managed to grasp the basics of the language. Tamrielic they called it. The small bedroll tucked in the corner of the cave has become her home for the last few weeks. Sakura would meditate often for hours, and the old man, Septimus Signus, paid no mind, as he was left to conduct his research quietly. He'd talk to her, or talk alone, revealing tiny grasp and details even without his will. Sakura has gotten to the point she was able to understand what she has been told but tortured by the unbearing feeling of being unable to respond. So her mind has been occupied by a few books which were thrown on the shelves above the cupboard. She was slowly starting to read books on her own. And to help with her studying, she has been given a quill, an inkwell, and a journal to write both in her native tongue and Tamrielic.

.

.

 _"Surprised, the first among them prayed:_

 _'O, Boethiah, Prince of Plots, Deceiver of Nations, Queen of Shadows, Goddess of Destruction, we come to worship thee!'"_

 _._

 _._

A few days a week, Sakura would go outside and catch her dinner. The old man was too engrossed in his work to stop, so she had to confront the harsh winds outside. She'd catch enough to last a few days if she was careful, then go out fishing, or hunting again. She couldn't risk using any techniques. She didn't trust the old man just yet, to show off her clan techniques and her secrets.

Once a week, she'd been given a new book to read. First, a small thinner one. Then, the number of pages and the complexity of the words would increase. And that fed Sakura's hunger for knowledge.

"Here, have this book, child." Septimus never addressed Sakura by her name. Just as by 'child'. Elders usually happened to have that habit. Sakura was handed a book, with illustrated covers, picturing a statue engulfed in flames. _Boethiah's Proving_ was it called.

" _Boethiah's Proving_?"

"I found this book while looking for a bottle. I have no idea how it even got there; I have not packed anything like this. But you can have it, I'm too busy to look through it, but I'm running thin on books you could study so get this one done as well." Septimus commented before inspecting the machinery indented in the side of the cave. He has been working on it since Sakura has first stepped in the outpost, but she suspected the old man worked on it for even longer. A Dwarven Oculary was it called. A glorified container sealed so well that even a genius mage as Septimus had trouble with it. He had trouble with a piece of machinery built at least a thousand years ago, and that was pretty impressive.

But Sakura was focused on the book. Boethiah. Something more than a divinity. She could bet that Septimus didn't even look at the title before handing Sakura that forsaken book.

'Maybe...I bet it's fiction. I bet it's just fiction. But at the same time...it could be true. If it is, this Boethiah person must be a truly horrible deity.' Sakura mumbled, flipping through the pages.

.

.

 _"She looked down upon her followers, gathered to bear witness. Frowning, she asked the first:_

 _'Tell me, who you profess to know me, how shall I know you?'"_

 _._

 _._

These deities were called Daedra. They would usually represent the worse in any mortals. They were tricksters, exploiting the mortals' blind dedication. It's like they never cared they were messed with in the first place. They never hesitated to kill their kind in favor of these vile creatures. Sakura was no saint. She had driven her sword against the heart of her mother, and no matter how much she cried and how much she washed her hands to get rid of the blood, it never went away. But that was the difference. She felt remorse when she couldn't save someone close to her, while people would say she easily killed whoever stood in her path. The truth was that it became easier to put to rest, but never easier to feel.

Sakura flipped another page. Whoever has written this book, it was stained with blood. Unless more copies were printed or handwritten, that's it. However, the dedication was impressive. Highly disturbing but impressive.

Boethiah, just like she..or he was called in the book, was representing battle, conflict, treason, and was often using their followers for bloodsport. The followers, just like in the book, would fight each other until the last man standing was deemed worthy of Boethiah's approval.

.

.

 _"Afeared, he exclaimed:_

 _'Each night I pray to thee, I call out thy wondrous names. Surely thou must recognize the sound of my voice? The most devoted of believers?'_

 _She frowned and let out a long sigh, and then of a sudden he was gone, the air from her lungs dispersing him."_

 _._

 _._

Boethiah was also supposed to be one of the three Daedra who was directly responsible for the Dunmer race. From what she has been told, they were elves with grayish skin. They could also be easily recognized by the glowing red eyes. The old man was studying the Dwarves or the Dwemer. He had been muttering something about the need for blood, and while researching and frenetically flipping through books, he had revealed much more than he intended to. Sakura held the journal and started drawing the rough lines of the statue of Boethiah. She had already started scribbling down a few locations for her to visit when she would have paid her debt to the old man.

Sakura held the tip of her feather between her lips. '2nd of Sun's Dusk, on Gauntlet Holiday. What the hell is the Gauntlet Holiday?'

"Hey, umm...Signus-san? Could you please tell me, what is the Gauntlet Holiday?" Sakura raised her quill. She heard the old mage sigh and look over his shoulder. He seemed a little annoyed, and Sakura was afraid she had interrupted something important.

"It's the day when the Dunmer, commonly known as Dark Elves summon Boethiah, their Daedric deity. Any more questions?" Sakura shook her head, allowing him to work.

.

.

 _"Turning to the second, she asked:_

 _'And you? How shall I measure the worth of your existence?'_

 _Stunned by the power of her voice, he bowed before her darkening visage._

 _She clapped her hands, and he too was gone."_

 _._

 _._

'Sun's Dusk...that's how the months are named here...' Sakura turned a page in her journal and started writing down the list of months. When Sakura left home, it was on the 8th of August. According to the calendar here, it should be the 8th of Last Seed.

"Signus-san? What date is it today?"

Sakura was answered by a mutter and a flutter of pages. "3rd of Hearthfire." Sakura gave a nod and scribbled something down. '3rd of September then.'

She made a little calendar in her journal, so she could track down the time while she was in a foreign country. Even if she had to eventually pay Signus' rent, she didn't mind. She planned to travel all across Skyrim. And buy birthday gifts. As soon as she found a method to earn septims, Skyrim's currency which implied gold coins, as there was no exchange point where she could convert the berri or ryo she currently possessed, she had to start from the bottom.

 _._

 _._

 _"To the third:_

 _'And you tell me, how shall I know you apart from such as were they, of whom there is no trace?'_

 _Shaken and speechless from the nullifications of his brethren, he whispered:_

 _'Have mercy upon us!'_

 _She blinked twice. Once, he was in agony. Twice, he was destroyed._

 _She cast a withering glance across those remaining and said:_

 _'I do not grant mercy.'_

 _And so it was with the others. She put them to proof, they offering none."_

 _._

 _._

"I think I have found the way to open the Oculory, child. It's time for you to pay your rent." The old man finally pulled away and dragged a chair to sat down. Sakura put down her book, folding the corner of her current page.

"What's supposed to find in it though, Signus-san?" she asked curiously. It seemed like a very complex mechanism. The prize inside could be an invaluable treasure.

"The Heart of Lorkhan, child. It's a powerful Aedric artifact." Noticing the puzzled look on Sakura's face, he decided to continue to explain. "The Aedra are the opposite from Daedra, the deities you've been reading about lately. This artifact is very powerful. And know I finally found the solution to the key but..." Septimus sighed and wiped his weary forehead. "You see, to open the Oculory I need Dwemer blood. But the Dwemer have gone extinct at least a thousand years ago!"

Sakura eyed him and thought for a bit.

"Does it have to be Dwarf blood? All elves are related in a way or another." She suggested, receiving a look from the old mage.

"Don't be ridiculous, otherwise anyone could have opened the Oculory." he stopped. "Your stupid idea could turn into something which could work! Don't give me that look, it's not like you're supposed to know how the Dwemer mechanisms work." He chastised.

Fair point.

"Maybe if we gather the blood of the existent races of Mer, we could approximate the Dwemer blood and open the mechanism. That could work." It made sense.

"And when you say that we have to collect the blood, you mean me," Sakura stated, earning a nod.

"I can't afford to leave the Outpost, not when I'm so close to finding the key! I'm an old man, my bones don't bear me to go deep inside the Dwarven ruins for blood. But I brought you here and taught you about our world so you can help me with the key. I was certain the Dwemer would task the finder of the Oculory with hard labor. You're a fierce fighter, I can trust you will retrieve the blood without casualties." He looked serious.

Sakura nodded. "Just tell me what do I need to do. In detail. I'm still a stranger in Skyrim."

"The living Mer who roam Skyrim are the Altmer, also known as the High Elves; the Dunmer known as the Dark Elves; the Bosmer known as the Wood Elves, the Falmer and the Orsimer known as the Orcs. A sample of blood from each shall suffice. All Mer except the Falmer roam the forests and the cities freely; however, the Falmer live only in the depths of the Dwarven ruins. They're savage, they're blind, and have monstrous hate for all races except their kind. They're ruthless and attack in high numbers, so you may have to be careful." The old mage patiently instructed, as Sakura opened her ears and listened to every ounce of information which might be crucial.

"I'm giving enough time for you to gather the blood for me, but at the same time, don't waste time, so try to hurry up. Bear you hence this extractor, it will drink the fresh blood of the elves. Do not return until the set is complete. I have devoted my life to the Elder Scrolls, but their knowledge is passing awareness compared to the encompassing mind of the divinity. The Dwemer were the last to keep hold of this, it was thought to be destroyed by the Nerevarine, but my lord has told me otherwise."

Sakura made the mental note to scribble down 'Elder Scrolls' and 'Nerevarine' in her journal, for later research. The definition was her stranger.

"Wait. Who's your lord?"

"The Daedric Prince of the Unknown, Hermaeus Mora. I thought there were no secrets left to know. Until I first spoke to him. He asks for a price - to work his will. A few murders, some dissent spread, a plague or two. For the secrets, I can endure. In time, he brought me here. To the box. But he won't reveal how to open it. Maddening." Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't let it show. It was madness. The weeks and weeks of observing Septimus Signus' work revealed how dedicated was he to his research. But to find out he was so deep in shit with a Daedric Lord? She'd have to look more into this Prince. And that's how she added 'Hermaeus Mora' to 'Sakura's Index of Skyrim terms'.

"I will bring you the blood, Signus-san." She nodded solemnly. She had to keep the end of her bargain after all. But if something happened to the old man because of his foolishness of associating with the devil just for the sake of knowledge...he'd have to deal with his insanity.

"Very good, very good. Pack what you need and I'll see you once the set is complete." The old mage dismissed Sakura and she did nothing but grab the empty backpack from the floor. He didn't need it anymore anyway. She stuffed in something edible, a few books and her journal, also her quill and inkwell after sealing it tightly. And when Sakura finally climbed her way outside the cave, she dropped one of her special sealed senbon in the snow and walked away, Boethiah's Proving still open in her hands. She was almost close to finishing it anyways.

.

.

 _"Finally she came to me, eyes aglow with anger, tongue wet with hate, and said:_

 _'Of all my believers, but two remain. Tell me, second-to-last, with what shall you prove your existence?'_

 _Without hesitation, I drew forth my blade and buried it in the chest of the other who stood beside me, and without fear I replied:_

 _'Ask him, whose blood now sprouts from my blade if I exist.'_

 _She smiled. And the gates of the Oblivion opened between her teeth. Then she said:_

 _'Tell me, now-last of my followers, wherefore do you remain where the others do not?'_

 _I retrieved my blade, and offered it up saying:_

 _'I am alive because that one is dead. I exist because I have the will to do so. And shall I remain as long as there are signs of my handwork, such as the blood dripping from this blade.'_

 _Accepting my gift, she nodded and said:_

 _'Indeed.'_

 _._

 _._

Sakura sighed and closed the book disgusted. She has stopped under a tree void of leaves or flowers to close the book and grab out her journal and writing instruments. She dipped the tip of the quill in ink and scribbled down the last few lines, under the rough drawing of the Shrine, before storing everything away in her knapsack and go on her way once again.

.

.

 _"If in reading, your blood boils in your veins and your mind blazon with fire, then Boethiah calls you. It is then most wise to heed her call. Find her on the mount which overlooks Windhelm. Meet us there and tested." - Boethiah's Proving, Anonymous Author_

 _._

 _._

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I put a lot of work into this one if I'm not mistaken it took me all day. I started writing it, it was like 1 PM. Now it's almost 9 PM and my back hurts. If you have any questions, I will make sure to answer them. If they're related to future content, you should also mention you're up for spoilers and don't mind them. I tend to rant a lot. I decided to use quotes from actual Skyrim books because they're a good break line. Looking stylish. And you have an idea what Sakura has been reading this whole time in this chapter.

Sakura had no choice but to be in contact constantly with the Norse language and all those books. She is a smart lass, she picked it up pretty fast, but since she had nothing else to do but read, hence why in just a little less than a month was able to speak it. She wouldn't be fluent, I'm just not sure how broken her speech should be. Help me with an example maybe?

Also if you have ideas concerning adventures, maybe you want an OC of yours to be added as a follower in an adventure of your choice or a misc quest, feel free to do that too. Just describe your character thoroughly. A review is fine, just try to give me some feedback on the story too, okay? So it won't be flooded strictly with OCs. ^^ Well that's all.

Bye-bye til later!


	4. III: The God of Man

_Story: The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

 _"This bleak, snow-blown hold in the northeast corner of Skyrim is utterly inhospitable. Perhaps the mages at the College of Winterhold chose to make their home there because they knew they would be left largely alone." - Anonymous Quote_

 _._

 _._

Sakura took step after step through the thick snowfall, and when she finally stepped inside the city, the Capital of Winterhold, she looked almost like a walking snowman. She covered her hair and wrapped the lower parts of her face in multiple scarves and shawls, but that didn't stop her from blazing any wolves, bandits, thieves or icy serpentine creatures which came on her tail. With some difficulty, she could make out the word 'Inn' on one of the signs posted outside, hanging from the roof of a cabin.

The city was relatively small. All she could see were a few ruined houses, a few standing houses, a larger cabin she supposed it belonged to the Jarl (or the ruler of the Hold - kind of like a Kage, but on a smaller area), the inn she had just spotted and maybe, a shop or so for either food or clutter, she wasn't sure yet. She made a mental note to visit it, but right now she had to get out of her snowman costume. Sakura shook her boots a little outside the inn, to not carry all that heavy snow and walked inside, pulling the scarves off her face.

"I'm sorry, could you describe the smell?"

"Like some horrible monster was turned inside out and then exploded. What did you do?"

"It was a minor miscalculation. I've already corrected it for future experiments."

"This, this is why people have a problem with your college, Nelacar."

Sakura tried not to be as messy as possible while making her way to the bar. Eavesdropping on the barkeeper's conversation with the man dressed in mage robes was impossible not to do. They weren't exactly discreet. Sakura was able to take a closer look at the mage's face, unobserved. Her eyes widened slightly.

 _Altmer. High elf._

Now if only she'd find a way to slit that throat and get the blood sucked in the machine...' No. Baka Sakura. I have to focus on finding rogue elves. Rogue elves which won't put a bounty on my head. I'm here as a tourist, I'm not in my home, I can't just go and cause a ruckus.'

"Hello, I'd like to get a room," Sakura spoke softly, bringing the attention of the barkeeper. Nelacar, the mage, rose from his seat and disappeared in one of the tavern's rooms. He seemed a little startled, and that was the usual reaction Sakura got while interacting with other people, directly or indirectly. Her footsteps and movements were silent after all.

"Oh, an adventurer? Or a young college initiate?" The blonde barkeeper resumed his cleaning. "We are pretty much the only ones which take in mages, they're not viewed so favorably by the rest of the city, not even the Jarl tolerates them too well," Dagur commented. "It will be 10 septims, and it's yours for a day."

Sakura fumbled and reached out in a small coin purse, counting 10 septims and handing them on the counter. Dagur put them inside a case under the bar and stood up straight.

"Well, come on, I'll show you to your room." Sakura was going to follow until he stopped. He sighed. "Do you think you could help me with something? There's no one I could ask for help."

Sakura looked at him, in concern. She wasn't saying no, she was not going to say no, and exploring new places might bring her closer to collecting the blood for the old man.  
"What could I possibly be of help, sir?"

Dagur pointed discreetly at a brown-haired man. He was sitting at a table, drinking his sorrow to no end, and no matter one would try to talk to him, they'd be rudely dismissed. "My friend ...his lover ran away one night and he started drinking heavily. We are letting him stay as long as he pays; we decided not to interfere in his family business, but we think that finding out what happened to his lover, Isabelle Rolaine, might put him at ease."

"Consider it done, sir...normally I wouldn't take advantage of a sorrowful situation...but I'm a traveler with bare pockets..." Sakura chuckled humorlessly. Dagur immediately caught the meaning.

"Oh, of course. Follow me." Sakura followed the barkeeper in an empty room on the left. Strangely, it had no doors. It looked cozy, the barkeeper's wife must have been working hard to keep the inn as clean as it was. It was furnished with all the strict necessities. A single bed rested against the right corner of the room, covered by the same pelt type which served as a rug on the floor. In the left corner was pushed against the wall a small, round, wooden table, along with a chair on its left. A dresser rested against the left wall, with a wooden bucket and a basket resting on top, and the room was illuminated by a few wall sconces on the walls, and a single one on the table, along with a book with hard brown covers Sakura wanted to flip through.

Dagur opened the wooden chest which sat in front of the bed. "Help yourself with anything you need. There are a bunch of septims and potions. I'm not expecting the search to be a walk in the park, so I advise taking a bottle or so with you." He smiled amiably. "Get rest, you can start the search tomorrow."

Sakura wanted to protest, but she realized she was probably too tired to do anything at that moment. "Alright then. Thank you, sir, I will do my best to find Isabella." She was left alone. The pink-haired woman took off her gray trench coat and all the scarves and gloves meant to protect herself against the harsh winds. Sakura cast a basic genjutsu, an illusion to conceal herself. To whoever was passing her room, she'd appear to be sleeping. Sakura found the lack of a door really inconvenient.

She took out a small scroll and unsealed the contents. It held, along with clothes, a basic cosmetic bag. Sakura laid down the coat on the bed. The hard wooden frame seemed so roughly polished, it surely might itch and turn her skin sore.

Sakura opened the two-sided mirror and set it on her lap, as with her hands she held her hair and started brushing it. She had released the genjutsu. One eye was a bluish shade of green. The other was gray, and the black pupil was surrounded by rings. It was the opposite eye of her brother's, Sasuke: the Rinnegan rested in her right eye socket. Her The Yin seal, the purple diamond which rested on her forehead, was visible as well in the middle of her a tad-bit wider forehead. But it wasn't as noticeable anymore. She hummed, brushing her long, pink tresses, and parted the bangs to the left, holding them in place with a blue hair clip. Afterward, she released a small amount of chakra through each of her pores.

It was a supplementary jutsu, based on nothing but practicability, the chakra which left the body was destroying away all the dirt, filth and sweat. It was very useful when traveling, you couldn't afford to just go take a shower and risk using scented soap or shampoo, then have your location compromised. This made your body almost odorless.

The pink-haired woman concealed her eye and laid down on the bed, on top of the trench coat. She started flipping through the pages of the book.

.

.

 _"Welcome, friend. In our latest volume, we cover Solitude. Spatior could not be more pleased to be at the very seat of Imperial power in Skyrim. In the course of our tour, you'll see that Solitude's riches extend from her people to the history and the architecture that makes up the city itself."_

 _._

 _._

The Hearth Fire business was slow as usual. Sakura woke up, early in the morning, as usual, grabbed her trench coat and wrapped it around herself before walking inside the main hall of the inn. Dagur was up and early, opening the tavern for any weary travelers, and his wife greeted the pink-haired woman with a bright 'Good morning!' She sat down at one of the empty long tables and started to eat. The food was a little strange than what she was used to, maybe because Sanji was able to cook gourmet food on a pirate ship, but was still incredibly tasty.

"Good morning, Haran-san. How comes business is so slow?" Sakura asked, smiling amiably. Despite being able to speak Norse well enough, especially with the practice she had lately, reading even more and more books to understand the complicated words, she yet couldn't drop the special suffixes specific to her language. That, and she just happened to be a polite person. Haran made no questions about it. The older woman put the broom down and sat down next to her.

"Winterhold is not the friendliest place to leave in." Haran shook her head. "Our income comes mostly from mages, which want to study at the College, and Nelacar who pays his stay regularly. We'd complain that his experiments would scare away the patrons, but it's not like we have many to complain about." Her expression turned serious, with a hint of gratefulness. "Me and my husband want to thank you for offering to find her. He-" Sakura supposed that Haran wasn't using any names since Ranmir was drinking his days at the table opposite from hers. "-is been drinking away all his and his sister's money ever since she ran away." She kept her voice lowered down. "Maybe he would be more put at ease if he found out what happened to her. And maybe he'd pay all his debt afterward."

Sakura took a sip from her cup. All she ordered was water, she wasn't trusting well enough her tolerance to try mead or wine, so she stuck with water. "Can you...tell me anything about her disappearance? It's very important...anything, really. Something she said, weird behaviors on her account...anything as such."

"Well...it happened one night. Our inn ran out of Honningbrew Mead, and Ranmir flew into a rage. Isabella ran away to become a thief and make a better living for themselves, with a thief named Vex, who lives in Riften. If anything, she's the only one who can tell you what truly happened."

"So then I should travel to Riften...I see. Thanks a lot for everything, Haran-san. I will make sure I will eventually dig out the truth." Sakura smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Thanks for everything, I'll be on my way then." The blonde man stopped in his tracks and nodded.

"Oh. Anytime. Take the septims in the chest with you. They'll come in handy eventually."

Sakura smiled.

"I will make sure to pay back everything, Dagur-san." But along with the coins, she also took the book from the nightstand. It might come in handy, after all. And the open book in her hands was a dead giveaway she was a strange bookworm.

Sakura put on her gloves and the scarves, after tucking all 153 septims in an inner pocket, and once she stepped her foot outside, she made sure to drop a bluish senbon in the ground.

.

.

 _"Solitude's Surroundings:_

 _Before scaling to the city, you should be sure to take in the sights. Wander the track that leads down to the docks, and you can stop to enjoy one of the best views of the Great Arch._

 _Originally serving as both a landmark and windbreak for Solitude's port, the easily-defended Great Arch also provided an ideal building site for the ancient Nords._

 _The city gradually grew to extend across the entire length of the arch. This growth culminated in the building of the Blue Palace, home to the High Kings and Queens of Skyrim. We will visit the palace later."_

.

.

Sakura felt a strong resemblance with her former sensei as she ran through the trees of the autumn forest, calling chakra into her legs. She was running, with her hands occupied with the book she was reading, the book with hard-brown covers, and the map. She had already gotten lost a few times. Sakura has marked the places where has she dropped the senbon. It would allow her to get towards the marked spots faster. Some distances were too wide for her to teleport instantly. But for those close enough, she'd make sure to give everyone a mini-heart attack while emerging from thin air. The thought made Sakura chuckle a little.

But at least she knew she was in the same hold Riften belonged to, after a few hours of wrong turns. The Rift. Sakura could notice the climate change instantly and be able to discard the scarves and stuff them in her knapsack. And the forest was unbelievably beautiful. So beautiful she couldn't help but stop and pick a few mountain flower bunches. Maybe they had some medical uses and properties, but they looked too pretty. She'd conserve them with chakra so they wouldn't wilt.

No casualties happened. None could anyways. Nobody was able to spot her flying through the trees, and the dirt and cobblestone paths were empty, or at least until now. Sakura stopped on the branch, peeking through the leaves, to see a group of dark-robed individuals, leading in chains a ragged looking man. She supposed he was a Nord. The pink-haired woman dropped from her hiding spot, she could immediately see that she crossed their path.

"You're interfering with official Thalmor business."

High Elf. Again.

There was something hostile about their stature. And how scared the Nord prisoner looked.

Sakura tilted her head. "Who are you?" She had to be honest, she was hated to be looked down on. Even if the High Elves were usually much taller than her.

"I am a Thalmor Justiciar on important business that you are interfering with."

"Who are the Thalmor?"

The Thalmor agent both looked irritated, yet he decided to continue. She was a foreigner, that was clear. And as long as she had a residence in Skyrim, she had to abide by the law. The forehead creases of a Breton lacked, she in no way looked like a Mer, and her appearance was too different to be a Nord or an Imperial, a native of Cyrodill. The round eyes had a slight tilt, the purple forehead rhombus looked to be something more than a decorative accessory or tattoo and the strange hair coloring stood out like a sore thumb.

He wanted to humor her with more information.

"We are special envoys of the Aldmeri Dominion, the rightful rulers of Tamriel. If you'd like I can show you why. If you're smart you'll walk away."

Sakura looked confused.

"But what are you doing in Skyrim then?"

"We're making sure your Emperor wasn't lying to his elven masters when he agreed the Empire would give up false gods and foolish beliefs. Now go away." The Thalmor Justiciar wanted to take a step and walk past Sakura before the pink-haired little nuisance crossed his path again. She wasn't fully satisfied with his answers.

She crossed her arms stubbornly.  
"Do all Thalmor have such a high opinion on themselves?"

The High Elf could barely hold his eyebrow from twitching irritated. He did his best to keep up his cool facade, of someone of his status. "That we are superior to men is an established fact. For example, take this belief in Talos. The "ninth" divine. Heh. Certainly, you don't believe such things? Or perhaps there is something you'd like to confess?"

"But what's wrong in worshiping Talos?" Her first question would exactly be 'Who is Talos?' She has heard several names used in phrases, replacing the term 'God' or 'Kami-sama', but she has never heard of Talos before. She has never heard of the others either.

"It's immoral to worship a man. And it's also illegal. A faithful Imperial citizen would know that. Perhaps there's something you wish to confess?" The tilted eyes of the High Elf narrowed just slightly, challenging her to disobey.

"Oh but I have something to confess." Sakura crossed her arms. She looked at him in the eye, defying his whole authority built up with a single look. "I'm not a citizen of the Empire. I'm just a traveler. But I'm able to worship whatever God I want, and everyone is able to do so. What right do you have to drag people away like this?"

Sakura swiftly dodged a ball of fire sent by a Thalmor mage. She narrowly avoided the slash of a sword and vanished, before reappearing behind a swordman Thalmor agent. She sent a chakra filled kick to the head, sending her flying and crashing in a tree, the fractured skull ending her life instantly. She landed and took an offensive stance, and counted.

'1...2...3...4...Not bad.'

Her Eternal Mangekyo blazed wildly in her left eye as her hands moved in a _Tiger_ seal.

" _Mizu bunshinn no Jutsu_!" Sakura called in her own foreign language and three, perfect identical clones to the real Sakura emerged from the water puddles around them, which appeared out of blue.

Sakura took the Thalmor Justiciar as her opponent. Her right hand glowed a deep blue as she parried his Elven sword. The cuts left by the sharp edge only managed to leave cuts in her gray trench coat, as the tissue of her skin repaired itself immediately. She blocked his arm with her own before sending a kick right to his ribs.

"P-Pathetic human..." Sakura lowered her arm and dismissed her clones. She walked closer. His comrades were laid down on the ground, breathless. The Justiciar was pinned to a tree, held by several kunai she sent in his direction. She wasn't going to put him out of his misery just yet.

"I'm not the one pinned to a tree, you know." She was met with a snort.

"The justiciars will know your face..they'll remember your face and we elves...we have long memories..." Sakura walked closer.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. You will leave, and you will never touch the Nords again. Unless you want to stay alive." The pinwheel of her left eye spun wildly, and he fell in a deep sleep.

Sakura sighed and let him go. She redirected her footsteps towards the prisoner, which managed to stay out of the way. The brown-haired man let out a sigh of relief as she undid his bindings. She helped him up.

"Talos may guide your path, young lady." He replied, completely grateful. Sakura smiled.

"Please. Tell me about your God."

.

.

 _"The Gates of Solitude_

 _Entrance to Solitude is guarded by two gates and three towers. The first of these towers, situated at the crossroads, is Sky Tower. It's mostly a lookout, although in times of war, barricades are erected across the nearby road to act as a first line of defense._

 _The second tower and first, smaller gate are collectively known as the Squall Gate. Here, attacking armies meet their first real resistance. Last and certainly most impressive is the Storm Gate._

 _While Castle Dour, found just within the city's main gate, has always been a massive walled structure, Solitude's outer walls and gates were not added until shortly after the coronation of High King Erling._

 _Looking up and to the left of the main gate, you can see a small hint of Erling's preference for a more rounded style of architecture that we will see later in the Castle Dour extension, as well as the interior arch and the windmill._

 _Now we pass through the gates and enter the main shopping district of Solitude."_

.

.

"Talos was a real man, known as Tiber Septim. He has managed to unify and conquer all of Tamriel. Before his death, he was known to have ascended to Godhood and has been granted the role of the Ninth Divine. He's the God of War and Man and is worshiped for the just rulership and civil society." The prisoner later revealed to be named as Vol, drank his tea in one go.

Whether the Nord disliked the idea of having tea instead of a strong mug of mead or not, he refrained from sharing it. He was too grateful for that. He also didn't question how a tea set and a few bags of tea appeared in a cloud of smoke above the scroll laid down by the pink-haired woman, filled with peculiar writing.

Sakura set up a small camp for them, and the former prisoner of the Thalmor was more than happy to talk about the God he worshiped while Sakura brewed the chamomile and lavender tea. She had to confess, she picked a few of the lavender flowers and leaves on the way here, and dried them quickly using her chakra. The tea had a bitter but nice aroma.

"I see. But it means that Talos really has become a God. Why would the Thalmor think they're worthy to decide who to worship or not if the other eight divines have already made the choice."

Vol sighed grimly.

"The Thalmor has gotten their claws on the Empire, what's happened. The former High King of Skyrim has signed the White-Gold Concordat which bans the worship of Talos. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak has bested and killed him in a duel; a duel he was obligated to accept anyways. And he lost."

Sakura blinked a few times.

"The death of a man is never a good thing...but it means he wasn't a strong High King if he lost the duel, right? He also renegaded the God of his people in favor of the Empire and the Thalmor. This..." She shook her head. "This is madness."

Vol stared at her and sat the cup down.

"You know...you sound more like a Nord than a true Nord does, sometimes..." He chuckled and shook his head. "But yes, that's the belief of the Stormcloaks and Ulfric's supporters as well. Speaking of the Stormcloacks..." He got up. "I have to return to service. I won't forget what happened here, so if you will ever need help with something, I'll make sure to help you. Until then, take this." Vol reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pellicular shaped talisman.

"This is..." Sakura gingerly took the talisman in her hands.

"This is the Amulet of Talos. It has divine properties...I'm going to get another eventually, but you can have mine. That's the least I can do." Sakura nodded and put it on immediately. She hid it in her trench coat. "If you will ever decide to join the Stormcloaks and fight by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's side, I will vouch for you."

"Thank you, Vol. Take care."

"May Talos guide your path." And with that, Sakura packed the makeshift camp and brushed her coat. When Volt was far enough from her visual camp, Sakura rummaged through her knapsack and got out Signus' blood extractor. She walked towards a random Thalmor agent who didn't happen to have bled to death and harvested the blood in the machine. She smiled.

'1/5.'

.

.

 _"The Well District_

 _Stepping inside Solitude's gates, you get your first view of the city itself. Rising tall and proud before you, banners waiving from its crown, is the Emperor's Tower. Home to the Kings of Haafingar before the consolidation of Skyrim and the creation of the Blue Palace, the Emperor's Tower is now used exclusively as guest quarters for Emperors who come to visit the city._

 _To your left and right are Solitude's inn and shops. Here can be found some of the finest imported goods in Skyrim. After all, Solitude is a wealthy city with ready access to the major shipping lanes of Tamriel._

 _Continuing ahead, you'll come to the ramp that takes you up to Castle Dour. From here, you can truly feel the weight of this stone bastion's looming presence. To the left-most tower, topped by the pointed roof of Erling's extension, was once the castle barracks and jail. Today, the tower is the center of military power here in Solitude._

 _Looking right past the looming Emperor's Tower, you can glimpse Solitude's natural bridge arcing gracefully over to the windmill. Built during High King Erling's day, the bridge was said to be used to discretely allow Captain Jytte, the famous privateer, to enter Castle Dour. Some historians claim that she and the High King were simply attempting to keep their business dealings quiet. Others believe the Jytte and Erling were involved on a more personal level._

 _At the end of the bridge is the windmill. The tower and the windmill serve as one of Solitude's most recognizable man-made landmarks. The Windmill's power was once used to open the gates to what is now the East Empire Company Warehouse, but today that task falls to the strong backs of the dock workers._

 _In the shadow of the windmill you'll find the outdoor market and the well. Here, you can buy a number of local delicacies including famous spiced wine made exclusively in Solitude._

 _From here we'll travel up the ramp and into Castle Dour Courtyard."_

.

.

A wide smile spread across Sakura's lips as the gates of Riften were slowly starting to make themselves visible. Something was interesting, Sakura has noticed. Each Hold had its own color scheme. The Eastmarch and The Winterhold Hold had both a different shade of blue, which was also visible on the shields of the guards and the cloth which draped over their armor. The Rift's colors were an interesting shade of purple.

Sakura approached the guards, and just as she wanted to open her mouth to ask for permission, the guard stopped her.

"Halt!"

Sakura tilted her head. "Is there...something wrong?"

The guard snorted.  
"You have to pay the visitor's tax, that's what's wrong. 100 septims, nothing more nothing less." Sakura's eyes turned a little suspicious.

"Is that so?" She hasn't been to many cities...that was true. But a visitor's tax was sounding a little too coated to be true. "So I suppose I could call your boss or something and he'd explain to a foreigner like me why should I pay a tax and for what, in the first place." Her eyes turned a little challenging. "It's obviously a hoax."

Something changed in the guard's expression, even if it was completely hidden by the helmet. He lowered his voice.

"Fine..fine. Just keep your voice down and get in." The guard opened the gate for her. He never missed the almost triumphant grin on the odd woman's face.

.

.

 _"Castle Dour_

 _As you enter the courtyard of Castle Dour, you are confronted with the banner of Solitude hanging over the door to what is now Castle Dour proper._

 _At the far end of the courtyard stands the impressive Temple of the Divines. The founders of Solitude were deeply devout and Solitude is the only place in Skyrim where all of the divines are worshipped in a single temple. All three of the buildings here are well worth taking a look inside, but only Temple and Castle Dour's military wing are open._

 _If you do venture inside the temple, take special note of the alcoves at the front. You can see the empty alcove that once held the shrine of Talos before Talos worship was outlawed._

 _From the courtyard, travel out the exit between Castle Dour and the Temple and you'll get your first sight of the Blue Palace. Along the way, be sure to stop outside Bards College, a large building on your left marked by the Flames of Callisos burning beside the steps._

 _Named for a famous bard, it is said that as long as the flame burns, the college will stand."_

.

.

Sakura was so engrossed in her new book, it was just wonderful. It was somewhere close to midnight, she guessed and decided that finding Vex would have to wait until at the very least next morning. The priority was to find an inn, and all she had was this guide book of Solitude. While she was not in Solitude. Sakura exhaled, a little annoyed. But it was not like Dagur-san or his wife could have predicted she'd need a Riften guide book. Looking at the bright side of the glass, the streets were swarmed with guards and people she could ask for, and she wouldn't have to get lost when she'd eventually reach Solitude. Yeah, it wasn't that bad.

Sakura wanted to stop a guard and ask for something, before getting quickly cut down.

"If it's a bed you need, just talk to Keerava at Bee and Barb. She'll set you up."

She nodded gratefully, smiling.

"Thank you, that's what I was wanted to ask about."

"All travelers do, in the middle of the night."

Sakura picked up her pace, looking for the said tavern. Her vision was kind of obscured; the lights were a little too few to try to remember the buildings. But she was able not to miss the sign hung outside the Bee and Barb tavern. She was instantly welcomed with a cozy feeling, as soon as she stepped inside. Despite being midnight, Bee and Barb was one of the few buildings which kept the lights on through the night. She was getting stares and weird looks, but Sakura tried her best to look as passive as ever. She simply smiled and sat down on a barstool.

"Good evening, I'd like a room please." Ten septims were already prepared to be handed. That was the usual fee for getting a room in any tavern. The barmaid kindly stored the septims away.

"Sure thing." The barmaid was an Argonian woman. "Would you like to try some of our special drinks?"

"Special drinks?"

"Yes, special drinks," Keerava confirmed, noticing Sakura's raised eyebrow. "We mix these on our own; I can sure you'll never see them in any tavern you'll ever cross."

Keerava seemed pretty confident in her and the owner's set of drinks. And the mild alcoholic in Sakura woke up, suddenly seeming interested.

"What do you have?"

"Talen-Jei is especially proud of them." The said Argonian walked over.

"But of course. We serve three of them, in fact. They're my own recipe. Brought them over here from my days as a bartender in Gideon. First is the "Velvet LeChance" which is a mixture of blackberry, honey, spiced wine and a touch of nightshade... perfectly safe, I assure you. Second, we have the "White-Gold Tower" which is heavy cream with a layer of blended mead, lavender and dragon's tongue on top. Last, and only for the bravest of souls, we have the "Cliff Racer" which is Firebrand Wine, Cyrodiilic Brandy, Flin, and Sujamma." They sounded...so interesting...all three of them. They were nothing like the ones Sakura has ever heard about, and she was dazed.

"I..." She laughed a little nervously. "I'm not sure what should I try really. It's been a while since I've drunk...so I'll try the Velvet LeChance, maybe?"

Keerava was more than happy to clean a mug as thoroughly as she could, and fill it up with Talen-Jei's prized drink. Sakura left an additional five septims on the table, before sipping her drink. The taste was sweet, she could taste the honey and the blackberries mixed with the wine, along with a foreign aroma she'd have to point towards the nightshades.

"Well, it tastes wonderful." She smiled amiably. "What's the word around the town?" Truth to be told, she was curious about what was going around. She knew she'd have to stick around a little. Finding Vex was one of the main priorities.

The barmaid resumed cleaning the mugs, as usual, while occasionally handing out the drinks or food to Talen-Jei to serve to their clients. "The Thieves Guild has been pushing hard to regain a foothold in this city. Rumor has it they're falling apart from the inside."

That gained her attention, and a certain someone never missed how her ears tilted slightly.

"The Thieves Guild?"

"They're vermin... garbage. They're exactly what makes this city such a horrible place to live. How appropriate they should live in the Ratway with the rest of the trash." Talen-Jei commented from behind her.

Ouch.

"The Ratway? Do you have any idea where could I find it?"

"Disgusting. Ruined sewers filled with goodness knows what. There's an entrance down by the canal, but I'd highly advise you to stay out of there... its the Thieves Guild's territory." He eyed her suspiciously. "Why would you try to go through that dirt hole?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's a promise I'm just intending to keep, that's all." she stretched her back.

"Could you please show me the room? I'm beaten, and I'd like to rest." The Argonian barmaid stopped cleaning.

"Of course, right this way."

.

.

 _"Bards College_

 _Looking up from the Bards College steps, you can see that the college stands taller than the Blue Palace itself. The bards who train here can be heard throughout Skyrim, singing songs that capture the history of ages. If you get a chance you should be sure to catch the Burning of King Olaf, an ancient festival where "King Olaf" is burned in effigy._

 _Continue up the road from the college and you'll reach the courtyard of the Blue Palace, our final destination."_

.

.

The room wasn't much better than what she has rented at The Frozen Hearth, Sakura noted. BUT she had a door. And she was very glad to have that door. Why? Because she could place her itty bitty seals around the place, and overall trap her room. Unlike in Winterhold, where you could count on your fingers the total number of residents and their local clients, Bee and Barb was full. And one could never be careful when living close to someone like the Thieves Guild.

She has heard rumors, whispers and outright screamed declarations how they're all falling apart, from the inside, but you could never be too careful. And by the looks of the city, it was rotten to the core. Sakura could start with the guard at the gate. Who knows how many has he scammed of septims and trinkets; people, easier to intimidate. At least they were merrier than in those frozen wastelands. Their hearts were easier.

Sakura laid down on the bed, placing her coat on top as usual, and kicked off her boots, opening the book again. There was a feeling she was unable to shake, that she was being watched. Just be cautious, Sakura intentionally slid one of her kunai under her pillow, as clear and visible as possible, so whoever was watching her, would know to take the warning.

.

.

 _"The Blue Palace_

 _The Blue Palace is home to the Jarls of Solitude, who for centuries have also served as the High Kings and High Queens of Skyrim. The northeast wing, on your left as you enter, holds the living quarters of the Jarl and her court on the top level and various servants below._

 _The southwest wing, known as the Pelagius Wing, has fallen into a state of disrepair. Named for the famous High King, Pelagius the Mad, the wing is rumored to be haunted by the king's ghost. The wing has been locked and left alone since shortly after Pelagius's death._

 _You should be sure to venture inside the Blue Palace. The grand atrium and court chambers are a sight not to be missed."_

.

.

The first thing in the morning Sakura noticed that she has been right about the gut feeling she felt a night before. A trap was successfully disarmed, but at least half went off and she couldn't help but chuckle sleepy. Whoever decided to visit Sakura during the night, had an experience they would not forget anytime soon.

.

.

 _"Other Points of Interest_

 _Spatior has shown you Solitude in all its grandeur, but there are a few places more to see. The walls of the city are easily accessible and well worth the climbing for the remarkable view. The Solitude Docks are also worth a visit, as they are the largest in Skyrim._

 _That's all for Walking the World Volume XI. Spatior does not know his next destination yet, but you can be sure that where he does go he will leave you a record of the best things to see." - Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Spatior Munius - World Traveller_

.

.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have started writing at around 10 AM or something...and now is like...9 PM? I have taken breaks, obviously, but still... xD I started writing as soon as I got over my nasty headache.

What did you think about it? To be honest, I really wanted to add a more Riften-related book quote collection, but I couldn't. How realistic would that be? I literally launched my game, fast-traveled to The Frozen Hearth, walked to Dagur and booked a room. So the description of the room is as accurate as I could write it, and the book found on the table inside the room was exactly that one. Even the number of septims found in the chest is accurate. I'm estimating she has managed to loot a total of 50 septims by the time she has reached the inn. She paid ten to get her room, let's say an additional ten for food and drinks...So she arrived in Riften with a total of 183 septims. About 15 septims were paid to get the room and the special drink.

.

Sakura's Balance: 168 septims.

Sakura's Inventory: Summoning scroll, several storage scrolls, Boethiah's Proving, Sakura's Journal, Quill, Inkwell, Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Potion of Health.

Sakura's Storage Scroll (Total): Kunai set, exploding tags, sealed senbon, shuriken, bandages and wrappings, first-aid kit, several instant ramen cups, cosmetic bag, Akatsuki cloak, Akatsuki ring (Slate blue with the kanji of 'Sky'), both formal, casual and shinobi attire: at least three sets from each.

Sakura's Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Drowned Sorrows, Join the Stormcloaks (Ya know, from when she has talked to Vol)

Sakura's Quest Log (Completed): N/A

.

Looks great. Know what? I'm actually going to add this at the end of every chapter. It will keep stuff realistic. Done, I even added the contents of the scroll. I didn't add her any fancy stuff, except for her usual, as her strength relies on her Sharingan, her new-found Rinnegan, ninjutsu, and her mountain-crushing fists. I think that's enough, sheesh.

Sakura has the Eternal in her left eye, while the Rinnegan resides in the right eye; opposite of Sasuke.

In case if you wonder who the hell she killed to get the Mangekyo, the answer is relatively simple: her father. She was not alone, but she was able to get his eyes to cure her almost-blindness. I mean...have you seen my fic? She's been using Mangekyo almost constantly.

Sakura's appearance is very similar to the original adult self. Ya know, Adult/Mother Sakura. A few differences: Her hair is long, her eyes are normally bluish-green and the facial features are sharper. So is her body shape. But I LOVE Sakura's outfit as an adult. Ya know which one I'm talking about. That sleeveless qipao, long but still exposing her belly button, those calf-length shorts pink pants and the heels. It's one of the outfits I classify as casual.

I'm wondering if you guessed who has been giving her creeps this entire time. I mean it's damn obvious they're from the Thief Guild, but who? :3

Vol is not an actual character. Usually, you can encounter Thalmor Justicars escorting a Nord prisoner, claiming the said prisoner has information about a cult of Talos. But that prisoner is never named for what I know. So what did I do? I decided to give the poor bloke a name and make him play a little role in the story. The name Vol comes from Elder Scrolls: Online I think? But really, all I did was search up 'Skyrim Nord names' and picked the one which had the less meaning to the game. Just in case somebody mistakes him for another person, even nobody's saying that two people can't have the same name.

All of the characters could be named Attila if one wanted. It kind of reminds me of that Phineas and Ferb episode wherein an alternate reality, Doofenschmirtz became the Emperor of the Tri-State Area, and all citizens had to change their names to Joe.

I'm rambling.

Well, as usual, leave me ideas if you want certain quests or adventures to be played. I kind of can't wait for the day Sakura's quest log will be so filled up it will take 2k words just for that xD

That's all folks so...

Bye-bye til later!


	5. IV: The Temple

_Story: The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

 _._

 _._

 _"The Thieves Guild of Skyrim is something of an enigma. Within the last few decades, their order has gone from one of the largest, most influential criminal organizations in all of Tamriel to a small group of stragglers barely able to wreak havoc in their home city of Riften. Although evidence that could explain this rapid decline has never surfaced, speculation has run rampant."_

 _._

 _._

The best chance to find someone in Riften, Sakura guessed, was to ask as many people as possible. Riften was the residence of the Thieves Guild. And Vex was a Thief. And until now, she has managed to get an approximate location of the Ratway. If she was to activate her Sharingan right now, and then look beneath her, she would definitely see blurs of soft blue chakra. But she had to find out more information about the place and the people. Murdering everyone was out of the question, no matter how disgusted the citizens of Riften were.

Now that it wasn't as cold as in Winterhold, she decided to revert to her usual, trademark outfit. It consisted of a red sleeveless qipao top that exposed her navel, the back of which carried the Uchiha clan crest and fell to her knees. She also wore a pair of light-colored pants and high heels. Her bangs were parted to a side and pinned with a red hair clip. It looked much different than what citizens wore, but she couldn't spare the money for a clothing shopping trip.

So the pink-haired woman sealed away her trench coat - it was getting pretty hot for her, and turned to walk towards the market place. She had spotted it once or twice while searching for Bee and Barb last night, but unlike then, at this hour it was bustling with merchants and customers alike.

The ground was littered in corners with bedrolls, where beggars usually slept. About four stands rose up with their respective vendors which sold either food, armor, weapons, apparel, and jewelry, occasionally selling some miscellaneous products. Her aim was to stop and talk to some people, only to hear a foreign voice but a familiar chakra signature behind her.

"Running a little light in the pocket, eh lass?"

Sakura's eyes widened and turned towards the potion vendor. The man had the same feeling, as when she was conversing with Keevara in Bee and Bard. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's you. How could you possibly know?"

The man simply shrugged. He was tall, bearing a strong build, with reddish-brown hair and green eyes filled with amusement. It was hard to guess his social status. He was dressed clad in fine clothes, but something about his posture gave him away."It's all about sizing your mark, lass. The way they walk, the way they talk. Yet you don't seem bothered by the lack of coin. However..." Brynjolf couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. "It was pretty impressive how you scared the hell out of Sapphire, however. As soon as she touched your door to open it, we had to pick her up from the tavern and listen to her rambling. She's feeling better now."

Sakura frowned. "So she fell into my Hell Viewing Illusion." she crossed her arms. "Well, my wealth is not your business. My only business in the city is finding someone named Vex. They have information about a person I'm looking for." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Useful illusion. Sad it had to be tested on one of our own." Brynjolf smirked. "I could give you information about our little Vex, but it will cost you."

Sakura snorted. "You said yourself, my pockets are 'too light'. What could you possibly want?"

"You see, I'm running some sort of errand here, but I need some extra hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are paid well." Sakura couldn't lie. She could use some more septims...she wanted to get souvenirs after all. And birthday gifts. And nothing could top a gift from a foreign country. "And if the job is done outstandingly, I can tell you where to find Vex. It's important for you to find her, after all, am I right?"

Much to Brynjolf's triumph, Sakura sighed defeated.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

The man smirked widely. "Simple... I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing."

Sakura nodded. "It does sound simple. But why are we doing this to Madesi? What has he done?" she eyed Brynjold suspiciously. He simply shrugged her off.

"We've been contracted to make sure Brand-Shei remember not to meddle in affairs that aren't his own. Now, since we're not the Dark Brotherhood, we're not going to kill him, we're just going to make sure he sits in the prisons for a few days."

"The Dark Brotherhood?"

Brynjolf blinked owlishly. "You really are a foreigner. Look. Just help me with this, and you'll get what you want."

"You can't blame me and my curiosity."

"The curiosity killed the cat."

"But the satisfaction brought it back." Brynjolf wanted to say something but he closed his mouth.

"Just go."

"Fine, fine." He suddenly grabbed her much smaller hand and slid something metallic in her palms.

"The stand and strongbox are locked. You'll need these." Sakura nodded and disappeared in the crowd, looking for Madesi's stand. She recognized him as an Argonian jeweler.

Brynjolf watched her depart and started to set his scheme in motion.

"Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention! Gather 'round all! No pushing, no shoving. Plenty of room!"

The merchants and clients alike started to gather around Brynjolf's stand. Sakura eyed the crowd and raised an eyebrow. 'I suppose that's why he needed an additional pair of hands...hn.'

Sakura crouched and stalked over Madesi's stand. The Argonian jeweler.

"Come on, Brynjolf... what is it this time?"

"Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out."

'So that's Brand-Shei, hm..?' He was a Dunmer, from what has she recognized him. Interestingly, instead of the usual gray-skinned dark elves she's seen around, this one had light green skin.

Sakura's hands worked around the pick the lock of the sliding door first. The lockpicks were useful for sure. Sakura never had to pick a lock. She'd just kick the hell out of it. But now, when she needed to be stealthy, this seemed like a useful skill to improve. She cloaked herself with an illusion, so nobody would notice her tweaking around with the lock.

"That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!" Madesi exclaimed.

"That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing. Lads and lasses I give you, Falmerblood Elixir!"

"Oh come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?"

"The one and only. Mystical beings who live in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins!"

Sakura resisted the urge to chuckle. She'd have to give Brynjolf a few septims if somebody actually would have for that. She opened the sliding door, wiping away the broken lockpicks and started to work on the strongbox. This lock was even more stubborn, and the lockpicks broke easier. But Sakura had the brilliant idea to strengthen them with her Haki.

"How did you get that, then? No one's seen them in years!"

"My sources must remain a secret for their own protection but I can promise that the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life or perhaps limitless power could be yours!"

'What a troll...' Sakura flickered silently behind Brand-Shei. The said Dunmer felt a breeze behind his back, and Brynjolf almost froze as he turned to look behind him. However, no one could be seen.

"How much does it cost?" Brand-Shei turned back and asked.

"Only twenty gold septims! Hurry before my supply is gone."

"Don't listen to him, he's making this up."

Sakura slipped Madesi's silver band inside Brand-Shei's pocket before body-flickering away.

"Please hurry, I have only a few bottles left!"

"That Wisp Essence didn't help, but maybe this will."

Brynjolf handed out the bottle, and pocketed the septims, looking around. He sighed. "I knew she'd quit." He shook his head and turned to walk back, only to see Sakura leaning against a post.

"She has a name and it's Sakura." The pink-haired pellicular woman pulled a smile akin to a grin. "The job's done, the lockpicks are cleaned up, and Brand-Shei must have gotten the message by now. The guards will find the missing trinket, I made it easy to spot."

Brynjolf laughed. "Looks like I chose the right person for the job. And here you go... your payment, just as I promised. The way things have been going around here, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch."

Sakura eyed the coin purse and took it, but she still looked at Brynjolf expecting something. He sighed.

"Fine. Head over The Ratway. You might run into some thugs. You'll easily find the door to the Ragged Flagon."

Sakura seemed pleased this time. "But what's happening? Nobody, not even you have a positive view of the guild."

Brynjolf sighed. "My organization's been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that, you did the job and you did it well. Best of all, there's more where that came from... if you think you can handle it."

The pink-haired woman seemed to consider it.

"I could handle it. I could try to help. But there's something I need to do. If you won't change your mind until I'm back...then I can try."

The answer was pleasing enough. "Alright then. Go finish whatever task you have to do, then come back and look for me in the Ragged Flagon. We'll talk about your future in the Guild afterward."

.

.

 _One theory holds that the Guild suffered a loss - it's strongly believed that their Guild Master was slain by one of their own. This Guild Master, known only as "Gallus," maintained strong ties with many of the influential families in Skyrim. When he perished, those bonds perished with him. Without these bonds, the Guild could no longer safely operate within Skyrim's holds."_

.

.

Sakura let the body of her attacker fall on the ground of the tunnel with an echoing thud. She couldn't help but feel some pity while snapping the necks of the Lowlives which swarmed the Ratway. They were seen as nothing but rats by the citizens of Riften after all. The man who did the mistake to think of Sakura as easy prey happened to be an Orc. An Orsimer. And he happened to be incredibly weak, maybe even weaker than the average human. Orcs were supposed to be much larger and even stronger, strong enough so Sakura would have some trouble beating one in a hand to hand combat; no chakra, no weapons, no fancy moves. This orc was malnourished, and for someone like her, he could have barely been registered as a threat.

She took out Signus' device and harvested the Orsimer blood before tucking it back in her knapsack. She stepped carefully, not to step on the dead bodies which littered the floor. She reached for the door and stepped inside the Ragged Flareon. Just like with the Ratway, her whole bright appearance made a stark contrast with the dull ragged tavern. And it brought the looks of the others right on her person, mostly because even after dwelling with all the dirty slums of the tunnels.

The Ragged Flagon was a tavern, completed with a bar and several tables. Thieves and dwellers were sitting around, or having a drink, and unlike the people from above, they were reluctant to talk and stubborn about it.

Sakura could, however, make out one person from the mass, and that was Brynjolf. He had changed out of his fine blue clothes and replaced them by his usual, thief outfit shared by many others, maybe a little different. A woman avoided making direct eye contact with her, holding an expression similar to fear, and she supposed that was the person named Sapphire. The woman which tried to sneak inside her room.

"Well, well, well. Color me impressed, lass. You're here in one piece, and even more notably, without a scratch. Not even your clothes are dirty after all that filth."

He walked over, clapping his hands slowly.

"Getting here was easy." 'But only because weak men roaming the slums is hardly a challenge.' She wanted to add. She truly felt bad for them. For the second time in her life, she regretted taking someone's life.

"Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize, aren't ya? Now that I have whetted out your appetite at the marketplace with our little scheme, I have a second task for you as soon as you're done. I have enough patience." And Brynjolf kept his promise, even more so by calling over a woman.

"I am Vex. Brynjolf has told me you've been looking for me, so here I am. Talk." Vex was a blonde, Imperial thief, one with a no-nonsense demeanor. She looked just like someone hot-headed enough to blow someone to bits if needed.

And meanwhile, to Vex, Sakura couldn't look as future guild member material. And one could start with that obnoxious pink hair -of all colors.

Sakura kept a cool face. "All I need is to know about a certain Isabelle Rolaine. Her lover is terminated without her, and the innkeeper's wife told me she ran away with you." Sakura crossed her arms, expecting an answer, while Vex couldn't help but blink owlishly.

"So you're telling me you came all the way from Winterhold to Riften just to find me and ask about that Breton woman?" She shook her head.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Look, all I know is that she came to us, wanting to be a thief, to earn quick money. But she lacked the necessary traits, and I sent her to Hob's Fall Cave to prove her worth. But that happened a long time ago, I doubt she made it out alive..."

"And you sent an inexperienced woman to deal with that alone?!"

Vex's eyes widened at Sakura's sudden outburst. The cave could have been crawling with several thugs or worse...an untrained woman sent in their middle was sure death. And Vex was not used to be yelled at; everyone minded their words around her and stepped on their toes. And as much as it annoyed her, she was too stunned to speak a word.

"Tell me where is it. If they're keeping her captive...at least there's a chance."

.

.

 _"_ _A second theory suggests that the Guild is experiencing some sort of mystical "curse" causing normal activities for its members to become exceedingly difficult. While there is no solid evidence to support this theory, the last two decades have seen an unusual rise in failed attempts by the Guild to execute highly lucrative heists. Reasons for the presence of this supposed curse is being attributed to everything from the aforementioned murder to divine interference."_

.

.

Sakura bit the tip of her thumb and smeared the blood along her arm. As soon as her palm slammed on the ground, a beautiful Ragdoll cat appeared from the thick summoning smoke. The cat was medium-sized, with bright blue eyes and a white coat, with the exception of her paws, ears, and muzzle. They were brown. She also had a Konoha hitai-ate tied around her neck, as a collar.

"Sakura-chan? Where are we?" Sakura summoned Chihiro somewhere outside of Riften, away from all the prying eyes. She started running top speed through the trees, and right back to Winterhold.

"We are in Riften, Skyrim. It's a country far away from Fire Country, I know, but I really needed some company and stress relief." Sakura sighed. Chihiro the Ragdoll cat's gaze softened.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. I will let you pet me as soon as we stop somewhere, alright?" Sakura smiled gratefully.

Chihiro's fur was a little strange. The cat was an avid genjutsu user, and she'd send little, barely visible bubbles of chakra on top of her fur. Someone like Sakura wouldn't be affected, but someone without the knowledge of dispelling genjutsu would fall asleep soon after they would pet her. It worked similarly like ' _Temple of Nirvana'_. Someone like Sakura would just calm down instantly.

"Thank you, Chihiro-chan."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." The cat kept following her master through the trees. "It's...a different country...I must admit. Colder." Chihiro commented absently as the trees they had to travel through were getting colder and colder. And more hollow too. Sakura would take out the coat from her backpack and at least wrap it around her shoulders, but she was too determined to find that woman. Maybe there was a chance. That after all this time, she could be alive. Half-dead and maybe in a coma, but still alive.

"Why is it so important for you to help these people?"

"Because.." Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure of it myself. When I was aboard as Luffy's First Mate, he never hesitated to help someone, even if he wanted something in exchange. His good heart and intentions rubbed off on me. This woman was that man's treasure. And even if it might be too late...at least he will have a chance to say goodbye."

The cat sighed. "You have a good heart yourself. Don't let anyone change that."

Little did Sakura know, that it will be very hard to keep her promise about that.

.

.

 _"_ _In order to solve this mystery once and for all, I've spent the last two years infiltrating the Thieves Guild. Initially making contact with them in Riften proved difficult, as they're quite wary of outsiders, but through repeated efforts I was able to gain their confidence. It's my hope that once I've gained access to some of the guild leadership, I can learn more about their decline and publish a second volume of my work."_

.

.

Sakura sat down somewhere close near the entrance of Hob's Fall Cave. She sat somewhere in the shadows, petting Chihiro, who purred on her lap. She occasionally saw men and women dressed in black robes, walking in and out of the cave, but they were unable to detect her. Much to her pleasure.

"What do you think, Chihiro-chan? Should we strike?"

Said cat hopped off her lap and drew a long yawn, stretching her furry body.

"As soon as you're ready, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned.

.

.

 _"Although helping the Guild perform their petty crimes brands me a criminal, I feel that it's a burden worth bearing. The mystery of the Thieves Guild's fall from power needs to be solved once and for all as a matter of record and as a footnote to Skyrim's history." - Fall from Glory, Nithilis Lidari_

.

.

A/N: Okay. This chapter was shorter. I hope it wasn't TOO short for you. I wanted to keep the Hob's Fall Cave separated. So chapters may be shorter if I keep within a theme, within just a few settings. It's easier to follow and name the chapters as well. Hope it makes sense.

Whoever did and started these missions, you might notice some stuff are different. Like the chance of Isabella to be alive. Welp. Sakura has arrived in Skyrim BEFORE Ulfric was imprisoned and sent to Helgen. Hence why no one is making comments about dragons. The guards would at least.

I think it's obvious that Brynjolf is a potential pair. I simply love his personality. And that Irish accent. He's normally not marriageable in the vanilla game, but modders decided to fix this.

I have something big planned for Sakura in a few chapters.

Now, I suppose we can take a look at the stats.

.

Sakura's Balance: 163 septims.

Sakura's Inventory: Summoning scroll, several storage scrolls, Boethiah's Proving, Sakura's Journal, Quill, Inkwell, Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Potion of Health, Lockpicks (10).

Sakura's Storage Scroll (Total): Kunai set, exploding tags, sealed senbon, shuriken, bandages and wrappings, first-aid kit, several instant ramen cups, cosmetic bag, Akatsuki cloak, Akatsuki ring (Slate blue with the kanji of 'Sky'), both formal, casual and shinobi attire: at least three sets from each.

Sakura's Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Drowned Sorrows, Join the Stormcloaks

Sakura's Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement

.

I think this is it.

Well...how about some feedback now? I'm getting dozens of viewers but no feedback so as long as you keep the beef out the door, I could use some advice.

Bye-bye til later!


	6. V: The Cold Sorrow

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

.

.

 _"The designations of Gods, Demons, Aedra, and Daedra, are universally confusing to the layman. They are often used interchangeably due to the arrogance and ignorance of the said user."_

.

.

Brand-Shei looked up from his frown. Just a few hours ago he was caught by the guards and sent for a few days to occupy a jail cell. The guards have found Madesi's silver ring in his pocket. A ring he could not have stolen, he was too engrossed in listening to Brynjolf's declarations of his Falmerblood Elixir.

He snorted. That snake must have cooked something up. He was talking to a pink-haired woman before he started parading his bullshit. And to think he fell for it and bought a bottle.

The Dunmer sighed. The breeze he felt earlier. The strange woman used an invisibility potion, most likely.

A guard suddenly walked over to his cell. He was twirling a ring of keys, before picking the right one.

"Stand up. Somebody above must really love you if they wanted you out this early."

His eyes widened as the guard unlocked his cell. There must have been some bribery in the middle. The guards were so corrupt, they wouldn't listen to Brand-Shei's claims that there was no way he could have stolen the ring. It was hidden in the strongbox under his stall and he couldn't have sneaked away to steal it, while he was standing next to Madesi this whole time.

"Really? Who would have done it?"

The guard shrugged. "A young lady with pink hair. But she paid me to keep my mouth shut, I'm advising you to do the same. Just refer to herself as some sort of 'Mysterious Benefactor' and you'll be fine. Now get out of here."

A lady with pink hair? Wasn't a lady with pink hair conspiring with Brynjolf?

The Dunmer obeyed and walked outside his cell.

.

.

 _"Aedra" and "Daedra" are not relative terms. They are Elvish and exact. Azura is a Daedra both in Skyrim and Morrowind. "Aedra" is usually translated as "ancestor," which is as close as Cyrodilic can come to this Elven concept. "Daedra" means, roughly, "not our ancestors." This distinction was crucial to the Dunmer, whose fundamental split in ideology is represented in their mythical genealogy._ _"_

.

.

"So what happened with that jeweler then?" Chihiro walked with her master/battle-partner inside the icy caverns of Hob's Fall.

Sakura shrugged. "I bailed him out with the septims I got from the job. Let's face it, the city is corrupted to the core. If anything, that Dunmer must have overheard something accidentally, and Brynjolf's client ordered him to shake Brand-Shei up. And he's not the only one. I have overheard this morning the owners of Bee and Barb complaining about how the Black-Briars rose the prices of the mead, and they'd be in deep shit if the Briars heard they brought a competitor's brand in their inn." Sakura pointed it out.

"But what could you do? It's not like you could just...you know...usurp their politics and interfere too much."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm done with trying to redeem myself, Chihiro-chan. From now on I'm just doing whatever the hell I want to. But I hate the guts of people who just go around, ruining people's lives so they can stay on top. They think they are some sort of Gods. And do you know what Raleigh-san said about the inheritors of the Will of D?"

Chihiro took in Sakura's wide grin.

"I see." The fluffy cat nodded and sighed, returning the grin with a smile of her own. "You just want to ruin their plans because you find it fun."

Sakura petted Chihiro's head.

"I'm glad you understand. I have enough physical strength. If something happens I could just get rid of them. But I couldn't step anywhere if I became a walking nightmare, so I need cash. Septims. Gold. Think you could gather a few cats and help me find stuff like that? Not stolen from cities or villages; they need it more."

"Most likely." Chihiro nodded. "It's a time of peace back home, and a lot of Neko-nin are getting bored; they're not complaining they get to nap more than during the way...but they want some action. Including Matatabi-sama. Both her and Richie-sama have been dying for some action lately."

Sakura nodded and hummed. "I see. I will summon Matatabi and Richie as soon as I find a need to. I don't want to level down a forest for nothing." she chuckled. The both of them ventured a little deeper into the cave. As they walked farther, they could hear the clicking of bony heels against the icy floor of the cave, followed by a cackle and an ice spike thrown in their direction. Both Sakura and Chihiro slid out of the way, and Sakura took an offensive battle stance. A skeleton armed with nothing more but an iron sword was followed by a man in black robes, which had a weird green skull pattern painted on top.

"Intruders!" The Necromancer suddenly yelled to alarm the rest of the necromancers who were living with him. Sakura drove her chakra scalpel through the man's torso, and before Chihiro could jump and bite on the skeleton, it let out a cackle before dismembering and falling on the floor.

Sakura took Chihiro in her arms and jumped up on the ceiling. It was hard to get a good grasp on the slippery cave ceiling, but she managed to stick on it just long enough.

Two other necromancers, this time a man and a woman came over to investigate. The fluffy cat gave Sakura's cheek a nudge, to release her on one of their heads. The Ragdoll cats had a little troublesome weakness. When picked up, their body goes limp, just like a rag doll. And since Sakura was holding her, Chihiro was unable to move. Sakura nodded and let the cat go, landing on the face of the female Necromancer.

Chihiro hissed.

"Stupid cat! Where the hell it came from!?"

"I don't know!" The woman was trying to pry Chihiro off her face, leaving Sakura enough time to jump down and kick them in their torsos, applying her chakra filled kicks.

The Ragdoll cat shook her fluffy body and followed Sakura deeper in the cave.

"Necromancers, huh? They sound like some of Orochimaru's weird experiments...but they were more successful at least."

If cats had expressive eyebrows, Chihiro would have raised hers.

"Necromancers?"

"Yes, necromancers." Sakura nodded. "The people here have got some sort of chakra as well, but they call it 'mana'. They can do all sorts of stuff, including raising a corpse and turn it into your puppet to fight for you."

"I see..."

Sakura spotted a lit table ahead. She took off her knapsack and started stuffing in the loot. She found at least 50 septims in the chest, and a necklace made of silver. She also found several soul gems and potions, and some food as well.

"Do you think we'll find fish here?"

Sakura hummed and hung the bag back on her shoulders.

"Maybe. If not, we'll just catch some later. I'm sorry Chihiro, I will take care of you as soon as we are out of here." Said cat purred in response as she followed Sakura down the slope.

Chihiro swayed her tail angrily and got on her two hind legs. A necromancer and her skeleton were getting nearby.

Ox. Boar. Horse.

Chihiro pressed her paws together

"Cat genjutsu."

The skeleton dismembered as the necromantress gasped for air. She was looking around. Her mind was wrapped in a genjutsu. She was frenetically freezing everything around her, as the mirage plagued her brain. Several cats were attacking the young mage, clawing at her eyes. Chihiro managed to get an opening and jumped, opening her claws. She slashed across the throat and let the body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Good job, Chihiro-chan." Sakura smiled and looted the body. She found a bunch of septims, about 20, but the spell tome caught her attention. The cover was purple with a weird symbol. She flipped through it.

"What did you find, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hummed. "It's called Spell Trap. You see, you can trap souls of living beings in the gems we found earlier. And use them to strengthen weapons, tools, and armor."

The Ragdoll cat blinked.

"Really? That's...a little horrifying."

Sakura couldn't help but agree. "I don't wish to try these on my own anyway. I'm still hopping from inn to inn, and I doubt that all the innkeepers would approve experiments like Dagur-san and his wife. And I don't think they need another reason to get startled by explosions besides that Altmer mage."

Chihiro walked in front of Sakura, crossing the wooden bridge. She crouched, and Sakura did the same. The wooden bridge ended in a slope that leads to a large furnished room.

"Take em out quietly?"

Sakura nodded and twirled a few kunai. She launched them silently, carefully, going for quick and clean kills. Before they could register what was happening, their comrades would be already dead. She motioned Chihiro to follow, and execute their usual looting routine. She gathered a total of 60 septims off the corpses. She also spotted a locked chest somewhere against the wall.

"What do you think we'll find here, Chihiro-chan?" The cat followed and pawed at the locked chest.

"How will you open that? Wouldn't it be easier if you cut down the top?"

Sakura shrugged. "Brynjolf-san has handed me a few lockpicks, I'm intending to use them. At least until all of them wear down." Sakura took out a lockpick and strengthened it with her Armament Haki, before working around the lock. The cat watched Sakura work so domestic; it was a sight she was never used to see.

Soon, she managed to open the wooden chest and rummage the insides.

"Wow, they're so pretty!" The cat gushed. Sakura indeed found some valuable loot, like about 80 septims and about 3 sapphire gemstones. They were indeed gorgeous and shiny.

"Indeed." She got up to browse through the books, only to find a few appealing titles: _Cats of Skyrim_ , _Enchanter's Primer_ , and _The Exodus_ ; the latter two being spellbooks. Sakura chuckled. "I'll be honest. I have never found so much loot since I first stepped on Skyrim. We can sell all the potions or something." The cat also grabbed the satchel.

"I think I found something moving. Come on!" Chihiro started picking up pace, heading towards a smaller opening in the icy walls, dropping the satchel in the process. Sakura chuckled and picked it up for her. Her bag was starting to get a little heavier too. The potions were clicking against each other and at this point, silent killing was a little hard, unless she used the necromancers as kunai-throwing posts.

Chihiro battled through the skeletons before Sakura could make it through the slippery slope. The cat was purring pleased on top of a dead necromancer. Sakura knew what was she looking for. She walked over and patted her head. The neck of the man had the arteries slashed by Chihiro's sharp claws.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Go loot, I think you might like it what we found here." And indeed, the tunnel ended in a larger room equipped with a lit wooden table, a chair, and an alchemy table. She also found a locked wooden chest and a strange case with a shiny jewel.

"Look at this, Chihiro-chan. The stone is really beautiful...and shiny..." Sakura felt mesmerized by the beauty. The diamond-shaped rosy stone sat on the soft cushion of the box. "How much do you think it's worth?"

"Maybe...maybe even mountains of gold!" Chihiro suggested. "But you should take it to someone to appraise it. Maybe a jeweler."

"Hmm...you're right. Let's get out of here."

Sakura looted the remaining coins out of the locked chest and looked for the immediate opening. The room was empty, but still held an Arcane Enchanter and a sacrifice table.

"See, Chihiro-chan? This is what they enchant their weapons with." she sighed. "It's interesting but..I'm not sure how moral is it..."

"If you think about it, you can trap the soul of a loved one and seal it in a necklace or something. It'd be sweet you could carry them around in adventures or something." The cat commented. Both of them started to look for an opening; it seemed that they have hit a dead end.

"Morbidly sweet is the word you're looking for, Chihiro-chan."

Sakura stared at Chihiro and sweatdropped. There had to be some sort of opening. Isabella was dragged here most likely. And she must have been killed here too. The blood on the altar was pretty fresh, and judging by a sniff from Chihiro; she'd guess about a few hours.

The cat tugged at some hanging moss leaves, only to reveal a rusty pull chain.

"I think I found it, nya!"

Sakura walked over and smiled. She pulled on the rusty chain, opening a secret doll.

"Well well well..."

A voice echoed from the end of the tunnel.

"The saviors of the young woman have finally arrived...A shame you have come hours too late..."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. This time she equipped herself with a kunai. Both of them walked down the path.

"Silent, are we? You may want revenge for what happened to your friend. But can you get past my traps?"

The voice belonged to a male.

Sakura and Chihiro advanced. The pink-haired woman picked up the cat, right before her whiskers were frozen by several beams of ice.

"Sakura-chan? What are those?"

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not sure...they seem to be connected to those soul gems." She pointed it out. The gems standing in a small, silvery cup on the pedestals were emitting beams of ice, making it impossible to pass.

"Wait...I think I can pass these. You could too, but maybe you could make use of the soul gems." Chihiro had a point. The cat crawled beneath the beams of ice while Sakura slid her pair of black fingerless gloves on her dainty hands. She swiftly stole the soul gems and walked past the dead necromancer Chihiro just killed. Her paws were a little bloody, she'd have to help her wash them soon.

The tunnel led to a larger room this time.

"Is that..."

Chihiro stopped walking. The room held three persons: two necromancers and their master. But besides them, sat down a dead woman dressed in a beige and yellow dress. Her hair was either silver or a very light shade of blonde, and the forehead bore a few prominent creases.

"Isabella..." Sakura whispered enraged. "What have you done to her?!"

Alistair chuckled deeply. He raised his hand and Ranmir's dead lover started to get up with almost robotic movements. Chihiro took a step back, frightened. The woman's head raised, but the horrorstruck facial expression didn't change the rolled-up white of her eyes and the slackened jaw. The back straightened and the woman picked up her own dagger, dropping in an offensive stance.

"Dear Isabella has become my puppet, young lady. You see, we Necromancers look to raise the dead and serve us as allies by our side. They don't disobey, they don't scream, they don't spill our secrets. The conjuration is an art that not everyone can perform easily." Alistair sighed. "But I'm surprised how those monkeys were defeated by a girl and her little Khajit.

Chihiro hissed.

"Never mind that. You won't escape this cave alive. And you won't take what's ours in that fattened little backpack of yours." Sakura's eyes narrowed. The pinwheel of her eye spun. She dropped the backpack and flashed faster than the eye could blink, but the tip of her kunai was barely touching Isabella's cold throat.

Chihiro moved to leave Sakura an opening. Her aim was to kill the master necromancer after all. Like that, Isabella's soul would be free, and not at his command.

While Alistair used Isabella to try to slash and duck, he attempted to freeze her as well. He was a swift fighter, using Isabella as a meat shield, as Sakura was doing her best to not cut her open. She let out a gasp of pain as a large spike of ice impaled her back.

"Sakura-chan?!" Sakura gasped blood and took a step back. An enraged Chihiro painfully climbed on the necromancer which hit her master from behind and sunk her fangs inside the arteries of the neck, tearing them open.

"Why is the little Khajit fighting better than you? Why is a small cat more of a threat to my men? And most importantly...why are you holding back?"

Sakura snarled and threw the kunai somewhere else. She clenched her fists and dodged Isabella, shoving her out of her way.

"You'd do more damage with your dagger, I can assure you." His hands were ready to form a ward. Sakura grabbed his wrists in a bone-crushing grip. He choked in pain. "Y-You...You won't get anything done with t-this- " Her fist suddenly started to sparkle. An orb of lighting was slowly growing in size in her hand, letting out a deafening chirping sound.

"Do you know what is this? This is the lighting cutter. The technique of my sensei. And this technique will end your miserable life." Sakura pushed her hand through his torso. The death was almost instant and Alistair was left slumped against the wall, bleeding out through the huge gap in his chest. She wiped her hand in the front of his robe.

His two companions weren't as lucky. Chihiro was an elegant cat, but she had an insatiable bloodlust. The two necromancers were still squirming in pain, unable to move as their throats were bleeding out. They soon passed out, and less likely they'll open their eyes ever again.

"She's dead for good...right?" Chihiro sniffed Isabella. She fell down as soon as Alistair died, dropping her dagger in the process.

Sakura nodded and grabbed the piece of paper tucked in the pouch of the woman. She kneed by her side. Chihiro raised her front paws and rested them on her knees. She licked a few salty tears which escaped Sakura's eyes.

.

.

 _"My dearest Ranmir,_

 _By the time you receive this, I will be gone. I know that it's wrong to mislead you, but I didn't want you to prevent me from going._

 _I know it's been hard on you, on both of us, struggling to survive. I hate to see the look in your eyes every time you think about how little the two of us have, and I know you're too proud to ever say anything. So I'm going to make it all better._

 _I've talked to my friend Vex, and she's given me some advice. I know how to get something that will allow us to live happily, without ever worrying about money ever again._

 _I love you so much, Ranmir. You mean the world to me, and I only want to see you happy._

 _Worry not. I'll be home soon._

 _Isabelle"_

.

.

Haran caught the glimpse of something pink on the window of the inn. She motioned her husband to come and see while dropping the broomstick instantly. Sakura was back, covered in snow almost entirely, and she was holding someone in her arms. A woman. Dagur took a step closer, and Sakura gave a frigid smile.

"I'm sorry...I was unable to find her alive...all she wanted was a happier life with her lover...so she deserves a proper burial at home. She was meant to come back." A few tears already froze on her face.

Ranmir pushed everyone out of his way. He walked outside to see what was happening. Dagur made no comments for being pushed aside. Ranmir froze but took a careful step closer.

"Isabelle...my beautiful Isabelle..." Sakura handed him his dead lover carefully, with a gentleness she wasn't sure she could ever muster. She watched as the man cradled her gently.

"I...Thank you." He replied gratefully. "I don't know how you did it but thank you."

"Don't thank me." Sakura shook her head. "She deserved to be home."

.

.

 _"_ _Aedra are associated with stasis. Daedra represent change._

 _Aedra created the mortal world and are bound to the Earth Bones. Daedra, who cannot create, have the power to change."_

.

.

"So you're heading back to Riften?"

Haran was standing in the doorway of Sakura's rented room. After all the trouble she's gone into for the sake of their friend, they let her have her room for free this time. And they'd offer even more, but with the low flux of customers, they couldn't afford to. But Sakura made it vocal that she didn't mind. She had left Chihiro slash open the master chest and let her collect about 200 septims while Sakura was taking care of Isabella. She wasn't going to run out of money soon.

"Yes, Haran-san. I have met a few people there which could help me earn some septims without going deep inside caves to scavenge for gold."

"We'll never forget how you helped us, I hope you know that."

Sakura smiled.

"Of course not. I will never forget your kindness either."

Sakura was getting ready to take her coat this time. Last time she was too set on to find Isabella, she has fully forgotten about it, and she arrived back in Winterhold half frozen.

"Then you wouldn't mind one little surprise then."

A discreet smile played on Haran's lips.

"Huh?" Sakura's head titled confused and she got up.

"A friend of ours owns a carriage. At least you won't have to walk to Riften. We convinced him to take you there for free."

Sakura couldn't help but smile thankfully. "Thank you, Haran-san. For everything."

.

.

 _"As part of the divine contract of creation, the Aedra can be killed. Witness Lorkhan and the moons._

 _The protean Daedra, for whom the rules do not apply, can only be banished."_

.

.

A/N: Sakura's getting a little rich.

In this Extra of the story, I'm really digging for Sakura to settle down somewhere in Skyrim. I can't say I'm sure exactly where and how, but I kind of want to cover up the whole Skyrim experience. My brain won't let me sleep until this story is done so...yea. It's sad.

I'm not sure how rushed this chapter was. I kept rereading, trust me, but for some reason, I'm unable to correct shit while I'm using my pc. I can truly correct it only when I'm reading on my phone. Don't know why. But if I post using my phone, the app eats away the separation dots and the spaces. It's most likely I will come back and update. No worries.

If you have some problem with the way I'm writing this story, please tell me so I know how to improve. A good review is a review where I can actually learn shit from.

Okay, so I kind of estimated the number of septims Sakura has earned. I may have been a little generous, but she should have an additional 410 septims. That's not bad. I also decided not to add the scroll contents anymore. They won't change, no other reason.

.

Sakura's Balance: 573 septims.

Sakura's Inventory: Summoning scroll, several storage scrolls, Boethiah's Proving, Sakura's Journal, Quill, Inkwell, Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Potion of Health, Lockpicks (8), Cats of Skyrim, The Exodus, Aedra and Daedra, Enchanter's Primer, Sapphire (3), Petty Soul Gem (2), Black Soul Gem (4).

Sakura's Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks

Sakura's Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Drowned Sorrows

.

It looks alright until now.

In case you're wondering, you know how Sakura muses over the corruption. Well, it's kind of normal for her to do it. Or to comment and accept the missions. Like as a Dragonborn, it's like you can just walk away from an NPC, but you won't get the gold. The point IS to do the missions, and who the hell would be so generous to take them up without hesitation. It would be story over if she just declined all the missions if you think about it. In the actual game, you don't get to voice too much your choices, even if you do by yourself when playing. At least with Sakura, I can do that.

By the way. Once I run out of quests, you can all suggest me mods to try and write based on them. I'm really curious about your thoughts and choices.

I think that's all.

Bye-bye til later then! :)


	7. VI: The Young Love

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

.

.

 _"The first ones were brothers: Anu and Padomay. They came into the Void, and Time began."_

.

.

"A...Priest of Mara?"

"Yes, my daughter, a Priest of Mara. You see, Mara is the Goddess of Love, Compassion, and Benevolence." The Redguard priest, Maramal, smiled brightly. Even Sakura's perplex look never bothered him.

After the carriage from Winterhold has stopped in front of Riften, Sakura has hopped off, still leaving a few septims for the trouble. Chihiro was walking close to her feet, and she happened to come across the temple, close to the Honorhall Orphanage.

She was totally clueless about what Maramal was talking about, but the priest didn't mind it at all. As soon as Sakura stepped her foot in the Temple, he was welcomed with open arms. She was lead to sit down on a bench in front of the altar and he decided to enlighten all the questions Sakura had about their country and culture. And Sakura was truly fascinated. She came to love it, and as they sat down and talked, Chihiro curled on the lap of Priestess Dinya.

Maramal sat up for a little while, only to return with a book.

"I have seen you at Keerava and Talen-Jei's tavern, I noticed you like to read. Maybe you'll like this book."

"A Child's Annuad?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking through the book.

"It's a children's book," Maramal confirmed. "But it's a mere simplification of the myth of creation. You might understand more from that book than from us." He smiled amiably.

"I see. Is there a way one can receive the Blessing of Mara?"

Dinya answered for him. "Of course." She smiled. "But it can be received only if you help by spreading the love across Skyrim. Would you be willing to do that?"

Sakura sat and thought a little, before smiling.

"Sure. Just tell me where do I have to go. Would you mind If I let Chihiro rest here? She likes the warmth of the temple." Said cat stretched a little in the priestess' lap and yawned sleepily.

"Of course." Dinya handed Sakura a sheet of paper. "We have written down the prayers Goddess Mara has received. We'd go by ourselves, but we can't leave the temple unprotected."

Sakura nodded and smiled, tucking it in her pocket.

"I understand. I will be back as soon as I'm done."

"May Mara lighten up your path."

.

.

 _"As Anu and Padomay wandered the Void, the interplay of Light and Darkness created Nir. Both Anu and Padomay were amazed and delighted with her appearance, but she loved Anu, and Padomay retreated from them in bitterness."_

.

.

Sakura's first destination, however, was to sell her goods and ease up her backpack. It was a little troublesome to travel with all that weight, so she sought the general store shop called Pawned Prawn.

Sakura chuckled lightly. It sounded pretty funny, truth to be told. She stepped in. The entrance bell rang lightly, and the owner immediately rose up from his seat.

"Welcome to Pawned Prawn, traveler. What can I get you?"

Sakura smiled politely.

"I'm looking for traveling supplies...and sell a few stuff I own."

Bersi Honey-hand raised an eyebrow and nodded. Sakura took off her bag and laid out a few things for Bersi to look over and analyze. Her collection was impressive, and Sakura was pretty proud of her loot as well.

She has managed to gather three healing potions, two stamina potions, about three Magicka potions as well, plus a potion of Resist Cold. Along with those, she also decided to sell her three, precious Sapphires and a few of her soul gems. On top of those, she managed to gather 3 Small Pearls, 2 Frost Salts and 6 Slaughterfish Scales.

Bersi scratched his head. "Well...this seems like a deal. I mean I can buy these from you, and I could make some profit on these. I could sell the alchemy ingredients to the old man Elgrim." He nodded and brought out from under his desk a few coin purses. Each contained about 100 septims, it was useful to keep them like these. Someone with a little more septims than they could carry could have some trouble paying while digging in their pockets.

Sakura didn't mind that Bersi was going to pay about half the value of her goods. Sakura needed quick money. She had yet to analyze the list she was handed, and while playing cupid was not her specialty, she supposed it would be fun enough.

"Alright, kid. So you handed me three potions of health, two of stamina, three of mana and one of frost resistance. Also three sapphires, two small soul gems, and three black soul gems." Bersi scribbled on a piece of paper, calculating the amount of septims he owed her for all the products. Sakura kept a black gem for herself, just to try it out.

"That will be a total of 2470 septims." Bersi handed her the coin purses which she decided to store in a scroll later.

Her eyes widened. "That much?"

Bersi nodded. "I just cut down the price on the sapphires and the potions. I let you keep the full price for everything else. They are of good quality." Sakura smiled slightly.

"Thanks a lot, Bersi-san. Do you think you have any attire, I could buy?"

.

.

 _"Nir became pregnant, but before she gave birth, Padomay returned, professing his love for Nir. She told him that she loved only Anu, and Padomay beat her in rage. Anu returned, fought Padomay, and cast him outside Time. Nir gave birth to Creation, but died from her injuries soon after. Anu, grieving, hid himself in the sun and slept."_

.

.

Sakura bid a polite goodbye to the Honeyhand couple as she walked outside the general goods store. Bersi's wife has let her change in peace in her room. She left about 20 septims on the counter and walked upstairs to put on her new attire. The clothes were a tunic dress combination. The top and skirt were a shade of light blue with golden trimmings. A dark blue apron was wrapped around the dress and held by two thick straps that rested on her shoulders, held in place by a tight corset. A belt with several pouches was wrapped around her hips. She finished her outfit with a pair of brown, lace-up boots and tied her pink tresses in a bun, with a dark blue ribbon.

Sakura stored her scrolls and equipment in the scrolls she brought with her. The backpack was troublesome and could rip instantly anytime soon in battle.

Sakura soon passed the gate of Riften a second time, giving the guards a smile and a polite wave before heading out on her own. Dressed as a female civilian, she started to feel a little more blend in. She knew her hair was at fault for the actual stares, but she couldn't afford to change that. It was part of her identity.

The first destination was a small town called Ivarstead. According to Mara's answered prayer, a young woman named Fastred was constantly arguing with her parents about a certain Bassianus Axius. She was not quite sure what exactly should she do with that matter. Talk to her? Talk to her parents? Talk to Mr. Axius to convince her parents that he's a good guy? Sakura sighed. Playing cupid suddenly became a little harder than she has anticipated.

Sakura raised her hand to stop an empty carriage passing by, save for the owner. She was invited to hop on with a smile and Sakura complied.

"How much for the trip to Ivarstead?"

"About 50 septims. You don't look like you're from around here. Visiting someone?"

Sakura sat a little more comfortable, getting ready a coin purse. "Hmm yes, you could say that."

While the inhabitants of Skyrim seemed to be pretty religious, everyone was allowed whether to worship or not a deity. And it was not like she liked bragging with carrying on a task of a Goddess herself. The thought made Sakura just a little bit proud, however.

The carriage driver hummed to himself as he snapped the reins. The horse, Sugar, was a brown colored mare - just like how the burnt sweet sugar looked liked according to the owner, started to pull the carriage at a moderate pace. Sakura was in no hurry this time. All she expected were casualties and no real fights.

"And what do you think of our humble Hold, until now?" The silence was thick, but not uncomfortable. Sakura was glad that he decided to break the ice though. The journey was not short, it'd last more than a few hours at this pace. The unfolded map was stretched out on her lap. She scribbled down with a pencil all the places she had visited and left a sealed senbon at. Until now she has discovered the Holds of Winterhold and the Rift. She has passed through Eastmarch while traveling to Riften for the first time, but she had no chance to stop anywhere.

"It's beautiful, sir. I suppose the citizens have the right to complain about Riften's stained politics...but as a tourist, I love it." Sakura answered truthfully. The drinks were great, the beds were warm and the food was almost as good as Sanji's cooking; nothing could top that though. The forests were as beautiful as they were dangerous with the bandits lurking around.

"Well..you do have a point. You know you might like Whiterun if you're interested in continuing your traveling. Or Solitude. Those are the most beautiful cities you might see in Skyrim." She has heard of Whiterun only briefly, while she has read a whole book about Solitude, which awakened an interest to visit it. Even if it was the central power of the Empire in Skyrim.

"Those are some interesting suggestions, sir."

"So polite..." he chuckled and shook his head. "It's rare to see the youth so well-behaved around here."

Sakura smiled a little embarrassed. "Back home we are taught manners beforehand...then we have a dagger shoved in our hands and trained to be the best of the best or die trying." She shook her head. "At least that's how my clan was treating its young. Especially the main family."

"Oh? A clan you say. Are they as stuck up as most rich families owning the Holds?" He chuckled.

"Were...yes. They were." Sakura chuckled sadly. "Me and my cousin were the few offsprings which haven't inherited the antisocial-cold dominant gene."

The carriage driver never missed how Sakura has used the past tense when speaking about her family. But he paid no mind.

"I see. That's interesting to say at least. You know, I'm from Ivarstead myself. I grew up there with my parents. We were poor...but we were happy..."

Sakura continued to listen to the carriage driver. The way was long anyways. Tom, as to how she found out he was named, seemed to enjoy talking as well. He asked her about several things about her culture back home.

"Anyways. What else would you like to know?" Sakura had to check through her list for that.

"Markarth. That belongs to The Reach, right?"

Tom chuckled. "Yes, you're right. It's a city carved in stone, known for its rich silver mines." His cheery attitude was washed in a frown.

"Riften is nothing like Markarth. More than half of the city is owned by the Silver-Bloods...the guards...just like the Black-Briars." Sakura understood the gravity of the situation. She understood the correlation immediately. "They could have you rot away in their prison, making you mine up their silver for the rest of your life." He sighed. "Stay away from the Silver-Bloods, Sakura. They're not to be crossed. All which runs through Markarth is blood and silver. Blood and silver and nothing more."

Two holds were in the hands of wrong people it seemed. A successful meadery and rich silver mines. But Sakura needed more intel on everything which happened, and that's where the cats could play a role. But for that, she needed to open a fishery. She almost chuckled internally. A fishery would sound great.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mr. Tom. I will be fine."

The carriage stopped a few hours later, by the main path which went through Ivarstead. The small town was roughly the size of Winterhold (the city), as everything it owned were a few houses, an inn, a mill, but the most standout structure was the Barrow which laid half-buried right next to the city. She started walking down the path, looking for anyone who could fit the young woman's description.

The woman was of medium height, slender, with apparent smooth skin and delicate features, with long, brown hair half-tied from behind. She was gardening when Sakura has spotted her, and the pink-haired young woman approached her.

"Hello." Sakura started lamely.

Fastred seemed to be a little down, easily noticed by a really sad greeting on her own. Sakura's eyes softened slightly and sat down on a stump.

"What go you so upset, miss?"

The brown-haired woman shook her head as she kept weeding the garden.

"You wouldn't understand...nobody does. Not even my parents."

"Try me." Sakura crossed her arms, a little amused, and much to her surprise, Fastred began to pour her heart over and over.

"It's my parents, miss. My sweet Bassi has proposed to me, but they wouldn't let me! All they care about is about this village, they just can't accept him for me!"

'It's starting to become a little awkward...' Sakura just tried to smile and put a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Hey, stop crying. I will see if I can talk to your parents." She handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears and blow her nose. It looked like she had been holding all of this in her for some time.

"You...you'd do that for me? But why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Sakura smiled, and realization suddenly hit Fastred like a ton of bricks, but they felt nothing but like a soft pillow in her heart. Her prayers have been answered.

.

.

 _"Meanwhile, life sprang up on the twelve worlds of creation and flourished. After many ages, Padomay was able to return to Time. He saw Creation and hated it. He swung his sword, shattering the twelve worlds in their alignment. Anu awoke, and fought Padomay again. The long and furious battle ended with Anu the victor. He cast aside the body of his brother, who he believed was dead, and attempted to save Creation by forming the remnants of the 12 worlds into one - Nirn, the world of Tamriel. As he was doing so, Padomay struck him through the chest with one last blow. Anu grappled with his brother and pulled them both outside of Time forever."_

.

.

Sakura was lead to sit down at the kitchen table by Boti, Fastred's mother. Fastred bore striking resemblances to her mother, she was wearing even the same dress style. But Boti's face was more wrinkled and worn over with time.

"What can I do for you, young lady? I assume you have talked with Fastred." She sighed. "I heard her crying right from here."

The older woman brought the freshly brewed tea kettle and poured tea into the cups on the table.

"Yes, ma'am. I have seen her so upset...I became curious. But what's wrong with her sweetheart, if I may ask?" Sakura asked concerned and sipped her tea carefully. It was a mix of mint and snowberries. The taste was actually pleasant and sweet.

Boti shook her head and dragged a chair to sit down as well, grabbing her own cup.

"I have nothing against her choice. Bassius seems like a nice man. But it's my husband who's against their marriage. If you could convince my husband to give his blessing..." Boti sighed. "Keeping this between us..." She lowered her voice. "I wouldn't mind if they just snuck out of the village and eloped. I would manage my husband...poor boy, if he knew my husband would hunt him down, he'd waste no second to take Fastred and leave the town."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I see. I will see what can I do to help you sort this out, ma'am."

.

.

 _"The blood of Padomay became the Daedra. The blood of Anu became the stars. The mingled blood of both became the Aedra (hence their capacity for good and evil, and their greater affinity for earthly affairs than the Daedra, who have no connection to Creation)."_

.

.

Needless to say, Jofthor was a tough nut to crack. And was noticeably displeased he was interrupted from his work. And Sakura had to do her best to play the most polite person she could ever be to get what she wanted.

"I'm sorry sir...it's just your daughter wanted me to talk to you about something."

Jofthor took in the composed but well-behaved mannerisms of the young woman, much younger than his own daughter before him, bearing hands which looked like they never held a shovel in the girl's whole lifetime.

"I bet I already know what is this about." The older man put down his tool. "Look at this town, child. Look." And Sakura actually looked to turn around her. "This has been a great village, once. Fastred is infatuated with a young man who wants to move to Riften, just like everyone else did. Almost nothing's left of Ivarstead."

"I...I see what you mean, sir. I didn't mean to intrude but ..." But Mara has sent her here to sort out Fastred's problem. And she couldn't leave until her heart was set in the right place.

"You have good intentions. But Fastred is a child, and all of this is going to pass."

"You mean..all of this is just a fling?" Would Mara send her after some silly crush?

"Yes. Just some time ago she was infatuated with a man named Klimmek, the fisherman down the river. She couldn't stop talking about how much she loved him, about how head over heels she was. And keeping this between us, she couldn't choose a more spineless but arrogant man than this."

And now Sakura was starting to see his point. What would happen if the village disappeared completely from the map? And that would shrink it even more if more youth left for Riften.

"I see. I will try to talk some sense into her."

Jofthor seemed to look relieved.

"Oh, thanks the Divines. She's too trusty for her own good, but if she'll listen to you, I know she'll make a good choice. I have that feeling." Sakura smiled, bowed quickly and excused herself.

.

.

 _"On the world of Nirn, all was chaos. The only survivors of the twelve worlds of Creation were the Ehlnofey and the Hist. The Ehlnofey are the ancestors of Mer and Men. The Hist are the trees of Argonia. Nirn originally was all land, with interspersed seas, but no oceans."_

.

.

"Of course my love! Of course I will marry you!" Fastred exclaimed happily as Klimmek, the tall Nord swept the young man off her feet and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "I thought you'd never ask me..."

Sakura was sitting in the tree, hidden almost entirely by the thick, leafy branches as she witnessed the display of love shown by the new couple. Fastred would stay at home, help her parents and be showered with affection by her beau.

She has talked to both men about Fastred and she did her best to be impartial. One could say her choice was going to affect the heart of Fastred. But a young woman, as naive as the brunette was, needed someone with their heads stuck firmly on their shoulders with a gentle voice to guide and help her truly grow up. And if she were to judge by the way Brassianus spoke, she could define him as a total asshole, which should stay out Fastred's fairy tale love story.

Sakura turned another page of Maramal's book. The story was a little sad. A crime committed out of jealousy...mythology has never been a stranger to fables like these. Over the book, she laid out the piece of paper and Sakura crossed the first name off her list. And as she did, a swelling feeling of warmth bubbled in her chest, she couldn't stop smiling either. Mara was pleased, but her mission had yet to be over. Another pair of souls needed help to be united, and they belonged to Markarth, the Hold of The Reach. And the Journey of the Reach was not a short one.

Fastred glanced up the tree, to catch the glimpse of something pink. Fastred's smile was met with one of her own, the smile of the pink-haired stranger who flickered and vacated the once occupied tree. Klimmek bent over and picked up a small, but delicate looking pink flower. It had five petals, with a little chipped tips, but looked really beautiful nonetheless. But not as beautiful as Fastred's hazel colored eyes which gleamed with an infantile sparkle of joy. Klimmek carefully seated the flower behind Fastred's delicate ear.

"I'm so glad I had the chance to tell you how much I loved you, Fastred...I thought I lost you forever."

.

.

 _"A large fragment of the Ehlnofey world landed on Nirn relatively intact, and the Ehlnofey living there were the ancestors of the Mer. These Ehlnofey fortified their borders from the chaos outside, hid their pocket of calm, and attempted to live on as before. Other Ehlnofey arrived on Nirn scattered amid the confused jumble of the shattered worlds, wandering and finding each other over the years. Eventually, the wandering Ehlnofey found the hidden land of Old Ehlnofey, and were amazed and joyful to find their kin living amid the splendor of ages past. The wandering Ehlnofey expected to be welcomed into the peaceful realm, but the Old Ehlnofey looked on them as degenerates, fallen from their former glory. For whatever reason, war broke out, and raged across the whole of Nirn. The Old Ehlnofey retained their ancient power and knowledge, but the Wanderers were more numerous, and toughened by their long struggle to survive on Nirn. This war reshaped the face of Nirn, sinking much of the land beneath new oceans, and leaving the lands as we know them (Tamriel, Akavir, Atmora, and Yokuda). The Old Ehlnofey realm, although ruined, became Tamriel. The remnants of the Wanderers were left divided on the other 3 continents."_

.

.

"Do you really think the girl you're chasing could be a useful asset, Brynjolf? I trust your judgment as much I trusted Gallus', but I don't want the guild resources to be wasted."

Brynjolf shook his hand. "The girl has potential which would waste outside the Guild. She came out of the Ratway unscratched, like a walk in a park."

Mercer Frey eyed him. "Anyone with as little as a dagger and basic combat moves could have gotten rid of the dwellers."

"She's a wolf in mouse clothing, Mercer," Sapphire commented from her corner, where she was sharpening a few daggers. "Or a sabertooth cat in rabbit clothing, if you will. I'd rather have her on our side if I don't have to deal with those morbid illusions she casts when she's pissed off," she replied grimly.

"Illusions?"

"We had Sapphire sneak into her room to see if she possessed something of value. A tourist in Riften doesn't come with empty pockets. We had to carry her out and let her recover from her trauma. Not to mention her door was booby-trapped." Brynjolf shrugged.

How has he missed that? Oh. It was one of those days he hasn't been around.

"You can trust me she'll get us gold. Sure, she's acting like a good Samaritan until now, but maybe that's a good thing. Who would suspect everybody's favorite? We need fresh blood."

Brynjolf had a point. While everyone in the Guild tried to act like nothing was wrong, the citizens already knew something was wrong. Their clients were delaying their payments for long enough already, and they didn't even care. Nobody took them seriously anymore. But Mercer has seen this woman around before. Everyone did. Who else other than the Golden Girl had such an obnoxious hair coloring? She's been seen smiling, speaking with a decent albeit a little stretched Norse, but otherwise, she's been cheerful and as careful with people as she was. Not hesitating to drop a coin to the beggar in the Marketplace, or just to engage in casual chatter with random citizens. And then they'd talk about the weather, about what was happening, interesting sights she wanted to check out or people she wanted to meet. She'd then listen to them rant about their problems, talk about their children and their family life. It was strange.

"I hope you know what are you doing, Brynjolf. You're stretching your neck too much out of your comfort zone. The moment she steps wrong, the moment she'll never step her foot in Riften; if she's lucky."

Brynjolf smirked lightly. "You won't regret it."

.

.

 _"Over many years, the Ehlnofey of Tamriel became the Mer (Elves):_

 _The Dwemer (the Deep Ones, sometimes called Dwarves)_

 _The Chimer (the Changed Ones, who later became the Dunmer)_

 _The Dunmer (the Dark or Cursed Ones, the Dark Elves)_

 _The Bosmer (the Green or Forest Ones, the Wood Elves)_

 _The Altmer (The Elder or High Ones, the High Elves)._

 _On the other continents, the Wandering Ehlnofey became the Men: the Nords of Atmora, the Redguards of Yokuda, and the Tsaesci of Akavir._

 _The Hist were bystanders in the Ehlnofey war, but most of their realm was destroyed as the war passed over it. A small corner of it survived to become Black Marsh in Tamriel, but most of their realm was sunk beneath the sea."_

.

.

Sakura laid down in a carriage, as it started to move towards Markarth. She had coin to spare after all, and she'd help the carriage owners grow their businesses too. She could call it a win-win situation. She draped the coat she emerged from a scroll over the bench and laid down, staring at the night sky. She had yet to take in the sight, she never really got the chance. And it was beautiful.

Not even the jolts of the rocky paths could shake her out of the dazed, mesmerized state she was currently in. Masser's rule over the sky fabric was overwhelming...it was larger than the moon she was used to seeing. Much larger. And much more beautiful. She could see the lunar craters with her naked eye. And along with several clusters of stars...and maybe galaxies as well...she also spotted something weird...another moon. Another moon which was dancing around Masser...just like how it was dancing along the Earth. The second moon's name was Secunda, Sakura has read. But how has she missed it? She had the habit of stargazing before, how has she missed something as beautiful as Secunda?

But Sakura was too tired to contemplate, to ask herself about the mysterious second moon...because she had unconsciously muttered a good night, and fell asleep.

.

.

 _"Eventually, Men returned to Tamriel. The Nords were the first, colonizing the northern coast of Tamriel before recorded history, led by the legendary Ysgramor. The thirteenth of his line, King Harald, was the first to appear in written history. And so the Mythic Era ended." - A Children's Anuad: The Annuad Paraphrased, Anonymous Author_

.

.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If something was too rushed or stuff like that...announce me. Again. Please. You don't have to torture yourself by reading something unreadable, as long as you keep the beef out.

I also hope that adding the book content is somehow helpful to the people non-familiarized with Skyrim's lore. Like who's who, what is what, etc. I want the story to be as immersive as possible if you have something to add on please do so.

I'm thinking of including some mods quests as well. I recently installed a mod for more immersive NPCs, with a richer dialogue, more quests and stuff like that SO: When we are done with the main storyline, I will throw in a modded quest here and there. There's a khajit lady selling flowers in Mara's temple...she could try to adopt Chihiro xD

Speaking of Chihiro, do you like her? I'm thinking of Sakura to have a squad of about ten personal cat summons: Matatabi and Richie (obviously) for when shit gets real, one of their cubs (I need help with a name and a small profile), a lynx which could be used as a mount as well (or a cheetah) and a bunch more of cats to help her keep tabs on the Holds. Chihiro could be in charge of The Rift/Riften. A Norwegian Forest Cat could take care of Winterhold. Any other ideas? I need help.

I know Sakura's personality is a bit bittersweet. But it's a mix of real Sakura's compassion and selflessness, with the Dragonborn's usually helping nature. Like you'd help that old lady cross the streets because who knows what kind of artifact you could actually get because she's Mara disguised for example. Or you're just low on septims. And I kind of have to justify the sudden Dragonborn kindness. No matter how evil you are inside, you still gotta play the hero even if you quicksave and then you start murdering all the chickens in Skyrim.

Okay, so Sakura's Stats then.

.

Sakura's Balance: 2613 septims.

Sakura's Inventory: Summoning scroll, several storage scrolls, Boethiah's Proving, Sakura's Journal, Quill, Inkwell, Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Lockpicks (8), Cats of Skyrim, The Exodus, Aedra and Daedra, Enchanter's Primer, Black Soul Gem (1).

Sakura's Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks, Book of Love.

Sakura's Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Drowned Sorrows

.

She's getting a little rich. I actually mixed in the prices and meh. I think I've been a little generous while calculating her septims...but would you really want to read half a page of her doing random odd jobs instead of continuing with the storyline? I could. If you'd want that.

The scene between Klimmek and Fastred was really cheesy and sweet to write. Like...like. Skyrim's dialogue is really naked and stripped of feelings, so I had to try to add them myself. I hope they haven't turned out too cringy.

The Book of Love will be divided in more chapters...I think one or two chapters will follow after this, and then we can start the Thieves Guild for good. Brynjolf is a potential romantic partner. If you have any suggestions...feel free to tell me and I'll check them out.

I think this should be it. I really have to go get some rest...I got sick too, ya know? And my last year of high school started too...and my back already hurts. It's not that bad...I just want to justify myself for the lack of updates lately.

I should also get back to update the parent story...but I'm literally blank. I know what I'm supposed to write...but I'm blank. Blank as hell. This' been going better because I've played the game for several hours a day..I gotta get rid of the images and the story ideas somehow. Lemme dry this out first. Afterward, I will be able to update the other too.

Okay, I'm done now. Done for good. Well...sleep well, dream with nice stuff..or have an awesome day if it's daytime for you.

Alex Signed Out!


	8. VII: The Seasoned Love

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

.

.

 _"Nothing ever changes in the City of Stone, and that's just fine." - Amanda Alleia_

.

.

Markarth...was a beauty. The moment Sakura has passed the gates, she had to muster all the composure she had to keep a friendly but stoic facade. The city was carved in stone and looked just like the pictures about Dwemer's architecture in the old man's book. But she couldn't dwell around too much, she had two souls to unite. Swallowing the pit of nerves, she gently tapped a guard passing her.

"I'm sorry...could you please tell me where could I find a man? Calcelmo?"

The guard looked straight at her and nodded. "The Jarl's court wizard? He resides in Understone Keep. Are you a fan? He wrote a lot of books about his Dwemer research."

Sakura's mouth turned in a little 'o' before she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, his books are great." She actually never had the chance to read them all. She read the first volume while learning to speak Norse. She might have forgotten a few details here and there; she'll have to read the full collection again once she had enough time.

But who was Calcelmo's sweetheart? Now that was a thought which actually excited her. She was happy that the eccentric Dwemer researcher found an object of his affections which wasn't a rusty bunch of metal scraps.

"I have to warn you, he's not so warm towards visitors while he's working, so getting a few words out of him might be a little hard for you."

Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly as the guard actually offered to lead her to the Keep. The light smile he offered he was well hidden beneath the helmet.

"Thank you for offering to help me. Won't anyone be mad you're not on your patrolling duty?" She asked a little concerned.

"Nobody will mind. The city is as protected as it is on its own. Markarth is the safest city in all of Skyrim, no danger dares to swoop down upon us from outside." The guard dismissed her with a swaying hand.

'Too bad the real evil comes from within the walls...' But Sakura just followed him, climbing all the stone stairs. They were relatively silent...he'd occasionally point out a few buildings to tell her what they were and who they belonged to. Patrolling duty was boring, she found out, so if an occasion to actually do something, other than returning a stolen sweet roll or knocking out a drunk troublemaker, arose, they'd take it up immediately.

"I see. I suppose that's because it's in the side of the mountain?"

"You're right. Well, here we are." He opened the large gates for them to slide in.

"Just turn left; Calcelmo's laboratory is the large room on the left. Good luck with trying to get his attention."

"Thank you, I'll manage it." Sakura smiled amiably and waved politely, before turning left, walking past the large stairs of the throne room.

The laboratory was quite impressive. Yes, it was a mess, but still incredible. Several dwarven items were mixed in the rabble, the walls were cluttered with stone shelves holding even more dwarven plates, scraps and parts. Guards were patrolling among the stone benches, and other than them the main room held only two other persons, dressed in clad blue robes. Sakura stepped carefully over the stains of oil on the floor.

"What are you doing here? The excavation site is closed. Go tell the Jarl I don't need any more guards."

And that grumpy voice was no mistakenly Calcelmo's.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Excavation site? No, I'm here to see you, I heard-"

The wizard cut her off again. "Look, I already told you. I'm not hiring. Why do people find their time to always bother me when I'm researching?"

And at this point, Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"You idiot. Do you even know who I am? The most recognized scholar on the Dwemer in all of Tamriel and you people keep bothering me!" Calcelmo stopped and turned towards Sakura, who was standing a little irritated in her place but never thought to actually talk back. She WAS an admirer of his work after all. "I... I'm sorry I... I got too excited. I'm in the middle of some very... stressful work, and I shouldn't have yelled. How can I help you?" He apologized, and Sakura's frowned pulled in a little smile.

"I've just been told you needed some help from Mara, that's all."

Calcelmo sighed and sat down. "I was beginning to lose faith that any help will come by..." a wave of relief washed across his face. But there was also something else Sakura couldn't put her finger on; something akin to how one felt when having their stomach filled with dozens of butterflies.

"I see. Well, I'm here to help." Sakura smiled lightly and took a seat across him. She truly meant well and wanted to make Mara and Priestess Dinya proud.

"Eh...you see...I've been thinking about Faleen quite a bit. Do you know Faleen?"

Sakura had to shake her head. "It's the first time I've ever stepped in Markarth." She replied honestly.

"Well, suffice to say she is resplendent, but not without resolve. Striking, in all senses." Calcelmo paused. "The trouble is that I can't seem to speak around her. My mouth goes dry, and I start to shake. I could never hope to approach her."

Sakura sat and thought a little. "Maybe you two need something to talk about. You could have tons of stuff in common." But there was the 'friendzone' thing as well. She wasn't sure how often the 'term' was used here, but she didn't want this Faleen to think of Calcelmo as a mere friend either; just a chat buddy over a mug of mead. But unfortunately, Calcelmo was neither the bold or flirty type to make himself understood he was head over heels for the woman, neither she wanted to see an old Altmer do that, so they had to settle it the old fashioned way.

"That's the trouble. I know Faleen from the Keep, but I have no idea what sorts of things she likes. It's not a simple matter. I could offend her fairly easily by bringing up the wrong subject. I've seen it happen before."

But would Mara sent her to matchmake a couple not 'set in Heaven' as one would say? As a Goddess, Mara could see in their hearts. And she wouldn't send her priests...or in this case herself, to force someone onto a person they had no feelings for. It wouldn't be moral. It meant that this Faleen HAD feelings for Calcelmo. They just needed a trigger, a spark.

"You're overthinking this.."

"That may be the case. But she is as volatile as a sabre cat. One wrong word and I've seen her turn on a man so quickly..."

Sakura shook her head.

"We'll set this down the old fashioned way then, Mr. Calcelmo. I will help you write a love poem to her."

"It's no use...the whole poem thing is a failure...I'm not a writer!"

Sakura wanted to contradict him. See this, he continued. "Writing down my research and publishing it's not what I meant."

It's been a few hours and they had no luck composing the poem. Calcelmo's nephew, Aicantar, was sitting down on a chair across them, in the sea of crumpled paper balls stained with ink. He's been unable to take his eyes off Sakura's pouty face for at least a few good minutes before he started to help them.

"The heart of amber burns as bright as..." Sakura stopped and put down the quill on the table.

"There has to be someone able to help us. I refuse to believe Markarth has no bards or artists. Is there someone close to Faleen who could help us?"

Calcelmo put his own quill away as well.

"Yes...his name is Yngvar the Singer. He's been a bard so he knows his way around the words. Luckily, Faleen is not his type but they've been good friends for a while now. If anyone knows what she likes, that'd be him."

"Perfect!" Sakura's smile brightened. "I just need a brief description, so I know who to look for."

.

.

 _"My lover's heart is numbing stone_  
 _That hides in ice beneath our sight._  
 _So some decry, "It is not there,"_  
 _While others whisper, "Yet it might."_

 _Though stone is born from fevered ash,_  
 _Once formed it yields no whiff of heat._  
 _So too, her heart betrays no love,_  
 _Nor comforts those embracing it._

 _As mountains grow and yearn for sky,_  
 _Then climbers, conquering, ascend._  
 _With chisel, rope, with axe and pick,_  
 _They force the rock to yield to them."_

.

.

Sakura spotted the man she was looking for, somewhere outside the Silver-blood in. He was an armored man with long, tied brown hair and face stained with warpaint. And she could never have guessed this man was a bard.

"Excuse me? Are you Mr. Yngvar?" Sakura asked politely. He eyed down the petite woman which stepped shyly ahead.

"Depends on who's asking." He replied, a little grumpy and stoic. Was this a romantic poet? Really? He has been a bard before, but couldn't his touch get worn down by years of crushing heads?

"My friend fancies himself a woman named Faleen, and they said you could help him with a poem." She asked shyly but keeping her back straight. She was not afraid and wanted to make that clear. He should be the one running actually if she wasn't on a mission of love.

Yngvar the Singer looked at her and chuckled. "Oh, I know exactly who are you talking about. He thinks that burying himself in work would hide it well enough. You don't have to be so skittish, I'll help."

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Really? Thank you!"

"For 200 septims."

Yngvar laughed at her sudden mumblings of something mean, but they could not be made out. She was cursing in her own language as she dug for two coin purses and handed them to him. He happily pocketed them.

"Good. I will write something to throw Faleen on her back. I guarantee you that."

.

.

 _"One peak stands proud amidst the range,_  
 _Invincible, and scaled by none._  
 _Those men who try wash down her slopes;_  
 _Their eye-born streams obliquely run._

 _For brash assault could never pierce_  
 _Those guarded depths that lay apart._  
 _But patient water gently shapes_  
 _A furtive channel to the heart._

 _My love is delving water, ice_  
 _That cracks with cycles of the sun._  
 _A lapping, yearning, whispered plea_  
 _Will mark the time 'til I rush in._

 _For I have dwelt among the rocks,_  
 _My city carved from rugged stone._  
 _So in that burrow I will creep,_  
 _And warm the soul which makes my home." - Yngvar the Singer_

.

.

Sakura almost cried when she read the poem.

She was hiding behind a wall, watching Calcelmo speak with Faleen. She was smiling brightly, barely able to hold herself from giggling softly. She felt like a schoolgirl.

"Faleen...I..."

"Shh." Faleen silenced him gently. "You don't have to say anymore. I had no idea you were so...nuanced..."

"I love you."

"So I hear. Come here you." Sakura let them share their own moment of warm embrace. She took a look at the letter written by Faleen in response to the love poem. She smiled lightly.

The Redguard warrior, while being a poetry lover, she couldn't say she was a talent herself. But it was all Calcelmo needed.

"It seems that everything went well. I've never seen Uncle so happy." Aicantar commented. He was smiling lightly himself; maybe Calcelmo would be in a better mood from now on.

"I'm happy they found themselves. Mara is sending me to reunite two more souls, so I shall be going."

He nodded and eyed her.

"Take care and good luck."

Sakura replied with a typical, bright D-brand smile.

"Thank you. Good luck with your research as well."

Her hands moved in a confrontation hand seal and she vanished. There was no smoke...not even her own overkill version of flurry Sakura petals...but she still left one intact cherry blossom behind. Aicantar walked over and picked it up, and when he thought nobody was looking, he went to find a vase.

.

.

 _"My Dearest Calcelmo,_

 _I always knew you to possess a great mind, but your charming poem revealed a depth of feeling I never suspected._  
 _I'll admit to being a bit surprised at the direction of your feelings, but not unpleasantly so. Let us meet to discuss further._

 _Yours,_  
 _Faleen"_

.

.

A/N: This chapter was shorter...I know. One more chapter and we can head to the Thieves Guild. Afterward...some stuff in Riften...we finish with the first quest...ya know with the old man one. Then we take care of young Arentino...meet with the Brotherhood...I think we're good.

Aicantar has always seemed sweet to me. He's an Altmer conjurer mage if you're wondering. He could be a potential love interest. I'm still deciding...

I'm not quite sure when to actually start the main storyline.

Anyway, here's Sakura's stats.

.

Sakura's Balance: 2350 septims.

Sakura's Inventory: Summoning scroll, several storage scrolls, Boethiah's Proving, Sakura's Journal, Quill, Inkwell, Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Lockpicks (8), Cats of Skyrim, The Exodus, Aedra and Daedra, Enchanter's Primer, Black Soul Gem (1),

Sakura's Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks, Book of Love.

Sakura's Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Drowned Sorrows

.

I think that's all. Well..I'll see you later!

Alex Signed Out


	9. VIII: The Undying Love

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

.

.

 _"Riften is drowning in a sea of sin and wickedness and it's my personal mission to let everyone know that the warmth of Mara can see them through."_ _―Dinya Balu"_

.

.

"Goddess Mara is very pleased with your progress. She smiles upon you." Priestess Dinya smiled brightly as she led Sakura to sit down.

Sakura returned to Riften after a while. She needed some help. She was supposed to go somewhere close to Rorikstead, a farming village in the Whiterun Hold. But she wasn't exactly sure about where the woman was located. And unlike how she had expected, the priestess didn't chastise her for returning back to ask for help.

"I'm glad her Benevolence is pleased.." Sakura smiled back politely. "But how can I find the woman I need to help? Who is she?"

Priestess Dinya rummaged through the pockets of her rust-colored robes and pulled out an amulet decorated with green beads. She leaned over and locked it around Sakura's neck. And as beautiful as it was, it felt a little uncomfortable as she wore the Amulet of Talos hidden in her dress. And she didn't want to remove it, it was Vol's gift after all.

"Mara will guide you through her amulet, my child. She will light up your path and will give you the strength to reunite the lost souls torn apart by the war. " she paused. "But you might want to hide it if you don't want to look for a spouse yet. You might give men around you false hopes." Dinya winked slyly, causing blood to rush to Sakura's cheeks, dusting them lightly.

"Oh, y-you're right." She fumbled to tuck the round sculpted amulet in the top of her tunic dress. It clicked lightly against the other.

"I'm not ready for that...I just want to help."

"Of course, of course. Now go, they need your help."

Sakura smiled lightly and walked outside the temple. She instantly ducked behind a wall and put her hands on her chest. She caught the glimpse of Brynjolf, sneaking somewhere. Their eyes locked for a moment before she disappeared out of thin air. Sakura left behind a small, pink flower.

.

.

.

.

Hiraishin was tiring and exhausting when used on long distances. The closest to Whiterun she'd ever been was Ivarstead, the village she has visited not long ago. It was dawn as well. Sakura slumped against the wall, to catch her breath for a moment before she got up and make her way towards Gjukar's Monument. She picked up the pace and started running, climbing in a tree and bolting across the branches before she could be seen by anyone.

But as tired as she was, there was a feeling she couldn't help but let it overflow. She was smiling brightly, running like the proud kunoichi she once has been, but without the burden of death weighing on her shoulders. She was not running away from anyone. Not from the enemy nin, not from the Marine, not from other pirates...she wasn't looking to execute a mission as fast as possible. She was solely enjoying running, and this time she was not getting lost. The Amulet of Mara was gradually warming and freezing, leading Sakura on the right path. It was like playing Hot or Cold.

Sakura stopped on top of a branch and looked around. She jumped off and started walking, with the amulet getting gradually warmer.

She could see a ragged construction up in front of her and approached it. It was a worn-down stone two-story formation. It looked like it's been a fort once in its lifetime. She stepped closer, approaching something which looked like a shrine. It looked like an anvil, but the worn inscriptions bellow the statue implied something spiritual involved. She touched it gently and her eyes moved down to notice a necklace with an amulet shaped in a similar form. Next to it she spotted two iron ingots, a satchel with about tree fire salts and a book.

"Second Seed...the 5th volume?" Sakura flipped through the pages, her face bearing a vague curiosity, and tucked in the amulet in her pouch. She did the same for the book and the ingots which she stored in a storage scroll, before heading back on the path lightened by Mara.

.

.

.

.

"Hello? Miss, please...Miss?" Sakura felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she turned around. It was getting darker and darker, and the bodiless voice was whispering in despair.

"Yes?" Sakura called out. "I'm right here, where are you?" She turned around, twirled and kept looking behind her back. A flash of an eye appeared before her, as a translucent woman clasped her hands over her heart.

"I'm so sorry!" She started to apologize to the startled younger woman, who had to pick herself up from the ground. "I'm sorry...everybody passes by these plains and no one hears my pleas! I'm looking for my Fenrig. He was marching along with Gjukar's men, who they say they have been wiped out here!" She frenetically held her head.

"Please...please help me! I've turned around everybody here and he's nowhere! He has red hair and beard; you must be able to see him!"

Sakura's expression started to look pitiful. She stared over the barren plain of grass and mountains flowers.

"I'm sorry...but there are no bodies here..."

"Are you a fool?!" Ruki snapped, cutting Sakura down. "It's full! And even if you'd be blind, you could still smell the blood." She chocked on a sob. "Please, come and help me look for him!"

The woman thought she was alive. The woman has been waiting here for decades, searching for her husband, forgetting her needs or about the dangers outside the village. And she was still searching, living in a reality where she was still alive, surrounded by the aftermath of the war.

"Come on..." Sakura smiled slightly. "Let's find your husband." Ruki followed her, doing her best to share a broken smile as she stepped over the phantasms of the bodies which once laid the ground. Sakura motioned Ruki to stop.

"Wait here. I'm going to scout, I will find your husband for you." Sakura smiled and before Ruki had the chance to protest, Sakura was gone.

Finding another ghost was like searching for a needle in a haystack. But Mara's amulet was burning against her chest, in a mending, pleasant way. It was pulsating gently as she came across a rundown military camp. The tents were flattened to the ground and partially buried already. And sitting on a rock, a ghostly man clad in a warrior's armor was waiting. And waiting. And she doubted he ever stopped waiting for decades. She walked closer to Ruki's husband, who soon spotted her in the shadows of the military camp.

"Hello." She walked closer. "Mr. Fenrig?"

The armored spirit shook his head. "Yes? I'm sorry, but we're expecting to fight here tomorrow. Gjukar elected the camp to be settled here but...I don't like it. Our fires will be visible for miles, we're in a low valley." He sighed. "We're like sitting ducks."

The realization hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. They've been ambushed, and Fenrig has never gotten the chance to live past that haunting night. Most likely he's been caught in the attack. And he was not able to move on with Ruki searching frenetically for him.

"You don't have to worry about that now, sir. Your wife, Ruki, is looking for you."

"Ruki? Where is she?" That made him stand up from the rock he was sitting on.

"A few miles from here. She's very worried..." Sakura shook her head.

Fenrig nodded solemnly. "Then we shall go see her. If she's come this far from home, then it must be important." Sakura smiled and motioned him to follow through the moonlight-kissed plains.

Ruki was waiting at the same spot Sakura has left her waiting. Her eyes lit up as she walked closer, with her hands held against her chest, seeing her beloved walking over.

"Fenrig? You're alive!" Tears of joy spilled from her eyes as she ran. Sakura stepped aside, to let Fenrig hold her.

"Of course I am. What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Gjukar's men were wiped out, I came here to find you!"

"What? But the fight wasn't due till tomorrow." And at the moment Fenrig held her hands, a surge of strength and easiness overflowed in his body.

"I'm so confused.." Ruki muttered. "What's happening?"

Sakura smiled at the fading couple, not saying anything. She didn't want to break the ice saying they were dead. But that wouldn't matter anyway.

"It doesn't matter, my love. Now we're here, and we'll always be. Together forever."

Sakura draped an arm over her eyes, wiping the stinging tears as they faded away. The Amulet of Mara was pulsating warmly, making her feel a sort of fulfillment she has never felt before. A sort overflowing happiness and joy.

"Not now, your Benevolence. There's one more thing I have to do."

Sakura found whatever has left from the bodies a few miles away. They were unrecognizable, but at the neck of the woman's skeleton was locked a silver necklace, not unlike the one the phantasm was wearing. She kneeled and enhanced her right arm with Armament Haki. She started digging in the ground, a comfortable-sized hole, with her almost-bare hand.

The least they deserved was a burial.

And even if it took at least a few hours, she picked up all the flowers she could find and braided a flower crown. She wasn't so accustomed to Nordic traditions of burial, but they deserved to be thought of at the very least.

.

.

.

.

"It took you some time. But Mara is very proud of what you've done. You deserve Mara's blessing as much as we do." Sakura was standing with Priestess Dinya in front of Mara's Shrine at the altar. The dark elf woman took her hand and placed them over the shrine, whispering a small prayer. Sakura was motioned to repeat after her and she did so.

Sakura pulled away after the priestess was done.

"Thank you, Priestess Dinya. I'm glad Her Benevolence is pleased."

"More than pleased. Keep the amulet with you, it might come in handy." Sakura thanked her and motioned Chihiro to follow. The white, fluff of a cat jumped off the bench situated in the front, on the left side and raised her tail, yawning and stretching.

"Done, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I'm done. Do you think Chihiro could stay here a little more? I promised a friend I'll visit."

"Of course. She's very well behaved."

Chihiro shot her a questioning look.

"Sewer water is ruining your fur."

The cat understood. Sakura's last phrase was spoken in Japanese after all.

Priest Maramal has engaged in a conversation with the Priestess as soon as Sakura left. The ragdoll cat curled in her lap, as always.

"I'm so happy to hear you're with child, my love."

And out of the few words of Norse Chihiro has caught on, those were a few she could understand. Chihiro started purring happily, against the tummy of the Priestess. She felt her head and ears being stroked in response, by a gray hand.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I think I'm going to separate the books...when she'll purchase a house, she will store them there and not carry all of them with her, but until then I will write them separately. I will also add an 'R' next to all the read books.

That being said...what do you think about the Book of Love? It was a little shorter than I would have liked...I have written a single chapter than this whole saga but it's a little harder than you think. As I said, the dialogue is bare-boned and it''s hard to make it all up in a way it would flow nicely.

This is my favorite mini-quest chain by the way. It's the sweetest. Like...it hits you with feels, so I couldn't help but reflect that in Sakura's actions. Especially the last (this) part. It's the feels. I play this game to have fun, not to feel. The daily dose of feelium. If you are to play the last scene...it's...I will let you see for yourself. If you're a romantic at heart, you'll love it.

It's getting hard to find matching books really. Like...really hard. Do you have any ideas about what else could I use as a break line? I feel like adding the book contents could immerse the reader better in the universe..especially the non-players. Non-players can read this story as well since Sakura is as new as them to the lore. I really am trying to make everything as visual as possible. Really.

I want to clarify the Amulet of Mara: it's some sort of custom that someone wears the amulet visibly if they're eligible for marriage. Bachelors and bachelorettes. Hence why Sakura hides it. But for the last part of the quest, you have to wear it to see the ghost couple. I never thought of Sakura as a religious person, neither my own version or canon, but I feel like it fits her a little. The only kind of prayers she has witnessed was Hidan's, and they weren't pretty. This is fresh for her xD And makes her feel warmer than she used to. But she's not turning into a goody two shoes...she just becomes a gentler soul with no bullshit-tolerance. You'll see.

Hmm. The stats right?

.

Balance: 2350 septims.

Apparel: Clothes, Boots, Amulet of Mara, Amulet of Talos, Amulet of Zenithar

Weapons: N/A

Potions: N/A

Scrolls (spells): N/A

Food: N/A

Ingredients: N/A

Books: 2920, vol V - Second Seed (Speech Skill Book), Aedra and Daedra (Lore - R), Boethiah's Proving (Lore - R), Cats of Skyrim (Lore, Enchanter's Primer (Enchanting Skill Book), The Exodus (Restoration Skill Book), Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (Lore - R).

Journals: Sakura's Journal

Letters: N/A

Keys: N/A

Misc: Summoning scroll, Storage scrolls, Quill, Inkwell, Lockpicks (8), Black Soul Gem (1)

Passive Effects: Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells: N/A

Shouts: N/A

Perks: N/A

Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks

Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Drowned Sorrows, Book of Love

.

Okay...I feel much better. I'm getting all annoyed if everything's all messy. I hope this will be easy for you to read. I hope it doesn't bother you I'm adding the stats after the chapter. Like this, you can decide whether to check them out or not. I wanted to add jutsu too...but those are kind of many to write. Basically most of the elemental jutsu she's naturally affiliated with, the supplementary stuff (not related to a kekkei genkai other than the Sharingan), she also possesses the Rinnegan but it's not fun to overpower her. I mean it's boring so she won't really use it. But a Sage Mode Sakura vs. Alduin will definitely happen.

I was this close to adding another cat in the story. But I scrapped the idea as soon as I started writing it. Maybe another time.

I'll leave you to your business. The footnote is getting too long anyway.

Bye-bye til later!


	10. IX: The Family

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

 _"I have encountered many thieves whose sole interest in locks is how to open them and thereby pilfer the protected contents of the room or chest. I have taken it upon myself to devise a system of locks that can defeat such villainous_ _intent._

 _The materials used to create a lock are of utmost importance. Shoddy brass or copper will give way to a well-placed kick, thereby rendering the lock itself useless. I recommend steel over iron when choosing a material. More robust materials tend to be prohibitively expensive and necessitate the door being made of similar metals. I have been chagrined to stumble across the shattered shell of a wooden chest, it's [sic]_ _dwarven lock intact and still locked._

 _Once these basics are settled, pay particular attention to the offset of the tumblers. A seven degree offset to the keyhole will allow a torque style key to work smoothly, while at the same time causing numerous headaches for the thief attempting to insert non-torque lockpicks._

 _In a similar fashion, the springs of the tumblers should be made by different smiths. Each smith will unknowingly create a spring with different tension than his fellow smiths. This variance will also create difficulties for anyone attempting to pick the lock."_

 _\- Proper Lock Design and Construction, Anonymous Author_

.

.

Sakura quickly looked over her shoulder as she climbed down the ladder which lead to the sewers. Without being noticed, she slipped behind the door of the Ratway. Nobody dared to approach her, the dwellers stepped out of her way as she walked down towards the Ragged Flagon. And Sakura couldn't meet their gaze either. How could she? As forced as she was to raise her hand against them, she gained no pleasure from trampling over the weak. But her heart was light and that was owed to Mara's blessing. She has stepped out of the temple clean.

'Only to get dirty again.'

The pink-haired woman creaked open the door of the tavern and slid inside with care. Her boots made little to no sound against the musky cobble floor of the sewers. Her eyes scanned for Brynjolf.

But he was having a drink next to a few of his fellow guildmates she supposed.

As she entered, she was welcomed by the sight of five darkened, dirty alcoves, filled with random supplies, wooden planks, and food. In front of her is a circular shallow pool with a wooden deck opposite and the inn behind. Following the path around to the right, beyond the fifth alcove was a wooden bridge spanning the water beneath, with an inn sign hanging from a post on the right. The inn had three small tables and chairs arranged in front of the counter, two of which were occupied by Brynjolf, and the man she supposed was the inn's bouncer, named Dirge. Behind the counter was Vekel the Man, the innkeeper, and bartender who was cleaning some mugs.

There were cupboards, barrels, sacks, and crates all over the room, as well as on the counter in front of the east wall. Up there sat a few bottles of Nord mead, an apple pie, a baked potato, and a loaf of bread. On the tables were a few loaves of bread, with one of them also had a horker loaf, a bottle of alto wine, some bread and cheese on top. The said table was occupied by, by the looks of it, a higher-ranked member of the Thieves. Behind the counter was a simple, but deep fireplace, with more shelves and cupboards against the far wall. Behind one of the cupboards was a set of shelves holding more bottles of alto wine, wine, and Nord mead, with a couple of books on top (Sakura made a mental note to ask the innkeeper about them).

Opposite the counter was a wooden ramp leading up onto the deck, where Sakura has spotted Vex on the right. On the deck, there was a table on the right with a bottle of alto wine, a portion of grilled leeks, a salmon steak, a horse haunch, a sliced eidar cheese and a loaf of bread on top. On the bench was sitting a strange, shady looking woman. On the left of the deck was a stack of crates, sacks, and barrels, where a hard-looking Redguard woman was hanging around. At the end of the deck was one final table with an eidar cheese wheel on top.

In the southeastern corner was a wooden door which leads to, she supposed, another portion of the Ratway, and a locked storage cabinet on the right.

The place didn't look that bad actually. If you compared it to Sakura's previous living spaces, yes, it was a little shabby, but all it needed was some cleaning. But if the rumors of the Thieves Guild in shambles was true, she wasn't even surprised the place looked like this.

"Give it up, Brynjolf, those days are over."

The innkeeper popped open the bottle of mead and poured a little more, refilling his mug.

"I'm telling you, this one is different..."

"We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself." Dirge commented

"It's time to face the truth, old friend. You, Vex, Mercer... you're all part of a dying breed. Things are changing!"

"The lass' talented. The job went flawlessly, and we got the message across, and nothing bad happened."

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow as Vekel's gaze lifted up.

Sakura put a hand lightly on his shoulder. If Brynjolf was startled or not, he didn't show it to anyone there. He was a professional for a reason.

"And just right when I thought I'd never see you again. And you're here in one piece, I assume whatever happened with Vex's 'friend' went smoothly."

"I promised I'll try to help, didn't I? So here I am." She shrugged. "But 'smooth' isn't the word I'm looking for. I came too late for Isabella, but the necromancer will never bother anyone again. So, what do you need me to do?" Sakura smiled slightly and crossed her arms.

Brynjolf got up and put a hand over the small of her back to lead her away a little farther from the counter.

"I believe you'll be the most suited for this job. I'm sure. All you need to do is to take care of some business for us. Just handle these deadbeats. They owe our organization some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways."

Sakura nodded. "Nothing I can't handle. And by 'showing them the light' you mean not go overly physical with the punishment."

"You learn fast, flower. As I said before, we're not the Dark Brotherhood. It takes a lot of coins to silence the guards and get rid of inconveniences." He shrugged. "Any other questions?"

Sakura just skipped over his choice of a nickname. She was used to it already. Flower was better than 'Pinky' or 'Cherry' anyways.

"Yes. Who do I have to shake up?"

"Just the three owners of these businesses in Riften: Keevara, Bersi Honey-Hand, and Haelga. Keevara has a soft spot for her family. Bersi has an ugly Dwemer vase he values and Haelga is devoted to Dibella." Brynjolf supplied her with the information she needed. Bribery was out of the question, killing them would result in a failed mission and legions of guards...intimidation might be best. But if needed, she'll smash that vase.

But then a thought crossed her mind. She disliked Haelga's guts from a few of her dialogues at the marketplace, but Mr. Honey-Hand and Keevara has been nice enough already.

"Mr. Brynjolf? Is there a way I could...hide my face? I'm not afraid to do the task, but their trust might be useful later on."

He looked down at her. "That's a good idea. A spy could be useful to scout for us. Good thinking. Come with me, I think it's alright for you to get your guild armor earlier. Nobody will mind. Let's speak to Tonilia."

And Sakura followed him on the ramp, towards the Redguard woman she has spotted earlier.

"You know you have to promise me to tell me about the Dark Brotherhood. You have promised already you will, but I will let that pass."

"What?" Brynjolf looked down at her incredulously. "When did I promise that?"

"Before you sent me to plant Mr. Madesi's ring."

"I don't remember saying that. Flower, you might have hit your head." He pointed it out.

"Nu-uh. You promised. It was part of the payment." Her eyes lingered a little longer on his face before humphing.

"Fine. Maybe you didn't even know as much as I needed about them anyways."

She picked up her pace a little. Brynjolf did the same, to catch up with her.

"Fine! Fine, I promise. I will tell you everything I know. You're stubborn, you know that?"

"I know that very well." Sakura grinned like a Chesire cat.

They stepped in front of the Redguard woman clad in Thieves' armor, armed with daggers and standing on a crate filled with goods.

"Sakura, this is Tonilia. Our resident pawnbroker and the best fence around here."

"Fence?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. The only definition of 'fence' she knew was that assembling of wire or wooden half-walls meant to protect a garden or a property.

"It means that whatever goods you come across while breaking and entering, or pickpocketing, you come to me to take care of them for you, for a small slice for the Guild, of course," Tonilia answered for him. "This is the new recruit? She looks a little scrawny and skinny." The woman commented and motioned her to stand straight and raise her arms a little.

Tonilia had a few armors ready for potential recruits, but she doubted she had a set on Sakura's size.

"There's more than meets the eye. She has talent." Brynjolf turned to Sakura. "I have to get back to my business. Good luck with your job, if you succeed we can talk about a permanent place in our organization."

Sakura complied and let Tonilia measure her.

"I'll do my best." And with that, she left.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to get along. As soon as you execute your jobs as best as you can, you don't have to worry. If you want to get additional tasks, you'll have to speak to Vex or Delvin. The other members can offer to help you hone your skills as well." She pocketed back the measurement tape.

"That sounds interesting. Do you think I could own a masked hood? It'd be easier for me to go unnoticed." Tonilia nodded and motioned her to follow.

"Yes, I do. Luckily, you're not as skinnier as you look. You have muscle. I just have to adjust the seamings so they won't be too loose. Come with me."

And with that, Sakura followed the Redguard woman inside an empty room of the inn. Tonilia left the brown armor on the bed for her and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. Sakura shrugged off the tunic dress and tightened the bandages wrapped around her chest, visibly constricting them and hiding their shape and size, before slipping on a light shirt and a pair of pants, before locking the armor tightly. The brown leather armor was surprisingly comfortable, being held tightly around the body by leather straps, with multiple pockets and pouches for stolen goods and their own equipment. She fixed the set of shoulder plates and the gauntlets, mixed with the fingerless gloves made for easy swiping. She fixed the hood on the armor, along with the mask which would cover until right above her nose.

"I suppose the boots aren't the right size," Sakura commented, and Tonilia nodded and walked over.

She tightened the straps around the boots, to make them fit well enough.

"This is all I can do for now."

Sakura nodded and tucked her hair in the hood and pulled over her mask. She made sure no traces of pink locks were visible. And with a small wave, she disappeared, leaving a puzzled Tonilia behind. The woman walked outside the room and resumed her post.

"She vanished?" Brynjolf asked, interested. She had seen her disappear into thin air before.

"Yes, she did."

.

.

 _"I am not a writer. I am a thief. I am a good thief. I am not such a good writer. Anyway, I want to write about picking locks. I read a book about designing locks once. It was good. It gave me lots of ideas._

 _Some guys make locks with angled keyholes. Always carry a bent lockpick. They will work good in these locks. I do, and I open lots of locks. Sometimes I carry copper lockpicks. Copper bends easy. That way I can bend it right there. Copper lockpicks break easy too. Be careful._

 _Sometimes the locks have weird springs. They all spring differently, which makes picking it hard. I hold my torch close to the lock. This makes it hot. When it's hot, the springs are all the same. They don't bounce so differently any more. Be careful not to burn yourself._

 _Some thieves can't read. If you can't read, get someone to read this book to you. It will make more sense then."_

 _\- Advances in Lockpicking, Anonymous Author_

.

.

Upon entering, Sakura was faced with the L-shaped counter with a door behind. On the counter was a copy of 'Horker Attacks', a piece of paper scribbled with ink, four loose septims and an iron dagger underneath. To the right above the counter on the west wall was a bottle of Nord mead, a bottle of wine and a couple of sacks.

To the east of the counter was a large open area with chairs and barrels in the northwestern corner, under the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms above. Against the east wall was a square wooden table and two chairs with a bottle of wine on the table, a wooden bench and a cupboard holding a potion of minor healing, a potion of minor stamina, a bunch of lavender and a ruined book. At the southern end of the room was a door that leads to the staircase down to the cellar with a dresser to the right of it against the wall, on this was a statue of Dibella, a bunch of lavender and two wooden bowl containing two of each red, blue and purple mountain flowers.

Haelga, the blonde-haired Nord narrowed her blue eyes as she watched a masked member of the Thieves Guild enter the Bunkhouse.

"What the hell do you guys want? I have told you I'm not paying a single septim."

The thief grunted. "We have been running out of patience. We won't last much longer until we'll take action."

"So have I." Haelga counter-argued. "Your outfit is barely able to fend for themselves, I'm not afraid of you. Nobody in this town is."

'But they will. Soon.' Because Sakura was set on bringing back a Guild torn apart by years and maybe decades of bad luck and failed robberies.

"But you should. Especially when you're leaving out in the open the object you treasure the most."

With that, she started walking around the Bunkhouse. Haelga's blue orbs narrowed as she followed the thief with her gaze. A gloved hand grabbed the neck of a beautifully ornated golden statue of a woman with flowing locks.

"This is..."

"Lady Dibella! Hand her over!" Haelga sat up out of a sudden and wanted to rush to snatch it from Sakura's hands. The hands were dainty and soft looking. They belonged to a woman.

"Lady Dibella you say?" Sakura smirked behind her mask. "I wonder if she will still stay a Goddess of Beauty all in shambles. Or down the bottom of a well."

Haelga was unable to move closer to the thief. She was obviously armed, and while killing was out of the question, 'transmitting a message' often included broken bones and heads cracked open. The thieves were not afraid to hurt.

"Please, don't hurt her! L-Look, here's the gold. Just hand her over."

Sakura pocketed the coin purse containing about 100 septims before roughly tossing the statue in her shaky hands, who almost dropped it.

"I hope you choke on it!" All Haelga heard was an infuriating, taunting chuckle before the thief disappeared.

.

.

 _"Need to know your way around, eh? Don't want to stumble into a necromancer's house or fall into another trap set up by the city guard? Then you need to read this book from cover to cover. Learning to identify the shadowmark can mean the difference between making a fortune and ending up with a blade in your gut._

 _The clever little marks are carved all over Skyrim... mostly on the doorframes or fronts of buildings, but you can find them pretty much anywhere a thief's been. It's the way we talk to each other without talking. Keeps the newer thieves from becoming dead thieves and all that nonsense. There aren't that many of the bloody things, so I don't want to hear any excuses about not having the time to learn them._

 _Anyway, enough of my gabbing. Time to put your wizard's cap on and do a little research._

.

.

Bersi's head rose up from the book he was reading when the door opened. He rolled his eyes.

"It's one of you, people. So Brynjolf doesn't even bother to show up himself anymore? So what's this 'message' he wants to transmit again?"

Sakura snorted.

"It's very simple. You either pay, you either wait for bad things to happen. Take your pick."

"Petty threats and fist-waving are not going to sway me. You people are all talk, and everyone knows it! Pay to protect me? You can't even protect yourselves!" He snarled.

"Oh, we can protect ourselves just fine." She seethed. "And you should really learn how to shut your mouth." Her fists clenched, cracking with anger.

The angry Nord slammed his hands on the counter and stepped out, aiming to grab the collar of the armor. The woman was considerably shorter than him. Sakura, however, sidestepped out of his way and grabbed an arm, pulling him down with a knee in the gut. She let Bersi slump on the floor. The man gasped for air in pain and crawled behind the counter.

"D-Damn you thieves...!" His shaky hand grabbed a coin purse and tossed it to her. "I got the message, get out of here!"

Sakura pocketed the second sack of septims and walked outside.

"Pleasure to do business with you."

The next destination was Bee and Barb. It was run by Keevara and Talen-Jei, two Argonians. And they weren't half-bad. She'd feel bad if she actually had to screw their faces. All three business owners had some kind of problems with the lack of coin. But Sakura swore to make it better, as much as she hated to temporary work for Maven Black-Briar.

Sakura walked inside the tavern of Bee and Barb and walked over to the counter. Sapphire was leaning against the wall, smirking lightly as she sipped from her mug of mead. Maybe she expected a show.

Keevara eyed her and reached from behind the counter, to grab a tiny sack of gold.

"Look, everything has just been a misunderstanding, okay? I didn't mean to tell Brynjolf to jump off the pier."

Sakura almost chuckled amused. Almost.

"You'll tell him I said sorry, will you? And here's the gold, I was owing all of you. Every single coin I'm in debt is here, I promise." Sakura nodded and pocketed the third and last coin purse.

"Hn. Very well." She inclined her head lightly in a nod before walking away, and nobody dared to stop her. Not even the guards. Brynjolf's message was sent and received loud and clear, and when Sakura descended down the sewers and off to the Ragged Flagon, she pulled down the hood and shrugged the mask off, taking a breath of fresh - relatively fresh - air. She had no idea how Kakashi-sensei lived with his nose covered entirely like that.

Sakura ran her hand through her disheveled hair and tapped Brynjolf's shoulder. His shoulders stiffened only slightly.

"You should wear bells around here, you might give someone a heart attack, Sakura." He commented and turned to look at her.

Sakura huffed.

"Isn't stealth at point here? How did you even know it was me?"

"I don't know anybody else with cat pads on their feet. And Khajit have no business here. So?"

Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Here you go. All three payments. They got the message loud and clear, Mr. Brynjolf." She sat down three coin purses on the table nearby.

Brynjolf then took his time to look into the coin purses. He might have trusted her, but not quite the shopkeepers. The corners of his mouth twitched lightly in a pleased smile...or smirk, it was hard to notice it.

"Well done. It seems I owe you your payment."

The Nord thief picked up exactly three bottles from a shelf and laid down in front of her.

"Here you go." Sakura eyed them. "A poison, a health fortifying potion and something to help you with your sneaking."

Sakura picked up the round yellow bottle.

"Help me with sneaking? How could drinking this make me move lighter?"

"Save me from the potion lessons lass. It's time to officially introduce you to the guild. Our Guildmaster, Mercer Frey wants to meet you personally."

Sakura nodded in agreement and stored the potions. She followed Brynjolf in front of the door of the storage room and unlocked it. He opened the door and let her through, and that's when Sakura has realized that it wasn't a simple storage room. It was the main Guild Headquarters.

The cistern consisted of a large circular chamber with two storm drains emptying from the ceiling high overhead, to fall as water fells into a pool under a cross-shaped stone walkway. There were wooden suspension bridges linking each quadrant around the outside. The main chamber was also full of locked chests, where she has seen a few initiates continuously picking the locks and locking them again.

Several other guild members she has never seen before were hanging out around the place, and needless to say Mercer Frey stood straight from the Guildmaster's desk and walked over.

"Mercer? This is the one I was talking about... our new recruit."

"So I've heard."

The Guildmaster, a male Breton thief eyed her from head to toe. There has always been a saying that the eyes were the windows to one's soul, and his were too dirty to see through them. That's the first thing Sakura has noticed in both his posture and attitude. The creases of his forehead weren't just typical for Bretons, but he was also beyond irritated just by having her presence around. And that only unsettled her, as she has never done something to displease him. Not yet, at least.

"Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions... you do what we say when we say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

Mercer opened his mouth to hand out the task he had in stock before Brynjolf cut him open.

"Wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in."

Sakura eyed him and raised an eyebrow. There was some sort of hidden undertone in his words. But what was it? Worry?

"You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it. Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details."

"I see."

"Mercer, aren't you forgetting anything?"

"Oh, yes. Welcome to the Guild of Thieves."

.

.

 _The rhombus with a single circle: "The Guild" -_ _This is the symbol for the Guild. This means the place is as safe as the Flagon's cistern. If you see this shadowmark, someone from the Guild is nearby for certain._

 _The triangle with a single circle: "Safe" -_ _We usually leave this shadowmark when we've scouted and found a safe way around something, a hallway without traps or maybe a house that's already cleared out. If you see one of these, head the way it's pointing and you'll be fine._

 _The down-facing split in two triangle with a single circle: "Danger" - If you see this shadowmark, head the other way or take your life in your own hands. It means there's something ahead or beyond that door that wants to turn you inside-out._

.

.

Both Sakura and Brynjolf have discarded their armors and replaced them with their usual casual clothes, before getting out of the sewers.

"If you don't want to go again all through the sewers, the easiest get-out of the cistern is here. Climb the ladder and pull the lever."

Sakura nodded as she followed him out. A secret door opened as the coffin revealed the daylight once again. And the first thing Sakura has noticed was the Guild's shadowmark button.

"And press here whenever you want to get it."

"Aye aye. It's pretty convenient. So now, will you tell me about the Dark Brotherhood?" She quickened her pace to walk next to him. He shot her an exasperated look.

"You won't drop it until I tell you, right?"

Sakura grinned. "You know very well I'll bug you till you do."

Brynjolf sighed.

"Fine. Let's take a walk and I'll tell you everything you know."

The sun was painting the sky orange, and soon everybody was getting ready to go inside. The atmosphere was pretty eerie, and Sakura was listening and drinking his words carefully, not wanting to miss out on a single detail.

"I'm going to spare you the lesson of history, as you could read those by yourself. The Dark Brotherhood is an organization of highly trained assassins who carry out assassination contracts. The Dark Brotherhood is called upon by those who wish to utilize their deadly services through a ritual called "The Black Sacrament". They worship Sithis, the avatar of entropy and chaos, as well as the Night Mother, who is their spiritual leader."

"So let me get this straight. Does the Black Sacrament actually work? How do the assassins know who 'prayed'?"

"Their spiritual leader is supposed to tell the Listener, the only person they talk to, about the possible contract. Delvin is very good friends with Astrid, their leader. If anything, he knows more than I do. They have a Sanctuary in Falkreath."

"I understand. It's an interesting topic to study..really. It's relaxing, I've never got the chance to sit back and read as much as I liked." She commented. She was fully aware some people she had come across would rather do anything else than have a lesson of history. Maybe except Calcelmo, but that old mage was worse than Sakura could have been. And as strange as it looked to others her fascination with Skyrim and ways, she was enjoying every minute of it.

"I'm curious. You've never told me what brought you to Skyrim. Or where are you from."

Sakura hummed gently and sat down with him on a bench. The merchants had long ago cleaned up their stalls. "I was born on a warm island in the Eastern Sea. Both of my parents were pirates. We have returned to the mainland, a country as equally warm when I was young...and at the age of 16, I set sailed with my captain. For about four years I have made a name for myself, encountered the usual trouble as a pirate, but I have met a lot of great people along the way. I wasn't intending to get to Tamriel, to Skyrim, it wasn't even marked on the map. All I know is that I woke up in the Sea of Ghosts, freezing and battling horkers which would not leave me alone." She chuckled. "The animals here are a little more hostile than back home, I must admit."

'At least depending on what kind of animals you picked on..'

Brynjolf looked down at her.

"You have lived quite the life, I must say, lass. And now be honest. Why are you so keen in joining the Guild? And be honest. No bullshitting."

Sakura leaned back against the bench. "I'll be honest then. I'm not sure. I suppose it's the necessity to be apart from a group? If I will fit in...then why not? Back home I was a member of the organization. Or the member of my squad. On the seas I was the first mate of a crew," She answered sincerely. "I love freedom. But I'm just not cut out for the life of a hermit I suppose." She shrugged. "Does the answer satisfy you?"

"Maybe. Maybe."

They sat in comfortably for a while before Sakura broke the ice.

"You know, you are ready to send me off on a mission, forgetting about the details."

"Hm?" He blinked. "Oh. You're right, flower. Look. The mission is not hard at all since you're getting a much longer leash here. The Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm. The owner has turned against our important client and we want you to transmit another 'message'. You have to burn three of their hives down to the ground. But that's it. Only three hives, no more no less. You can't burn the whole place to the ground. Our client would be furious." He carefully instructed.

"And that client may be the Black-Briar family?"

"We have been pretty discreet about it."

Sakura shrugged. "I have very functional ears, Brynjolf. You see, during my time oscillating between Torture and Interrogation and Intelligence divisions, I have learned a few things: yes, my mentors were at the very least sadistic bastards, but I have also learned that people let their guard down around people they see as harmless. You don't need physical or mental torture to get someone to talk, because if someone talks too much, they'll start revealing even what they do not want to." she picked her words carefully. "Everybody reveals how the Jarl does little to nothing and is merely a political puppet in the hands of the Black-Briar. The truth always surfaces, as much as you'd like to bury it."

"You don't seem to be fond of them."

He merely commented while she shrugged.

"I don't have a choice, do I? I'm here to make sure a message is delivered, and I'll make sure it will be loud and clear."

"That's what I like to hear," Brynjolf smirked lightly.

"But that won't stop me from asking questions." Sakura held back the urge to grin right in his face. The face he made when he was overly mentally exhausted was entertaining.

"At least let them be about the job, and not the history of paper-roll fabrications."

"Well...fine. But I really wanted to know how is it made."

"Flower..."

But Sakura took in Brynjolf's warning for granted. "Tell me what the hell has this guy done then."

"Now that's something I will answer. Goldenglow Estate brought in a mountain of gold for the Guild. You could almost call it our sweetest deal. Then out of the clear blue, Aringoth stops sending us our cut. Mercer was... well, angry to put it kindly. So we send in Vex and find out he's hired a bunch of mercenaries to guard the place."

Sakura raised her eyebrows surprised. "Mercenaries? Not Riften guards?"

"Aye. Aringoth sent the city guard packing and fortified the entire island. In fact, Vex barely made it out of there alive. You should talk to her about it before you go."

She nodded. "I'll make sure I'll ask her. Where's the estate?"

"I will send you a letter when would be the most opportune moment to go. I'd say in a day or two so you have time to get ready. I will write down the directions for you too. By the way, I think you might like this." He pulled out a book for her to take.

"Thanks a lot, I shall get going then. I'm planning to go around the city tomorrow, to familiarize myself with the people. Thanks for answering my questions." she smiled lightly and got up, stretching her back a little.

"No problem lass. No problem at all." He shook his head and watch her head for Bee and Barb, holding the book to her chest.

.

.

 _The split circle with downwards facing sharp point: "Escape Route" - Now, on the rare occasion (it better be a rare occasion if you want to work in the Guild) that you find yourself in jail, look for this little beauty. You see this shadowmark and escape is just a few steps away._

 _The rhombus with two circles: "Protected" - We put these shadowmarks on places we don't want you to go. As in stay out of there or there's going to be a boot up the backside. These people are under the Guild's protection and should never be robbed or assaulted._

 _The split rhombus with the chipped point: "Fence" - This should quickly become your favorite shadowmark. The person near this mark will buy your... hard-earned stolen goods for a fair price._

.

.

Keevara seemed a little puzzled as Sakura handed her around 100 septims, the same amount she has lost that day. But all Sakura wanted was to rent her room for at least a week, and when Sakura walked inside, Chihiro was already waiting for her, curled against the window. The pink-haired woman nodded and placed a handful of seals, especially around the windows and door.

"Walls have ears, Chihiro. How's your day been?"

The white-furred cat watched her master sit down and brush her hair gently, taking out all the knots. She knew it was her turn as well, so she sat down on her lap for her brushing session.

"That priestess knew how to massage ears, I must admit. I have seen you with that man around." Chihiro inquired, purring gently as the brush rubbed against her coat of fur.

"I joined the Thieves Guild. They are a crumbling organization, they are admitting it themselves. But the only reason they haven't been marked down the map is because of Maven Black-Briar. That bitch who, terrorizes the citizens, who has the Jarl wrapped around her little finger."

"You're crazy." It was nor a question or exclamation, but a mere statement. "And what in the name of Kami-sama and his saints do you wish to accomplish by this?"

"Just think a little, Chihiro-chan. They won't need Maven if I manage to get down to the bottom of their unlucky mystery. If they'll have enough gold to go tell Maven to go fuck herself and her mead. And they don't steal from the poor either. Brynjolf lets me cover my face when going as a thief too, so even if they'll suspect something, they won't prove anything."

"Oh, so it's Brynjolf now- hey! Be careful!"

Sakura smiled innocently.

.

.

 _The rhombus with a square split in four: "Thieves' Cache" - Who says we only take and never give back? If you find this shadowmark near a chest or maybe a hollowed log, you're in for a surprise... a gift from the Guild for the thief in the field. Whoever said membership didn't have its privileges?_

 _The circle with a square split in four: "Loot" - There's something near this shadowmark worth stealing. Saves you from breaking into a place only to find the people don't even have two septim [sic]_ _to rub together._

 _The circle with an empty square: "Empty" - The opposite of the Loot Shadowmark. Pass on this place, there's nothing inside."_

 _\- Glossary of Shadowmarks, Delvin Mallory_

.

.

A/N: So...how did you like it? I worked my butt off to write this chapter. Really. I have a very set up plan I want to follow right now. I have planned whole chapters ahead lol. I will start with the next chapter soon too.

I also hope you enjoyed reading the books for immersion. It's hard to find fitted books tho. I made the mistake to write the On Apocrypha book in the first chapter. Accidents happen.

Here are the stats!

.

Balance: 2250 septims.

Apparel: Clothes, Boots, Amulet of Mara, Amulet of Talos, Amulet of Zenithar, Thieves Guild Armor, Thieves Guild Boots, Thieves Guild Hood, Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons: N/A

Potions: Draught of Light Feet, Fortify Health, Poison

Scrolls (spells): N/A

Food: N/A

Ingredients: N/A

Books: 2920, vol V - Second Seed (Speech Skill Book), Advances in Lockpicking (Skill - R), Aedra and Daedra (Lore - R), Boethiah's Proving (Lore - R), Cats of Skyrim (Lore), Enchanter's Primer (Enchanting Skill Book), Proper Lock Design (Skill - R), Shadowmarks (Lore - R), The Exodus (Restoration Skill Book), Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (Lore - R).

Journals: Sakura's Journal

Letters: N/A

Keys: N/A

Misc: Summoning scroll, Storage scrolls, Quill, Inkwell, Lockpicks (8), Black Soul Gem (1)

Passive Effects: Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells: N/A

Shouts: N/A

Perks: N/A

Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks, Loud and Clear

Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Book of Love, Drowned Sorrows, Taking Care of Business

Bounties Collected: N/A

.

I think this should be all of it. I corrected the mistakes which I have noticed, hope it's fine. I shall get going, R&R maybe?

Bye-bye til later!


	11. X: The Skooma

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Chihiro jumped off the bed the moment Sakura sat down, rubbing her eyes. The pink-haired woman performed her usual routine using the cleaning technique developed on the field and untangled her hair. She tied her long pink locks at the nape of her neck with a dark blue ribbon and stretched. The cat rolled a little on the floor.

"I'm hungry, Sakura-chan. Can't you call the room service?"

"This is an inn, Chihiro-chan, not a hotel. There's no room service."

"Same thing."

Sakura sighed and grabbed the pleated straw basket from the top of the dresser. From the whole 2250 of septims she has saved and owned, she took about 250 and stored them in the coin purse on the bottom of the basket, together with her journal, quill, and inkwell, and the potions she currently owned. She'd sell them later. The rest of the coin she stored in a small storage scroll she tied around Chihiro's collar, small enough not to bother her. Sakura brushed the apron of her dress.

"I'm off to get some breakfast and get you some fish. Keep your ears open, and tell me if you hear something interesting."

Chihiro purred in response. "Sure thing."

Sakura shook her head and walked outside her room, pocketing the key after locking the door. She sat down the stool in front of the counter.

"Good morning, Sakura. Slept well?"

Sakura smiled in response. Keevara became noticeably kinder towards her especially, since last night. She gained back the septims lost, after all. Even if they were collected by her. "I did, thank you." She hummed and ate her tomato soup, leaving a nice-sized portion of grilled salmon as Chihiro's breakfast. She left about 9 septims on the counter for payment and left.

Chihiro stared long after her master and stretched a few more times, before climbing on the sill of the window. She forced them open with her paws and slid through the creak before jumping on the roof of Bee and Barb. The city was up and bustling even early in the morning. It was barely 6 A.M., as her biological clock told her, and the businesses were, if not open, then at least getting cleaned up to welcome clients. Nobody paid attention to the white-furred cat with coffee-colored paws and ears, and Chihiro liked it that way. If her master's strategy was going to work, she had to be as normal as possible while keeping an eye on the citizens of Riften and gathering information on the city. Nobody could kill her either, as suspicious of the feline they were. She could always summon herself back to safety and leave them scratching their heads. And when she'd be back after their asses...they'd taste hers and Sakura's wrath. Chihiro jumped on the roof of a market stall and sat down.

If you didn't count the two beggars from the Beggar's Row, Edda, and Snilf, the most familiar faces were Brand-Shei or Chihiro's favorite Riften person next to Priestess Dinya and her legendary ear massages, Madesi or the lizard she'd rather spit in the face for being so mean, Grelka a rather irritating Nord woman and Marise, who didn't mind to give some spare fish to Chihiro. In her own words, she has never seen a fur so soft and beautiful. Now that was a compliment that inflated her ego. Her coffee-colored ears twitched.

"Hey. What's the matter with you? You have no right to spread rumors around town about me."

"What rumors?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You're saying that I only married Bolli for his gold and that I don't really love him."

"Well, if the shoe fits..."

Chihiro listened slightly interested the conversation of the stall owner's roof she was currently occupying, and a weird-looking elf woman clad in green clothes and fur, and one couldn't mistake the glint of golden jewelry adorning her neck and fingers. But she looked much more different than Marise, Dinya or Brand-Shei. What kind of elf she was?

Nivenor furrowed her eyebrows as she left the stall, soon after confronting Marise. At that moment, Chihiro dropped from the roof and landed safely on a free portion of the table which was not occupied by goods for sale. Marise muffled her surprised gasp.

"Oh, there you are! Where is your owner?" Chihiro drew a long meow and let the Dunmer woman pet her head. "I see...I will feed you some fish as soon as Bolli comes with the daily delivery of fish, alright?" she chuckled.

Chihiro curled in a ball and batted her tail a little. 'Bolli, hm?'

"I can take her to ask for some fish later. I wanted to talk to Wujeeta about something anyways."

.

.

.

.

Sakura walked outside heading towards the Riften Fishery. It was a sort of a...temporary goal to open a fishery herself. Her trusted summons were cats, and even if Chihiro, Matatabi or Richie were not asking for some sort of 'payment' in exchange for their services, the cats playing as spies would ask for fish, because fish was their favorite food. At least in most cases. They could exchange the fish for something else they liked back at the Cat Manor anyways, whether for another kind of food, drink or even trade it with weapons, so fish was the most used currency among the felines. Maybe except for Reggie, that old battle-scarred cat which developed a wine addiction, who thought that after the Third Shinobi World War, the best way to cope with loss and suffering was to drown your sorrows in alcohol. But that feline was a walking history encyclopedia, and Sakura had a lot of respect for him. He was much older than her too.

The docks were nothing spectacular. All along the wooden platforms were barrels of fish and other workers, often humming a song of the seas while repairing the nets or catching fish from Lake Honrich.

The most prominent scene was of a Nord in a deep argument with an Argonian worker, and the more she approached, the more she heard.

"Wujeeta, we need to talk."

"I know, I was late. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I can't just let this go unpunished."

"Please, don't get rid of me! I need the coin. I... I'll work for free for the rest of this week. Please!"

Bolli sighed. "Very well. You're lucky Maramal has placed me in a very forgiving mood."

The Argonian woman sighed and sat down on a barrel, holding her head in apparent pain.

"Oh, my aching head...why do I always do this to myself..?"

"Are you okay, miss?" Wujeeta looked up to the pink-haired stranger she has never seen before. Not one with pink hair at least, now that was new.

"Not really. I have a raging headache and I'm on point to lose my job at the Fishery. Nothing's okay."

Sakura frowned and rummaged through her basket, pulling out a red bottle. "Would this suffice?"

Wujeeta smiled gratefully and drank it all in one go. The effect was not quite immediate, but she was feeling better. At the same time, Sakura sat down on a crate and let her alleviate the headache as she patted her back.

"My job at the Riften Fishery is in danger. The owner, Bolli, said that if I show up for work in this condition one more time, then I'm out. I don't mean to do this to myself, but I can't help it. I tried some skooma a year ago, and ever since then, I can't stop!" she paused and looked down at the bottle. "Maybe now I can since I cleansed the poison out of my body."

"Skooma?" Sakura shook her head. The only person worth annoying with questions was Brynjolf. "Never mind. Are you feeling better? Is there a way I can help?"

Wujeeta shook her head and took Sakura's hand. "Your kindness will never be forgotten. Here, take this. It's all I can offer for what you've given me." She handed her a silver ring.

Sakura looked at her puzzled.

"Don't give me that look. Keep it, it's the least I can do. You're a hatchling at heart, that's all I can say."

The pink-haired woman fell into deep thought for a moment. "Thank you, miss. But who do you have the skooma from?"

Her amber eyes widened. "Are you crazy? He'd kill me if I said anything."

'So the dealer's a he.'

"He's not going to kill you if I put my hands on his throat first. I will make sure he's taken care of."

But for some reason, Wujeeta actually believed her. The Argonian woman drew in a long sigh.

"I get my skooma from Sarthis Idren. He has some sort of setup inside the Riften Warehouse. But it's been long ago locked for the duration of the war."

Sakura COULD bust the doors open, but what use would that be?

"Do you know who has the key?"

Wujeeta shrugged. "I've overheard them saying that the only person who has the key is the Jarl. If you can convince Laila Law-Giver, then you might have a chance."

"I see. I will pay the Jarl a visit then. Stay safe, Wujeeta."

And the last thing Wujeeta has seen before the pink-haired woman vanished, was a bright, reassuring smile.

.

.

.

.

Nobody seemed to care as Sakura walked past the large, dark-colored doors of the Mistveil Keep. She has caught the glimpse of Chihiro hopping from place to place, from roof to roof, lounging around in the autumn sun and listening to the idle chatter of the citizens.

The castle's entryway was also a mix of a dining and throne room. The chamber with high ceilings was pretty cramped with all the furniture inside. There was a small fire in the middle of the lower area, surrounded by three long tables making out a U-shape. Past the tables, Sakura climbed just a few steps to reach the higher platform where the throne of Laila Law-Giver and her Dunmer Steward took in her exotic appearance of a baby-faced young lady no day older than 18 or maybe 19.

And in stark comparison, the woman on the throne dressed in clad fine and even more refined noble clothes, leaned with her back against the throne, proper and posh, and the eyes the color of the sapphires adorning her circlet on her forehead seemed too calm for the Jarl of Riften. Like the city was an overflow of honey and milk and nobody had a care in the world.

"Oh, a newcomer. What can I do for you? I wish to hear all my subjects have to say."

Sakura responded with a short bow towards her superior. It was a matter of etiquette after all.

"I have discovered a Skooma dealer in Riften, my Jarl."

"A polite one. Yes, I'm afraid we're aware of Sarthis's presence in the warehouse. Unfortunately, we're certain he has informants within the city guard. Every time we've made a move to arrest him, he's escaped. However, if you'd take care of this discreetly, you might be able to surprise him without warning."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and nodded. If this Sarthis persona knew of each of the raids, then there was an informant among the Riften guards. She could see the Steward tense slightly.

"I understand, my lady. I will do my best to care of the dealer."

"Excellent. Here, this is the key to the warehouse. See if you can drop in on this dealer of poison and convince him to close down his operation permanently." Laila smiled just lightly and motioned Anuriel the steward to hand Sakura a silver key.

"I will be on my way."

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Laila looked at her steward with a hard look.

"Anuriel."

"Yes, my lady?"

"A falsehood perpetrated by the Empire, hm?"

The Dunmer gulped.

.

.

.

.

Sakura slipped carefully through the wooden doors of the warehouse. And true to Wujueeta's words, the warehouse was all dusty and disused. It's been closed down since the Civil War-torn Skyrim in half, after the Markarth Incident, from what she has read about. She pinched her nose hard, holding back a strong sneeze as her nostrils filled immediately with the thick layer of dust. She carefully stepped over the few empty bottles of mead littering the wooden floor and hid behind some shelves. Heavy armored boots were getting closer and closer, followed by the unsheathing of an iron sword that was ready to pierce through her neck if she had the chance.

"Who's there?!" A Dunmer bandit walked closer to her hiding place. Besides him and who she assumed was the leader of the underground Skooma dealing, they were alone.

The sound of a chair pushing against the wall in a quick manner and the boots sounding against stairs was accompanied by an annoyed growl. Sakura stepped out of the hiding place with a fist to the face, twisting her body hard enough to not get touch by the edgy side of the blade.

"You damned wench..." The Dunmer rubbed his face and a broken nose. His red eyes widened as the blade pierced through the woman's right arm. Blood was dripping out but she showed no signs of pain. Sakura held the sword still in her hands with the help of her pierced forearm. She locked eyes with Sarthis the dealer, who froze on his spot, his hand gripped on the hilt of his sword. A grin split her lips in two and with a tight hold, ribbons of lighting started to dance on the blade. Sarthis' bodyguard started to scream in pain, as his whole body shook and convulsed, burning the hair on his head and soon let go of the blade, slumping on the floor.

Sakura took the iron sword out of her arm and tossed the bloody blade away, walking over to Sarthis. She rubbed her pierced arm slightly as the wound soon closed and burnt itself, with the help of her demonic, unclean fragments of chakra.

"I'm sorry, mister Sarthis, but I've been told not to take prisoners." He narrowed his eyes and cursed, breaking out of the frozen daze of fear.

"Y-You...you won't get out alive! Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

Sakura merely shrugged, brushing the apron of her blue tunic dress. The woman with a young face, round eyes and infantile-colored hair tied with a ribbon as equally pretty as her dainty hands smeared in blood simply walked closer.

"It's very simple, mister Sarthis. Everybody thinks that Jarl Laila is too stupid or blind to take care of the problems of Riften. She's fed lies by her guards, her Steward, by the Black-Briar family making her believe everything is alright. Including you, who thinks that if you have a snitch among the guards you can make a clean getaway and continue selling poison, silencing your opponents.

"I'm here to prove you wrong."

Sakura made another step closer and did not care if she actually made a sound this time. She pushed the raised sword with the tip of her finger away and grabbed the throat of the Dunmer tightly in her small hand. He let out a croaked yelp in pain as the grip tightened and the fingernails dug into his veins.

"You'll serve as an example to everyone who thinks they can trample over Jarl's authority."

She applied a kick to the back of the knees, to make him kneel down in front of her. She bent down to keep the grip on his neck.

"Long live the Jarl." And when Sarthis gaze in the red colored iris of the eye he supposed it should have been blue, he screamed.

Sakura looted the key off Sarthis body and wiped the blood off her hands on a stray piece of clothing and unlocked the door of the basement. Guards were already barging inside the warehouse. The screams were not to be missed, and the horror-struck faces of Sarthis and his bodyguard had to be dragged out of the warehouse. Sakura started to hurry up. She grabbed an empty sack from the corner of the cellar and started to knock down the bowls of moonsugar and bottles of skooma insides. Sakura had to rub her nose to keep out the sweet smell of the drug. She pocketed the few stray septims littered on the table, the note of Sarthis' transactions and waited.

The door of the cellar was banging loudly, and when the guards smashed the door open, they could find nothing. The drugs were cleared out, the coins were drained and nothing of value was left. The murderer has vanished and left behind a dry warehouse.

.

.

.

.

"Sarthis has been taken care of, my Jarl. Here's the written proof of his transactions and here's the poison he's been dealing with the citizens of Riften."

Laila Law-Giver eyed the young woman holding a proper bow position, assuming it was a habit of her people of showing respect. One would usually bend a knee in front of their Jarl. But the Jarl made no comments about it. The intention was all that mattered.

"I know. The guards have dragged the bodies out and my housecarl is inspecting the goods. You've done Riften a great service." The Jarl smiled lightly. "You seem very familiar with this lifestyle. Yet you look so young..." she sighed. "I have one more task for you. If your performance is satisfying, I can make sure there's a title and a room in the court waiting for you."

"A...room in the court?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"My Jarl-"

Laila raised a hand to silence Anuriel. "You're strong, polite and resourceful. Help me and the citizens of Riften and I can secure you a permanent place in the Rift. What do you say?"

A place in the Rift? If she was able to get a home in Riften, she wouldn't have to hop from inn to inn. She wouldn't have to worry about her conversations being overheard. And she could sleep in peace too, with a fully warded home. Actually, as a member of the court, she'd have a longer leash to do as she pleased too. All while executing her Thieves' actions under the disguise of a ruthless recruit.

"I accept, my Jarl. What is the task?"

.

.

.

.

Brand-Shei inspected the collar around the cat's neck. It was a weird swirly symbol, shaped like...a leaf? It was pretty strange, as strange as the small parchment scroll neatly tied and sealed right next to the pendant of the collar.

"The cat lets you pet it?"

Brand-Shei shrugged. It was the first sentence Madesi has addressed him since he was released from his imprisonment. But even the Argonian jeweler knew there was no way for the silver ring to end up in his friend's pocket.

"She does. I'm not a cat person, I prefer dogs, but this cat is really well-behaved. And nice. It's Sakura's."

Madesi fell into a second of thought. "Sakura...that strange woman with pink hair, right?" He recalled. "Wasn't she the one who...you know..." Madesi asked a little suspicious.

The dark elf merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm here now. She...tries her best to be fair, whatever her intentions are. I'm not worrying yet."

Brand-Shei looked down at the cat who curled in a ball to take a nap.

"Come on, let's go to the fishery. I promised you some treats."

Chihiro's eyes opened instantly, earning a chuckle from him. Brand-Shei temporary closed down his stall and followed the cat outside, towards the docks. The Ragdoll started cackling and meowing, quickening her pace, smelling the fish closer and closer. She stopped at the boots of an Argonian woman.

"Shoo, cats are not allowed here!" Wujeeta tried to chase the cat away, who simply sat down and waited for Brand-Shei to catch up.

Wujeeta raised an eyebrow and resumed a neutral stance. "Brand-Shei? Is this your cat? She won't leave."

The Dunmer shook his head. "It's Sakura's. I came here to buy some fish from her."

"Sakura, you say?" Wujeeta glanced at Chihiro one more time. "If it's Sakura's, you can go in the back and choose some fresh fish from the top of the barrel. She has stopped by earlier to help me with a little problem I had. Her cat is welcome to eat as much fish as she wants, as long as she won't go overboard with draining our supplies.

Chihiro almost chuckled. Almost.

"Mister Brand-Shei?" The Dunmer turned around to see someone familiar. Sakura smiled and sat down her basket on the grass. Brand-Shei let the cat eat as he sat down on a tree-stump, taking a break. He looked up and smiled lightly.

"Thank you for taking care of Chihiro. She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"For nothing. You helped me with a problem, and I just tried to return the favor. So her name is Chihiro?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"But I caused it too. I felt I had to do something."

Chihiro pushed a lid of the basket open and slid inside, sitting along with the rest of her supplies and loot from the Cragslane Cavern. She peeked her head out.

"I caused it on my own. If anything, I'm glad you were the one who had to rescue me. Who knows for how long I should have stayed in there?"

He...had a fair point.

"I see. The situation in Riften is very...complicated."

Brand-Shei nodded and got up from the tree-stump. "It is. Trying to change something is almost impossible, Sakura. But if you need an ally, I'm here. And just for your information...you could talk to Mjoll the Lioness. But alone. She might prove to be useful."

Sakura picked the basket off the grass and smiled. "Act as if nothing happened, sir. I'll do my best."

.

.

.

.

"So...what happened at Cragslane Cavern? Anything interesting?" Chihiro peeked out from her basket as Sakura walked back towards the keep, to inform the Jarl of the current state of the dealers.

"Nothing...interesting really. No." She shook her head. "The place was filthy, the owners organize gambling on pit wolf fighting."

.

.

 _Sakura stepped through the mass of filth as shrugged the bandit known as the 'Bouncer' off her shoulder, who wanted to claw at her neck in a last desperate attempt to drag her down with him. She dodged the arrows and ignored the yells of protest and profanities. The arrangement was a relatively small cave, but big enough to hold two pits of wolves protected by wooden fences that were biting at each other's necks. Their fury soon turned into something else beginning with letter F, called fear. Nothing smacked the slip of a girl down, as she easily dodged the swords, arrows, and axes while piercing their torsos with her strange, glowing hand._

 _The woman turned around one of the bandits and looked straight at the bandit chief, dubbed the Butcher, whose knees were shaky, holding the handle of the two-handed mace with his hands damped in sweat. Everybody except him was dead, and everything happened too fast._

 _Sakura smiled down, gently. The man was a Bosmer, otherwise known as a Wood Elf. Her collection - the old man's collection - was almost done. All left was the blood of a Falmer. She took the machine out of the wooden basket and had it drink the blood of the elf before putting it back._

 _"You...You're not human...you're a demon, by Azura's name!"_

 _"Don't take it personally. I've been told by my Jarl to take care of the Skooma operations. They would have done the same."_

.

.

"But the mission is done," Chihiro concluded.

"Yes, the mission is done. I also got a few septims and a nice book to read...I won't grow bored anytime soon." She smiled and left a few septims down for the beggars as she passed through the market place, and headed to report. And Laila was more than pleased to see her new blade wielder return.

"My Jarl." Sakura instantly dropped in a low bow, holding her basket.

"I assume the cavern is cleared out?"

"Yes, my Jarl. The bandits are dead and the skooma is destroyed. To not let it fall in the wrong hands." Sakura decided to let the detail about the wolf fighting pits out. It wasn't a crime, here, apparently. Laila smiled and looked down at her.

"Your continued efforts have been of great benefit to the people of Riften. Allow me to present you with this compensation for your selfless efforts. You're a very hardworking woman. To be able to accomplish all of that on your own..." The Jarl motioned Anuriel to bring a sheathed blade in her hands. Sakura eyed the typical Nordic engraves on the sheath.

Laila's face lit up slightly as the young woman took the blade from Anuriel's hands with a growing fascination.

"It's a beautiful blade. Thank you." Sakura inspected it closely.

"I'm glad you like it, Sakura. Here's also 500 septims for you. But I'm not done with you." Laila shook her head, as Sakura secured the blade around her hip. It was heavier than a simple katana she was used to...she'd have to practice a lot to master it properly. "As I said, someone like you belongs in my Court. You have gained my trust, but you have to gain the trust of the citizens as well. And own a property in the Rift."

"I understand, my Jarl."

"Good. You can talk to my Steward, Anuriel, about purchasing Honeyside. It will be a really beautiful house once it's properly cleaned up. Until then, here's a list of the pleas of the citizens."

And with that, Sakura was handed a long list of tasks. She supposed that because of the war, guards and other men of the Hold couldn't be spared to attend the needs of the citizens properly. Sakura scanned the paper and held the urge to chuckle. It was like doing D-ranked missions over and over again. It felt...nostalgic.

"I will get right to them, my Jarl. Thank you for this opportunity, I will make sure to do my best."

"I know you will, Sakura." Laila smiled once again.

.

.

.

.

A/N: And it's finally done. I've had this chapter in drafts for...for how long? A week? Two? I'm not sure. But I'm glad it's finally done. I hope this will be good enough. Most of Skyrim's side quests look like D-ranks to me. Or C-rank at most, like those where you have to travel to different Holds. The Honeyside can be bought for 5000 septims, did you know that? If you have more than that, Anuriel will take your septims up to 8k though, so you could just bring a follower and store all your septims except for those 5k ones and done! You got the house cheaper. That's the price of Breezehome too.

.

Balance: 2739 septims.

Apparel: Clothes, Boots, Amulet of Mara, Amulet of Talos, Amulet of Zenithar, Thieves Guild Armor, Thieves Guild Boots, Thieves Guild Hood, Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons: Iron Sword of Fire

Potions: Draught of Light Feet, Poison

Scrolls (spells): N/A

Food: N/A

Ingredients: N/A

Books: 2920, vol V - Second Seed (Speech Skill Book), Advances in Lockpicking (Skill - R), Aedra and Daedra (Lore - R), Boethiah's Proving (Lore - R), Cats of Skyrim (Lore), Enchanter's Primer (Enchanting Skill Book), Proper Lock Design (Skill - R), Shadowmarks (Lore - R), The Exodus (Restoration Skill Book), The Wolf Queen Book I (Lockpicking Skill Book), Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (Lore - R).

Journals: Sakura's Journal

Letters: N/A

Keys: Riften Warehouse;

Misc: Summoning scroll, Storage scrolls, Quill, Inkwell, Lockpicks (8), Black Soul Gem (1)

Passive Effects: Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells: N/A

Shouts: N/A

Perks: N/A

Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks, Loud and Clear

Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Book of Love, Drowned Sorrows, Helping Hand, Supply and Demand, Taking Care of Business, The Raid

Bounties Collected: N/A

.

Bye-bye til later *^*


	12. XI: The Errands

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Chihiro sat down in a hidden corner of the roof on the Keep, right next to Sakura. It was a little shadowy, away from the prying eyes of the guards and archers. But even if they caught the glimpse of pink hair, they just shrugged it off. Actually...one of the guards waved their hand for a moment before getting back to their post.

And truth to be told, she was pretty ecstatic. She was talking rapidly in her own mother language, with her cat companion which seemed to cackle and reply back. Sakura dug her hand into the basket and pulled out a few particular things. Her own journal, the bottle of tightly sealed ink, her own quill and the piece of paper she has been given by the Jarl. The iron blade, which was glowing a warm reddish-orange from time to time, was sheathed and leaned against the taller wall of the roof.

Sakura flipped through the leather-bound journal. Many more drawings have been added to the sketch of Boethiah's statue on the first page. She has also written down the date when she has drawn it too: 2nd of Hearthfire. Soon the drawing of the Dwarven Occulory was sketched on the opposite page. Four names were scratched down, indicating the state of the blood extractor given by Septimus Signus. Afterward, she has sketched down the Amulet of Talos, along with Vol's story, as detailed as she could remember. The pendant which currently rested in the valley between her breasts was emitting a gentle, pleasant pulse. But all of the talismans blessed by the divinity seemed to have a life of their own.

Chihiro tapped on a few drawings as well. Like the Amulet of Mara, and the sketch of the star-crossed lovers who were slowly departing from the world of the living, right to Sovngarde. The sketches of Nirn's moons, Masser and Secunda were displayed on the opposite page. She has drawn each of the Guild's shadowmarks, with a brief description, along with the guild's armor, and a detailed guide on how a switchblade could be attached to the sleeves, from the inside. Right above the new, clean page, Sakura scribbled down: '10th of Hearthfire' or today's date. She has written down all of the Jarl's tasks in the order which should be the most appealing manner to execute.

"Okay, so you can mark with an asterisk the collecting and delivery missions which we're unable to do at once. I mean...we could do them meanwhile hopping from place to place." The furred cat commented. Sakura cleaned the dry ink off the tip of the quill and dipped it in the fresh ink of the bottle, after unscrewing it carefully.

"Alright, so mister Balimund the Blacksmith needs ten bowls of Fire Salts." She chewed lightly on the feather of the quill. "Miss Marise needs five Ice Wraith teeth. I wonder what would she need them for."

Chihiro would smirk if she could. "Oh, I know. The Ice Wraiths are those frozen flying snakes, right? Well, the fish and treats she gives to me all have this icy crunchy texture on the surface. Maybe it's a measure for preservation, but what can I know."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. But I have noticed her telling other merchants that the manner she keeps the meat so fresh is a secret." Sakura scratched her ears gently, as a praise. Chihiro felt pretty proud of her little discovery. "There are also rumors that Bolli's wife isn't so faithful either. But neither is Bolli...now I'm wondering who is cheating on who."

Sakura sweatdropped. "You're enjoying the townsfolk gossip, aren't you?"

"Talen-Jei is looking for three flawless amethysts, while Madesi wants a flawless sapphire, a mammoth tusk and a piece of gold ore. Does it matter what the gemstone is cut like? He's a jeweler, he could do that himself." Chihiro quickly changed the subject.

"If that's what he needs, that's what he'll get. Also..." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ingun Black-Briar is looking for ninroots, nightshades, and deathbells; twenty samples of each. The hell's she playing at? Poisoning the well?"

"Hm. You could keep a closer eye on her."

And Sakura couldn't help but strongly agree.

"So I can start the list off by bringing the Jarl's son's sword from mister Balimund. Then talk to Sapphire about a man named Shadr..."

"Don't forget about the wizard's trinkets she has lost...and the ore sample for the old potion couple." Chihiro dipped her paw in a bit of ink and left a paw print. Sakura nodded in approval. Her eyes scanned the list a little more, and suddenly a smile climbed its way onto her face.

"Oh! Mister Klimmek and Mrs. Boti need help too! I'm happy to see them again, I have too little time for social visits. Alright, I can't waste time! Chihiro!"

"Yes?"

Sakura sat and thought for a bit. "Stay around and spy on the townsfolk. Gather dirt if you want, but I just want to know what happens and how can I help. Alright? "

"Aye aye." Chihiro stretched her body lazily and yawned. She watched Sakura get up, pack her basket and tie the sheathed sword to her hip. Sakura walked to the edge of the roof and hopped off.

.

.

.

.

"Came to see Balimund perform miracles with steel?" Balimund commented as he noticed with barely the corner of his eye a customer approaching the forgery. It was that pellicular lady who has arrived in the city a few days ago. She's been oddly friendly for an outsider, especially when half the town was far less from hospitable. But that seemed to bother no one, not even her, save for a few more suspicious citizens. And the evil eye Maven Black-Briar seemed to throw in her direction when she thought no one else was looking. Like she knew something nobody else did.

"Miracles...with steel?" Sakura asked a little puzzled. She watched him polish a steel sword, at the grinding stone. And Sakura actually dragged a small, three-legged stool to sit down and watch him. Truth to be told, she has never sat through the full process of a sword being forged. And the process was mildly fascinating.

Balimund didn't miss the few sparks of interest in the young woman's eyes. As soon as the surface of the blade was smooth enough, he sat up and sheathed the sword in a stray sheath from the ground. He leaned it against the wall.

"You could try if you want." He offered, expecting an answer.

"I...I suppose. I have never held a hammer in my whole life though." Sakura admitted a little embarrassed. But she was not sure why should she feel as such, though. It was not like everybody had a preset destiny as a blacksmith. Sakura sat down her basket in a safe spot of the courtyard, so sparks won't jump in the basket and burn it down.

"I can see it. But there's always a first for everything, now is it?" The blonde blacksmith chuckled, motioning towards her soft, dainty hands, and handed her a hammer and a few leather strips. "Try to make a dagger. I have freshly cooled down some melted iron, it should be enough to make a dagger.

Sakura took the hammer and walked over the anvil. Sakura had an idea about how should the dagger look like. Yet it seemed to be hard to give it the shape it was supposed to have, specific to Skyrim's weaponry. The blade was oddly catching the form of a kunai, but thicker and flatter. It was also a bit longer as well. Her wrists and shoulders started to ache through the whole process of lifting the heavy tool as well.

Balimund inspected closely the work and raised an eyebrow.

"I must admit...it looks nothing like I've ever seen, but it looks better. The daggers back home look like this?" And Sakura supposed it's pretty normal for the weapon designs to vary from country to country. Or even regions.

"Yes..., it looks a bit like this." She admitted, placing down the hammer. Balimund then proceeded to wrap the handle of the freshly forged dagger with a bunch of leather strips. And the smell seemed very appealing to her nostrils. She liked it a lot, more than she'd admit.

"It looks alright for your first time. Now sharp it up and it will be ready for usage." Sakura took the dagger from Balimund's calloused hands and sat down at the grinding wheel. She pressed on the pedal and it started spinning fast enough for her to smooth and sharpen the blade. She stayed away from the sparks, even if they fazed her too little to care. The blade of the weird kunai was soon starting to shine. She faceted and flattened it, sharpening the edges and polishing the surface. Balimund watched her work and examined the finished product soon after.

"I think it's done." Sakura waited expectantly, holding her hands in front of her. She was anxious to hear how her dagger has been performed, despite its odd shape.

Balimund handed her back the dagger.

"Well done. It looks pretty good, and deadly, too. I must admit, I've never seen a shape like this on a blade." He commented. "Keep this to yourself, maybe it will remind you of me and this place if you'll keep up your good work." Sakura blushed lightly, overwhelmed by the subtileness of the hidden compliments.

"Now, what can I do for you?" He grabbed a rag from the table and started to wipe clean his hands.

A flash of recognition crossed her face. "Oh! I almost forgot." Sakura picked up her basket and placed it inside the dagger.

"I've been tasked to lift an order for the son of the Jarl. Something about a steel sword."

Balimund snorted. "Lazy good-for-nothing, isn't he? Sending you down here while I'm but a stone's throw away."

"Not at all, mister Balimund!" Sakura shook her head embarrassed. "I promised to help, so I don't really mind."

The blacksmith merely shrugged and handed her the steel sword he's been working on.

"Here you go. And tell him to stop slaying walls if he wants the sword to stay in a good condition." Sakura actually chuckled lightly. It was a good one, she had to admit.

"Alright. I will bring the fire salts as soon as I can. Thank you, mister Balimund!" She called out and started making a beeline towards the keep, to find Laila's son. But something has caught her eye. The the rhombus symbol which encased a square divided multiple times. The shadowmark of 'Loot'. But could she rob Balimund blind when he has been so kind with his forgery lesson?

.

.

.

.

From what she has heard, Harrald, Laila's eldest son, liked practicing in the backyard. He was a hot-headed Nord, bearing striking resemblances to his mother. According to the guards and the servants around the Keep, he held his position of the next-in-line pretty proud. And like his mother, he was an avid Stormcloak supporter. And if she was to pay attention to the gossip, he had a younger sibling as well, which has been exiled or at least punished for declaring his love for the Imperials out loud in public. What an odd family. She pumped chakra into her feet and leaped on the wall of the courtyard silently. She snickered and looked down.

A man armored with leather and steel was hitting and slashing, with something looking like a mere dagger, the dummies of the courtyard. The ginger-haired man didn't seem to notice Sakura standing on top of the wall either. His breathing turned into soft inhales and exhales, the fatigue of the training starting to get the best out of him. He wasn't bad looking. He seemed a few years older.

'Well...normally...I should show respect to my elders. But if he's such a serious wall slayer as Mr. Balimund said...could I take him seriously...?'

Sakura jumped off the wall, blocking his path towards the entrance of the castle and waited, crossing her arms, leaned against the wall.

"Out of my way. The son of the Jarl has no time for idle conversations." His blue eyes narrowed as he brushed past her, sheathing his dagger.

Sakura smirked lightly. "Only a dagger for the son of the Jarl? What kind of enemies are you training to slay? Made of butter?" If Harrald's eyebrow has twitched in utter annoyance as he stopped, it was not something she could have seen with his back turned at her. He glared daggers.

"If you must know, I was practicing in the yard when the guard I was sparring with feinted when I specifically told him to duck! My blade bit right into the stonework next to the keep and needed serious repairs. Thankfully our smith Balimund works wonders."

Sakura shrugged, chuckling, infuriating him even more. "Sure sure. Blame the guard for your inability to swing right. But you might want to have this." Sakura untied Harrald's steel sword from her hip and tossed it to him.

Harrald caught it with apparent ease. "What the hell would you know about swordsmanship anyway." He snorted. He spotted the second blade sheathed at her hip, however, which was her own. But he made no comments. "If you think you're so good, we should spar. Not now. I have better stuff to do than meddle with mere peasants."

Sakura's chuckle turned into full-blown laughter and walked past him. "Ja ja, whatever you say. Come and find me when you'll stop harassing the walls." Sakura's hand shot up to catch two small gems thrown in her direction. And to his dismay, he didn't have to see her fumble to catch and find the tiny stones as her payment. The color of his face soon matched the hair and the tips of his burning ears.

.

.

.

.

'Well...the first task is done. Let's see, what are these stones...?' Sakura thought, holding them a little in the sunlight before pocketing them. A reddish garnet and...a flawless sapphire. Now that was useful. She grinned a little to herself and took out the list from her basket, and walked downstairs the keep, passing the guards. She bid them goodbye.

Chihiro jumped off the roof and landed right next to Sakura.

"I have overheard something about the debt. You know, the stable guy. And that lady thief, Sapphire. Apparently, Shadr's shipment was robbed blind. But by the look on the lady's face, she might have been involved as well. Haven't you joined a guild of thieves?"

Sakura hummed and nodded. She grabbed Chihiro and body-flickered back on the roof.

"Alright. It'd be easier if I made clones. So I could get more tasks done at once."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Sakura grinned and made a hand seal. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." About three perfect copies of Sakura sat down cross-legged in front of their creator and her cat companion.

"Okay so." The Original went through the list once again. She grabbed the first clone's wrist and wrote an inked kanji for number 1. The clone flinched a little. "Steward Anuriel needs us - you to take care of the Giant in the Steamcrag Camp. Grab any loot and make sure to retrieve a mammoth tusk."

"Are you really sending me to things thrice my size!?" The clone yelled almost hysterically. Sakura rubbed the temple. She grabbed the second wrist to doddle the second kanji.

"You will go to Shor's Stone. Collect the gemstones, help the Orc there and don't forget to bring any kind of ore. ."

"Aye aye captain."

"What do you need me to do?"

Sakura eyed the third clone. "You'll have farming work. Help the Snow-Shod, Sarethi farms and the Heartwood Mill. I will get myself busy with the rest."

The three clones saluted. "Aye aye captain!" Sakura put away the ink and quill and the clones vanished before Sakura did the same.

.

.

.

.

Keevara hurried to clean a mug as soon as she watched her favorite customer walk inside Bee and Barb. She poured the mead, the drink Sakura has started liking a little too much. Said pink-haired woman placed the basket down next to her and took the mug.

"People are seeing you hopping from place to place like a rabbit. What are you up to?" She chuckled a little, in her typical rough Argonian voice. Sakura ran a hand through her hair, to keep the bangs off her face. She locked them better with her blue hairpin.

"It's relaxing, I'll admit. And rewarding too. I'm helping around and earning some coin. I get to visit more places too. I enjoy making myself busy."

Well...more coin earned meant more income for Bee and Barb..right?

"That sounds tiring. But I'm glad people are starting to warm up to you if they trust you with their struggles..." she sighed. "The war changes people. They're becoming less and less welcoming towards newcomers. But you'll fit in just fine." Sakura took out a few coins to put on the counter for the finished drink. And just before she got the chance to walk outside the inn and go back to her business, Sapphire brushed past her. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the silent greeting, so she followed and met her in the graveyard. Right beside the guild's mausoleum.

"I heard you've become the Jarl's errand dog." The woman crossed her arms. She took in Sakura's apparent irritation with a slight smirk. "Which also means you have taken the stable guy's 'plead'. He's afraid I'll gut him alive."

"All I know is that he owes you some gold. And that his shipment was robbed. But you would have taken no part in it...right?"

Sapphire snorted. "And what if I did? Tell you what. You keep your mouth shut, and I'll share the loot with you. Tell him whatever you want."

"You know I can't do that. I may be an initiate but I have to keep appearances up without the armor. You got your gold, so you'd better leave him alone." Sakura crossed her arms. And the slightly red glint of her iris was enough to run a few flashbacks. Sapphire's hard face slipped, sighing.

"Fine. Tell him he can forget about it. But I'm sharing no loot."

Sakura smiled a little, triumphantly. "Oh, keep your gold. But I need a little favor. Something involving a bow stolen by thieves. You could find it for me; the Ratway should be no trouble for a seasoned thief of your caliber. If you know what's good for you, that's it." Sapphire rubbed her forehead, as a response to Sakura's sugary smile. It grew even wider.

"I...I'll get it."

And that afternoon, Shadr decided to pay a visit to the temple. He was not a religious man, neither was he found frequenting Mara's temple, so Maramal was a little surprised to see him kneeling, worshipping the Goddess for taking care of him. A huge boulder was lifted off his heart and back, after all.

Chihiro was watching her summoner's result of smooth speech as well. She has jumped off Diniya's lap, stretching her long body. She looked up at the Dunmer woman and yawned.

"You don't think you could help me with something, don't you?" The priestess bent a little to stroke the ears of the Ragdoll cat, receiving a purr.

'If it will keep getting me ear massages...anything for you.' She wanted to reply. The woman grabbed a small stack of papers. She shuffled a little through the contents.

"Do you think you can deliver these around? I have forgotten to tell her I needed these scattered...but you seem so smart and understanding...a steaming cooked fish will wait for you when you get back.

Her big blue eyes widened, and she let out a meow and took the stack of papers in her muzzle immediately. Diniya chuckled and tied a small, rust-colored ribbon around her neck, right next to her collar. The ribbon had a few jade-colored beads strapped along with a smaller, tinier version of Mara's amulet carved in wood. But both pendants were easily hidden in the thick, dense fur.

"Good girl."

And as Chihiro hopped outside and left several flyers titled 'Warmth of Mara' around. Not many were pleased to receive such a thing. But people like Bolli pocketed it happily. The white-furred cat hopped from roof to roof, leaving a few flyers at each house, inn, shop and even climbed the walls of the Guards' tower and right into the Keep.

But she has gathered a lot of information doing the little errand for the temple. She was walking on the edge of the railing, which kept the people from falling in the water beneath. She moved elegantly, her right side legs before the left, and sat down. Maven Black-Briar was arguing with a blonde woman; Haelga. Her dark-colored eyes narrowed for a second, taking in the appearance of the feline spy, before continuing her less pleasant conversation.

"Of course he wasn't you stupid whore, he's a man. Now I'm not going to warn you again. Are we clear?"

And Chihiro didn't miss the flash of fear ...or at least uneasiness either. Chihiro followed with her head the older woman walk away and disappear inside a building. Whether it was her house or not, she was not sure. But she sat down to clean her paws, before hopping off the railing.

.

.

.

.

"Forget about the debt. We got what we wanted anyways." Sapphire snorted at Shadr's face contorted in disbelief. He was ready to drink that white vial of invisibility potion and make a dash outside when she confronted him. But he was too frozen in place to even move his feet, take a horse and gallop the hell out of The Rift. Maybe he could find another stable to work at. Or hide in the mountains and become a hermit. Who knew what life would prepare for him.

"W-what? H-how? Why?" He shamefully stammered, his arms dropping to his side, the tight on the potion in his pocket loosening gradually.

"Thank that Sakura woman. Not me." Sakura? But who was that woman? That newcomer with an exotic name and ..appearance. And that same woman was walking past the gates, humming a soft tune, as Sapphire walked away , looking to get away as fast as possible. It seemed like she was looking for something. Or looked to get to a certain place at a certain time as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Stop! Please!" Shadr ran in the direction of the woman who walked past him, grabbing her wrists.

"Oh? Can I help you?" The woman tilted her head in disbelief and blinked a few times.

"Help me? You've saved my life!" Shadr took her hands and handed her the invisibility potion. "Please, have this. Sapphire came and told me you sorted my problem out. Take it, I won't need it anymore."

The woman forced a smile and bowed her head.

"Happy to be of assistance, sir. " she gently removed his hands off hers and walked away, resuming her old piracy tune hum. Shadr meanwhile was unconsciously trying to wipe the ink off his hands.

The clone quickened her pace, heading towards the place marked with ink, in the Eastmarch Hold. She set her foot in the snow, grinning widely, eyeing the Giant which looked down on her, gripping the club. And as much as like an ant she looked in comparison...

"You're the smallest giant I've ever seen! Let's see if you'll put up a challenge...Long Live Jarl Laila!" She cried and leaped, coating her fist in chakra.

But unknown to her, someone was watching her through the snow.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, with Original Sakura...if she was to guess, it would be at least 11 in the morning. And the quiet town of Ivarstead was up and running. She had more than a few errands to run, and finding Mrs Boti was the first of the first. And the old man in a yellow dress smiled happy, greeting with a hug.

"Sakura dear, how are you? Come on, sit down. What brings you here?" Sakura took her seat on a tree stump.

"I'm afraid this visit is not so social...the Jarl has handed me a list of tasks...so I'm here to help. How's your daughter and Mr. Klimmek?" She asked, concerned and happy.

"Oh, Fastred is doing just fine! That's why we're so happy...she stayed here and married Kilmmek shortly after you left. They're taking a walk right now. But if you're here to help us with our struggles..." Boti shook her head. "Oh, you poor thing. Breaking your back for our problems." The older woman got up and tapped her cheeks.

"I won't hold you long then. Help me gather the crops in baskets and I'll leave you alone. You sweet child..."

But gathering crops was not a hard task. Neither chopping the wood for Temba Wide-Arm. She was a rather abrasive woman, bearing a strong hatred for bears, hence why a clone shall bring her about ten pelts to suffice her thirst for killed bears. But from the Fellstar Farm, she has found a satchel belonging to the air-headed court wizard of Riften. A brilliant one...but a little forgetful.

"That woman could forget her own head if it wasn't attached to her neck." Boti shook her head. "Do you think you're ready to climb the stairs up to The Throat of the World? It's freezing up there...and slippery, and dangerous..."

"Mr. Klimmek shall enjoy the married life with Fastred for now. I can take on his task this time." Boti handed her the satchel of supplies.

"He told me to tell anyone who would come and replace him to place the supplies in the chest outside the keep. That's all you have to do. Good luck dear." Boti smiled and rubbed Sakura's hands, before leaving her.

Sakura placed everything inside her basket and walked past the guards of Ivarstad, crossed the stone bridge and looked up. With a sigh, she called chakra into her feet and started leaping from step to step, skipping a few from time to time. The wind was becoming harsher and harsher, biting onto her cheeks. Her chakra flow kept her body as warm as it should too. But Sakura put down the basket in the snow and waited. Sakura unsheathed her sword and took a stance over the basket. It held a lot of important things. Her money, her books and her journal, whatever she has managed to gather for Ingun Black-Briar and Talen-Jei, the supplies she had to leave at the monastery on top of the mountain, and the wizard's satchel. And right now, her prize was getting near.

Sakura smiled and sidestepped, her blade piercing through the icy body of a serpentine wraith. A few more attacked. She has felt the bite of the wraith, feeling it cold against her skin. But the wound disappeared faster than it pierced her flesh. She slashed through the creatures who fell down on the floor like shattered glass. Sakura bent down and picked up a tooth made of ice.

'Bingo...'

The tall walls of the monastery, High Hrothgar rested intimidating and imposing. No path was cleared out for the residents, who seemed they never walked outside the fort. Sakura could swear she caught the glimpse of a critical eye on one of the shadowy windows, as she opened the carved chest outside. She placed the supplies inside, before closing the chest carefully, and making her way down the steps back in Ivarstead. And as entertaining but old-growing battles with several more frost spiders, trolls, wolves and wraiths, the feeling couldn't be shaken off. Something was happening at that monastery, and something was telling her it won't be too late when she'd find out.

.

.

.

.

The clones were entering and exiting the inn room discreetly. Chihiro has finished delivering the flyers meanwhile as well. And she was eating the cooked fish in a corner, watching the copies of her summoner store the payment in the end table. She has peeked inside the drawer a little too. The sum was growing nicely, and she could count a few thousand. Maybe two or three. Now that was a trick she should have tried as a genin. It would have saved her a lot of time.

The first clone stretched, coming home from delivering the sapphire gemstone and the mammoth tusk to Madesi, and also the three amethyst stones for Talen-Jei's wedding band he was ready to forge for his sweetheart. The Nords customs implied Mara and her amulet. If one wanted to marry or showed they were available for courting and marriage, they had to display the Amulet of Mara proudly on their chests. But the Argonians from the Black Marsh and all of them which followed the traditions forged a ring for their betrothed. It wasn't much different from the customs back home and the engagement ring. Talen-Jei has already had a gold band forged. All he needed was three flawless amethysts: two of them represented the bride and groom, and the one in the middle symbolized the deity they worshipped so much. It was truly heartwarming; and as Maramal would say, it was wonderful to hear of love during these tough times.

The second clone contributed with the gemstones and ores as well. She has cleared a mine, and the owner let her keep a few samples as well. Why wouldn't he? Sakura has made their life easier by killing dozens of gigantic spiders, which may trigger up powerful arachnophobia if she was not careful.

And the third, while busy gathering crops and chopping wood, has been tasked to find the alchemist ingredients. And she has managed to snatch just enough Fire Salts from alchemists. Sakura had yet to discover the source of the forging miracles.

Sapphire has delivered the bow to Sakura's room in the inn. Everything was taken care of until now, maybe save for a few more objectives which the original Sakura was taking care of. She was returning from Ivarstead rather late, but she was as energetic as the second she has jumped off the bed. If anything, she was more emotionally tired and confused, than anything. The last few tasks in Ivarstead were a piece of cake. Skin a few bears... help with the wood and take care of the package delivery. But the more and more she went in-depth with the people of Skyrim and their stories, more deaths were discovered, and fewer clues they had about what happened. And like always, she took her time to fish out the remains, bring them home and let them bury their own. The spirits were more ...alive here. A spirit without a proper burial would become restless.

But there was one thing which echoed in her head. Ivarstead was built around a barrow. But inside the barrow, where citizens have claimed to have heard weird noises and believed to be haunted, but turned out to be claimed by a Dunmer wizard bandit who concocted an invisibility potion. She has found an interesting illusion book called 'Before the Ages of Man' and something which looked like a claw, made of solid sapphires. She has also found a spell tome called Oakflesh and a gold ingot in one of the deeper chambers of the barrow. But the inhabitants were nothing like she had seen before. Until now, Sakura has encountered bandits, horkers, necromancers, and crazy mages, spiders, wraiths and wolves, bears but nothing like the creatures clad in worn leather armors and cold blue eyes. The skin was stretched and decaying on the bones, speaking in a language recognized as the ancient Norse...whose only goal was to eliminate the intruder which defiled their grave. And right in the heart of the tomb, she felt an energy pulling her closer. Like a powerful chakra magnet that drew her body right on the stone wall.

Sakura remembered each detail of the wall. And in her daze, she put the basket down, and even with her Magenkyo; her vision wasn't lighting up. It wasn't clearing; it darkened and darkened, focusing entirely on the scribbled words. If you could call them like that. They appeared as scratched lines and dots carved in the stone wall. But it was radiating a chakra field, focused entirely on a single object, which clouded her own pathways as soon as she made contact with it.

The vision became clear again, and for at least an hour, she has sat down in front of the carved wall, muttering the same word over and over. "Kaan...Kaan...Kaan..." But what did 'Kaan' mean? And when Boti noticed the shaken look on her face, she frenetically brought a bucket of water to splash and refresh her face. And when Boti squeezed her cheeks, until they became red and a little swollen, Sakura has finally snapped from her daze. She recognized the characters. But she didn't know what they meant.

"You shouldn't have gone down the barrow! Look what it has done to you! Poor little thing..."

And the old woman stormed in the inn, ready to strangle the barkeep, while Sakura walked hot on her heels to prevent Boti from committing murder. It has been her choice, after all.

.

.

.

.

Sakura has returned to Bee and Barb. And before asking Keevara if there was a possibility to have a bath ready; she has ordered a strong drink as well. A 'Cliff Racer', more exactly. Talen-Jei, who has thanked her a million times before offering the drink on the house, has claimed it was the strongest beverage he had in store. She wasn't sure if it was as strong as sake, but the combination of the Cyrodillic Brandy, Firebrand Wine, and the Sujamma, was much tastier. And she felt her veins instantly heat up like a campfire burning up kindle and twigs. The hell was Sujamma anyways?

But she wasn't sitting alone at the table. She hasn't noticed it either until a voice spoke from across her.

"You reek of death, you know that?" To which Sakura replied with a snort. Her red, heated up cheeks were covered with a thin layer of dirt, and the cobweb in her hair was blending in with her pink hair.

"Oh, I know. I was ready to file in a complaint to the Jarl, on how poorly are the tombs cleaned. We should be able to eat straight from the floor, don't you think?" She replied grumpily.

"A funny one, aren't you? What the hell were you looking for in a tomb anyways?"

Sakura tried to ignore him for once. The man, sitting across her, sipped his ale snorted as well.

"Fine. Don't answer."

"Oh, believe me, I won't."

"You just did." He smirked and called for another drink. Sakura's eyebrow visibly twitched. Strike one.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But the satisfaction brought it back." Strike two. How much she hated when somebody used her own replies against her? A lot. Was she that annoying?

"Look. I have my own problems, my own tasks. So unless you have any advice on Dwarven cities or weird wall carvings, shut up. So just leave me to my thoughts." The next destination was the ruins where Mjoll the Lioness has lost her sword. The Grimsever. She had yet to meet up with the blonde vigilante, who kept pushing the buttons of the Black-Briars, or in Maven's own words, 'rattling their cage'. She was ...a little impressed maybe. But she thought it was pretty stupid as well; she could be thrown in jail, executed and all her efforts would have come to get wasted.

The man poked her head from across the table.

"I'm a mage for hire. And nobody knows more about Dwarven ruins than me. Maybe other than Master Calcelmo, but nobody can really compare to him." Calcelmo. Of course. That old crazy dinosaur must have been the best in what he did. His rubbled lab was full of artifacts. But who knows how long could have passed until she got a letter back if she wrote him to help her out. The Imperial man with slightly tanned skin seemed like the next best thing. If they were to climb down the ruins and come back alive, he'd prove to be worthy and worth paying the fee. But if he died, she'd just loot back the paid gold and retrieve the Grimsever herself. There was literally nothing else to lose. And meanwhile, she'd loot and look around, she could collect a few artifacts and who knows what else she'd find there. And maybe sharing them with Calcelmo would help her grow in his eyes. And give her an autograph on at least ONE of his books.

Sakura eyed the mage and reached inside the basket, which one would mostly carry around flowers and alchemy ingredients with it. She pulled out three coin purses.

"300 septims?"

The man smirked lightly and pocketed them.

"Marcurio. It's a pleasure." She shook his hand firmly and smiled.

"Sakura. Likewise." They sat in a rather comfortable silence as Sakura drank her 'cliff racer'. Well...the drink lived up to its name. It made you run up a cliff and hopefully, made you run back down instead of pushing you off the edge. But she kept her head clear. She cheated, letting the chakra networks work on the alcohol levels of her blood, burning just enough not to lose conscience. She wanted to get hammered. She wanted to get drunk. But she couldn't, so the least she could do was have a strong drink and at least experience a few of the symptoms. Sakura picked up the empty mug to hand it to the barmaid to clean it up.

"We leave tomorrow at sunrise. We shouldn't waste time while traveling...and I suppose in the ruins it doesn't matter how high up in the sky the sun is. And please don't keep me waiting; we meet at the gates."

Marcurio simply got up, setting down his tankard.

"With a master of the arcane arts, you have nothing to be afraid of."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head, despite feeling rather amused.

She walked inside her room, where the bath was waiting for her in the corner of the room. Her mood instantly lifted as she locked the door behind her and undressed, pulling the screen side and stepping in. Chihiro jumped from the window sill and walked over, in the direction of her head.

"You look like you have seen a ghost. What happened?" The white cat purred with concern and sat down on the thicker side of the wooden bathtub.

"You're nor far from the truth. I have a few more delivery missions left. I'm heading out to find Grimsever tomorrow. I will take care of the rest later...I will be called in for the heist anytime after I get back. Could you give me the journal and quill?" The cat complied.

Sakura stuck out her still-dry hands and started to scribble down.

 _'HET NOK KOPRaaN DO HELA_

 _FahDON Wah Pah SIVaaS_

 _aaR DO KaaN aaL REK SiiV UNahZaaL_

 _PRaaN KO FeyKRO DO HahNU'_

"I found these in the Barrow. For some reason, I understood what the sounds were. I could transcribe them in Norse characters. But I don't know what do they mean exactly. This is NOT Norse."

Chihiro inspected the page and sniffed her nose.

"Who knows over what kind of ancient language you have stumbled on."

Sakura sighed. "I felt them, Chihiro-chan. It was calling out for me. This specific word, see?" She encircled the word 'KaaN' with the tip of her quill. "I couldn't see anything but that word until I touched the chakra it emitted. Maybe I'll find someone who can help me out. You know I hate it when I'm unable to understand something."

"So you're heading out with that wizard to find the blade?"

"Yes. And hopefully, I'll find enough Falmer blood to approximate the mixture for Mr. Signus. It's been a while since I left...and frankly, I'm as curious as him to find what's held inside the Occulory."

"And do you trust that man to come with you?"

"He's a mercenary of sorts, right? That's how he makes a living." Sakura stretched inside the bathtub, leaving her long tail flop, hanging out from the edge. She washed herself, polishing her scales.

"I hope you're right. So you have to retrieve the Grimsever, find something related to Brand-Shei's origins, a few journals for Vekel the Man...and Black-Briar's ex-fiancée."

Sakura snorted. "I have forgotten about that snake. He can wait until I'm done with everyone else. As weird as his sister is, at least she's not an asshole."

As soon as the clone who delivered the twenty ninroots, nightshades and deathbells dispersed, Sakura was instantly flooded by everything that happened during its journey. Ingun Black-Briar was an aspiring alchemist, under the apprenticeship of the potion couple which ran the apothecary together. And while she wasn't the kindest or the nicest, she lived under the fear of getting thrown out by her mother for not pursuing the family business. And her mother happened to be powerful enough to afford to call for the Dark Brotherhood or the Thieves Guild at a snap for her fingers.

"Everything bites, Chihiro-chan. If I manage to climb ranks in the Thieves Guild, I could grasp them out of her grip."

"And what will you do with the Dark Brotherhood? They're certified assassins."

Sakura chuckled. "Oh, Chihiro-chan. Compared to the Akatsuki...they're Chuunin in fancy costumes."

.

.

.

.

A/N: Finally...the chapter is finally done. The Thieves Guild storyline will be continued after one more chapter. I know I"m a little inconsistent with the story arcs...but I don't want to write everything in one go either, you know? It feels a little boring. I kind of want to have her bond with certain characters meanwhile too. And solve some problems in her own way, while immersing the game elements. It's a little troublesome, I admit. But I won't be able to move on with my life until I'm done with this fic. Only to stumble across another maddening game and be unable to sleep at night. It shucks...it shucks a lot.

I know I also haven't fully described all scenes. I didn't want to risk the chapter being too long and boring. But she'll have more contacts with the Word Walls. No worries. Well...here are the stats.

.

Balance: 5439 septims.

Apparel: Clothes, Boots, Amulet of Mara, Amulet of Talos, Amulet of Zenithar, Thieves Guild Armor, Thieves Guild Boots, Thieves Guild Hood, Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons: Iron Sword of Fire

Potions: Draught of Light Feet, Poison, Invisibility Potion

Scrolls (spells): N/A

Food: N/A

Ingredients: N/A

Books: 2920, vol V - Second Seed (Speech Skill Book), Advances in Lockpicking (Skill - R), Aedra and Daedra (Lore - R), Ages of Man (Illusion Skill Book), Boethiah's Proving (Lore - R), Cats of Skyrim (Lore), Enchanter's Primer (Enchanting Skill Book), Oakflesh (Spell Tome), Proper Lock Design (Skill - R), Shadowmarks (Lore - R), The Exodus (Restoration Skill Book), The Wolf Queen Book I (Lockpicking Skill Book), Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (Lore - R).

Journals: Sakura's Journal

Letters: N/A

Keys: Riften Warehouse;

Misc: Summoning scroll, Storage scrolls, Quill, Inkwell, Lockpicks (8), Black Soul Gem (1), Gold Ingot, Sapphire Dragon Claw, Garnet

Passive Effects: Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells: N/A

Shouts: Kyne's Peace ( KaaN - To be unlocked)

Perks: N/A

Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks, Loud and Clear

Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Book of Love, Drowned Sorrows, Helping Hand, Supply and Demand, Taking Care of Business, The Raid

Bounties Collected: N/A

.


	13. XII: The Grief

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Sakura woke up feeling rather energized and well-rested. The alcohol has already been burnt in her chakra system and bloodstream. Skyrim had cleaner air too...fresher...and that was the first thing which hit her face in the morning: the fresh air breezing through the open windows. She smiled, rather content with her life, as she looked at herself in the mirror and found no traces of eye-bags or tiredness, despite everything which happened yesterday.

The word has stopped burning her brain the moment she sat the quill down on the paper to write it down, and read it a few times before closing the journal and resuming her bath. And while the sorrow and pity were still strong for Narfi, the man who lost his sister and has succumbed to madness, she was hoping he'd eventually find peace, now that he had her necklace.

Giving a sleeping Chihiro a pat on the head, Sakura summoned a few clothes out of her scroll. She has decided to leave her basket inside the room, with all her valuables, except maybe for a book, namely 2920 vol. V - Second Seed. She kept it in one of her pouches, along with her map, and Signus' device. If everything went according to the plan, she'd be able to deliver the blood in time...maybe the day after tomorrow at most. The struggles between the Falmer and Dwemer races were strongly imprinted in the ruins of any Dwarven city. According to 'Falmer: A Study', the blind, ferocious creatures have once been the mighty snow elves; and they still roamed the ruins after the rebellion against their Dwarven overlords. It was indeed a sad story, and she was not sure if they will ever return to their former glory. As amazing the Dwarves' culture and architectural knowledge were, their darker side and treachery on completely disfiguring a race was disgusting beyond comparison. But at least she'd finally find out what resided in the Occulory. And they were this close to finally open it.

Sakura folded her blue tunic dress on the bed, and replaced it with a basic long-sleeved shirt and baggy ninja trousers, tucking them in her boots. She hasn't bothered to sheath her sword and bring it with her. She merely sat it in its sheath on the drawer inside her rented room, which started to look more and more like her own arrangement back home. The bookshelf held a few of the books she has found in her travels, mixed in with scrolls and tomes, she hung a target right on the back of the door for kunai and senbon practice whenever she couldn't really sleep, and a vase of lavender flowers perched on top of the window sill.

Back to the subject...her fists were more than enough to take down whatever came in her path. But...she needed gloves for that...yes...the gloves. Her outfit looked strongly like her standard Jounin attire, save for the ninja sandals replaced by boots, and the green flak jacket which stayed folded inside the scroll. That piece itself was truly useful, as the several pockets and the steel-coated material was a good protection against projectiles and blunt hits. Instead of the usual Uzushiogakure symbol on the back, hers had the Uchiha clan fan sewn in the middle of the back.

Sakura strapped the kunai and other weapons pouch around her right leg, and a larger, medical pouch around her waist, in the back, where she also stored scrolls and medical supplies. She was more of a fighter kunoichi; when she was 14, she has interrupted her training under Tsunade Senju in the favor of the other fields of expertise, such as the sealing arts and elemental ninjutsu. She has barely resumed and completed it two years ago, during the time the Straw Hats were apart for training and focusing on getting stronger than ever. But the medical ninjutsu has saved her ass a good deal in the past, and she could bet it would be as useful in the present and the future.

She opened the door of her rented room and stepped outside, locking the door. Marcurio was already waiting for her, leaned against the wooden pillar which sustained the roof. As soon as he spotted her walking outside her room, he pushed himself from the spot he was standing and followed her out the inn after Sakura bid a 'good morning' and a 'goodbye' to Keevara and Talen Jei. Sakura smiled lightly to herself too. She spotted the golden band of encrusted amethyst gemstones on Keevara's right ring finger too, and they both seemed happier than ever. When Chihiro would wake up later, she'd climb out of the window and back in the inn, hopping on one of the free barstools, where the Argonian woman settled a plate of cooked salmon.

'It was about time.' The white-furred cat with coffee-colored spots would comment in her own mind as she stood on her hind legs, leaning her front paws pressed against the bar, eating her fish rather elegantly.

.

.

.

.

"So how comes you have decided to jump in the wolf pit and explore the Dwarven ruins of Mzinchaleft? And ready to go there by yourself?"

Sakura instead was focused more on the pronunciation of his words, rather than the question itself.

'Mzincha...Mz-inch-a-left?' She rubbed her head a little confused, before snapping out of her thoughts.

"The Jarl wants me to retrieve someone's sword...and I've always wanted to see them with my own eyes. I'm not afraid of whatever I'd find down there..." she merely shrugged, as she walked past the gates, the stables, and on the way to The Pale.

"So you're risking your life for a simple sword?" Marcurio looked at her in disbelief.

"Who knows what else we'll find there. Maybe something valuable...maybe new books to read...it will be entertaining enough. I haven't had a real fight once since I stepped foot in Skyrim. I'm looking for a challenge."

"Aren't you a little cocky?"

"Look who's talking, master of the arcane arts." Sakura pinched his arm lightly. "I've had my fair share of battles with insanely powerful people, and I'm here in one piece. What could be considered a challenge here?"

Marcurio, who was rubbing his arm a little annoyed, merely poked her head.

"Don't jinx it, woman. It has happened to me before and I don't want to get back to Riften in a matchbox. Jinxing equals swarms of giants and mammoths stomping everything in their way; mixed with a nice able-bodied team of rogue wizards blazing our butts. I had the misfortune to be hired by a really unlucky man." And much to his dismay, the only response he was met with was a cheeky grin. And that meant another poke in her ribs.

"Oi, stop that!"

"I will when you'll stop being a headache."

"I'm not a headache!"

"That's exactly what a headache would say."

"But headaches don't talk."

"I see one right now."

"You're impossible."

"No, you're the impossible one here - just stop poking me!"

"I will when you'll stop punching my arm!"

"You sissy!"

"Look who's talking."

And whatever bandits hiding in the bushes ready to ambush them, decided against it. They have simply decided to leave them alone.

.

.

.

.

"I'm suspecting the journey to The Pale will last a few days. Especially around this time of the year. The winter lasts longer in the North and it will make the journey on foot much harder to carry." Marcurio commented as they walked through the woods. The leaves were incredibly colorful, and the sun was shining just slightly. She supposed that Skyrim was much colder than other countries of Tamriel. It made her wonder if they were as interesting as Skyrim was. Marcurio was an Imperial, right? And they all came from Cyrodill unless they were born elsewhere. She made a mental note to ask him about Cyrodill later. Sakura half-listened to him, half-listening to the rustle of the leaves and the chirping of the birds. It was unusually peaceful.

"I see. So I suppose that there's no other way to move faster. I don't have enough septims for a carriage or horses. How comfortable are you with traveling through the trees ?"

The tanned, Imperial mage looked down at the pink-haired petite woman which appeared to be deep in thought.

"What do you mean...traveling through the trees?" Marcurio regretted his question as soon as he spotted her lips stretch in a wide grin.

"Hop on my back." Sakura merely instructed, stopping. She didn't need to bend to give him a piggy-ride, he was much taller.

"...what?" He stopped, looking at her baffled. "No way!"

"Just hop on my back, it will faster!"

"I'm too heavy for you, are you crazy?!"

"You're not too heavy, do you want to reach the Pale before you start growing a beard or not!?"

"A few days won't grow me a beard!"

"Oh, come on, like you're not taking care of your perfect baby-face every morning." Sakura crossed her arms.

"I do NOT have a baby- did you say my face was perfect?" He looked down at her with a cheeky smirk, infuriating her.

"Just get on my damn back." The smirk was wiped off quickly. Marcurio sucked in a long exhale and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind. He straddled her waist with his knees.

"This is so embarrassing..."

"Quit the whining." The tips of her ears were burning a similar shade of her hair as she felt his chin rest against the top of her head. His hot breath which fanned over her was not helping either. She snapped out, however. She called chakra into her feet, and arms - so she wouldn't drop him - and leaped. And her leaps over the branches through the forests were not slow, or even moderated paces. It was fast enough for Marcurio to close his eyes so they wouldn't sting, but also to refrain him from making additional comments as he almost swallowed a fly the first time he tried to open his mouth.

He was right though. For long distances, he was indeed heavier, which she should have expected, and as little as she cared about the man's wounded pride, they would have reached Eastmarch by sunset if she kept up her pace. But even if her small back was numbing, there's no way she'd ever admit that to him. Maybe over her dead body, but he'd just chant how right he was, and be offended to be called heavy, even if he knew that already too.

One of her hands dug inside the pouch strapped to her hip, to pull out a folded piece of paper. She flapped it open as she kept running, keeping the usual neck-breaking speed going, and her eyes instinctively turned their doujitsu on. She was instinctively dodging the tree branches and other obstacles coming her way, as she scanned the map. They had to go through 'Shor's Stone' town, a place she was pretty familiar with. Her clone cleaned a mine or so, and the miners there appreciated her presence. But she had no time to stop and chatter. The sword had to be retrieved as fast as possible, and she couldn't take too many detours. Unless they were strongly needed. She was supposed to get a letter too. As soon as Brynjolf was done getting a map of the Goldenglow Estate, she'd have to vanish and carry out Mercer Frey's task.

Marcurio was not asleep. He had his eyes closed, but she knew if something was going to happen he'd act quickly. His grip tightened a little, after hours of running, as Sakura's foot suddenly slipped and she barely landed on her feet. But Marcurio held her in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked, recovering himself, rubbing his head, after setting her back down on her feet, in the snow.

"I'm sorry.." she apologized. "I think I slipped on ice or something. It's nothing, really." Sakura lied through her teeth. She didn't want to make it seen that the fatigue was taking its tolls on her ability to run if needed. But Marcurio was not buying it.

"We'll walk from now. All we'll ever encounter is ice and snow, so I'd rather not have you break your neck." Sakura almost grinned.

"You care about my wellbeing."

"Of course, you're my employer." Marcurio snorted as he kept walking forward.

"You know if I actually died you could just keep your money without risking your life further." Her eyes furrowed as she pointed it out.

"Maybe, but I'm not as stupid to jump in the Dwarven ruins alone. Who knows what might that thing be crawling with."

"You do realize that I hired you for this exact reason, right?"

"I haven't said you were stupid." Sakura walked forward on the cobblestone path and stopped at the crossing. She walked a bit to the right to shake the snow off the wooden arrows of the signpost. One of the arrows pointed in the north, towards Windhelm. Another one was pointing back, towards Riften, and a third one pointed towards Whiterun; to the left. She hummed, planting a glowing blue senbon in the ground and looked at Marcurio.

"Should we head towards Windhelm then?"

Marcurio nodded, affirmative. "Yes, and we'll stop there to rest. It's getting dark, and in no way, I'm climbing back on your back. You're tired, and it might kill us both."

"I'm not-"

He looked at her, snorting, interrupting her. "I know, you 'slipped'. We'll walk there and stay the night." He decided, not leaving room for arguments as he walked through the snow.

"And one more thing."

"Yes?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"If you rat out one second about what happened, you will truly regret it." There was no true malice behind his words, but he was still rather defensive about it. And she truly believed every single word. She doubted Marcurio was a man to cross. Sakura sighed.

"Of course I won't tell anybody. I just tried to save us time and energy, so we won't have to take too many breaks until we reach The Pale. And save us some casualties. I mean I'm tired, but at least we didn't run into wolves, bandits, bears or worse; the Thalmor."

Now it was his turn to look down at her a little surprised. "The Thalmor? They don't really attack anybody unless you're a Nord. Or worshipping Talos. Or a Nord worshipping Talos."

Sakura bit inside her cheek. "I may or may have not saved a Nord from their clutches...and beat up those agents."

Marcurio blinked owlishly. "Please...please tell me you at least killed all of them and they couldn't have ratted you out."

"I killed all of them," Sakura recalled, before paling. "Or...at least I think I did." She has camped with the Nord named Vol after nobody was attacking either of them. If they weren't dead...one would have woken up, right? They couldn't have been knocked out for that long. Unless they were feigning. She was sure she killed at least four of them; but there was also a chance their chief, the Justiciar was just out-of-cold. Sakura has run past the site of their fight, and his body wasn't there, but the other bodies were gone too. They must have cleaned up. But if the Justiciar was still alive...then it was going to be trouble. He'd rat out how a pink-haired woman kicked their asses, and how many women with pink hair were in Skyrim anyways? She sighed.

Sakura was woken up from her mental daydreaming by Marcurio's fingers who snapped right before her eyes.

"You okay down there?"

Sakura snorted. "I'm in deep shit, aren't I?" He patted her head almost sympathetically.

"I'd guess so, I'd guess so."

.

.

.

.

The gates and the large, imposing walls of Windhelm soon got closer and closer. The guards were marching through their shifts. Both Sakura and Marcurio crossed the bridge, but they stopped right before the gates. One of the guards stepped closer, inspecting them before nodding his helmed head. Marcurio pushed the right side of the gate open, allowing Sakura to slip inside first, then he immediately followed. The streets were dark and dim-lit by torches.

"Welcome to the so-called 'City of Kings', Sakura."

"'City of Kings'?"

"Yes. Windhelm is arguably the oldest city established by man which is still standing. It's dating back since the Merethic Era, you know? We're now walking through the Stone Quarter, which ...well, you will find the inn, shops and the marketplace here."

"Oh, I see. I'd say we should go to the inn but...what's the commotion over there?" She pointed at several guards and people who rushed with torches to their left.

"You're going to investigate no matter what I tell you, right?" Marcurio looked down at the petite woman which merely answered with a knowing smile. He sighed. "Of course." Sakura took his hand and dragged him after her. The turned left, stepped through the stone arch, and quickly took the first right, after the guards. Each of them held a lit torch as they investigated the graveyard. Besides the dug graves was a door which supposedly leads to the Hall of the Dead; or Skyrim's version of a mausoleum. She supposed.

"This is the third body this week." Sakura heard the guard in front of her speak up, as he looked at his colleagues which bent down to check on the corpse. Sakura tiptoed and moved a little closer, in a manner she wouldn't knock into anybody, and her eyes widened. A young woman was laying against the tombstones in front of the Hall of the Dead, laying in a pool of her own blood.

"This is the third body?" The guard merely nodded. The horrified citizens, especially women tried to get away from the scene as soon and fast as possible, until nobody but the two remaining guards, Sakura and an unwilling Marcurio stood behind her, watching her back.

"A loose, shadowy killer has been murdering young women for a while. He always disappears before we get the chance to see him. He murdered Susanna the Wicked." Sakura nodded and took a step forward, kneeling beside the body. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Is there something wrong?" Marcurio followed her as well, looking over her shoulder.

"This...this is really unnerving, I'll admit. It seems that the killer was in a hurry. Do you know if she had any enemies?"

Sakura asked as she inspected the wounds. She took out a sharp kunai from her pouch and slashed open the clothes; the undergarments were enough to cover the intimate parts. Marcurio kneeled closer beside her and quickly conjured a small ball of light in his hand. He brought it closer, earning a grateful smile from Sakura.

"Enemies? Less likely. She was the barmaid for Candleheart Hall. Susanna was friendly with everybody. Men, Mer, it didn't really matter. But he murdered two other young women as well, of which one of them was Tobjorn Shatter-Shield's daughter. She was murdered in her own house." The remaining guard commented from behind. "Sadly, we're too busy with the war to lead any in-depth investigations. If you're willing to lend a hand, it's very welcome."

"Wait...he? How are you so certain that the murderer is a he?"

"Helgrid, our Priestess of Arkay confirmed it. The fingerprint bruises found on the first victim's neck were too large to be of a woman's. But that's all we know."

Sakura looked at the wounds closer, muttering mostly to herself. "Large diagonal cut from her left shoulder..." she hummed. "I'd say a three-inch deep cut...the collar bone is shattered...several cuts over the legs...missing muscle tissue?"

Marcurio listened closely. "Have you found anything?"

"The cuts, while they're imprecise and hurried, also removed the appendix. See?" She pointed at the heavily disfigured abdominal and lower areas. "Rookie mistakes, not to try to clean up. But at the same time...kidnapping the woman and then throwing out the body could be even more inconspicuous too, you know? But they're not made with a simple dagger. The blade seems a little curvier, look." She pointed out at open wounds on the legs Sakura stated and turned to the guard, after wiping her hands in a piece of cloth before she burned it afterward.

"It might be from an embalming tool. That's what she said."

Now, Sakura knew how the Nordic embalming tools looked like. When she has paid a visit to look through the Shroud Hearth Barrow, an old Nordic tomb, and while having her first-time encounter with the undead creatures called Draugr, she has spotted a few of those lying around, along with linen wraps and half-mummified bodies. The hilts were usually dark and full of carved-in patterns, while the blade was short but curved. Some even had the aspect of scissors, used to cut through the flesh more easily while preparing the body for the mummification process and then burial.

"I'll do my best to catch the killer." The guard nodded gratefully.

"Have you found any leads?"

Marcurio looked around, and suddenly spotted a trail of blood which dragged from the woman's pool of blood.

"I think...that our killer made it just a little easier for us to find them." Sakura smiled.

Both Sakura and Marcurio have come to an agreement to rent a room at Candlehearth Hall, the first thing after interviewing a few witnesses. The room they rented was spacious enough for the both of them, both for sleeping and planning their next move. That's what the silencing seals taped over the door were made for. The adrenaline and the thought of a killer on the loose were both a little unsettling and a little exciting for her. There was no way Sakura could go to sleep anytime soon.

Marcurio watched as his pink-haired companion pulled out a couple of crumbled, yellow papers and stuck them on the door, behavior she explained with a mere 'silencing seals', justifying the weird red drawings on top.

"Alright so: Silda the Unseen has claimed that she has arrived too late to the crime scene to see the killer." Sakura tossed him a red apple to munch on, after cleaning it thoroughly. Both took a bite from their fruits.

"That curiosity shop owner has claimed he saw a 'fellow' running away, but he didn't take a good luck at him. Also, the lady who takes care of the Hall of the Dead said the coin purse was intact." Marcurio pointed it out. The lack of witnesses and the fact that nothing was stolen from her body was curious itself.

"So we know two things then: the killer is male, and the killer had no financial reason to commit his crimes. The victims have three common features: they're all women, young in their 20s and their belongings were intact when found dead." Sakura tapped her chin as she finished her apple, which she threw away in a bin. "So it means we'll have to listen to the guard's advice and seek Jorleif, the Jarl's Steward. If anything, he could be of better help if he knows everything that happens inside the castle walls."

"Do we really have to go, though? Can't we get some rest, first? The killer won't attack until next day at least; he'll feel too threatened to attack knowing somebody's after his ass."

She looked at him and sighed. "Get some rest, then. I'll go to the Palace and see what can I find." Sakura stretched, leaving Marcurio to lay down and get some sleep before she walked outside and closed the door quietly. She strolled the streets of Windhelm, going straight for the Palace, and one of the guards merely nodded his head when he spotted Sakura approaching. He pushed the door open and allowed the pink-haired woman to pass.

.

.

.

.

"These are difficult times indeed when men stalk their brethren like beasts. My men are stretched thin as it is. If you offer your aid, I will gladly accept it. The guards will be told to assist you as necessary. I'm happy to lend a hand as much as I can, as well."

Sakura turned around. A Nord man was talking to her, curling his long, right side of his brown mustache.

"My name is Jorleif. The guards informed me that you were willingly sniffing for the Butcher's whereabouts." He merely explained, noticing the raised eyebrow on the foreigner's face. "You know, normally, the strangers, are pretty much unwelcome between these walls. But it seems that even the guards are making an exception." He motioned her to follow.

"I see...do you think I could take a look at the first crime scene?"

"You mean, Friga Shatter-Shield's house? It's been taken into our custody and has been searched through. Are you sure do you want to go to that place?" Sakura eyed the Steward with a determined look. She nodded firmly.

"Of course. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes might find something new." She suggested. Jorleif handed her a small, but a little rusty key. He also motioned one of the guards standing against the walls of the Palace to follow.

"Vol. Lead the young lady to Hjierim. She wishes to take a look and help with the investigation." He merely nodded and followed Sakura out, descending the stairs. Sakura fell into deep thought.

"You know, I'd think that a young woman going after a killer which runs after victims like yourself would be crazy if I haven't seen you defeat singlehandedly at least five Thalmor agents."

Sakura's head snapped right up at him. His head was entirely covered by the heavy Stormcloak helmet, but his visible blue eyes shone with mirth. Sakura's smile widened.

"Vol! How have you been faring? I'm sorry I haven't recognized you, but it's a little impossible if your face is all covered up." Sakura confessed as he led her through the streets of Valunstrad. It roughly translated as the 'Avenue of Valor', the oldest and richest district in Windhelm. It was not only housing the Castle of Kings, but also the manors and homes of the most wealthy and influential of Eastmarch. A few notable clans were Shatter-Shield, Cruel-Sea, and even Stone-Fist. The latest was strongly affiliated with the Jarl too.

"After we departed, I ran back to Windhelm and explained everything that happened. I've told Jarl Ulfric of you; so if you'll ever think of joining the Stormcloaks, you will be most welcomed to the tryouts. I got a new amulet too." He grinned under his mask.

"I still kept mine. Strangely, it powers me, so I don't really want to ever take it off. But I've noticed that most deity amulets do. It's interesting.."

Vol merely shrugged and took the key from her hands as they arrived at the porch.

"They've been blessed by the divinities themselves, Sakura. Of course they do. So the amulets from your home are not blessed by your own Gods?" He turned the key in the doorknob and pushed the door open with a slow creak. The crime scene was supposed to be cleaned up, but the foul odor was too strong to be overlooked. The wooden floors were stained with at least a week old blood, and it seemed they were a pain to remove. She walked closer to a library shelf and picked up a pamphlet.

"Beware of the Butcher?" She asked, before starting to read it out loud.

.

 _"Beware the Butcher!_

 _The killer who haunts the streets of Windhelm!_

 _These calamitous times bring out the worst in people, don't become the next victim!_

 _See Viola Giordano if you spot any suspicious behavior."_

.

"Viola Giordano. Of course. She's pretty obsessed with this killer. As she's with Captain Lonely-Gale. She wrote and pinned these flyers everywhere." Vol commented beside her. Sakura merely put the piece of paper down and pulled the collar of her shirt over her nose.

"Sadly, it's pretty useless for now," Sakura affirmed and looked through the shelves of the abandoned house. Something green, glinting, caught the attention of her eyes. She picked up the leather-bound journal and noticed a necklace drop right next to her feet. She handed Vol the journal and picked the strange amulet up. The silver amulet had a skull-shaped jade stone. It gave an unsettling, eerie feeling, whispering breaths as she held it.

"What does the journal say?"

Vol held his battle-ax over his shoulder and flipped through the pages.

.

 _"The plans are coming together swimmingly. I've found good sources of bone, flesh, and blood, but thus far a good sampling of sinew and marrow have escaped me. No matter. The city is swollen with contemptuous fools who will be missed by nobody. Last night was almost able to corner Susanna as she left Candlehearth. Idiot guard showed up at just the wrong moment and I had to turn about, just out for a stroll, and so forth. There will be other chances, but the time is drawing near. I think back to my time in Winterhold. All the wasted minds up in their towers. They only explore the magic they already know. I am discovering new magic here. Something deeper than the cantripped shenanigans of fire and light. This flesh magic is older than us. Perhaps older than the world itself. I am tugging at the corners of the fabric of the universe, and where it bunches and folds is where I shall create my greatest triumph. One more attempt at the Candlehearth girl. She's proving to be a bit too cautious, but those strong joints of hers should contain the most exquisite tendons. Worth the effort. **Tonight.** "_

 _._

"Our butcher seems to have written down his watch over Susanna. 'Tonight'. Must have been written today or so." Sakura meanwhile analyzed the necklace in her hands. She shook her head.

"Well...its craft is really wonderful, I admit," Sakura commented as she looked around. The stench was not leaving, and her nose was not fooling her. The smell could last even if the house was clean, but not as strong as it was now. Not as strong. Vol followed her immediately.

"Where are you going?" Vol put away the leather-bound journal and watched her inspect the wardrobe in the room on the right. Everything was emptied when Miss Shatter-Shield was murdered. However, they couldn't move the wardrobe out of its place, for some reason.

"The stench is coming from this room." Sakura sniffed a little and rubbed her nose. She didn't have the nose of an Inuzuka...she could bet that if she summoned Kiba...or any of Bakakashi's nin-ken, they could have managed to solve this riddle faster than the Skyrim could blink. But cats had pretty good noses too, right?

Vol put down his battle-ax and opened the wardrobe. Strange. There were no shelves or even spots where to hang your clothes on.

"This is the strangest wardrobe I've ever seen. It's not that it's completely empty, but it serves no purpose. Nobody could move it, you know." Sakura turned to him and inspected the wooden wall inside.

"Is it even a wardrobe, anyways? You know what they say about skeletons in the closet." She commented as she knocked on the wall. Her eyebrows furrowed.

The first knock sounded empty. The second as well. Nobody could move it, the wardrobe was fixed in the wall. But would it sound empty like this if it was fixed against a stone wall?

Sakura took a step back and waited for a second, before calling chakra in her bent elbow and slammed it in the wooden wall. She almost fell on her nose if Vol haven't caught her left wrist.

"We've never seen this room before." Sakura heard Vol comment from behind as he let go of her wrist as soon as she established herself. Her eyes widened, as the stench was stronger than ever. If Vol was either scared or disgusted, it was hard to tell. His face was entirely covered by the typical Stormcloak helmet, but there was nothing to cover her own face to hide her disgust. In the center of the room was a stone, makeshift altar, on top of which sat a corpse, or what was left of it. Several embalming, curved knives, and tools sat right by its side.

"Is this...is this one of the victims?" Sakura looked at the multitude of internal organs and bones, ready to be transplanted, along with a second leather-bound journal, not unlike the one they have read a small while ago. She gently sat the necklace down and picked the journal, thanking Vol for being a sweetheart enough to bend the torch a little so she could read it out loud.

.

 _17 tendons and assorted ligaments 173 fragments of bone for assemblage approx._

 _4 bucket-fulls of blood (Nord preferred)_

 _6 spoons of marrow (no more than 2 from a thigh)_

 _12 yards of flesh (before cutting)_

 _star-scrying to the edge of the ice-mind_

 _look to the lights where the souls dance_

 _revealing the time when a spark will revive when the rotted unites under most skillful hands_

 _(translation from Aldmer text, as interpreted by the Ayleids and first transcribed by Altmer. provenance and authority unknown)_

 ** _soon_**

.

It was a list, and as soon as she has finished reading it, she actually started counting the body parts on the altar and next to it. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nord blood. Young women murdered...strange necklace whispering things..." Sakura held her head in her palm, as she was connecting the dots. Dead body on the altar...harvesting organs...suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Necromancy!"

Vol looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Un. Think about it. The victims were buried already, as 'incomplete' their bodies were. Whoever the remains on the altar are of, most likely the killer is practicing the arts of necromancy. And it's all connected to this necklace." She waved the weird, skull-shaped pendant in his face. "You know, something still puzzles me."

It truly made sense. "What's wrong?"

"When did the killer had the time to build a super-secret room right after Friga Shatter-Shield was murdered? To cut down the stone would make noise, and her family's manor is pretty close by. They could have heard something."

"Maybe Friga had it built. A lot of large houses have their own alchemy laboratories, and some are hidden from plain sight so people wouldn't go around snooping in their business. But let's focus on the matter at hand."

Vol was right too. She pocketed the journals and the necklaces and decided to get out of that house of horrors, and as soon as they walked outside, she quickly sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. It was much needed after inhaling that foul odor of blood, burnt hair and decaying organs.

"I will go to my post. If you need my help, I'll be at the castle." Sakura smiled gratefully and nodded, watching Vol walk away. She did the same, but going in the opposite direction, back to the Stone Quarter. If anybody could give her a clue on the necklace, that would be Calixto Corrium, the owner of 'Calixto's Curiosities'.

.

.

.

.

"This...this is truly interesting." Sakura was sitting on a wooden chair across the desk. Calixto, an Imperial man in his late thirties, took off his glasses before handing back the strange necklace.

"This, my friend, is the Necromancer's Amulet. It's a truly rare and hard-to-find artifact, I tell you. It's normally known to be traditionally carried around by the court wizard." He gave her a smile. "What if we made a deal?"

"A...deal?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. At least her suspicion of a necromancer Butcher was confirmed.

"Yes, my dear, a deal! What if I bought this from you? I've been looking to get my hands on something like this to add to my collection for a while. I'll pay you 500 septims, what do you say?"

Sakura looked at him. She'd refuse if this was the last piece of evidence she had. But the journals spoke louder than the necklace anyways. He could have used gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints for all she knew, and anybody could have denied its existence. She nodded and handed him back the necklace, and a piece of paper she ripped from one of the last, blank pages of the journal.

"Could you please write down here the details of the transaction?" She smiled.

Calixto seemed a little suspicious, but he merely counted 500 gold pieces in a coin purse and handed them to the pink-haired lady, before writing down his name, the item sold and the amount of gold received. It was a little strange, but he seemed a little eager to own the amulet.

"Here you go. Normally, I'm not writing down purchases, not always, but I'd be a fool to let such a good offer pass by. This is going straight to my personal collection of artifacts."

"Thank you, Mr. Corrium. That should be all." Sakura smiled but stopped.

"Where have you found this necklace, may I ask?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard at all. Somebody opened Friga's house for me. I wonder who would leave such a beauty behind.." The way the man almost froze in his place was missed by the pink-haired kunoichi, however, who returned back to the Palace.

.

.

.

.

Rumors talked about Jarl Ulfric's court wizard, Wuunferth, to be the most likely to meddle with necromancy affairs. Viola was especially holding up those rumors. The fact that the court wizard had the epithet 'The Unliving' right next to his name, was not helping his cause either. Out of all the possible suspects, he was the most likely to practice necromancy meddle with the affairs of the dead. On top of that, the found necklace, a symbol of Necromancy was also supposed to be in the possession of the wizard. So Sakura merely pulled the Jarl's steward aside, whispered a few things in his ears, and later he'd grab a few guards to arrest the Butcher. Sakura hid her guilt. Or at least, she tried to.

Jorleif had no chance to go thank the pink-haired lady personally. As soon as she merely waved, a little mockingly even, to the kicking wizard, she walked outside as soon as she entered. She descended the stairs and made her way towards the Marketplace.

Sakura rubbed her head, and in the middle of the cobblestone ground, she sat down with her legs crossed, waiting. What was she waiting for, was hard to tell. But everyone around her tried to pay no mind. She then heard somebody yell from behind when the blade of an iron dagger pierced through her back. Blood started to stain her shirt, and Sakura merely coughed and got up. She took a glance over her shoulder, to see a petrified, and literally frozen...Calixto. He had ice keeping his feet in place, and he couldn't move even if he wanted.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Guards angrily stormed the market place, to get a grab of both the stunned Calixto's arms. Marcurio followed too, along with Jorleif, to gently take the dagger out of her back. She hissed in pain.

"I present you the real Butcher, Steward. The man behind the murders and the man who attempted to perform necromancy in late Friga Shatter-Shield's house." Sakura proclaims as she started healing her dagger wound, with merely a faint green glow. She took out the two leather-bound journals from her pouch, along with the piece of paper.

"I know you might think I made a mistake in leading you to believe the court wizard was the Butcher. Why? Because he happens to have the 'Unliving' as his nickname? There was no solid proof. However, everybody would have suspected him as soon as the words of necromancy got around the town."

Sakura flipped open one of the journals and the piece of paper right next to the pages.

"However, you can see clearly that the writer of these journals, the Butcher, has also written the same piece of paper: the proof of transaction I've had Mr. Corrium note down when he bought the Necromancer's Amulet from me. I knew he'd strike if the number one suspect was locked down. And I also knew he'd go after me after I mentioned I found his altar."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the Butcher, the shadowy killer of Windhelm. But I have only one question. Why?"

The pink-haired woman watched as the guards thawed out the ice on his feet with the ends of their large, battle axes. The pain of the wound still stung, and she could neither reach properly to heal the deep cut. All she could do was stop the bleeding and hide the pain.

Calixto Corrium meanwhile snapped out of his stupor. He hasn't expected her to survive the stab, he was more than ready to grab the body and harvest the missing amount of marrow and blood needed. He wasn't expecting her to have backup either. His brown eyes darkened but became watery too.

"You foolish girl...if you knew my purpose you would hesitate to have me locked down!" He suddenly snarled. Cowardly rage washed over his face as he eyed her with his deadliest glare. If only looks could kill, Sakura would have been six feet underground, sleeping forever.

"You were more than enough and all the killing would have been stopped! And Lucille would have been alive if it wasn't for you, you meddling wench!" Sakura remained impassive as the guards dragged him away. She did what was right. She hoped so, at least.

"Just get him out of here!" Jorleif barked at the guards. "The lad can start counting off his days, you know. He went right after Trobjorn's daughter...the clan Shatter-Shield will want his blood, and you can't really deny them that. On top of that, his wife lost his Amulet of Arkay soon after; neither of them had a second of sleep since Friga died. Can you believe that?" Sakura was still standing beside him, but she listened absently, mostly thinking about his words. Marcurio meanwhile stepped a little closer, bearing an emotion which could be mistaken with worry as well.

"So the wizard can be released. I'm sorry if I have forgotten to announce you of my trap beforehand. But I wasn't sure how much time I had left to action. I hope he won't mind the scare too much..." Sakura brought herself to smile a little sheepish.

Jorleif shook his head. "Don't sweat it. I doubt he stayed there for more than an hour of two." He stroked his mustache. "You made a pretty smart sleuth, I'll give you that. I'll tell you what: Return to Windhelm whenever you have time. You could earn a permanent place inside these walls...Nord or not." Sakura gave a grateful smile and a wave, before returning back to Candlehearth Inn for resting. She occasionally flinched as the wound kept stinging. And she was feeling her eyes would close in any given moment too. That's when Marcurio sighed.

"Lay down, I'll check out your wound. How could you be so stupid to let him stab you in the back?" He snorted. "What in the Oblivion were you even thinking?"

Sakura slid off her shirt. Her ears turned a little pink, and so did his, but her chest was entirely wrapped in tight bandages, so her breasts wouldn't get in the way when it came to run or battle. Most kunoichi did. She laid down on her belly, revealing the deep gash and the dried blood which stained the white wraps. The wound made it a little painful to breathe.

"I was stupid, I know. But I couldn't afford to let him escape. If I dodged, he would have known something was up and we had to chase him all across Windhelm and maybe risk to escape. How did you find me? I thought you went to sleep."

Marcurio took out a bottle of salve from his own bag and poured it on the wound, to make sure it would not get infected. He started to clean it with a clean piece of clothing.

"I did. But then I woke up remembering you'd get killed or something if I wasn't with you, so I decided to go look for you. And I was right." He also poured a bit of healing mixture to help close the wound. "Your hardheadedness is astonishing."

"Shut up, at least I caught the killer." Sakura paused, before turning her head to look at him, with a sly grin. "So you do care about my well-being."

"Turn back, I'm not done." He turned her head back to the pillow, a little roughly. He could swear he heard her mutter a soft 'Asshole..', but he could bet he actually did. "As I said before, I'm not going alone to explore the Dwarven ruins."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, yeah sure. We both know that you care - OI! Take care with that!" She suddenly yelped in the pillow as he treated the wound with a little less care than before.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and Sakura doubted he actually meant it.

It passed a little more when the wound was fully dressed. Sakura was fully aware that the wound would be fully closed by morning. The red chakra gifted by Matatabi had a strong role in her unusually fast healing, but she still appreciated his gesture. She was motioned to lay down to sleep. The bed was a single-person one, so unconsciously, she thought it was pretty nice of him to let her sleep on the only bed in the room. Only to be awakened a few more minutes later.

"Wake up and shine, the sun's up and we don't have any time to waste!" Meanwhile, his stuff was already packed, and Sakura was groaning sleepy.

"And what do you expect me to do? Photosynthesis? I'm tired!" She rubbed her sleepy face and sat up, glaring at him.

"It's not my fault you were up all night, playing the detective. Come on, the earlier we start, the earlier we get to the ruins. And I won't carry you if you're too tired." And he was outside. And a pain as he was that morning, Sakura spotted a tunic shirt, a little too big for her, to replace her old shirt cut in the back and all stained with blood. She blushed a little and slipped it on, fixing it a little in her pants, and walked outside. There was no way she'd ever admit out loud the shirt smelled pretty good and relaxing.

Nor was he going to ever admit that he said he won't carry her if she was too tired. Because he did, anyways.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Well...this took some time to write. I had it written a few weeks ago but it had to be redone, rewritten, spellchecked, proofread and so on. But I still bet I missed a few details here and there. I can bet it. I hope it's readable enough. The next chapter is almost done too, but again, it's in the process of editing. I hope the chapter wasn't too rushed, but I found no point in stretching out the 'Blood on the Ice' quest more than necessary. I kinda had Calixto act faster than normal. I think it's obvious that Marcurio is a potential love interest, but he's not the only one. I won't introduce too many...not even all the possible marriage candidates in-game...just a few, for the fun of it. Brynjolf kinda is...but I'm having second thoughts about that. Or not? Maybe. I'm not sure.

Okay, I'm done here. I'm out. To sleep. Hopefully, I'll get some better rest now this has been posted. Peace.

.

Balance: 5939 septims.

Apparel: Clothes, Boots, Amulet of Mara, Amulet of Talos, Amulet of Zenithar, Thieves Guild Armor, Thieves Guild Boots, Thieves Guild Hood, Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons: Iron Sword of Fire

Potions: Draught of Light Feet, Poison, Invisibility Potion

Scrolls (spells): N/A

Food: N/A

Ingredients: N/A

Books: 2920, vol V - Second Seed (Speech Skill Book), Advances in Lockpicking (Skill - R), Aedra and Daedra (Lore - R), Ages of Man (Illusion Skill Book), Boethiah's Proving (Lore - R), Cats of Skyrim (Lore), Enchanter's Primer (Enchanting Skill Book), Oakflesh (Spell Tome), Proper Lock Design (Skill - R), Shadowmarks (Lore - R), The Exodus (Restoration Skill Book), The Wolf Queen Book I (Lockpicking Skill Book), Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (Lore - R).

Journals: Sakura's Journal

Letters: N/A

Keys: Riften Warehouse;

Misc: Summoning scroll, Storage scrolls, Quill, Inkwell, Lockpicks (8), Black Soul Gem (1), Gold Ingot, Sapphire Dragon Claw, Garnet

Passive Effects: Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells: N/A

Shouts: Kyne's Peace ( KaaN - To be unlocked)

Perks: N/A

Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks, Loud and Clear

Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Blood on the Ice, Book of Love, Drowned Sorrows, Helping Hand, Supply and Demand, Taking Care of Business, The Raid

Bounties Collected: N/A


	14. XIII: The Ruins

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

 _Sakura's POV_

The weather was getting colder and colder, the farther and farther we advanced through the snow of The Pale. I was completely aware that in my excitement to start our journey I might have forgotten to pack my coat, but to my defense, warming up the frigid air around us with an occasional fire technique and Marcurio's own lesser fire spells seemed to might do the trick. Warming my body with my fire nature helped me too. Sure, I could have just summoned Chihiro-chan and send her fluffy butt after a cloak, maybe two, I didn't want my companion to die on me, but I wasn't sure how much could I trust him. Until now, aside from the snarky comments and occasional sassiness, Marcurio has done nothing to betray my trust. But one could never be too careful, could they?

In fact, we have been amiably chatting for a while, for such a long while that I have forgotten about the cold, too engrossed in our own conversation about the School of Destruction. I merely enumerated the basic, most important affinities of our own Elemental Ninjutsu which resembled said spells too much. Both had the same role and the same elemental manipulation meant to destroy, or sometimes even create. It was astonishing to find out just how much our usage of chakra resembled their usage of mana, despite being so far apart.

"As you know, the only class of spells which might resemble your 'Water Release', is Frost. You know, ice." Marcurio looked at me as he started explaining. "It has a lot of usages, really. Some mages use it to throw projectiles, others merely freeze their foe in place," I suddenly remembered the way he froze Calixto Corrium in place to prevent him from running away- "or just blast them off like you would with a fireball. But I've never heard of water manipulation in a manner you have related."

"The water release is very basic and pretty common back home but it's still useful and can be very strong. Ice is normally a combination of two other elemental affinities: water and wind. There have been people who could manipulate ice and snow on their own, however. Back home, clans usually hold the secret of special techniques passed down through generations, called Bloodline Limits. The Yūki clan was known for their natural mastery over the unique Ice Release." I noticed him raise an eyebrow in confusion so I clarified. "Yūki means snow."

"I see. The name seems pretty fitting."

And indeed, it was. I was unaware if the clan was fully extinct and has died with Haku, the boy we encountered on my first mission with my genin team. The paranoia of the Water Country made everyone to fear the kekkei genkai and their users. Irrational fear leads everyone to commit atrocious crimes.

Marcurio, however, broke my train of thoughts by snapping his fingers in my face, making me jump a little.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked, a little concerned but mostly confused, so I merely shook my head.

"Some villages embraced the fact they had bloodline clans residing in their village. They considered it both an honor and a privilege. To put it simply, think about it: a clan with a strong bloodline limit will always spawn powerhouses. If said clan is affiliated with a village, they will willingly feel obliged to pawn their prodigies to defend the village at their best. But those bloodline limit clans are also pretty pretentious. The clan politics are..." Now, what's the perfect word to describe the clan politics..? "They're just unfair and horrible sometimes. Most got a mountain-sized pole shoved up their ass."  
"But some feared for their own power and safety, so they hunted them to extinction. I believe that was the case for the Yūki clan. I was merely reflecting on it."

"I see." Marcurio nodded. "You know, something similar happened to the Falmer in Skyrim too. I'm not sure if you have read about it yet, but the Falmer have been known as Snow Elves before. Sure, the Dwarves have played the ultimate role in their disfiguration, but several blood wars started before that. They appealed to the Dwarves as a last resort. The Falmer were a once prosperous race, envied by many, as you can see. During the event called the 'Night of Tears', the Snow Elves were attacked and quickly decimated by the Atmoran settlements. The Atmorans are the ascendants of the Nords."

"You have studied all of these at the University of Cyrodiil?

He nodded. "The Arcane University of Cyrodill." He quickly corrected me. "Pretty much. I have mostly taken up History, Destruction, Alteration, and Alchemy as my main courses, along with Dwarven History and Culture, Nordic History and Restoration. I was ready to become a professor myself after I was done with my degree work. You know, obtain a recommendation letter from a professor and present a brand new project. I was working on a whole new spell."

Besides the fact that the Dwarven History was studied pretty in-depth, in-depth enough to form a separate course on their own, I couldn't help but be confused myself.

"And how come you have become a glorified mercenary instead of a University professor? I bet it would have held more prestige than crawling through sewers and snow."

The Imperial mage merely shrugged.  
"It lacked the thrill, you know? I would have taught the younger generations of students everything I knew, but I would have spent the rest of my youth...and adulthood, like that, without actually living. So I simply left, abandoning my post as an assistant. I got to Skyrim through the province of Bruma, right at the border, ran away from a few bears, encountered those lucky people I told you about, I almost died a few times but at least I lived. I truly lived. Plus, I also got to see with my own eyes everything I learned about, instead of mere relics in glass cases within the museum of the University. I want to send them a Dwarven relic or two, just to show I hold no hard feelings for them."

And I actually chuckled. His story was truly interesting, and it made sense, actually. I could have returned back home and settle down too after we have found the One Piece. A year or so ago, I actually dreamed of becoming an Academy teacher when I would return back. Or a Jonin sensei as soon as I earned my rights to teach. As amazing Bakakashi-sensei was, he had no idea how to teach kids. He mostly left us on our own volition to decipher the jutsu, claiming it would only make us work harder but better.

But as soon as I was confronted with the idea to leave, I decided to come here and I wasn't regretting it one second. I was on my own, making the right decisions for myself, most of the time anyway, without the pressure of my crew, without anybody scrutinizing me about what was right and what shouldn't I do. And it was truly amazing. I truly felt free.

"I suppose we could stop by and find a courier who takes correspondence to Bruma at least. And eventually, pass by the university to pass the parcel." I suggested it because it seemed like a good idea. And he thought so too, by the look on his face. He was grateful enough not to make a snarky comment or even a sarcastic pat on the head.

The rest of the journey, however, was kept in silence. But it was not uncomfortable at all. We were close to the ruins and the wind became too harsh over the night to make talking possible, without swallowing at least a mouthful of snow and who knows what else what. So we took shelter near the ruins, about a few hundreds of meters from the site. It was not quite a cave in the mountain; it was more of a dugout carve in stone, but deep enough to hide us from the snowstorm. I pulled out a small scroll tucked in my pouch and summoned my own bedroll while Marcurio laid down his from his satchel. I grabbed a few dry sticks from the corner of the cave and formed a basic handseal, blowing a small ball of flame to light them up.

The silence was pleasant, welcomed. I had a volume opened on my lap which I was reading with mid-interest. My eyes were closed, as I took a moment to meditate and fully heal the wound on my back. Marcurio was too engrossed in his texts to even notice me, and that was fine. Even more, questions to answer might be, dare to say, a little troublesome. And everybody had the right to keep a few secrets here and there. Speaking of secrets...

My hand moved in a new handseal to conceal my skin better. The Rinnegan eye would freak people out, but the purple mark in the middle of my forehead could be seen as a mere cosmetic tattoo. I suddenly found no reason to cover it anymore. So I just let go of it.

I resumed my lecture. Or at least...I tried to. It was the fifth volume and I felt like dying, as I understood too little of the novel. Who was Rijja? Who was the emperor? What was happening!? I dreadfully looked down at the book, closing it in distaste.

"Marcurio?" I tried.

"Yes?" He replied, never looking up from his scroll, studying it now less interested than before.

I reluctantly held my book up. "Do you know where can I find the first book of the '2920, The Last Year of the First Era'? I haven't realized until now that the book is apart of a series...I mean that it's not a standalone story."

Marcurio scratched the slight stubble on his chin before shaking his head.

"You could try a library. Though I haven't seen in Skyrim a proper bookstore before. Strange, since I've seen at least one in the Imperial City. I mean yes, some general storekeepers sell books too, but not books and paper exclusively."

"Imperial City? The capital of Cyrodill?" He merely nodded. Maybe one day, I will visit Cyrodill too. And all of Tamriel. Just how cool could that be?

I couldn't help but grin to myself.

 _End of Sakura's POV_

.

.

.

.

The simple duo formed out of a kunoichi and a spell-caster was perched on top of a rocky, snow-covered hill, analyzing their surroundings. The ruins, if you could even call them as such, were standing tall and imposing. Maybe they were called ruins because they were mere shells of their former glory, but they still held the architectural superiority the Dwarves possessed so long ago, standing sturdy after millennia of change.

"Impressive." Sakura couldn't help but breath out as she admired the carved roofs, even if they were almost entirely covered in snow. She opened the eye of her mind and started counting, suddenly starting to feel sick.

"You should see the inside of the ruins then. You'll be baffled." He grinned slightly. "I admit I'd like the Dwemer history even more if it was not trying to kill me every time I approached it." He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "They are...a lot. A lot. The outside and the inside of the ruins are crawling with life. I don't know who...but I doubt they aren't hostile."

Marcurio seemed to be a little surprised.

"How do you even know that?"

She settled for the really basic explanation of the chakra sensing process. "If there's a thing which is alive, let it be an animal, human or plant, it has chakr- mana." She corrected herself quickly. "If you train yourself hard enough, you can sense that mana. If you train even harder, you can recognize that mana signature by yourself, and suppress your own not to be recognized."

"Like the life-detecting spell." Sakura blinked owlishly.

"Well yes, but it comes off as natural. It requires no additional mana to cast it, and you can't really not do it. It's almost instinctively." However, his statement made her gears move a little.

"Wait a second. That's what the spell does. It scans for chakra signatures. Then the unliving-detecting spell scans for the chakra which holds the dead moving, but it's not a chakra signature per se. Amazing." She breathed out, in one go.

"So it means that suppressing your chakra signature" the word seemed a little foreign rolling off his tongue, but he still didn't bother to correct her "makes you immune towards either detecting spells. Now, that's something. How many are down there?"

The sickness pooling in the pit of her stomach started again. She groaned.

"A lot. And you know, I'm not sure if I want to go for unnecessary murder." Marcurio completely agreed. Returning back to Riften reeking of blood and death was the last thing they needed on their heads. Like how Sakura looked like stepping inside Bee and Barb after dungeon exploring. He looked over the hill and narrowed his eyes, counting.

"Ten bandits are poised just outside the ruins. What the hell are they guarding anyways? The ruins were dried out of the most important artifacts, and whatever gold or gemstones there are insignificant unless you want to dig deeper and risk getting pummeled by a Dwarven Centurion. Plus, there was no sense in guarding the leftovers. They could just, you know, take them. That's how bandits are. They've got nothing to lose so they fight like it."

Sakura agreed wholeheartedly. They risked engaging anybody in combat for the chance to rob them blind and hopefully move away. The outlaws which were more organized than tackling down everything which crossed their path were forming guilds, crews, and groups. But they weren't called bandits, and the Thieves Guild was a prime example. They were no saints but they didn't kill - mostly. And if Sakura was to overlook the overall view of each of Riften's citizens, they never robbed the poor or in need. That was a clause she could agree with.

"Then the question is not what are they guarding. But who. Why...it's a little less important. Septims are most likely the reason. So...shall we try to come up with a plan or just go jump in and hope for the best?" The look she received was enough for her to start conceiving a tactic to approach and enter the ruins unscathed.

"We need a distraction. You know...it would be pretty convenient if a bear attacked them. They'd focus on hunting the animal down and it would be too late anyway if they spotted us opening the doors."

Sakura blinked. "It's not a bad idea." She sighed. "I mean, it wouldn't if a bear actually attacked. But I agree, we need a good distraction." Her eyes suddenly lit up and stood back. Marcurio watched the grin spread on her face.

"By that look, I really hope you have a good idea."

She moved her hands in a handseal, and suddenly, a perfect carbon copy of Sakura smoked right next to her.

"Dealing with one Sakura is enough. Two of them are a nightmare. Is this really your plan?" He crossed his arms, masking his actual curiosity about the clone shaping spell she displayed.

Both the real and the clone snorted. "Do you have a better idea? No? Good." Sakura smirked triumphantly as she merely saw him snort. "But the pink hair is a dead giveaway. We should disguise the clone." She tapped her chin and looked at the clone closely, before doing another handsign. She HAD to apply a henge.

The clone not only it did not retain its caster's original appearance, something which the clone cried about moments before the transformation, but it strongly resembled a bandit. The slender feminine body was replaced by a bulkier, masculine one, and it was armed with a dagger handed out by Sakura.

"Now that's...a little impressive, I admit. I suppose it will do the trick. We send it out, have it start a fight and we slip inside as unnoticed as possible?" Marcurio guessed exactly what Sakura was thinking about. She merely nodded with a smile.

The clone stepped outside of their hiding spot, looking for a second at its creator and raised an eyebrow before a bandit reached over to pat its back.

"Jorgen, here you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" The clone looked at him confused as it was dragged away.

"It's your turn to keep watch, there's no way you're bailing out on us this time again."

'Jorgen's eyes narrowed and punched the bandit in the face. It had to start a riot.

"Oi, what the hell, man!?" The bandit was caught off guard and held his bleeding nose.

"Don't think you can punch my face and get away with it!" A few more bandits answered his call and they all charged equipped with swords and daggers. The clone was dodging and throwing a punch here and there, sending them flying back in a spiral. 'Jorgen' had to dodge mostly, so it wouldn't get dispelled. If it did, both Sakura and Marcurio would be in big trouble.

"Since when has Jorgen gotten so good? He was barely able to lift a boulder yesterday!"

"He's not Jorgen you fool! He just looks like him!"

"You're a fool! How could somebody look more like Jorgen than Jorgen!"

Marcurio quickly motioned Sakura to follow him to the giant gates of the ruins. They sneaked past the bandits who were too busy to fight the clone, who eventually did its best to apply the evasion tactics Sakura has mastered. It needed to stay alive for just a little more.

Both of them held a tight grip on the Dwarven metal door and started to pull. And no matter how much chakra Sakura was pouring in her arms to pull the damned door open, it was still hard to do so. Most likely the door required at least ten bandits.

Sakura's purple diamond on her forehead started to glow. The sudden surge of chakra which flowed through her body allowed her to creak open the door. She started panting.

"Come on!" The familiar pop of a dispelled clone rang through her ears. "They're advancing on us!" Marcurio held the door open just enough so she could slip inside, before he followed, slamming the metal door right in the bandits' faces. He heard a grunt outside.

"The deeper they go in the ruins, the more they'll realize they'll have to get back here. And when they do...we'll be waiting for them."

Marcurio stared at the glowing purple diamond for a second before snapping out of his daze.

"You know, if you keep that going, we won't need to lit up a torch."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "My forehead torch is saving you the need to look for the light. Appreciate it." The hint of amusement was clear as daylight. Marcurio heard voices, however, so brushing off his feeling of glee, he clasped a hand over Sakura's mouth and dragged her in the shadows with him.

A bandit looked a little in their direction. Sakura's breathing stopped for a second and acted rapidly, as the man clad in iron armor was bringing his torch in the shadowed corner.

When he saw nothing suspicious, he walked away, missing the way Sakura jumped high on the wall, holding onto Marcurio like their life depended on it. Well...it kind of did.

"What the hell was that?" He mouthed, but she could read his lips instantly. The pink-haired woman struggled to move her single free hand inside the weapon pouch strapped around her leg and pulled out a few long, silvery needles. Her eyes bled red instantly, as she scanned the few targets with her Sharingan. A woman was sitting by the makeshift campfire in front of a pair of golden gates. Her eyes narrowed and launched them. The long needles impaled both of their necks. They fell on the ground with a loud thud, accompanied by the rattling of their armors. Sakura dropped down from the ceiling, slowly letting go of Marcurio.

"They're not dead. I just tried to make sure I hit the right paralysis point." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Let me guess; another weird mana trick known by your people?" He followed her across the dim-lit corridor. His right hand soon emerged a bright, energy orb, which grew in size. When he let go of it, the orb floated about their heads, lighting up the path.

Sakura stared up but lowered her gaze to prevent her vision from getting blotched. "Lemme guess, another weird Tamrielic spell?"

"It's a really low-ranked Alteration spell. But it's pretty useful since it's hands-free. It's better than your forehead torch anyways." Sakura snorted and clasped her hand over her forehead, to hide the seal.

"Shut up."

The dim-lit corridor was slowly getting washed with a bright light, revealing the insides of the Dwarven ruins. Sakura was careful not to trip over a dead, Dwarven spider. It seemed to be made of the same metal the doors were made of.

"Those are called Dwarven Spiders. As you know, the Dwarves have used both magic and science to power up their mechanisms. Creatures such as the Spiders have been active right from the moment of their disappearance." Marcurio lectured as they advanced deeper in the ruins.

"Wait there a second, then. Maybe their disappearance was planned, then. Think about it. Why else would they leave their homes protected? Either if they disappeared by force or they just found a better place." Marcurio stared down at her for a second.

"The scholars have thought of that as well. Hence why so many excavations are occurring in Skyrim. Markarth is a city of Dwarven origins, they're pretty much looking to unearth what has happened millennia ago. But they found no clue about what happened to the builders. They discovered their impressive, ample creations, but no trace of them. Not a footprint, not a hair, not even a fabric of their clothes. But it has happened a long time ago." His eyes suddenly lit up.

"However, if I'm recalling well enough, a living Dwarf was once discovered in Morrowind. I'm not sure if he's alive now, but they are known for their long lifespan."

"In...Morrowind you say?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"How's Morrowind?"

"The land of the Dark Elves? I've got no idea, I have never been there personally. It's all gray from the ash sprouted during the Red Mountain's eruption."

They passed through the corridors. The pink-haired woman grabbed a storage scroll and opened it. She found about four Dwemer cogs. She quickly sealed them inside.

"It's a storage scroll connected to a room back home. So you know, I don't have to carry everything with me. Or go home, drop these off and get back." She explained quickly as she looted another metal creature. She found some dwarven oil and metal scraps. She also spotted a few bolts, but she wasn't sure yet of their usage.

"I understand. That was a Dwarven Sphere. They act as sentinels, patrolling the ruins and attacking everything which alerts their sensors."

Sakura stared down and raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds...complex. So how are they powered? By steam? By magic? By both?"

"By both, most likely. Come on, we'll have time to inspect the architecture later after we find the sword." Marcurio scolded her.

"Hey, I think I heard someone talking over there!"

Both of them froze in place as they heard a third voice calling out from somewhere. Marcurio narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist. His free hand sparked a little as he started running. He accurately left lighting runes on the ground, as they ran past two bandits hot on their tails.

Sakura soon heard the weakened screams of pain as she kept up her pace, and the flash of thunder over the dampened walls of the ruins. They panted, slumping against the wall. The candlelight has vanished a few minutes ago, so they ran blindly in the dark. Marcurio casted it again.

"Damn. I was so focused on..." she sighed and sat her back straight. "We'll leave looting for when we get back, then. Let's go."

Marcurio sat up and downed a small blue vial, before getting ready to strike if needed. Sakura's hands were engulfed by a sharp blade-like chakra field. Who needed a sword when you had chakra blades?

"Now remember. The automatons are immune to poison - though that's kind of an understatement - and frost spells." He carefully instructed as they advanced in the dark. The corridor continued a little further, opening and ending at a junction.

To the right was a locked door with a bandit guarding it. The way on the left lead to a pair of huge, golden gates. Sakura looked at Marcurio and both started sneaking past the guard. She silenced her feet as best as she could, holding her breath, climbing down the ramp and Marcurio pushed the gates open. She narrowed her eyes.

Two bandits were fighting off a Dwarven Sphere each. The lower side of the metal body resembled the bottom of a sphere, sure, but the rest of it took the shape of a carved humanoid. The details the faces were sculpted were impressive.

"Shall we jump in?" Marcurio whispered, waiting for an answer. More or less, she was still his boss.

"I'd say ...let's help. If they attack us after helping them...let's maul them." He sighed.

"Off into the danger I guess." He followed instructions nonetheless. Sakura leaped from her hiding spot. She aimed a chakra filled hand to tear through the Dwarven metal of the sphere. The bandit's eyes widened and lowered his weapon immediately. Marcurio was done too.

"Who the hell are you two?"

Sakura raised her hands in defense. "Your saviors? We're not looking for trouble." The bandit eyed them suspiciously, but they had a point.

He sighed.

"Thank you. The ruins are crawling with those awful creatures. It makes it impossible to guard the old man researching. But what are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled just slightly.

"I was sent to retrieve a sword. We're not here to bother you."

"Research?"

The bandit looked at Marcurio carefully and nodded.

"Yes, research. The old man is paying us to keep his ass safe while he plays with rocks and metal. Go on, do whatever, as soon as you kill those crawlies meanwhile." The rest of the bandits immediately lowered their bows.

Sakura bowed her head respectfully, smiling.

"Thank you, we shall be on our way."

"Yeah, yeah, good luck with that sword."

Marcurio followed her immediately, never lowering his guard.

"At least we know why are the bandits flocking around, here."

Sakura nodded as they climbed the raised walkway, stepping through an open door diagonally opposite. On the right, she spotted a bunch of chests. The corridor leading from the room continued for a few feet, passing a couple of sets of shelves and stone benches before turning to the west. Along there by a broken piece of metalwork on the right was a Dwemer bowl. The corridor opened out again. They were greeted by a Dwarven Spider which hissed and launched itself at Sakura. She lifted her chakra-filled foot and kicked it away, crushing it against the wall.

"Those crawlies are...well, better than a normal spider, anyways." She sighed, confessing.

"Some of them are actually repairing and maintaining the ruins. You know, so they won't collapse."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and spotted the crushed spider on the wall. "These little guys are responsible for the fact that the ruins haven't collapsed after so long? You know, if the Dwarves would eventually come home, their homes wouldn't be totally destroyed. I mean listen; the steam-powered pipes are working like brand new." A few broken parts fell apart. Something glinting caught her eye. She stepped closer and picked up a strange, blue gemstone.

"A soul gem? Is this how they're still powered and working even after all those...thousands of years..?" She mused. "Whose soul may be in this one?"

Marcurio took a good look at the bluish hued gemstone.

"Most likely a small animal. Or you know...just an animal. Fun fact about soul gems; if they're blue or light violet, you can only trap a creature's soul, depending on the gem's size. To trap the soul of a human...you need a black soul gem. You won't encounter damned souls across these halls." He shook his head, condescending.

"Well.." she puffed her cheeks. "Hate me for being curious."

The corridor opened up and turned a sharp North. The duo climbed up the slightly steep platform of stone and rocks, Marcurio roasted alive another spider which leaped to stab them with its long, metal legs. Sakura has been less careful with that one, so she got a nasty, deep cut on her forearm which she kept healing. Marcurio was leading the way while she was patching herself up with the same, pellicular green mana radiating from her good hand. He stopped in front of the golden gate.

Sakura, who was too busy to focus on her wound and not trip while walking, almost bumped into him.

"Why have we stopped?" She looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened a little.

"Is that...?"

"A centurion. A very dead centurion but magnificent nonetheless. And that thing over there.." he pointed at a seemingly functional round object. It was made out of the same metal as the centurion, but it had a weird, floating and rotating stone in the middle.

"It's called a dynamo core. It...brings the Centurion to life."

"So the Dwarves did use actual magic to bring their creations alive," Sakura concluded and stepped close to the gate. The gate wouldn't budge, nor did they have a key to open. The golden gates were stuck in place, but she really wanted to get the dynamo core for Calcelmo. She really wanted to be in the graces of one of the best writers and Dwarven researchers in Skyrim.

"How could we open this thing?" Marcurio watched as Sakura dropped in an offensive taijutsu stance. She kicked the door several times. Her chakra-filled feet were leaving deep indents in the metal, and the gates were groaning loudly.

After a few minutes, she stopped, dropping on her butt to heal her aching feet.

"The hell are these gates made of..?" She cried. Marcurio started to push the gates open. Sakura followed shortly, helping him push, and almost tripped over the body of the dead Centurion. She panted.

"It's dwarven metal...it's speculated it's made of steel, copper and something else. Maybe malachite. But nobody really knows...and neither can you find reserves in other places than the ruins."

"It was a rhetorical question...but thanks." Sakura took out one of her scrolls and unfolded it. Carrying the core on their own would be extremely weighing.

"Hey, what are you doing? I found that first." Marcurio narrowed his eyes.

"And I helped you opened the gate. So unless you want to run around carrying this thing and fight -"

"You could find another centurion to get another core for Calcelmo."

"Well, you could do that too! But oh right, you wouldn't crawl here on your own." Sakura sat up and looked at him in the eyes, with a fury that might kill him if looks could kill. Well...maybe in Sakura's case...they could.

"When you'll reach higher than my collarbone with the top of your head, we'll talk about you getting the core."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed again. She was starting to get angry, no matter how easy was for her to get lost in those melted-chocolate colored eyes.

When his hand reached to pick up the dynamo core, she immediately slap it.

"No."

"No?" He tried to pick it again, but another slap followed.

"No."

"You have no idea how rare are these, you're not qualified to touch one-"

A groan echoed through the walls of the ruins.

"You know you're making sounds like a hungry horker when you're angry?" Marcurio commented, flicking her forehead.

"That. Wasn't. Me." She deadpanned, grabbing his wrist, to prevent his hand from touching her forehead again.

The wall opposed to them cracked. And that crack suddenly lead to stone, rocks, and rubble crumble from the ceiling above their heads. Their eyes widened.

"Watch out!"

Sakura heard as she was tackled on the ground. Marcurio's body shielded hers as a good portion of the ceiling almost fell on their body. It crushed the dynamo core to bits and pieces. The both of them panted. Sakura grabbed his hand so they could jump on their feet and start running, the core be damned.

"Thanks..."

Marcurio didn't say anything. The Imperial mage was using his free hand to cast a ward, deflecting the debris and rubble which threatened to crush their bodies.

"You're so reckless, you know that?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. The color soon matched her own hair color.

"If we find another dynamo core, you can have it to take it to Cyrodill."

"Hopefully we won't encounter another one soon. What would the chances for the Centurion to be dead? If we meet one face to face, we're screwed. That's all I'm saying."

Sakura recalled the reason she was currently crawling through the dirt, rubble, and metal scattered across the ruins. The Falmer blood was a bonus task, but in reality, she was here for the Grimsever...or Mjoll the Lioness' glass blade. Listening to the rumors and the townsfolk gossip Chihiro has gathered while lounging in the sun, she found out that Mjoll found the ruins of Mzinchaleft as her final resting place until she was saved and nursed back to health. The young man, Aerin, was a guardian angel.

And whatever almost killed Mjoll was still residing in the depths of the ruins. Maybe she should have asked the blonde Nord for additional information. To prepare herself mentally.

"I...really doubt we won't stumble across one...or at least something as dangerous as one."

Marcurio sighed. "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then."

There was no going back. The debris blocked the way outside the ruins, of the chamber they just ran past. Sakura made the quick movement of pulling a lever and the golden bars shot down into the ground. They stumbled against the pillar of the lever, panting.

"I...I think we're safe ...for now."

"I really hate it when you're pessimistic. If even you are pessimistic, then we're screwed."

Sakura snorted and sat up.

"It seems that the Dwemer laid out for us a little puzzle," Marcurio commented. The lever they pulled opened the path on the left, and that same path led to another lever. And looking through the gates, more similar levers awaited ahead.

"Six levers." Sakura quickly counted up. She pulled the second lever. A gate opened, only to close another.

"We'll have to open these in the perfect order to get out of this maze," Marcurio concluded and sighed. He took out a quill and a roll of parchment paper.

"Got any ink?"

Sakura shook her head. "What's your plan?"

"It's simple. We tie the paper to each lever and write down what gates do they open. But what will we write with if we have no ink?"

The pink-haired woman took out her journal out of the pouch strapped behind her back. She took his quill and bit her thumb until it bled red. Marcurio flinched as he watched her dip the tip of the quill in the cut.

"I'll heal it later, so it won't get infected," Sakura reassured him.

"Alright, so we have six chambers with six levers."

She neatly wrote ' _Mzinchaleft Lever Puzzle_ ' right above the first blank page. She also scribbled down a basic representation of the room.

 _6 5_

 _4 3_

 _2 1_

She handed him the quill.

"The first lever opens the second gate," Marcurio said as he strapped the piece of paper to the lever.

"And the second lever opens the third," Sakura noted and strapped her own piece of paper.

The spears closed behind them as soon as they pulled the fourth lever.

"Was this ...supposed to happen?"

"Apparently...yes."

The both of them sighed and got back to work. After what it seemed like an eternity spent, hopping from gate to gate, pulling the levers until she felt the metal grow used beneath her touch, Sakura slumped against the pillar.

Marcurio narrowed his eyes and looked down at her.

"Get up, we're not done. We have only one possibility left to try. Didn't you say you had a sword to grab?" He chastised and pulled her arm up.

They were sitting in front of the first gate. Again.

"I'm sorry, let's start again." Sakura hopped on her feet and pulled the first lever of the gate. Marcurio followed, and immediately pulled the second, then the third. Sakura walked back to pull the second lever again. Marcurio circled around and pulled the fourth lever. They headed south to pull the fifth. They pulled the fourth right after. They made a beeline towards the second lever and pulled it down.

"Almost...done." They pulled the third lever together and advanced past the gate. They stared down at the rusty-colored valve and looked at each other before joining their hands to open it. All the spears shot down in the ground with a satisfying groan.

"Finally..."

Sakura sighed, relieved, as she wrote the last piece of paper and completed the mini-map of her journal, before healing her bleeding thumb.

"I told you, you have nothing to fear with me by your side." His proud grin was quickly turned in a growl of dull pain.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being so cocky." Sakura walked farther along the corridor, sitting right beside the last lever and waited for him. They pulled the lever together. Rubble and dust started to fall down as the mechanisms let out screeching sounds. The platform started to lower them slowly until it was released from the pressure grown over the dormant thousands of years. She grabbed his hand tightly, preparing herself.

.

.

.

.

"I admit...the depths of Mzinchaleft got a really...a little grotesque but fascinating beauty." The two of them descended and entered a dark, dim-lit corridor. The little light they had was an eerie blue glow that washed the entire assemblage of ruins. They stepped carefully, not to trip over the dead Falmer and a metal spider on the ground. Sakura stopped.

"Wait there a minute." She kneed down by the dead betrayed elf and suppressed the few feelings of disgust. She pulled out the device handed by Septimus Signus and drained the little blood which hasn't soaked down.

"You've got some explaining to do. What was that?" Marcurio crossed his arms.

Sakura walked forward, instead. "I'll explain later. Let's not let our guards down." She promised, before pushing a door open. The path rose above the flooded section of the ruins, before splitting in two: both sides were guarded by very alive Falmer, screeching and aiming their crude weapons in their direction.

"Split?"

"Split."

They were going to make a dash, clean up as many hostile creatures as possible, and reach the gatehouse. In their searching, no Centurion was present in the depths of Mzinchaleft. Which meant that there was no trace of the Grimsever. Instead, the tunnels were crawling with Falmer, Dwarven automatons and a species of giant insects called 'chaurus' or how Sakura would sadly learn they were called. But fortunately, neither the betrayed Mer, nor the insects were able swimmers, and Sakura took full advantage of it. She dove right in the water, calling for her tail to take the shape of her legs. The shimmery, pink scales reflected the light of the giant, glowing mushrooms and the chaurus eggs which covered the ceiling of the cavern entirely.

Sakura swam, dodging the fallen pillars in the water. Something golden-colored caught her eye. She smiled.

Three unlocked chests were waiting for her to be opened and looted. The gold was enough for more than a few days of inn renting and meals. Maybe for a few extra septims, she could have the innkeeper let herself prepare a bath to wash away the murky water she just dove through. But she cleared the path. Her wet, damp head perched up from the water and looked up right at Marcurio, who was staring at the pink tail which peeked out from the watery surface.

"Scratch that." He crossed his arms. "You have a lot more to explain than I initially thought. After we get the sword, you're spilling the beans. No excuses."

Sakura sighed.

"I know...I know...a little help?"

Marcurio kneed down and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her out from the water. She was a little heavier. It must have been her tail. He sat her down gently, letting Sakura dry out. Water rose from her body, like steam, as soon she could walk on her own two legs. She got up and shook them a little.

"Let's go then." They carefully stepped over the bodies on the floor. They slipped past the massive, golden gate, and sneaked through the small, dark corridor. Her eyes widened as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. They were encased in a closed room, made almost entirely of metal. Her eyes landed on the large, metal figure, held together by a circular docking station. It was not unlike the Centurion they looted a little earlier. She, however, also spotted Mjoll's glass sword on a table on the right.

"I'll be damned..." Sakura whispered.

"What's the plan?" Marcurio whispered back. He was ready to attack if needed, but he was silently praying to all the Gods he worshipped that the Centurion wouldn't awaken.

"I...I'll try to sneak and grab the sword. Then run back to you like the devil itself is grabbing on my tail. Alright?"

He nodded. Sakura crouched and sneaked across the Gatehouse. They were so silent that their own breathing was echoing through the ruins. Her shaky hand reached to grasp the hilt of the green-hued sword and slid it off the table carefully.

It was a truly beautiful sword, and she understood perfectly why did Mjoll the Lioness want the sword back. The careful handcraft and the lightweight but sharp and sturdy aspects made it even more efficient than a sword made out of steel. Easier to lift, carry, swing and slash. It was truly magnificent, and she wouldn't mind carrying around a glass sword or a glass dagger herself.

Sakura grinned slowly to herself as she cradled the sword to her chest. She was ready to make her way back to Marcurio and get the hell out of there when a slow creak of metal made her froze in place. Judging by the imperial mage's face struck with horror, Sakura allowed herself to finally swallow the lump in her throat and immediately jump to her left, to narrowly avoid a full-blown jet of steam, hot enough to melt the skin off her skull.

"Well...fuck."

At that point, she was jumping from left to right, from the walls on top of the ceiling, but she knew she couldn't be running forever.

"What the hell are you doing standing right there!? Help me!" Her voice snapped him right from his daze.

"I-I'm sorry! Forgive me." He stammered and charged hitting the head of the enormous Centurion with fireballs, shoot out from his hands. He didn't bother with the ice destruction spells. They were currently ineffective.

Sakura ran across the Centurion's arm and jumped off, to narrowly avoid a hack and slash, landing next to Marcurio.

"Okay, Dwarven expert. How do we kill this thing?" She was already getting ready a few hand signs. Using her usual fire jutsu was unwise in an encased chamber. They were bigger than the fire spells Marcurio usually used.

She immediately dragged him down so he wouldn't be crushed by a metal stomp.

"That was close."

"The head should be more vulnerable than the rest of the body. I could distract it well enough while you aim for the head with one of your insane mana hits. Sounds good?"

It wasn't the best plan they could come up together, but it wasn't the worst either. But it was the only plan they could crop and glue together in such a short amount of time. It was not like they had anything better to apply, anyways.

Sakura nodded and sat the Grimsever aside. She dropped in her usual taijutsu stance and both of her hands glowed with chakra. She leaped and jumped, climbing up on the massive metal body of the animunculi, dodging the jet of steam and the treacherous arms which swung to swat her away like a fly. Marcurio was hitting it with a constant barrage of fire orbs, warding himself to shield his body from the Centurion.

Sakura ran across the shoulders and jumped up.

"Shannarooo!" She cried out and dove her fist through the metal helmet. The chakra tore through the carved armor, but the edges were leaving deep cuts all across her body. She was blasted back against the wall by the explosion which followed the destruction of the Centurion. She slumped against the wall.

"Sakura!"

Marcurio limped towards her resting place. His levels were severely depleted and had multiple burns. over his arms and hands.

"Well...we killed it..." the pink-haired woman panted as she tried to heal her wounds and stop the bleeding. She wasn't low on chakra, but the blood loss was making her see glowing patterns.

"We won't die with it...I still have a few potions left..."

"Will you charge me extra for those?" Sakura chuckled, earning an annoyed snort.

"Shut up, unless you want me to pour them on your open wounds."

She instantly held her tongue.

Marcurio sat down next to her, rummaging weakly through his bag, and popping off the corks out of a few red and blue colored bottles.

"Sakura-chan? Nya? Where are you?"

A feminine voice rang through the empty corridors. Marcurio couldn't recognize or recall the echo, but he was quite sure it was friendly. The voice seemed a little familiar with Sakura, even if he wasn't fully aware of the cute, little suffix 'chan' added at the end of her name.

None of them could hear footsteps too. They were completely silent. Was the new visitor a master of stealth? A mewl-like sound followed immediately after.

A pair of paws stepped through the shadows.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Sakura-chan, you're always getting into trouble. What would you do without me?"

It was Sakura's cat, which has been faithfully patrolling the streets and rooftops of Riften in her absence, and was constantly lounging either around Bee and Barb, either having her ears stroked by the priestess in the Temple of Mara. But since when could she talk?

"I think I'm hearing voices, Sakura...your cat is talking...how can your cat talk...I think I'm seeing the light..."

Chihiro sighed. Two gray cats followed inside the gatehouse. Both of them were fluffy, with irises the color of molten gold, but it was barely noticeable as the pupil was too dilated. The ears were folded, the faces were round and the muzzles were small. The chubby, twin cats sighed and climbed on top of their chests, kneading them before sitting down. Their fur glowed a soft, sea-foam green as they were slowly aiding their healing.

"I followed the two of you because I knew you two would get your butts kicked. I was half-right, true, but I couldn't just let you bleed out."

"Thanks, Chihiro-chan..." she coughed a little as she relieved in the light, soft and warm chakra which healed their wounds. The two folded-eared cats hopped off their bodies. Marcurio and Sakura held onto each other as they got up.

Sakura rummaged through the scraps of the fallen Centurion. She found a bottle of oil, a soul gem which she pocketed, a shiny purple gemstone she decided to claim, and a second centurion core which she picked up and walked over, standing in front of Marcurio.

"Here. This is yours. Take it to the university and keep me up to date about what are they going to find. Alright?"

"Are you..." Marcurio stared down at her. "Sure?" He was met with a bright smile, despite all the fatigue she was currently feeling, and the pain which needed some time to fade away.

"Of course!"

"I don't want to be a stick in the mud, but I think we shall get the hell out of this place before we unearth something which should stay buried." Chihiro sighed. The white cat with coffee-colored spots jumped into Sakura's arms as the ceiling started to crack.

"Good point." Marcurio took Loli and Lola, as Sakura picked up the Grimsever. They made a dash, running as much as their legs could carry them.

"Alright, I think we're safe." The gray Scottish Fold cats stretched. Loli narrowed her eyes.

"Next time try to be more careful. You have no damn idea how much tuna could you practically owe us for this one."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm friends with the owner of the fishery in Riften. I can get something arranged for later." The two Scottish Fold cats merely nodded.

"Good." The twin cats disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Sakura put down Chihiro.

"Should we make a stop at Dawnstar then? There's an inn we could get some rest at. Afterward we can start heading back for Riften." Sakura suggested. The three of them started walking through the snow, heading for the cobblestone path. The snowstorm has stopped a few hours after they sheltered themselves inside the ruins, so they merely crossed the calm sea of blinding white snow on their own.

"Sounds fine for me. Do you have any gold on you?"

"I found about two hundred in some chests in the ruins. You know, underwater. So we can afford to get some rest at an inn, instead of camping in the snow." Sakura toyed with the coin purse for a few moments before putting it back.

"So you're paying then."

"Of course. I don't want you to freeze to death."

"Shut up, I'm not a Nord to be naturally resistant to it."

"Nords are naturally resistant?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"That's why a lot of Nord bandits don't even bother to wear a full chest plate even in this goddamned cold? Not that it's a sight to see -"

"I do not want to know, Sakura. Stop."

He was answered with a light series of chuckles and giggles.

"Relax, I was kidding!"

Chihiro sighed a little to herself. Their bickering lasted for at least an hour before they grew bored of it and started a casual conversation about everything they encountered inside the ruins. Theories and facts, myths and reality, and how Sakura decided to name her clone 'Jorgen' just for the gag.

.

.

.

.

"Can I come in?" Marcurio knocked on the door of their rented inn room and waited patiently for an answer. As patient as an impatient man like him could be. He left the room for a little while Sakura bathed. In her own words, the murky water inside the ruins had to be washed off, destroyed and purified, because it started itching a little. She had to heal the internal damage as well. She didn't have outside gills. Her lungs were specifically adapted to water breathing, but the impurities damaged them a little. The healing session, hot bath, and the salts helped them clean up.

"Go ahead."

Marcurio froze in the doorstep. Sakura's eyes were closed, her dry and clean hair was tied up and almost covered by a folded towel for later usage. The wooden tub was entirely and highly covered by bubbles and soap suds. A long pink scaled tail hung out from the water. The fins were flared and a little shimmery.

Sakura opened her eyes and shook her head.

"You can come in. But close the door behind you, Chihiro-chan will seal it."

"Aye aye captain." Marcurio nodded, a little stunned, and sat down on one of the two beds inside the room. Next to him was an open book the cat has found on a shelf.

"You know, Sakura-chan, when you ever get your own house, you'd better hire someone to clean around. You can build statues from the dust on these books." Chihiro dipped her paw in black ink and jumped on the shelf beside the door. She started painting a few marks which glowed a slightly purple, before vanishing.

"Walls have ears. I suppose you want me to answer your questions."

The imperial mage sat down his back of scrolls and nodded.

"Okay, you can start with the tail. Are you some sort of...siren? I thought they were a myth."

"Mermaid." Sakura corrected him. "But I'm half-human, so I kind of can control the tail. I have legs on the ground, a tail in saltwater no matter what...and I can try to overcome it in freshwater but it's easier to swim with a tail than with legs. Makes sense?"

"It does. Are you the last of your kind? Are they...you know...common?"

"There's a whole kingdom, you know. But not necessarily of mermaids. There are fishmen, which are more or less humanoids with 'fish' features. I'm a mermaid on my mother's side. She was a navigator in a pirate's crew. I'm not sure if she was a siren...or if I'm a siren too. I haven't tried to sing to lure ships to crash on rocks. Yet." She chuckled.

"Alright, next. What the hell was up with that Falmer blood thing. That device." He nudged his thumb in the direction of Signus' blood extractor which leaned against the end table on Sakura's side of the room.

"Do you want a really brief explanation or the full thing to understand better?"

"I have time." He crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I was a pirate just a few months ago. When my captain found the treasure we have been looking for, I went to find my own way, so I swam and accidentally stumbled across Tamriel, through the Sea of Ghosts. After fighting a few bandits and horkers which wanted to have my hide, Septimus Signus offered to take me in. I had the brawn, apparently, to help him with whatever thing he found. So he taught me Norse, handed me books to read."

"So you were a pirate."

"Yes."

"And you were bored."

"That's correct."

"Go on."

And Sakura did. "Turns out he allied himself with a Daedric Prince, Hermaeus Mora. He told me months later after he found me because I apparently had to 'pay my rent'. He was lead to a Dwarven Occulory which is supposed to hold the Heart of Lorkhan. The key to unlocking the Occulory the old man found is Dwemer blood. But because they are an extinct race, we theorized that gathering blood from the existing Mer races from Skyrim might approximate the blood composition needed to open it. Makes sense?"

"Do you...know how crazy does that sound?" Marcurio's eyes were wide. "Heart of Lorkhan? The old man sold his soul to Hermaeus Mora? The Daedric Prince? And you agreed to help him? I mean it's a really powerful Aedric artifact which was thought to be destroyed, or forever lost. This is madness."

She sighed.

"Do you think I don't know?" Sakura tried her best not to appear insulted. "But it's not like I had the choice. The old man helped me when I needed it the most. If that's what he wanted me to do, then that's how I will help him. If something happens, it will be on him."

"We're making a detour then."

"A detour?"

"Yes. I'll follow you when you bring the blood. If the old man tells me to personally wait outside, I won't push it. But if a Daedric Prince is implied in this whole ordeal, I don't want you to confront him alone. I don't trust the old man to help you fight him if needed."

"You...don't trust me that I can take care of myself?" She narrowed her eyes, trying not to feel offended.

Marcurio sighed. "You obviously took it the wrong way. I know first-hand that you can take care of yourself. But you can't use that strength against a creature from a whole another plane. You can't. You can contain a Daedra, you can defeat a lesser Daedra, you can seal or you can incapacitate, but you will never be able to kill one. Time is relative, space is infinite and their power knows no laws of physics, whether magic is involved or not."

"Ponytail has a point, Saku. Let him come." Chihiro commented as she flipped through more pages of the 'Yellow Book of Riddles'. She sneezed a few times.

"Damn this dust! Damn this dust to hell! To Oblivion! To whatever you guys worship here!"

Marcurio grabbed the book from the angry nekonin and wiped the dust off with a tissue, before handing it back.

"Here you go." The least he could do for the feline who was backing him up.

Chihiro purred in response and pushed the book open with her paws.

"Thanks. See, Saku? He knows how to help."

"I'm in the bath, Chihiro, you could have waited for a few more minutes. Speaking of which, would you mind bringing a few more bath salts?"

The cat snorted. "Get those yourself with chakra strings. I ain't going nowhere."

"I can talk to Wujeeta to bring you some fresh salmon."

Chihiro's blue eyes sparkled.

"Vanilla or berries?"

Marcurio raised an eyebrow. "What kind of slavery relationship is going on between the two of you?"

"Slavery? You mean double slavery. She always makes me bring her breakfast in bed and brush her fur thrice a day. It's mutualism."

"Only because it tastes better that way."

Sakura sighed, feeling her lungs gradually clean and heal up, inhaling the scented bath salts and hot water vapors she never let turn cold. She looked at her scales. They needed a little polishing...but she didn't want to look like a moving fishbait while swimming.

"Mind getting out for a minute or so? I want to get out." She smiled.

.

.

A/N: I'm finally done with rewriting this chapter. Finally. The ruins are explored, the missions in the Rift are almost done...eh. Nice. I tried to narrate a fragment in first person. But just a fragment; tell me what do you think about it. It's an experiment, and I may write from Sakura's point of view more often if it works well enough. I'm not sure what else to say anymore...hm. Stats?

.

Balance: 6139 septims.

Apparel: Clothes, Boots, Amulet of Mara, Amulet of Talos, Amulet of Zenithar, Thieves Guild Armor, Thieves Guild Boots, Thieves Guild Hood, Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons: Iron Sword of Fire

Potions: Draught of Light Feet, Poison, Invisibility Potion

Scrolls (spells): N/A

Food: N/A

Ingredients: N/A

Books: 2920, vol V - Second Seed (Speech Skill Book), Advances in Lockpicking (Skill - R), Aedra and Daedra (Lore - R), Ages of Man (Illusion Skill Book), Boethiah's Proving (Lore - R), Cats of Skyrim (Lore), Enchanter's Primer (Enchanting Skill Book), Oakflesh (Spell Tome), Proper Lock Design (Skill - R), Shadowmarks (Lore - R), The Exodus (Restoration Skill Book), The Wolf Queen Book I (Lockpicking Skill Book), Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (Lore - R), Yellow Book of Riddles (Lore - R).

Journals: Sakura's Journal

Letters: N/A

Keys: Riften Warehouse;

Misc: Summoning scroll, Storage scrolls, Quill, Inkwell, Lockpicks (8), Black Soul Gem (1), Gold Ingot, Sapphire Dragon Claw, Garnet, Amethyst, Dwarven Oil (2), Common Soul Gem, Dwemer Cog (2), Dwemer Gear (3), Dwemer Gyro.

Passive Effects: Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells: N/A

Shouts: Kyne's Peace ( KaaN - To be unlocked)

Perks: N/A

Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks, Loud and Clear

Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Blood on the Ice, Book of Love, Drowned Sorrows, Helping Hand, Supply and Demand, Taking Care of Business, The Raid

Bounties Collected: N/A

.


	15. XIV: The Bees

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

"Ready to find out what's inside the Occulary?" Sakura opened the wooden trapdoor of Septimus' outpost, trying her best to contain her newfound excitement. A few days ago..maybe a week or so, she thought it would take forever to gather the blood and turn it in. But now that she was finally done... She let Marcurio and Chihiro slip inside Septimus Signus' outpost first, before securing the trapdoor behind her. She followed shortly, carefully not to slip on the ice and walked down the slippery slope with the aid of her chakra. She soon took her place to walk in front of them, ready to speak with the old man first, and pull out the complete blood extractor from her pouch.

"Hell yeah." Chihiro grinned as she hopped a little on the ice. She unsheathed her claws, to prevent her from slipping and falling. "I mean..meow?"

"Whose there? Child? Are you back?" Signus' voice rang from downstairs. He was still frenetically leafing through books and old dusty tomes, just like when Sakura has left him. But the place has sure gotten a little dustier. While she was learning the language, studying or reading, she'd often dust or sweep around too. Too much dust was bad for everybody's lungs, even more for an old mage.

"I'm back with the blood, Signus-san." She stepped down and bowed her head in respect, before handing him the carefully crafted device. He took it gently from her hands, careful not spill or drop it on the ground.

"Good, very good." He toyed with it, satisfied. His blue eyes narrowed under the blue fabric of his hood.

"Who's him? I hope you haven't brought in a trespasser to steal the Heart for himself. Or you." He pointed his finger accusing. Marcurio's hands immediately shot up in defense.

"No, I'm just a -"

"He's a friend, Master Signus." Sakura quickly chirped in. "He helped me find the blood. I needed some help from someone more used and accustomed to the area. He's just here to observe. If something happens, I will personally take care of it." She promised, and that seemed good enough for the old wizard.

"A friend you say...good. But he won't step inside the Occulory unless I say so."

"Of course, Master Signus."

Master Signus mixed the blood and let the glorified treasure chest drink it greedily. When Sakura has told him that the old man found a real Occulory, he half-thought she was kidding, or lying, or Arkay-knows what else. But actually seeing the Dwarven enclosure with his own eyes...Marcurio was stunned. And a little excited to know of its contents. But still, he nodded in agreement and promised to stay out unless he'd be personally called in. Or he heard commotion and someone was in trouble. And that someone was namely Sakura.

"Good." Signus watched as the lockbox twisted and formed a tunnel inside the sphere. He motioned Sakura to follow. She immediately followed the old man shortly, but not before glancing back at Marcurio and the cat perched on top of his shoulders, before running up after Signus.

Sakura looked around, taking in the appearance of the Occulory. Signus stopped in front of a pedestal.

"What is this?" He walked closer. "A book?"

"I think so..." The book was thick, with grotesque leather covers. It was sewn together with five or six types of leather, and the realization soon hit her like a jackhammer. It was skin. The skin of a High Elf, the skin of an Orc, the skin of a ... she couldn't allow the train of thought advance anymore.

"I can see now...the world beyond burns in my mind...it's truly marvelous..." Signus' words died in his throat. He stared at the book and suddenly raised his hand, equipping himself with his dagger.

"Master Signus..?"

Sakura asked, a little alarmed as she looked into the milky white eyes of the mage.

"I apologize...but it is not my will." She quickly moved to the side, to evade the iron dagger aimed for her face. Signus' arms bend in a painful angle as he aimed for her chest.

 _"Kill him..."_

Sakura shut her eyes tight and brought her forearms up to shield herself from the cut which soon vanished in a white chakra steam.

 _"He has long outlived his purpose...kill him now..."_

The wretched echo rang through the Dwemer lockbox. She could hear it too clearly, scratching the back of her brain with an impossible, evil purpose.

"I'll kill her, master...just let me live a little longer ...just a little longer..." the weary old wizard panted, as he struggled to lift his dagger the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. He was slow, and she did a good job at dodging and evading. He was too slow for her. But she did not want to kill him.

"Master Signus...I don't want to kill you! Snap out of it! He's using you!" She tried to gain his attention, to get his conscience back in his brain. Her cries fell on deaf ears as He lunged. Sakura was ready to take the blow, she'd heal. But Signus stopped, and Sakura opened her eyes. Feeling a wave of relief washing over her body, she initially thought that she has finally managed to talk some sense into him. But not until she felt her right arm wet and surrounded by something soft and squishy. She looked down and in a moment of pure horror...

She screamed.

"Sakura!"

She heard Marcurio call for her name outside the lockbox, but it was locked from the inside. He couldn't come to see her. He just kept banging on the closed trapdoor of the lockbox. The sound of Chihiro's chakra-enhanced claws followed soon after. Sakura's arm was halfway impaled through Septimus Signus' torso. Her arm was bloody up to her elbow. The old man coughed up a good amount of blood right onto her body before falling and scattering like ash. A dark green tendril was wrapped around her right wrist.

 _"Well done, young one. Well done. I knew if I helped you a little you would have humored me with the death of the old man..."_

She hesitantly looked behind. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Her lips were parted like a gaping fish. In a moment of strength, she ripped her arm free from the tentacle's grasp. She twirled and fell on her butt, hitting her back hard against the wall. She hissed in pain.

"W-What...who are you?" Her eyes stared horrified at the grotesque mass of green tentacles, glue, and eyeballs with double pupils. The thing let out a horrific, spine-chilling laugh, from a mouth hole that she was not sure it even existed.

 _"I am Hermaeus Mora. I am the guardian of the unseen and the knower of the unknown. I have been watching you, little mortal. Your efforts...your strength...your power...your progress is most impressive."_

The wretched piece of the abyss seemed to enjoy itself in her horror and misery.

"What do...what do you want from me..?"

 _"What do I want...? The old wizard has exhausted his usefulness when he opened this infernal lockbox. Now, I want someone to take his place. An emissary. A champion. A champion I have already chosen."_

"I..." Sakura swallowed her words. She took a long gulp of air. The presence of the Oblivion was crushing her lungs, depleting the oxygen from her body. She stood up on shaky legs and looked straight at the mass of abyssal matter.  
"Y-you will have to find another fool to carry out your will, Hermaeus M-Mora. I will never sell what's left of my soul to the devil. Never."

The Daedric Prince snorted.

 _"What a sweet display of courage and righteousness, little mortal. Never bite a piece larger than what can you chow. I have crushed men much stronger than you. Much faster than you. And much willed than you. You're not the first, and you won't. Be. The. Last. Mark my words."_

Sakura fell on her knees as the air was knocked out of her body. The mass of tendrils disappeared, and the air wasn't as cold as it was in its presence. The door of the lockbox flung open. A hissing Chihiro hopped through the tunnel. Her ears were flattened on her head, her eyes were wide and the spine and tail were curbed. She swung her frizzy tail angrily.

"You vile demon! Nya! You will regret ever hurting Sakura-chan!- huh? Where's the thing?"

Marcurio followed short, his hands charged with his usual fire projectile spells. He immediately relaxed as he found no threat in the lockbox. His gaze softened and crouched next to a sobbing Sakura.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's the demon? Where's the old man?" He froze immediately when her arms wrapped around his neck in an instant. Her head was buried in his chest, as the wails grew louder and louder.

The Imperial mage sighed. This was not Sakura, that's what he told himself. This was his little sister, Alessia. She just scraped her knees from playing in the garden and falling and she started to cry.

"Shh...don't cry..."

He wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing it gently.

"Saku..." Chihiro's curled tail dropped as she padded closer. "I've never seen her cry...not like this...not since the massacre...but she was so young..."

"We'll camp outside, then head for Riften in the morning, alright?" Marcurio asked her gently. "When you feel better, you'll tell us what happened. Come on now, let's get you cleaned up."

When he got hired, Marcurio thought that all he had to do was charge up a few spells, blaze around whoever attacked his charge and get paid. That's how it usually worked. But the two of them spent quite some time together. Could he call the strange woman a close friend? Not yet. But a friend nonetheless. But he still kept rubbing her back, even when he felt her head bob in an affirmative nod.

Sakura pulled away, eventually, sucking in a sharp breath and calmed herself down. She wiped her face with her clean arm, while the other was soaked in dried blood and who knew what else.

"It was Mora. He...he lured the old man here to unlock his relic. He lied from the start, there was no Heart of Lorkhan." She took the wet tissue from Chihiro and started cleaning her arm. "It was a game. When the door opened, Mora turned him against me. He started to attack me. I tried my best to avoid him. Not to hurt him. To talk some sense into him..." She threw away the dirty tissue and took a few more. "Mora grabbed my arm. Filled it with chakra. Rushed it through his body, in a killing blow. Afterward, his body turned to ash. He said he needed a champion. He needed me as a champion. Tell me...tell me how do you evade such an offer? How can I get rid of him?!"

The last question came out a little louder than she wished. It was filled with all of her frustration and anger she could muster. All her hate was focused and packed into words that could almost be palpable.

"How!?"

A strand of blue smoke left her mouth.

"Tell me how..."

Nobody could answer her either. Not Chihiro, and certainly not Marcurio. He merely lifted her up on her feet.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. But everything will be fine. I will personally look into this myself and see what can you do. If a Daedric Prince was to choose a mortal champion, then the world would be screwed."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Sakura rubbed her eyes, a little sore and a little grumpy, and looked at him. "But for real now...thanks. Let's get the hell out of here. I think we delayed the sword delivery enough."

He shook his head.

"Wait a second. What are we going to do with the book?"

The Oghma Infinium was still unopened. It was thick, heavy, bound in human leather, and overall disgusting to touch.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, eyeing the book. "I'm not going to make use of anything that Mora might and has offered me. I don't want him to appear again saying that I have to trade something for the knowledge he has 'kindly' offered to me. I don't want to owe him. After we exit, the lock-box will close again and I will make sure that nobody will find it again. Unless Mora finds another seeker, like Master Signus."

Chihiro was picked up by Marcurio, who merely nodded, and walked out, her furry body going limp in his arms. Sakura stayed behind for a few moments, however. She looked at the ash scattered all along the box and closed her eyes, muttering a small prayer, before walking out on her own. Sakura was not a religious person. But after seeing the hands of a Goddess work so quick, so miraculous and so ...kind...she couldn't help but put aside her own strength and accept that the man wasn't the strongest creature to walk on Earth. Or Nirn. She has finally accepted that she wasn't invincible, as she wanted to be.

"So what now?" The three of them stepped outside Septimus' Outpost. Marcurio took a step behind, as Sakura crouched in the snow.

"Nobody has to find this. Ever again. Not in plain sight, anyways." She placed her freezing hands in the snow, right on the ground, and started pumping controlled chakra. The ground started to shake and crack. Her eyes closed, and the purple diamond of her forehead called in the strength of a hundred to give her enough chakra. Four black pointed marks spread on her forehead, almost like a butterfly.

The Dwemer Lockbox shook, and the whole assemblage fell into the Sea of Ghosts and its frozen waters. The ice cracked wide and swallowed what was left of the Occulory whole until the whole terrain was leveled and the metal box sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"That was...impressive."

Sakura smiled slightly, weakly.

.

.

.

.

Chihiro was curled inside Marcurio's scroll bag, by the time they have finally arrived back to Riften. It was the break of dawn, and the cat was snoring softly between the papers. The people were starting to wake up, run around and open their stores or stalls. Priestess Dinya was looking to buy fresh products from Marise, Brand-Shei and Madesi were chatting about trivial matters before they would finally get some costumers and the latter would start working on the necklace made out of garnets, in his own word.

A man, most likely a Nord, dressed in modest clothing and carrying a bag a little larger than his back was frenetically moving through Riften like a busy bumblebee hopping from a flower to another. He was handing out papers and parcels, before making a beeline towards the next person who crossed their path. His eyes lit up when he spotted a pink head among the waking crowd, on the main path from the gates.

"Hey, you there! I've been looking for you!" He called, running and stopping right in front of her.

"Me?"

"Well, both of you. This is yours, from Cyrodiil." The courier handed Marcurio a letter and a small parcel."

"Oh, I see. Thank you." He pocketed the letter carefully, almost forgetting the cat was sleeping in his bag.

"Oh, who's it from?" Sakura asked curiously, grinning gently, while the Nord was looking for Sakura's letters.

Marcurio looked at the address and down at her pink head. "It's from my family, don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong." He flicked her forehead.

"And this..." The courier was rummaging through his bag. "Actually these...are for you. One of them is ...from the Jarl of Falkreath? You sure are starting to get friends in those high places, don't you?"

"The...Jarl of Falkreath?" Sakura looked over the envelopes and spotted the typical, famous stag shaped symbol of the Falkreath Hold on top of the wax seal.

"I've been asking to hand that out to you personally. Now if you excuse me, I've got to move and deliver more letters."

"Alright, thank you!" Sakura called out as the courier broke into a sprint, past the gates. "Tell me he's not the only courier in Skyrim."

"He's not. But there aren't many civilian couriers in Skyrim. They travel alone mostly and it's pretty dangerous. You know, getting risked to be jumped by wild animals, bandits, thieves or get in the crossfire of the civil war."

Oh. Right. The civil war.

"Speaking of couriers, I will head out to see if someone will be able to take me to Bruma at the very least, so I can have the core delivered."

Sakura nodded, as she held the letters close to her chest.

"Alright, take care. I will check these out and get some rest." She smiled.

"You do that. It wasn't an easy journey. I'll see you when I find a crazy, willing person to cross the border during the Civil War."

She merely chuckled in response.

.

.

.

.

Sakura headed back to Bee and Barb, with Chihiro tailing behind her, right after she was nudged by the Imperial mage to wake up and follow her master. She made a beeline towards the counter.

"Sakura, good to see you! It's been a few days, I assume that everything went alright? I don't see the Imperial with you." Sakura supposed that Keevara was assuming the worst.

"Good morning, Keevara. Everything was fine...we managed to kill two birds with one stone. Marcurio just left a few minutes ago to run some errands. We found something in a Dwemer ruin he wants to get checked out." She merely replied, shrugging. The Argonian barkeep seemed a little relieved.

"Oh, good. Good." She hummed, cleaning a cup. Ever since Sakura has taken a temporary residence at their modest inn, Keevara has made an effort to add a few of her own favorites on the menu. So she would not feel too far away from home. And for the coin. She poured in the now clean cup some fresh tea brewed with dry wild mint leaves and snowberries. Sakura sipped it carefully.

"He's one of our best clients, it'd be a shame if we lost him."

Sakura nodded. Like always, Chihiro ate her grilled salmon beside her, from the wooden plate sat out especially for the little feline scout.

"I'll be taking this to my room, alright? I'm very tired...I wish not to be disturbed if it's not much of a bother."

Keevara took in the young lady's apologetic smiled and returned it.

"Of course. Get some rest, don't worry. I will save you two bowls of our specialty soup for dinner if you're up by then. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Sakura bowed her head gratefully, leaving a few septims on the counter, and took both her cup and Chihiro's plate inside her room, which she locked and sealed carefully. It was exactly as she left it a few days ago.

As much as Sakura wanted to go to sleep, she looked through the small stack and opened them one by one. The first one was written by Calcelmo. How did the word get so fast that she has gotten into the possession of a few Dwemer cogs and relics was beyond her. She supposed she had to mail them somehow later.

The second letter was personally handwritten by Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath in neat calligraphy.

.

 _Sakura,_

 _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Siddgeir, and I have the honor to be the Jarl of the proud and ancient city of Falkreath._

 _The fame of your exploits across Skyrim has brought you to my attention. If you are interested in becoming a Thane of Falkreath hold, I invite you to speak to me the next time you are in Falkreath. Aside from the honor that accrues to the title, my thanes are entitled to a personal housecarl. I also can tell you privately that a choice parcel of land in Falkreath would be available for your purchase should your services prove useful to me._

 _I look forward to meeting you in person._

 _I remain,_

 _Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath_

 _._

People must have been talking about what she has done thorough The Rift? How else could the word have gotten so soon to the Jarl? It was a silly rhetorical question, sure. Sakura blushed a little. Did the people really appreciate her effort? It wasn't exactly free. Sakura has not been demanding payment though...maybe that earned the people's approval?

Sakura placed the letter on the end table and opened the third. It was the doodle of the map. In the middle of what she could assume it was water, there was a small island. On top of that was the doodle of a house, and three Xs marked somewhere behind. In the corner of the paper was drawn a rhombus that encased a circle.

.

 _Mercer's waiting, lass. Three hives, empty the safe. This is the last place I would ever want to send you. Take care. - B_

 _._

"It's time to go?" Chihiro lounged on her bed.

"Yes, it's time to go. Take care of the place, alright? And take care of yourself."

Sakura rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a brown scroll. She unsealed her set of Thieves Guild armor and started undressing. She put aside the tunic shirt which she had to hand it back to Marcurio later - it was a wonder how the enchanted clothes never ripped even when stabbed - and replaced it with a long-sleeved black shirt. The sleeves ended with fingerless gloves, and the turtle neck was made to pull it over her nose. She slipped on the boots, pants and the cuirass secured the belts around her body and hid her tightly-tied hair in the hood. Sakura opened the window and silently saluted Chihiro before jumping out and vanishing into thin air when the way was clear.

.

.

.

.

Now, the job could be executed in several ways. For a first, she could sneak through the sewers as marked on the map sent by Brynjolf most likely. Exit through the cellar of the estate, then slowly make her upstairs. Empty the safe, maybe loot something of value and proceed to burn the hives

Or, she could just jump in head-first. Her leash was longer this time. She could kill the mercenaries if needed, but Aringoth had to be spared. It was a tough decision. Sakura's eyes scanned the map before folding and pocketing it in one of the inner, brown pockets and sighed, venturing back in the sewers. She was a ninja, an assassin and now a thief. She had to act accordingly.

Sakura dove in the lake and swum towards the sewer entrance on the main island. As shown on the map, the Goldenglow estate was a large bee farm seated on multiple islands risen on Lake Honrich. According to Brynjolf, in his own words, they 'raised the wretched little things for honey'. And if she recalled the conversation before she started her little adventure, Aringoth stopped sending the Guild their cut, and their client, the Black-Briar, was furious to be left out of a deal.

Sakura pursued her lips in a thin line. Would it be too bad if she burnt the whole place to the ground just to annoy Maven? It would be a very sweet idea for her, but bad for the guild. And she didn't want to stretch Brynjolf's neck harder from his comfort zone. He was risking quite enough to keep her safe from Mercer's wrath. That Breton man has set his eyes on her from the moment she stepped foot in the Cistern. He was scrutinizing her every move, ready to remove her head from her shoulders. Or at the very least, exile her from Riften altogether, even if the grace of the Jarl herself and the citizens' would be more than enough to keep her safe from a dying guild. But would they trust her if they found out who has she been conspiring with? Even if in the end, it would have been all for their own good? Could she look at Keevara in the eyes if she found out she harassed the coin out of her purse?

She sighed, navigating through the sewers. It was easy enough, with her doujitsu scanning for faints hints of chakra. The place was crawling with trained, barbaric civilians, patrolling. With a spark of her fingers, she set on fire the oil slick on the wet bricks of the sewers, roasting alive the skeevers. They fell down with a screech, carbonized.

Sakura ran through the chain of tunnels. It was pitch black. She has stopped to unlock a metal door before she attempted to exit and climb up the ladder. She drew in a really thin dagger and a lockpick and started to work around its mechanism. The first one broke, as she forced it a little too hard, she supposed. Her eyebrows furrowed. Sakura shoved aside the broken fragments of the lockpick and drew in another one. She moved the curved but pointy end around. The door opened with a satisfying click, but her proud smile was even more satisfying to bear.

"Let's see what do we have here..." Sakura picked up a book and flipped it to the front page. "' Guide to Better Thieving'. Useful." She has noticed long ago one of the larger pockets made to fit different sized items, along with a sack to store stolen goods. It was the perfect place for the book to be placed in, along with about 50 septims and two healing potions. A shame. She expected another book. But not that awful Book of Riddles Chihiro has been scratching her brain with.

The thief climbed up the ladder and found herself in the courtyard of Goldenglow Estate. There was a farm to the left, a ship docked to the right, but full of mercenaries hanging around and guarding the place. A few were drinking, a few were sitting at their posts and taking turns...they were having it easy. But despite their rugged, bulky appearance, they were mostly trained civilians. Maybe Skyrim's men would be stronger if they put their Nord pride aside and learn magic. Maybe.

Sakura eyed the few men standing within her own vicinity and counted them up. They were about five...or six. And at least one of them carried a bow. Just perfect. But the entrance was nearby, however. Her Sharingan activated on its own. She crouched, moving as silently as possible towards the large pair of wooden doors. They were locked, that was an understatement, so she started to work around the lock. But she cheated a little. She enhanced the lockpick with chakra because she had no time to push aside broken picks and keep trying and trying. She sighed relieved when the door opened, allowing her to slip by. She immediately jumped on the ceiling, out of reflex.

The corridor was silent, deserted. Sakura started to explore, but all while crawling on the ceiling. Just in case, and to be sure. The manor was big, almost like a labyrinth. The corridor had two openings: a door on the right, a T-shaped junction ahead, and a door appeared to be locked far ahead. She found too little trinkets to loot, but she may or may have not taken some cheese to munch on as she dropped off the ceiling, right on the head of a mercenary, and drove a kunai through his neck, before impaling another guard with it. She brushed her armor and swallowed the last piece of goat cheese.

Sakura pocketed a few septims from the knapsack she spotted on the shelves. About 20, an inkwell, some paper, and an iron dagger. She walked past the kitchen, a little further ahead, claimed an apothecary satchel and a new book named 'Life of Uriel Septim VII'. The raid seemed to have become suddenly more bountiful than she could ever hope for.

"Nirnroot? I think that's the last needed for that Black-Briar woman..." Sakura stored it carefully. If the root was too damaged, she'd need to find another one.

She added to her collection a few more books like 'An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim', 'Beggar Prince' and 'Mixed Unit Tactics', a potion of healing and a potion of pickpocketing - she still had no idea how the hell those actually worked. Healing? Sure, they healed the bleeding and torn tissue, albeit a little too miraculously. Mana or stamina? They replenished energy, just like soldier pills. Potions for fast regeneration? They stimulated the nerves and the chakra flow. Why not? But how in the world could a potion help you better with speaking, sneaking or hell - lockpicking!? That was the real mystery.

She looted another 80 septims from two chests and a refined moonstone ingot before suddenly stopping in her tracks. Her eyes locked on the Mercenary sitting with his back faced to her, downing a mug of...she supposed mead or ale but she couldn't be sure, but overall unaware of her presence. Sakura bit her lip. To kill or not to kill? To sneak and let him live? To knock out and keep walking? Too many options...too little time...

But she decided to spare him, for now, flashing past him and right upstairs. She needed quite a few keys. For a first..the key to the basement. The trapdoor was encased by metal bars and a gate. And she doubted that the safe was not locked as well. But for that, she needed to find Aringoth.

.

.

.

.

The second floor of the Goldenglow Estate was structured pretty basic: a large, single corridor, seven rooms, and then exit back to the first floor. One of the rooms contained a pretty coin purse and about ten stray septims which were immediately shoved into Sakura's pocket.

"Have you heard anything?" Sakura's heart stopped as she retreated in a shadowy corner, waiting, listening.

"Heard? No, not really. Do you think the old man has a skeever problem?"

"He could have. The place's huge, after all. But that's not my problem."

The second mercenary merely grunted, pouring himself another mug of Honningbrew mead.

Sakura sneaked by, praying not to be seen, and slipped past the large set of double doors. Her eyes landed on Aringoth. He was having a drink himself. An old Altmer, even though she has overheard Vex talking of him saying he was a Bosmer - but did it matter anymore? clad in fine robes clashing with the color of his pale, green skin. He acknowledged her presence already. But he didn't seem alarmed in the least.

"This is what I get for hiring buffoons who can't get their job done."

She raised an eyebrow, stepping closer. "I'm here for the key of the safe." There was no point in denying anything. She might have been the worst thief he would have encountered.

"I can't. If I do, I may as well cut my own throat."

There was no mistake in the terrified tone in his voice.

Sakura snorted. "What makes you think I won't do it myself?"

Aringoth rose his gaze to meet hers.  
"I don't believe you would do it. It's not how your people operate."

"You're mistaken." Sakura twirled a dagger, this time a regular one, between her fingers. She kept toying with it. "You see, I'm a rookie. And I've been given permission to kill on sight if your mercenaries were going to give me any trouble. I could...you know...just say that I missed my target. And this dagger impaled you, instead of the man who tried his best to protect you. Sure, I could receive an earful. Maybe I would get kicked out of the guild...they could try to kill me for disobedience...but would that matter to you? No, because you would be dead."

The Altmer held her gaze for a few moments before giving in.

"Fine!" He searched through his pocket. "Fine." With a slightly lowered voice, he said, handing the thief a key. "Do whatever you wish. Once the new owner finds out I gave in so quickly, I'm good as dead anyway."

"It will be for everyone's own good, eventually. You will see."

The estate was bought by someone else.

That someone else was trying to undermine the guild and its allies. The Black-Briars.

That someone else suddenly became a person Sakura couldn't help but unconsciously admire.

But the question was...who was that someone else?

Sakura merely walked outside. She kicked the hell out of an unsuspecting mercenary and looted a second key: The key belonging to the basement. From that point, the job was half-done. All she had to do was navigate through the maze of the estate and reach the cellar. But first, she looked out the window and eyed the beehives. Sakura rose a hand and shot three small-sized fireballs. Each for a single hive.

The young thief left for the cellar with two new possessions from Aringoth's room: A golden, bee-shaped statue and a jar with a single bee flying around. She sealed those insides, along with another 86 septims and three garnets found in a chest. Why did she steal a bee in a jar? The bumblebee looked pretty cute...and lonely. It kept buzzing around. Maybe it was hungry. The second priority on Sakura's list was to find something to feed the bee. She merely strolled around, unlocking the gate which protected the trapdoor leading towards the cellar - secretly glad she didn't have to pick that one too - and dropped silently on the floor of the basement.

Sakura leaned against the wall and sat the jar down. She started sketching the plans of the basement, humming. She had ink now.

There was a large, main storage room, littered with two bodies she knocked out. Then, there was a small hallway, closed with a door which she had to open to walk a little further. One could not turn left because it was a dead end. Sakura had to turn right, engage in combat with a few more mercenaries, turn left, turn right, then make a circle...

Sakura hummed and chewed the end of the quill. It took a few seconds for her to realize what she has been doing. She spitted the strands of the feather out immediately.

"Let's go, I guess, Hachi."

The pink-haired thief picked up the jar and walked around. The hives were destroyed, the flames were minimal not to produce additional destruction...all she had to do was empty the safe and exit the estate through the sewer. Easy as a piece of cake.

.

.

 _Aringoth,_

 _This document acknowledges the sale of Goldenglow Estate and all property, assets, and materials contained within. The payment of the property has been made in full by Gulum-Ei as an agent on behalf of the buyer. All dealings with the Thieves Guild in Riften is [sic] to cease immediately. To deter any possible retribution for this act, you are to take immediate steps to protect our assets in any way you see fit. I think you'll find that the Thieves Guild is far more bark than bite and will likely avoid Goldenglow Estate rather than thin their already dwindling numbers._

 _Good luck and may this be the start of a long and lucrative partnership._

.

.

On top of the letter was drawn a dagger-shaped symbol. The handle was twisted, and the whole knife was circled by a round-shaped blotch of ink. That was definitely a clue, regarding the mysterious buyer. After pocketing the three garnet stones and another 86 septims she has found in the safe, Sakura finally climbed down the ladder which lead to the Cistern. She pulled back her hood, sat down the jar on a random, empty surface of a crate, and headed to look out for Brynjolf. He was nowhere to be seen, however. She dragged a chair and slumped down, to get some rest.

"You got out of Goldenglow alive?" Vex has just arrived after a seemingly successful break-in. She dragged a chair as well, to sit across the pink-haired new recruit.

Sakura merely nodded. "Yes. Brynjolf was right..the place was full. I tried to knock out as many as possible, but I may have slipped my dagger here and there. But he said I could defend myself if needed, as long as Aringoth was left alive."

"Good...good." Vex spotted the angry bee flying around a jar made of glass. "I'm not even going to ask about that. I suppose you are waiting for him or Mercer to report, right? He will be back soon."

Sakura's eyes lit up for a second. She has almost forgotten. "Hey...do you think you could help me with something?" She pulled a jewel case out of one of her inner pockets and opened it. Vex's eyes widened. "Do you think you could tell me what is this? I found it when...I was looking for..Isabella..." Her voice died down a little. "I'm not sure what is this."

"It's been a while since I've seen anything like this, I'll admit." She hummed to herself. "What you've got there is a Stone of Barenziah."

"Barenziah...? I think I've seen a few books entitled with that name. "How much is it worth?"

"Not like that it isn't. The stone was pried off of Barenziah's ceremonial crown by a thief in order to cover his tracks."

"A crown? And how many stones are out there..?"

Vex tried to recall. "24. If I remember well. Over the years, the guild members tried to locate the stones, but they have been unsuccessful. Until now." For the first time, she saw Sakura in a new light. Like she held great promise in the Guild. Yes, she was young - maybe the youngest so far, naive regarding the country she was currently residing in but she was talented and strong. "I'll tell you what. Keep it now for luck, maybe, but get back to me when you have found all the stones. Brynjolf might have arrived by now in the Flagon. Go, don't keep him waiting."

Sakura smiled brightly. "I see, I will keep an eye out for the stones. Thank you, miss Vex." She made a beeline to grab her bee before she headed for the tavern.

"Brynjolf. Have you had a chance to speak to our contact in Whiterun?"

"Sorry Mercer, they no longer wish to be involved in our operation."

"I trust you've applied the appropriate pressure in order to change their mind?"

"I have. I think we may have to turn this one over to the Dark Brotherhood."

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right. Such a shame..."

Sakura was watching the conversation from afar, as she stepped inside the Flagon. Sakura wanted to open her mouth, to greet her Guildmaster who was coming her way - most likely heading for the cistern - but she was silenced with a glare. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to Brynjolf.

"Word on the street is Goldenglow's been hit. Good job, lad."

Unlike Mercer, Brynjolf seemed more than satisfied. The columns of smoke signaled that the message was taken loud and clear.

"Have I...done anything wrong?"

He merely shrugged her off. "He's pissed because of something that happened in Whiterun. That's all. You performed your job outstandingly and came back alive. That's all that matters."

Sakura sighed. "Well, thank you. Here's what I found in the safe."

"Why do you have a bee in a jar?" He blinked a few times as he watched her hold the jar under one arm while looking for a carefully folded letter which she handed out immediately.

"I found this poor little guy in Aringoth's room. I didn't want him to starve."

"As long as you keep it out of my range, we'll be fine."

Brynjolf commented grimly as he flapped the letter open. He read half-loud, his green eyes widening.

"Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking? He has no idea the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of a deal, but I'm certain he'll find out. If only the parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?"

Sakura has gone over the symbol many times before she stepped back in the Cistern. She couldn't recall a single time if she has seen that symbol anywhere. "I'm sorry, I have no idea. But I think that whoever this person is...might have something to do with the Guild. And Black-Briar. Maybe old enemies."

"That's a good possibility lass." He eyed her. "I'll check my sources and speak to Mercer. But for now, you're off to speak to Maven Black-Briar. She asked for you by name."

Her eyes narrowed a little suspiciously. "Maven Black-Briar? You can tell her that I'm not willing to gather the tears of her enemies in gold bottles."

"Lass..." The evident tone of warning in his voice was enough for her to get the message.

She sighed. "Fine. As soon as I stretch my back I will go see what does she want."

"Good girl." He patted her head, earning a glare. "Here's your payment; spend them wisely. There's more of that if you keep bringing us coin. I'm on my way to talk to Mercer. Make yourself at home, you're officially part of the Guild, now."

Sakura watched Brynjolf head to the Cistern, then the rest of her ...now fellow guildmates. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sat down at the bar tended by Vekel the Man.

"Why the long face? Maven was down here right before you and she was all smiles. I haven't seen her like that in a long time. Whatever you did at Honningbrew, you're now on her good side. Best of all, if she's happy, Mercer's happy. Keep it up and you'll go places."

Vekel pushed a mug of mead in front of her face, for which she paid a few gold coins, and she gulped it down in one go. She suppressed a shiver.

"He's scolding me for stuff I haven't done. Like a first-sight antipathy." But it was not like she was overly joyed about his existence either.

"Give him time. Do your best and he'll learn to trust you; you'll see."

Sakura sighed and pushed aside the empty mug. "Thank you, Mr. Vekel." She bowed her head with respect, before securing the leather hood in place and ran outside. She obviously headed back for the Cistern, to climb the way up and exist through the secret entrance in the Mausoleum. She wasn't yet sure where Maven was about, but she'd find out soon. She just had to follow the smell of honey and poison.

But there was one thing Sakura has forgotten. Hachi was buzzing around, angry.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Chihiro was a very busy cat. A very busy cat. First, she had to find Mjoll the Lioness. Sakura has forgotten..or simply didn't have the time to return the Grimsever, so the cat had to do it for her. Luckily, everybody knew whom she belonged to; they just didn't know the nature of their relationship. Besides Marcurio, evidently. They weren't just owner and pet, they were partners. Chihiro was more or less Sakura's right paw, after Matatabi-sama herself. Chihiro was a master Genjutsu caster, spy and tracker, with a nose as fine to rival a ninken's. Yes, Chihiro was special.

The cat with coffee-colored ears, paws, and muzzle, was carrying the green glass sword in its sheath, looking for the blonde Nord woman. She was not hard to miss, judging by the heavy armor, facial warpaint and the overall air which screamed 'Foreigner'.

Chihiro tailed a little behind Mjoll and Aerin. Nobody could hear the footsteps, sure, but the sword was a little heavy in Chihiro's muzzle. But she was much stronger than someone could guess. She was a special cat.

"Wait there a second, Aerin.." Mjoll turned around. Her blue eyes widened. A cat, Sakura's cat more exactly, was sitting in front of her. The woman watched in amazement as the cat dropped a glass sword at her feet. But it wasn't just any glass sword. It was her beloved Grimsever.

"Meow."

Mjoll picked up the sword, looking it over.

"What's wrong, Mjoll?"

"Remember when you've found me? In those ruins that almost have taken my life?" Aerin nodded.

"How could I forget?"

"The new woman which has been wandering around Riften...she actually took her time to bring my sword. And here I thought..." Mjoll shook her head. She has seen the pink-haired woman talk to Brynjolf before. Or to Sapphire. But Brand-Shei was released from Riften's Jail, and Shadr has escaped the thief's debt. She was not yet sure what to think about the whole situation. At first, Sakura seemed good. Then she was working with the wretched Guild of rats. Then she was good again, running all sorts of errands, making sure that the citizens were happy. Maybe she was two-faced...but the pink-haired woman had dozens of occasions to sell the sword and never see it again. She wasn't expecting payment either.

"Meow."

Mjoll looked down at Chihiro. She sheathed her sword, kneed down and petted the incredibly soft fur of her head. Chihiro leaned her head against her palm, before sitting up.

"I will find your owner later, to thank her personally. Meanwhile, I think a treat for you might be in order."

The woman has just spoken the forbidden magic words. Chihiro started cackling and meowing, running right towards Marise's wagon of fresh meat and fish, leaving Mjoll and Aerin to chase her.

Chihiro was a special cat, indeed.

.

.

A/N: I hope the chapter was satisfying enough. I love writing Chihiro, lol. I have forgotten to add that she has collected off-screen the reagents for Ingun Black-Briar. Hachi means 'bee' in Japanese. Such a creative name. I hope the chapter wasn't that boring to read.

.

Balance: 6605 septims.

Apparel: Clothes, Boots, Amulet of Mara, Amulet of Talos, Amulet of Zenithar, Thieves Guild Armor, Thieves Guild Boots, Thieves Guild Hood, Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons: Iron Sword of Fire, Iron Dagger

Potions: Draught of Light Feet, Poison, Invisibility Potion, Healing Potion (3), Pickpocketing Potion,

Scrolls (spells): N/A

Food: N/A

Ingredients: 20 Deathbell, 20 Nightshade, 20 Nirnroot, Imp Stool, Lavender

Books: 2920, vol V - Second Seed (Speech Skill Book), Advances in Lockpicking (Skill - R), Aedra and Daedra (Lore - R), Ages of Man (Illusion Skill Book), An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim (Lore), Begger Prince (Lore), Boethiah's Proving (Lore - R), Cats of Skyrim (Lore), Enchanter's Primer (Enchanting Skill Book), Guide to Better Thieving (Pickpocketing Skill Book), Life of Uriel Septim VII (Lore), Mixed Unit Tactics (Lore), Oakflesh (Spell Tome), Proper Lock Design (Skill - R), Shadowmarks (Lore - R), The Exodus (Restoration Skill Book), The Wolf Queen Book I (Lockpicking Skill Book), Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (Lore - R), Yellow Book of Riddles (Lore - R).

Journals: Sakura's Journal

Letters: N/A

Keys: Riften Warehouse;

Misc: Summoning scroll, Storage scrolls, Quill, Inkwell (2), Lockpicks (8), Black Soul Gem (1), Gold Ingot, Sapphire Dragon Claw, Garnet, Amethyst, Dwarven Oil (2), Common Soul Gem, Dwemer Cog (2), Dwemer Gear (3), Dwemer Gyro, Stone of Barenziah, Queen Bee Statue, Refined Moonstone Ingot, Garnet (3), Roll of Paper (3), Bee in a Jar.

Passive Effects: Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells: N/A

Shouts: Kyne's Peace ( KaaN - To be unlocked)

Perks: N/A

Quest Log (Started): Join the Stormcloaks, No Stone Unturned

Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Blood on the Ice, Book of Love, Discerning the Transmundane, Drowned Sorrows, Helping Hand, Loud and Clear, Supply and Demand, Taking Care of Business, The Raid

Bounties Collected: N/A

.


	16. XV: The Honey

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

The current situation was...to be frank...irritating. Bartering with at the very least uncultured merchants and mere carriage drivers were something not only annoying but pointless and futile. They were so poor in all the other fields you could think of, that their only way of getting through the day was to rip off everybody they could. They'd tear your skin apart if it meant a good deal. It would give the purses or boots named after real names a whole new meaning.

However, Marcurio was fully aware of why bartering was needed. This was a special case. Passing the Cyrodiil border was dangerous while the Civil War raged on. The Imperial troops in Skyrim were already thinned out, mostly because of how the Emperor requested full protection of their borders, in case the Aldmeri Dominion decided to strike. It was common knowledge for whoever was interested enough to find out.

"50 septims." He crossed his arms at the Nord man who went by the name of Sigaar. He was merely bored, holding the reins of the mare, the color of coffee and milk, with white spots here and there.

"70 septims."

"60."

"80."

Marcurio's eye twitched. "100 septims."

"135."

The need to pull the hair out of his head was almost too strong to be held in check. "Listen to me, and listen to me well. I need someone to get me and my friend to Bruma. 100 coins is my final price. If you're not up for it, I will look for another capable driver and I WILL find another capable rider." If only the looks could kill...But his hands could. All he needed was a single sparkle from the tips of his fingers and he'd be reduced to a crisp.

Sigaar pondered the idea for a few seconds before nodding, giving in. "Fine. 100 coins be it. When are you leaving?"

Right. When did Sakura say she would finally be available? She didn't. She went off to sleep, but he could bet his whole library of scrolls that she was doing anything but sleeping. He knew her typology, the kind of person who always worked themselves to death and did not think of the consequences beforehand. "I will look for you when my friend will be ready to leave."

Marcurio shook his hand, sealing the deal. He handed out 50 septims in advance before he strolled back to the city gates. If there was someone who knew where to find Sakura and what was she up to, that was her cat. Chihiro, he wasn't yet sure if he pronounced her name right, was a strange talking cat akin to a mini-khajit, gifted with the arts of mana, just like a man was with proper training. But if he paid at least a little attention to what he's been told, he understood that while not all cats were like Chihiro; all the summoned cats were.

He passed the white-furred cat, sitting in a corner, licking her muzzle and paws thoroughly. He silently motioned her to follow him, and Chihiro immediately complied. Marcurio felt a weight on his shoulder as the cat jumped on. He closed his eyes, as they flickered away and landed right on top of the roof of the Temple of Mara. He looked around.

"You wanted me to follow. How can I help you, Ponytail?" Chihiro asked as she jumped off his shoulder. She sat down right across him. "I've been interrupted from my meal."

"If I remember well, the fish was gone and I can bet where has it gone when I spotted you." Marcurio sat down, crossing his legs.

"All I need to know is where could I find Sakura. I have found a guy to take us to Cyrodiil. As easy as that. The problem is, that I can bet that Sakura is not here anymore. I just want you to tell her that we'll leave whenever she's ready to go."

Chihiro eyed him. "Touché. I will let her know when I see her around, don't worry that wizard head of yours. But, under one condition."

"Condition?" Marcurio's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What would you want? Fish?"

"Fish sounds good but...no. I'm bored, I need entertainment. Just let me stick with you for a while." Chihiro got up and stretched her body, yawning, before jumping on Marcurio's shoulder again. He sighed. It was not like he had a choice in that.

"Fine. Let's get out of here. But I warn you, there's nothing entertaining about watching someone writing in a scroll."

"I have resisted watching Sakura writing seals for hours straight; I doubt it's something I can't handle." Chihiro merely commented. She was sitting pretty comfortably on his shoulder. And she was pretty light too. Most of her mass was fur anyways.

"I have warned you."

Chihiro wished she would have just listened to Ponytail and gone fishing on Lake Honrich instead. Because watching someone write meters long of scrolls was akin to torture.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." She hissed, raising her head from the lounging position on the bed, as she saw his head turned to her.

"Fine. But only because I don't want to argue with a cat." He sassed as he looked over new spell tome he was working on. It was not that new, actually, but it has been a while since he has started it.

Chihiro hopped on his desk and looked over, sitting down right next to the ink well. She knew a little bit of Tamrielic, she had no trouble currently speaking it, but reading was on a whole another level. It looked like gibberish. She could even swear it was gibberish. But instead of a rude 'What the hell is that?' She just merely asked him.

"What are you writing there?"

"A new spell." Fascinating. Chihiro chewed a little on his feather. It earned a glare from Marcurio.

"Stop that. And if you think to lay here on the notes, get lost."

"As if." She huffed. "It will get ink in my fur. Just tell me what is it and I will leave you alone."

Marcurio eyed her. "It's a Destruction theory book. I have started it when I was a student but stopped working on it when I left Cyrodiil. I was too busy trying not to die to keep working on the spell." He explained. "It's supposed to harness the mana, ignite it and be able to breathe it out. But in smaller intensities. Imagine being stuck in a rope and you'd just burn it off yourself. Then cool it down with a frost spell."

Chihiro yawned. "Interesting. But do you want me to show you something even more interesting?" She grinned.

.

.

.

.

Sakura did not bother to show up wearing her Thieves Guild garb to meet up with Maven Black-Briar. Sure, that hag could chirp about her allying with the most hated faction in Riften. But...so was the Black-Briar family. Right?

Said business tycoon was surprised to see the so-called 'Riften's Golden Girl' appear upstairs, hidden away from the prying eyes. Maven's sienna colored eyes narrowed a little, as she raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that Riften's newest babyface has been sent to answer my summons." Her lips pulled in a thin line. Something told Sakura that Maven was not surprised at all. Or maybe she was just good at it.

"Brynjolf has either lost his touch...or it has become so good it corrupted even a kind, sweet soul, like you."

There was a touch of disgust and well-hidden sarcasm which made Sakura almost sneer and spit in her face. But she let the woman continue. She let her indulge in her own loathing.

"I really wonder what the Jarl would have to say if her protege was revealed to be a thief." Maven crossed her arms. She was trying to rile her up. Get a reaction out of her. Maybe if nuisance got angry, she could put up a few words to the Jarl and have her locked up. Her son needed some company, after all. But the younger woman's lips pulled in a sugary smile.

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Black-Briar. We are in the same pot, are we?"

"Same pot?"

"But of course, same pot. Think about it: you're the one who kept my Guild up and running all these years; the reason everyone has been boycotting you. I could look for proof that you've been working with them, couldn't I?" When Maven opened her mouth to speak, Sakura raised a single index finger up.

"Maybe the Jarl would believe you. But she couldn't silence the whole Hold. Because the record of the Black-Briar clan is not a pristine sheet of paper now, is it? Now, let's skip the conversation and get down to business."

Sakura expected her to back away. To hang her head low and step away. Of course, she would not really expect that from a Black-Briar. But maybe.

Instead, Maven merely smirked slightly. "It was about time Brynjolf decided to pick out somebody with a sense of business and a spine to back it up. Make no mistake, I do not tolerate when the common rabble talks back to me."

She turned to look out the window. "Whatever I need from you is not located here. Head to the Bannered Mare and look for a man named Mallus Maccius in Whiterun. He will fill you in with all the details."

She simply nodded. "It will be done."

"Then so be it."

Sakura walked a little further and simply disappeared, flickering right above Bee and Barb. She bit on her thumb and spread the blood in her palm, before pressing it on the roof. With a soft puff of smoke, a dust-colored cat sat on top of the vanishing marks. Kurosuke. But where was Chihiro?

"It's been a while, Sakura-sama. What do you need my help with?"

Kurosuke was rather one of the smallest cats Sakura could summon. But he was a mature, adult, black-footed cat, whose hobbies were napping and senbon target practicing. Like many of her select group of summons, Kurosuke was specialized in infiltration and silent assassination. And on top of that, information gathering.

Now that Sakura has dipped the Black-Briars a bit in hot water, she had to act fast.

"Look, Kuro-kun. I want you to infiltrate in the sewers and look for any kind of piece of paper with this written on it. Any kind. And hide them in a storage scroll." Sakura pulled out her journal and scribbled down Maven's name.

She also explained thoroughly the whole layout of the Ragged Flagon and the Cistern beneath the city. The gray tabby merely nodded.

"You can count on me, Sakura-sama." The cat dipped his head in a bow before disappearing.

Sakura bit her lip and sat up, putting her journal back in her pouch, and leaped off the roof. She landed on the roof right next to it and so on until she landed on top of the protective walls of Riften. She looked down, to see the duty guard looking up to her.

She merely waved as she flickered away. She ran through the branches of the trees, flapping open the map, remembering carriage driver Tom's brief impression over Whiterun. It was a rich hold and its capital was beautiful. The residents were living well, mostly because of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater's wish to stay neutral during the Civil War. He had yet to pick a side when no other choice could be given.

Much like Land of Iron, back home. They have stayed out of all kinds of conflicts involving the Elemental Nations, not straying from the Way of the Bushido. She couldn't blame them either.

Sakura also recognized the city from its walls, and the even greater castle residing above the Cloud District. Its build started from wood, then reached all the way to stone, where King Olaf One-Eye has kept imprisoned the legendary dragon Numinex.

At least that's what the legend was talking about. It was interesting...to say at least.

One of Bannered Mare's windows were opened. She gently slipped inside and made her way to the inn's main hall. She was greeted by a warm atmosphere coming from the lively (mostly) patrons of the inn, the fire pit in the middle and the fragrance mix of the venison stew she has started to love, Honnigbrew mead and snowberry jam.

A blonde Nord bard was playing the lute in front of the fire pit, singing the old song of 'Ragnar the Red'. The innkeeper was sending her barmaid here and there, to tend to the tables, occasionally cleaning up the mead spills quickly, before they could ruin the wooden tables.

"There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead!"

Sakura scouted the common room discreetly, before sitting down at a table, where the sole Imperial man in the building was sitting. That had to be Mallus Maccius, right? She sat down daintily, tucking the skirt of her dress neatly.

Mallus was too engrossed in his own thoughts and mug of mead, to even hear her almost silent steps.

Finally, Hulda noticed the unusual appearance of the new patron and signaled Saadia to walk over. She was a little startled, to say at least.

"It's alright, Hulda, I'll go immediately. Do you believe me that I haven't heard the door either?" Saadia whispered and hurried to tend the table. She gently cleared her throat.

"Welcome to the Bannered Mare, miss. What can I serve you with, today?" Saadia had to tap the young woman on the shoulder. The hair was strange. It was pink. Did she use a potion to change her appearance? If so, she needed to know the brewer. Or if she had any of it herself.

"And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade, as he told of bold battles and gold he had made!"

Sakura looked up to the Redguard lady and simply smiled, amiably.

"A cup of frost mirriam tea, please. With honey. The taste is refreshing but a little too bitter if it's not sweetened with something."

Saadia blinked a little and smiled back, before nodding.

"Of course." The Redguard woman turned on her heel and walked right behind the back of the bar to brew her tea. Luckily, they had a few leaves of frost mirriam lying around. Maybe she could buy some from Arcadia, literally next door, in case the woman would pay them a visit again.

Sakura looked on her right and smiled. Mallus was staring right at her. His attention snapped with the second she started talking.

"I was really wondering when would you have started to notice my presence. I wasn't really trying to hide it, you know." She spoke out for him, drumming gently on the wooden table, while Saadia was preparing the herbal tea.

Frost mirriam was a herb especially used in alchemy to especially increase resistance in extremely cold weather, which was a blessing for anybody who was not a Nord. Sakura could guess the herb helped the body regulate the body temperature properly. But in tea, it had a really nice fresh taste similar to mint, but more bitter, and even tastier if sweetened. It was a delight.

"But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red when he met the shieldmaiden Matilda who said...

"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead! Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!"

"Who...Just who in the Oblivion are you?" He could not ask anything else. In the meanwhile, Sakura was brought her tea as well.

The woman hummed gently. "I've been told you needed help. Meadery. And Black-Briar." She cupped her glass and sipped carefully. It was still hot, freshly brewed. She could almost sigh in delight; the Bannered Mare made the best tea so far.

Mallus' eyes lit in recognition as he nodded. "I...I see. Good. It's good that Maven sent someone so stealthy. Because we'll have to pull a sneaky on the Honningbrew Meadery owner."

Sakura put the cup down and raised an eyebrow.

"A...sneaky you say. Do elaborate, please."

Mallus smirked.

"And so then came the clashing and slashing of steel, as the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal!"

"Honningbrew's owner, Sabjorn, is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard and we're going to poison the mead." He knocked twice on the table, and Saadia walked over with a bottle of mead, filling the mug up.

Sakura pondered the idea a little. "Won't the Captain of the Guard be harmed? I'm not sure if seriously injuring the man is really worth the prank."

Mallus merely shook his hand. "It's a rat poison. Unless the son of the bitch drinks a mugful, he won't get as much as a food poisoning. But the reaction will be immediate. It will hand Sabjorn a one-way ticket to Whiterun's Jail."

"And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no moooooree... when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!"

Mikael the Bard finished the song, putting the lute away. Sakura definitely did not like the way the blond looked at her. Instead, she focused on the task at hand.

"So what did Sabjorn do to deserve Maven's wrath then?" Every task carried for Maven might find itself useful in a way or another.

He snorted. "Sabjorn's been a pain in Maven's back for a while, she said. And you can imagine it, both of them run successful meaderies. On top of that, I made the mistake of borrowing coin from Sabjorn. He's allowing me to pay it back, but he's working my fingers to the bone! He treats me like a slave... I have to do every nasty, dirty job in the meadery."

Well, at least Sabjorn was an asshole she would have no qualms about leaving him in jail. One less of a struggle, she supposed.

Sakura had her cup refilled. She sipped it gently.

"Understandable. So, do you have the poison then?"

Mallus chuckled. "No. You see, that's the point. He will give us the poison." Seeing her surprised face, he continued. "The meadery has a little rat problem. So he will give us a poison to get rid of the rats. But in the meanwhile, you will pour it into the vats."

Sakura couldn't help but grin. It sounded clever indeed.

"So, when do I start?

.

.

.

.

"It took you a while," Mallus commented as Sakura finally made her appearance inside the main hall of the meadery. She has already received the 300 gold payment from Sabjorn, who cleaned his best looking cup to serve the Captain of the Whiterun Guard.

Sakura shrugged.

"Skeevers are a piece of cake. But did you guys know that there was a mad Breton mage living underground?" She pulled out the journal of the self-proclaimed 'Rat King', flipping it open.

"This thing should have been taken care of a while ago, you know?"

"It was not like the Hold could hand out a few guards to take care of the madman." Mallus shrugged. "But you came out unscathed, I'm impressed."

"That's just what I do. Now shush, the show's about to begin." Nothing was able to contain her excitement. Sabjorn has already pulled out the freshly bottled mead - more like freshly poisoned mead - out and started to fill up his best mug.

The tasting ceremony already begun. Commander Caius walked over, followed by two guards wearing the same yellow-clothed cuirass uniform specific for the Whiterun Hold.

"Well, Sabjorn. Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?"

"Help yourself, milord. It's my finest brew yet... I call it Honningbrew Reserve. I think you'll find it quite pleasing to your palate." Commander Caius merely rolled his eyes as he brought the goblet up to his lips.

"Oh come now, this is mead... not some wine to be sipped and savored." Sakura's eyes widened in mirth and glee as an expression of pain contorted on the face of the guard captain. He gasped and spit the mead right out on the floor.

"By the Eight?! What... what's in this?" He grabbed the goblet. "You assured this place was clean!"

Sabjorn's eyes widened with fear and confusion.

"I don't understand, what is it?.."

Two guards already marched up, grabbing each of Sabjorn's arms.

"I'll see... see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!"

"No, please! I don't understand!"

Commander Caius left Mallus in charge of the meadery; perfectly convenable for her business. Soon, the Honningbrew mead would be replaced by the Black-Briar.

"Farewell, Sabjorn." Mallus chuckled and waved back.

Sakura stretching her back and looked around.

"Oi, Mr. Maccius. Do you think I could take a look? Get a few trinkets?"

Mallus blinked and nodded, shrugging. "Sure. Why not. Go ahead." He could care less if the place was robbed at that moment. It would have been restocked by the Black-Briar meadery. And he was now in charge of all of it.

Life couldn't get sweeter.

Sakura walked upstairs, grinning widely, much like a child in a store full of candy. Or toys. She pushed the door to Sabjorn's room open and scouted for any kind of loot. Mallus couldn't give two fucks; he let her pick whatever trinkets she wanted, both out of gratitude and relief. So Sakura had no qualms about drying the place of everything valuable.

She found a basket somewhere in the corner of the room, as she rummaged through Sabjorn's stuff. Her eyes landed on top of the plate of boiled creme tarts. Without a further warning, for herself, she grabbed a tart and started placing down in the basket a few books she has found interesting, along with a coin purse.

A yellowish piece of paper stood out of the pile of other useless stuff, however. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she held what was left of her tart between her teeth, picking the note with her right hand. She frowned a little.

Maven has been trying to buy Honningbrew Meader for a while, hasn't she?

Just as she munched on the last bite of tart, her eyes widened. A bookshelf. And all of them were free to take.

.

.

.

.

The door of the Ragged Flagon was kicked open. Their newest recruit walked inside, carrying around a gigantic tower of books that obscured her vision, but they did not know that she was trained to dodge projectiles while wearing a blindfold. Walking blindly was a walk in the park. But that did not mean it was not a troublesome task to keep the tower of books not falling and shaking. Luckily, Sakura has changed out of her dress and replaced them with the Thieves armor. Luckily.

Tonilia chuckled, before walking over. She removed just enough books for Sakura's eyes to be able to see and settled down the pleated basket which sat upon the very top. She settled them on a barrel. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Thank you, miss Tonilia! It was getting a struggle to see, really. I managed to sneak in without being seen, but it started to become a bother." She finally left the rest of the books ok the barrel.

"Are any of these pilfered? Whose library have you robbed blind?" She crossed her arms, but she was clearly amused. Tonilia was not an overall nice person, especially to new recruits. But when a thief walked inside the Flagon with an armful of stolen goods, they were usually something valuable. Or hell; it would help Vekel stock up his wine supply. They were certainly not books.

Sakura bit inside her cheek. There wasn't a rule regarding what kind of stuff could she steal...right? Right?

"Oh well, you see..." She rubbed the back of her head. "After finishing up the job, I've been told by the new guy in charge that I could help myself with stuff...but I saw that the bastard - the guy we got rid of - had a really nice library so I couldn't let the books just get dusty on the shelves and I just picked them up and I also haven't read them before -"

Sakura was cut off by Tonilia, who simply had enough of her ranting. She stopped, a little embarrassed.

"But I thought I could sell these." She dug her hand in the basket. There were about four silver ingots and a silver necklace. She has found coin purses as well, earning Sakura about 90 septims in total.

Brynjolf was right that thievery brought some serious coin.

Tonilia smirked and nodded. "Good girl. I'm glad that you know what's useful to steal and whatnot, at least." She freed Sakura of the burden of the silver and handed in exchange no more than 210 septims. She had to keep apart for herself after all. The coins were pocketed neatly in a pouch.

All of Sakura's basket held were books. She was not stupid to keep her money somewhere so easy to reach; even if she'd roundhouse kick the bastard who'd stick their hands in her basket.

Sakura frowned a little. 'Good girl, eh?'

"Mind if I leave these here while I'm going to report? I don't want to drop them."

Tonilia merely waved her away.

"Go ahead."

Sakura bowed her head just slightly, before heading towards the cistern. She pushed the door open and walked inside. Most of the thieves were outside, bringing coin for the guild, but a few others stayed behind to hone their skills. And from the looks of it, they seemed at least experts at what where they specialized into.

It was interesting to watch, especially since Brynjolf was nowhere to be found, again, and Mercer was gone as well.

A Bosmer - wood elf, her mind supplied - put down his bow and stopped holing the training dummy, the moment he spotted her walk inside. He walked over, smiling rather friendly, in the shadow of his hood.

"The new blood. You seem to be searching for Brynjolf, and you're not shaking in your boots. I take it was a job well done?"

Sakura nodded, smiling back just slightly. "Theoretically, yes. Maven is a little mad but not at me." She bit inside her cheek. "You don't happen to be familiar with a symbol of a dagger, do you? It pointed down, the handle is a little swirled and the whole thing is encased in a black circle." She tried to describe it from memory as best as she could. Sadly, she did not have either the letter or the bill of purchase to show him. One belonged to Maven and the other was passed down in Mercer's hands.

The Bosmer archer shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't recall a symbol similar to that." He scratched his head.

"But hey, now that you've done a good job and won't be kicked out anytime soon, hopefully, a proper tour of the cistern would be in order. It's time to meet the 'family', after all."

Brynjolf or Mercer was nowhere to be seen, right?

"Sure! Lead the way!"

"Follow me then. My name is Niruin, by the way."

"My name is Sakura, but I suppose you already know that."

The Cistern or the Guild's headquarters didn't have a particularly complicated layout. Besides the main circular chamber, there was also a large training room and one filled with beds, chests, and belongings. Niruin walked her through each of them. 'If you feel up to honing your lockpicking skills, practice with these chests. Helped me out more than once in my lifetime.' Then he'd show her her own bed, right in the back of the room. 'It's not the most comfortable, but it's not bad for your back either.'

Niruin so far has been the most welcoming 'senior', besides Brynjolf. Vex was informative and a little sour - but that was okay since she was like that everybody. Tonilia was not known as a friendly person, but she was a very valuable fence. And Mercer totally hated her guts. No questions asked.

Not that it mattered too much.

Still, it was a little nice to feel welcomed. Each of them was supposed to be family of family, after all. They were all brothers and sisters in crime.

"And now.." Niruin turned to her, before leading their brand new thief where the rest were either drinking, sitting or training. "It's time for you to officially meet the rest of the family as well. They're pretty surprised that you've been able to last this long. You know, actually taking up tasks and not dying or getting imprisoned."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame us; we've had bad luck for decades! We'd expect a baby-faced newbie to fail or die like all the other baby-faced newbies we had to eventually bury. Lucky our secret entrance is under a cemetery, right guys?" Niruin put a firm hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"This is Sakura Uchiha. The little miracle which so far resisted whatever the Guild threw them at their little head."

They didn't miss how Sakura's eye twitched.

"Alright, alright. Leave her alone." Sapphire stepped in and shrugged Niruin's hand off Sakura's shoulder. She has been practicing knife throwing so far and she has been getting better than ever.

The sense of nervousness soon dissipated when Sakura has officially joined the Guild. The illusion showed her...horrible things. And naturally, she should feel at least resentment towards the younger woman.

But that soon turned into a sort of newfound respect. Sakura was on their side, Sakura was loyal to Guild as it seemed, and so far she has carried her tasks successfully, despite being cursed for a few decades.

She cleared her throat and named every single of the major personalities in the Guild present at that very moment.

Cynric Endell was a Breton thief who previously had a pretty successful career as a jailbreaker. He was usually paid to get arrested, and then bust somebody out of jail. Or, bust somebody's head in jail. Just in case one thought that imprisonment would get rid of an angry mob.

But after his failed attempt of prison breaking landed him for three years in jail in High Rock, he sought Delvin Mallory who immediately got him hooked with the Guild. He also seemed a little friendlier than the rest of them.

Right next to him sat Ravyn Imyan, a Dunmer, who seemed very proficient with daggers. He bore a sour look on his face, a no-nonsense demeanor attitude; unlike Vipir the Fleet, who has always been boasting with his far-fetched stories. Everyone in the Guild knew to take them with no more than a pinch of salt as their origins were always of questionable origins.

Rune and Thyrnn were both Nords, with different origins. One was an amnesiac orphan brought up in a fisherman's family, and the other was a former bandit who had to part ways with his crew after a tragic and lethal disagreement.

They were an interesting bunch. And Sakura fit just fine, much to her joy.

.

.

.

.

When Brynjolf and Mercer stepped inside the Ragged Flagon and saw the tower of books resting on a barrel...well at least Brynjolf knew that Sakura was finally home. Picked out the most peculiar things to steal, but to Mercer's pleasure, Tonilia confirmed that the books were just for her own entertainment and that she has stolen valuable trinkets as well.

Last time she brought a bee with her. A bee. Of all things. The bee he has freed right in the garden of the cemetery, and much to his surprise, it hasn't stung him despite having bad luck when it came to bees, wasps and any of sorts.

Sakura was throwing daggers at the archery range. Everybody was watching her and holding up her score, as she blindfolded. But until now, each dagger hit the bullseye or at least dangerously close to the bullseye. While she was blindfolded.

Now they knew she had a dangerously accurate aim. And that she was to be taken seriously.

Brynjolf called out for, and she responded immediately by catching mid-air the dagger she has launched in a fraction of second. He watched the woman turned around on her heel and hand the dagger to the nearest fellow thief - Rune, and shrug off her blindfold.

"Mister Brynjolf! Mister Frey!" She bowed her head a little.

They were not expecting a full mission report. But their faces were more than a little sour. And Mercer was furious and constantly scowling. He was not happy.

"I take it that Mrs. Black-Briar has told you about the symbol?"

Brynjolf nodded.

"You did a good job. Maven is pleased with your work; you're truly in her good graces. But for some reason, a few of her letters regarding contracts have disappeared. She has ordered to have them burnt. Most likely the Jarl has caught wind of it and dipped her in hot water."

Sakura shrugged. "Perhaps." Even if the Jarl blindly put all her trust in one of the most rotten families in all of Skyrim.

"This is not a social visit, Brynjolf," Mercer said sharply. He turned to Sakura. "Follow me." And Sakura did, with no question asked. He took a seat behind the Guild Master's desk. A logbook was spread open with an inkwell and quill ready to be used. The wooden shelves behind him were all dusty and empty - a sign that their outfit haven't been doing so well the past few decades.

"Is it about the symbol of the letters?"

He shook his head. "We have managed to shed no light on its origins. Neither of my contacts have been able to identify it so far." He mused, flipping a little through the logbook. Our adversary is trying to drive a verge between us and our most valuable client." He rubbed his face.

"Well." He sighed. "It's clever."

"Indeed. Clever." Sakura's lips pulled in a thin line. "They seem to be well funded and very...very patient." She noted. "Why do I have the feeling that this mysterious symbol was once connected to the guild?"

A flash of recognition washed across Mercer's face as he stared at his youngest recruit. He cleared his throat.

"They are indeed clever. But they have made a mistake."

Her eyes widened. "A mistake?"

Mercer pulled out the last letter and nodded.

"A pretty fatal one as well. They mentioned a Gajul-Lei. And from what have I found out from my contacts, that's one of the aliases an old associate of our Guild used to take. His name is Gulum-Ei. Slimy bastard."

"And by that, you mean that you need me to beat the information out of him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Violent. You're half-right. Gulum-Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer. Get out there, shake him down and see what you come up with."

Sakura simply nodded. "Aye aye." She turned around to leave.

"Sakura."

She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"You can go...tomorrow. Take a break to rest well. You've done a good job so far."

Sakura was taken aback. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Thank...thank you, sir."

Was he...warming up to her?

.

.

.

.

It was way past midnight. A few hours, in fact. She was asked a few times, why was she keeping the lantern on and why didn't she got the hell back to sleep. But something kept her awake, and that was Hamelyn's journal she has found earlier under the Honningbrew Meadery.

.

 _Ten years of ridicule. Ten years of imprisonment. Ten years of exile._

 _The children threw rocks and the women spat upon me as the menfolk dragged me into Whiterun's prison. They branded me a danger to their pitiful existence... used words like "madman" and "insane." Could a madman escape the prisons undetected? Could a lunatic establish a laboratory right under their noses? Could a psychopath create a mighty army from the common skeever?_

 _My days as an apprentice alchemist in Winterhold were no better. Those egotistical braggarts couldn't compete with my abilities. Where they fell short, I'd constantly excel. Did they appreciate my genius? Did they relish my contributions? No. My instructors beat me and said I was irresponsible, and the Arch Mage cast me into the streets like a common beggar._

 _As my enemy grows complacent and weak, as they forget Hamelyn and his utter brilliance, I build my army. I use every bit of knowledge at my disposal to forge their demise. Thanks to Sabjorn's unwitting assistance, my legion grows stronger every day. The irony that the same ingredients used to make his vile drink could be used to feed my offspring isn't lost upon me._

 _Oh, they will pay. Their ignorance of impending annihilation amuses me. I will bury Whiterun and watch Winterhold burn. And when they experience the fury I've unleashed upon them, when my progeny are gnawing the flesh from their bones, they will come begging and groveling at my feet. But there will be no mercy, no quarter and no leniency. And I will laugh and I will dance and I will rejoice over their mangled, broken corpses. The time for recompense has arrived._

 _Ten years of pain. Ten years of misery. Ten years of death._

.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. It took her a few hours before she finally hit her pillow. It was good to know. She has put down a crazed mage that was going to plunge Whiterun into chaos with his disease-ridden skeevers. Yes, it made her sleep better at night.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This took me a while. But at least I was working on future chapters as well. Yes, this last section was some sort of excuse so you guys would have an idea what happened under the Meadery. A lot of battle scenes are not that important. I will describe as best as I can the ones which are more important to the story.

Honning means honey in Norwegian.

I have a lot of stuff oncoming so yeah. You have no idea how my draft folder looks like.

So...stats?

.

Balance: 6900 septims.

Apparel: Clothes, Boots, Amulet of Mara, Amulet of Talos, Amulet of Zenithar, Thieves Guild Armor, Thieves Guild Boots, Thieves Guild Hood, Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons: Iron Sword of Fire, Iron Dagger

Potions: Draught of Light Feet, Poison, Invisibility Potion, Healing Potion (3), Pickpocketing Potion,

Scrolls (spells): N/A

Food: N/A

Ingredients: 20 Deathbell, 20 Nightshade, 20 Nirnroot, Imp Stool, Lavender

Books: 2920, vol V - Second Seed 2920, vol VIII - Last Seed, A Game at Dinner, Advances in Lockpicking (R), Aedra and Daedra (R), Ages of Man, An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim, Beggar Prince, Boethiah's Proving (R), Cats of Skyrim, Enchanter's Primer, Fall of the Snow Prince, Guide to Better Thieving, Gods and Worship, Life of Uriel Septim VII, Mixed Unit Tactics, Night of Tears, Oakflesh (Spell Tome), On Oblivion, Proper Lock Design (R), Shadowmarks (R), The Aetherium Wars, The City of Stone, The Exodus, The Legend of Red Eagle, The Wolf Queen Book I, Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (R), Yellow Book of Riddles.

Journals: Sakura's Journal, Hamelyn's Journal

Letters: N/A

Keys: Honningbrew Meadery Key, Honningbrew Brewhouse Key, Riften Warehouse;

Misc: Storage scrolls, Quill, Inkwell (2), Lockpicks (8), Black Soul Gem (1), Gold Ingot, Sapphire Dragon Claw, Garnet, Amethyst, Dwarven Oil (2), Common Soul Gem, Dwemer Cog (2), Dwemer Gear (3), Dwemer Gyro, Stone of Barenziah, Queen Bee Statue, Refined Moonstone Ingot, Garnet (3), Roll of Paper (3), Honningbrew Decanter.

Passive Effects: Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells: N/A

Shouts: Kyne's Peace ( KaaN - To be unlocked)

Perks: N/A

Quest Log (Started): Join the Stormcloaks, No Stone Unturned

Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Blood on the Ice, Bring It!, Dampened Spirits, Discerning the Transmundane, Distant Memories, Drowned Sorrows, Grimsever's Return, Helping Hand, Ice Cold, Loud and Clear, Meeting the Family, Ringmaker, Sealing the Deal, Stabilized, Stoking the Flames, Supply and Demand, Taking Care of Business, The Book of Love, The Raid, Truth Ore Consequences

Bounties Collected: N/A

.


	17. XVI: The Scoundrel

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

 _"They're well-funded and they've been able to avoid identification for years. I'm impressed it reached this point. Just don't mistake my admiration for complacency; our nemesis is going to pay dearly."_

Those were the last few words...phrases... Sakura has heard from Mercer Frey before she left for Solitude. Another big city, beautiful and well kept. She has read about it in 'Walking the World', the 9th volume, and about its beauty. It also hosted the Blue Palace, where Jarl Elisif the Fair was ruling the Hold from.

The widow of the late High King of Skyrim.

To choose a High King... or Queen, all the Jarls must meet up for the moot and their decision shall be shared by every single one of them.

The title of the High King/Queen was competed for more or less by her...and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. There will be blood, she was sure of it.

Sakura was cloaking Gulum-Ei on his path towards the East Empire Trading Company. As its name suggested, it dealt in worldwide trading and shipping over the seas between all of Tamriel's countries and islands. She was briefly wondering if it was extended past Tamriel as well.

Gulum-Ei was the Guild's, inside man. According to Mercer, he'd cut out a piece of the profit for the Guild to have, for some reason having first dibs on all kinds of exotic goods which arrived in Skyrim - silks from Hammerfell, fine parchment paper from Cyrodiil, you name it. But a few years later, he has found excuses and excuses to pay less and less until he stopped altogether.

Slimy Argonian, he was. In those flashy, colorful clothes and that paranoid shaky suit of scales.

There were two types of thieves; her Guild and then there was Gulum-Ei. The kind of thief who'd shake your hand and then stab you right in the back.

Gulum-Ei acted as a broker for Aringoth's estate. He said that the buyer was a woman. He has also said that they never dealt with names in his field of work, so he couldn't come up with a name to give her.

Gulum-Ei has also thought that Sakura was born yesterday. Because it was clear as daylight that he was not telling the full truth.

So she followed him.

Sakura never kept him out of her range. She cloaked herself with a genjutsu, as she silently walked behind the Argonian broker, all the way out of the city of Solitude, and right to the docks. Ships were coming and going, and an Imperial woman who went by the name of Vittoria Vici was pacing back and forth in her office.

Seeing so many ships and the sea brought a small tingle of nostalgia and longing.

She stepped carefully on the wooden dock, not making a single out-of-place sound. Gulum-Ei disappeared behind the doors. She stepped closer, putting a hand on the right door, looking to left and right for the guards. On her right, she spotted a distinguished Guild shadowmark carved right next to the door.

It was an upside-down triangle, cut down in half by a vertical line. A circle was drawn to encase the tip of the triangle. Sakura sighed. It meant Danger. But she inwardly grinned. Mr. Mallory would be so proud! ...Would he?

Sakura stepped inside carefully. Guards were patrolling the area regularly. Not only guards but also wardens and Imperial soldiers. Most of the gigantic cavern was water, just as fit as how it would be for the warehouse. On the little dry land it occupied, large wooden structures meant to store away containers and goods were stacked up halfway to the ceiling.

She spotted a ramp close to the entrance and she crouched, walking carefully. She spotted Gulum-Ei walking, watching over his back. Sakura's eye reddened. Her Sharingan was constantly keeping his chakra signature in check, watching him through the creaks between the crates.

Sakura wanted to follow a little further but...she has seen something shiny sparkling in the distance. Her eyes suddenly widened, as her ears twitched. She grinned. Much like a magpie, she snuck away.

The wardens were patrolling the warehouse religiously. They were mostly Imperials, clad in their matching uniforms, a hand on the handle of the steel blade while the other held a torch.

It was deadly quiet, save for the occasional breeze of the wind blowing past them. But a few torches in the distance were going off, one by one.

Angela gripped her hand on the sheathed sword strapped to her waist and walked a little closer, tilting her torch. But when she was close enough, she felt something breeze behind her back.

"Is someone there!?" She called out, turning back in an instant. Her sword was unsheathed and ready to slash through the rascal thinking of playing a joke on her.

But nobody was there. But when she turned back, all the steel ingots sitting on top of the wooden platform were gone. Angela rubbed her eyes a few times. Was she seeing things?

"Hey! Somebody stole all the books!"

"And the jewelry!" Angela looked up. One of the wardens calling out on the window of the shack high up on a platform.

The warden looked back inside before sticking his head out.

"And...a wheel of cheese!"

The rest of the Wardens jogged up to her. "Secure the perimeter. There's a thief among us we can't let escape. They have stolen a lot of precious materials!" Angela barked.

They saluted and walked to the main gate of the warehouse to secure the door, preventing anybody from entering, or much to Sakura's dismay, from leaving.

The thief sighed, curled in her hiding place. She looked at her sack filled up with loot, from weapons to precious metals, from books to jewelry, and took out a storage scroll. With a quick handsign, the sack disappeared, allowing Sakura to tuck the scroll in one of the cuirass' inner pockets.

She looked to left and right, before silently walking behind the wooden platform, right against the cavern's walls.

Sakura navigated through the labyrinth, silently, as the Wardens never thought to break out their search. But Sakura spotted a door well hidden behind a crate. Her eyebrows furrowed. She gingerly pushed the crate away and slipped past the wooden door, unobserved.

It was a tunnel, lit up with torches, and she could hear Gulum-Ei's voice in the distance. But he was not alone. She scouted ahead, silently.

She frowned.

Bandits.

Bandits!

He... he betrayed them in the favor of a band of... of bandits!

Sakura pumped chakra into her hands and feet, before jumping high on the ceiling of the cavern. She crawled slowly, above the heads of the guarding bandits.

Gulum-Ei was talking to someone in the last chamber of the cave. Much like in the warehouse, there was a wooden stacked platform that housed barrels, chests and all kinds of loot Sakura couldn't wait to get her hands on.

She threw a few pebbles, before dropping off the ceiling. Right on the back of the Argonian. He let out a gasp of surprise, and pain, as he was pushed down with weight sitting on his back.

"Long time no see, sir." A dagger was pushed to his throat.

"You. Make a move and I'll make sure your dear broker and supplier won't be of any use to you." Sakura addressed strictly to the bandits this time, who lowered their swords and bows.

"Look, Gulum-Ei, this is what are we going to do. You will tell me everything I want to know and you will let me take back our 'cut' which you have been refusing to give our guild for years. Works with you? Because I could simply tell Mercer that you had a nasty fall and a serious case of ...knotted tongue." She tapped his cheek with her dagger.

Gulum-Ei's head turned to look at the masked thief. He gulped, looking at the bandits who made no move to help him. Well, if they did, they'd have nothing to help anymore.

If he said something, she would hunt him down and kill him. But if he said nothing, he'd be dead anyway. The other she would make sure of it. She was literally sitting on his back. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Step...step back. Go, while I...I talk with our guest."

And much to Sakura's pleasure, the bandits walked away. They had another camp just a few chambers back; Sakura has seen it from above just a few moments back. She indeed got off Gulum-Ei's back, but she was still keeping an eye on every single one of his movements.

"So, talk."

The Argonian man sighed. "I have indeed acted as a broker to sell the Goldenglow Estate. The buyer's name is Karliah." And that's all. Gulum-Ei looked at her, waiting for some kind of reaction. Surprise, anger, betrayal...anything like that. Instead, if she wasn't masked, he could see a mild confusion on her face.

"You say that name like I'm supposed to know it."

"So Mercer has not told you anything? Karliah has murdered Gallus and vanished twenty years ago."

Now she could really be surprised. "Karliah? But if she has succeeded to hide for so many years... why slip up now?" She asked, referring to her 'accidental' mention of the broker's name in the contract of sale.

"I believe she's ready to confront him. Get rid of him once and for all. To meet him where everything began." He recited her own words, before frowning.

"Hell if I know what do they mean."

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you for your eventual cooperation, Gulum-Ei. Now, if you excuse me..." She turned to the chests and grinned widely, looting the place. Gulum-Ei watched her helplessly.

"You will at least tell Mercer that I'm more valuable alive than dead, right?" He sighed.

Sakura merely held an amethyst gem at the dim light of the torches. She smiled to herself.

"Shiny...huh? Oh yeah, of course, of course."

.

.

.

.

Tonilia was reading a book when a heavy sack was dropped right in front of her. From behind it, was grinning widely a pink-haired thief whose hood and mask were pulled down. The Redguard woman blinked for a few seconds, putting the book away, and getting off the crate she was sitting on.

Tonilia opened the sack and looked inside, before looking at Sakura incredulously.

"How in the Oblivion did you manage to steal and carry all these things?"

Sakura shrugged. "Oh, well, you see, it's a trick from back home. Involving a lot of seals and headaches but the outcome is pretty worth it."

Tonilia eyed her before looking inside the sack. There were a lot of weapons. Books - which she supposed they were only Sakura's - armors, helmets, ingots, and there was a small sack filled with jewelry and gems. She also found potions, pelts and even copies of other books.

"Who did you even rob?"

"Oh, you see, it was a job in Solitude." Sakura started explaining. "I had to eventually get out the information of the poor guy in the East Empire Warehouse. Now, I was careful, I checked to see if there was a 'Protected' or 'Guild' or shadowmark like that and there wasn't. I mean there was the 'Danger' one but I had to sneak inside anyways, and this stuff was all displayed so it was a shame not to take them because they were really shiny and I also noticed I didn't have all the books so, yeah."

Tonilia dug through the sack and pulled out something which resembled a wedge of cheese wrapped in paper, but that was immediately snatched from her hands.

"I'm sorry. This is my lunch. I was hungry and I did not want my stomach to alert the guards."

The fence sighed.

"Also, some of the books I have or there are copies of it so I can sell those too. Except for this." Sakura pulled out a map and something which resembled a golden bee statue. Tonilia recognized them immediately as a few trinkets Delvin Mallory has been looking for.

"Go see Mercer, Sakura. I will sort these out and get ready the gold."

Sakura blinked before her eyes widened. Oh, right. The boss.

"Right! I'm off then. Thank you, Miss Tonilia!" She bolted right past the tables, towards the hidden doorway in the suspicious cabinet, towards the cistern.

Tonilia sighed. Again. Mallory walked over, looking at the shiny bee statue and the map, and at the rest of the loot in Sakura's sack.

"The new kid has been quite busy. I've been looking for these for a while." He picked them up. "I've marked the place as dangerous for a reason. She's either stupid or very very talented."

"Or lucky."

"Don't be ridiculous, Vex. We've never had any luck for decades. Remember the poor lad who got caught trying to pickpocket a blind man? A blind man?" Delvin scratched his chin, before digging out three coin purses. He has spotted the well-looked for Honningbrew Decanter as well. He looked in Tonilia's direction.

"Hand these to the kid when she gets back from speaking with the boss. I'm still debating to scold her or pat her back. The place is marked as 'Danger' for a reason."

Tonilia started to work, sorting out the loot and how many coins should she give Sakura. She did not touch the gems and jewelry. She spotted _diamonds_ in there, and to be frank, she never had to trade in so much loot before. That woman didn't know where to stop, did she?

She kept the jewelry in its respective small bag, hiding it in a crate with the money Delvin promised their youngest recruit. The soul gems could be easily sold to a wizard. The weaponry, ingots, and armors could easily be bought by a blacksmith or a vendor. She wasn't sure about the books but there were few which had to be sold anyways. The rest were sitting neatly in a pile beside the crate.

She sighed. But she couldn't complain. Loot meant gold, after all.

.

.

.

.

Sakura finished the wedge of cheese and pocketed the wrapper. Mercer noticed her approaching, so he put down his quill.

"So? What did you find out?"

"A woman named Karliah is behind all of this."

"Karliah." He grunted. "And did he say anything about her whereabouts?" And much to his anger, she shook her head.

"Not. Really. He said something among the lines of 'Where the beginning ends. But that's all."

Mercer sat back down. Snow Veil Sanctum. The tomb where Gallus found his resting place. A strange glint flickered in his eyes as she eyed the new recruit.

"Get ready for tomorrow, kid. You will be joining me in my mission to track down Karliah."

Sakura's eyes widened. But still, she nodded her head, obediently.

"Yes, sir." She departed, towards the training chamber of the cistern.

Brynjolf, who has been a witness to the whole scene, patted her back.

"I told you, lass, that he'll eventually warm up to you. Mercer must be trusting you a lot if he lets you come with him on such an important mission." Something changed across his features. It pulled them in a weary, grim frown.

"Nobody had it easy after Gallus' death, Sakura. Nobody. The Guild started to wilt with his life, Sakura. Everybody took it as a hard blow but...especially him. He was never himself after that night. And now you have the chance to bring back the traitor and make her answer for everything she has done."

Sakura looked up to him.

"I... I guess you're right, Brynjolf. As always."

She was ... proud that Mercer Frey finally accepted her in their own family. She was entrusted with a really important task too. And she has been since the very beginning of her stepping inside the Cistern.

But why did she feel like something was off? Very very off?

"Now, come on. Tonilia is done with sorting through all the loot you have brought her. She thinks you're crazy, but she feels that she'll make some good coin by fencing these around. Go through her hand, sell them more expensive to vendors all across Skyrim and beyond. Morrowind especially." He led her out of the Cistern.

She wasn't exactly sure how much has she stolen. But she certainly thought she overdid it.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This chapter was much shorter than I was thinking of making it, but honestly, you can't stretch out too much unless you want to become, you know, dull. I feel it has gotten dull anyways.

I was thinking that instead of narrating the loot in the paragraphs, it would be better to just write in the end everything she has found. Also, keep in mind that I can't actually have her grind for loot so some stuff will be 'off-screen'. As in I picture her adventure and then I'm writing down here everything she has found.

If you want to, you can read as an extra her stats and inventory. It's completely optional. The moment you hit A/N, the chapter is over. Go for the next one or wait for it to be uploaded.

Storage Scrolls are a blessing, aren't they?

Everything Sakura has looted is possible in the real gameplay. I first launched the game, wrote down in an additional note all the loot and then I started writing the chapter.

A new love interest will be introduced soon. Hint: he has already been, but their first official and significant interaction will happen in a few chapters.

Readers who have already played this part of the game already know what kind of shit's about to go down, but I hope that I haven't made stuff too evident for readers who haven't yet. Hey, tell me your theories in the comments!

Marcurio will be the protagonist of the upcoming 'Omake' or 'Special' chapter which will happen in... well there's this chapter, the next one, and then we'll have the special filler. I'm curious if you guys can guess what is it about.

Also, any ideas of other Omakes? I'd be more than happy to listen. :)

So, this is her loot which has been cut down anyways. Tip: playing thief is the most efficient way to make gold in my opinion.

Books:

A Children's Anuad (2)

A Dance in Fire v4

A Kiss Sweet Mother

Aedra and Daedra

Antecedents of Dwemer Law (2)

Argonian Account vol.3 (2)

Biography of Barenziah v1

Biography of Barenziah v2

Brief History of the Empire v3

Brief History of the Empire v4

Galerion The Mystic

Life of Uriel Septim VII

Mystery of Talara v1

Mysterious Akavir (3)

Report: Disaster at Ionih

Ruins of Kemel-Ze

Spirit on Nirn (2)

The Amulet of Kings

The Black Arrow v1

The Book of Daedra

The Real Barenziah v1

The Real Barenziah v3 (2)

The Song of Pelinal v1

The Song of Pelinal v5 (2)

The Song of Pelinal v6

The Talos Mistake

The Wolf Queen v2 (2)

Yellow Book of Riddles

Iron Gear

Iron Armor (6)

Iron Boots (3)

Iron Dagger

Iron Greatsword (3)

Iron Helmet (2)

Iron Ingot (16)

Iron Sword

Iron Warhammer (3)

Misc

East Empire Shipping Map

Petty Soul Gem (4)

Potion of Minor Magicka

Potion of Minor Stamina (3)

Silver Ingot

Wolf Pelt

Jewelry

Amethyst

Gold Diamond Ring

Gold Ring

Silver Amethyst Ring

Silver Ring

Okay, so she has also found a total of 370 gold coins.

Now we remove the Queen Bee Statue, Honningbrew Decanter and East Empire Shipping Map from her inventory for Delvin Mallory's unmarked quest 'Litany of Larceny'.

She gets about 200 coins each.

And now...from her inventory, we also remove these:

Draught of Light Feet

Poison

Invisibility Potion

Healing Potion (2)

Pickpocketing Potion

Impstool

Inkwell

Common Soul Gem

Roll of Paper (3)

Also these will be packed and sent to Calcelmo soon. They'll be boxed and taken out of her inventory.

Dwarven Oil (2)

Dwemer Cog (2)

Dwemer Gear (3)

Dwemer Gyro

And these books will be up for sale:

A Children's Annuad

Aedra and Daedra

Antecendents of Dwemer Law

Argonian Account vol. 3

Life of Uriel Septim VII

Mysterious Akavir (2)

Spirit of Nirn

The Wolf Queen v2

Yellow Book of Riddles

Now, I did the math, and from the whole total of the sale she has received about 1142 coins.

I've also decided to list and reorder her stats page.

.

Balance: 8042 Septims.

Apparel

Amulet of Mara

Amulet of Talos

Amulet of Zenithar

Boots

Clothes

Thieves Guild Armor

Thieves Guild Boots

Thieves Guild Hood

Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons

Iron Sword of Fire

Iron Dagger

Books

2920, vol V - Second Seed

2920, vol VIII - Last Seed

A Children's Anuad

A Dance in Fire v4

A Game at Dinner

A Kiss, Sweet Mother

Advances in Lockpicking (R)

Aedra and Daedra (R)

Ages of Man

An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim

Antecedents of Dwemer Law

Argonian Account vol.3

Begger Prince

Biography of Barenziah v1

Biography of Barenziah v2

Boethiah's Proving (R)

Brief History of the Empire v3

Brief History of the Empire v4

Cats of Skyrim

Enchanter's Primer

Fall of the Snow Prince

Galerion The Mystic

Guide to Better Thieving

Gods and Worship

Life of Uriel Septim VII

Mixed Unit Tactics

Mystery of Talara v1

Mysterious Akavir

Night of Tears

Oakflesh (Spell Tome)

On Oblivion

Proper Lock Design (R)

Report: Disaster at Ionih

Ruins of Kemel-Ze

Shadowmarks (R)

Spirit on Nirn

The Aetherium Wars

The Amulet of Kings

The Black Arrow v1

The Book of Daedra

The Real Barenziah v1

The Real Barenziah v3

The City of Stone

The Exodus

The Legend of Red Eagle

The Song of Pelinal v1

The Song of Pelinal v5

The Song of Pelinal v6

The Talos Mistake

The Wolf Queen Book I

The Wolf Queen Book II

Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (R)

Yellow Book of Riddles.

Journals

Sakura's Journal

Hamelyn's Journal

Letters

N/A

Keys

Honningbrew Meadery Key

Honningbrew Brewhouse Key

Riften Warehouse

Potions:

Potion of Healing

Scrolls (spells)

N/A

Ingredients

Deathbell (20)

Nightshade (20)

Nirnroot (20)

Lavender

Misc:

Black Soul Gem (1)

Inkwell

Lockpicks (8)

Stone of Barenziah

Storage scrolls

Quill

Dragon Claws

Sapphire Dragon Claw

Jewelry

Amethyst (2)

Garnet (4)

Gold Diamond Ring

Gold Ingot

Gold Ring

Refined Moonstone Ingot

Silver Amethyst Ring

Silver Ring

Passive Effects

Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells:

N/A

Shouts:

Kyne's Peace ( KaaN - To be unlocked)

Perks:

N/A

Quest Log (Started):

Join the Stormcloaks (Misc.)

Litany of Larceny (Misc.)

No Stone Unturned (Misc.)

Speaking with Silence (Thieves Guild)

Quest Log (Completed):

A Chance Arrangement (Thieves Guild)

Blood on the Ice (Eastmarch)

Bring It! (The Rift)

Dampened Spirits (Thieves Guild)

Discerning the Transmundane (Daedric)

Distant Memories (The Rift)

Drowned Sorrows (Winterhold)

Grimsever's Return (The Rift)

Helping Hand (The Rift)

Ice Cold (The Rift)

Loud and Clear (Thieves Guild)

Meeting the Family (Thieves Guild)

Ringmaker (The Rift)

Scoundrel's Folly (Thieves Guild)

Sealing the Deal (The Rift)

Stabilized (The Rift)

Stoking the Flames (The Rift)

Supply and Demand (The Rift)

Taking Care of Business (Thieves Guild)

The Book of Love (The Rift)

The Raid (The Rift)

Truth Ore Consequences (The Rift)

Bounties Collected

Steamcrag Camp - Giant

.


	18. XVII: The Shadow

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

The trek towards Snow Veil Sanctum was a relatively silent one. She has asked a few questions, mostly about this Karliah woman and the guild. While the answers were not exactly one-worded or half-hearted, there was still a trace of irritation and grief in his words. And much to his pleasure, Sakura has stopped with the questions. She was starting to feel that she was more of a nuisance than anything.

Snow Veil Sanctum was a Nordic barrow north from Windhelm. During the whole trip, however, Sakura has found out three things about Mercer Frey personally.

1\. He was generally quiet, as much as he was temperamental. Funny, right?

2\. He was constantly brooding. More than Sasuke ever did. More than anyone in her clan ever did. Hell, more than Zoro whenever he was out of booze. And oh boy, he brooded lot. Especially when he was out booze.

3\. He was, an exceptionally strong swordsman. She wondered if he'd best the _Marimo_ mentioned earlier in a spar. Not really. But nevertheless, he was strong.

A snow saber cat has ambushed them once and before Sakura could even react, his golden sword found its way right through the poor beast's belly.

The sword was gigantic in size, and since the sword was unable to be any kind of useful if it was made out of actual gold, it most like was crafted out of some sort of Dwarven alloy. It was strong, sturdy and cut through anything like a hot knife through butter.

As impressive as a glass sword.

Mercer scouted ahead, the closer they got. Unless the certain barrows with large stone arches and tall flights of stairs all over the mountain, this one belonged to the category of those dug into the ground. Imagine a hole, half-covered with stone, and then one massive and almost impenetrable iron door sealing away the dead.

When he walked ahead, she heard the sound of something akin to a horse's pained neigh, followed by a loud thud. She jogged and caught up to him.

"What was that, boss?"

Mercer sheathed away his sword.

"Karliah's horse. I just made sure she won't be able to escape. Come on, stop asking so many questions." He descended the stone stairs which spiraled all along the circular walls of the outer barrow structure. He stood in front of the iron door, appearing to be thinking. He then pulled out a tool and started meddling around with the door's mechanism.

The ironed ribbons coiled around the door creaked loudly and retreated in their cradles, leaving the door to be pushed and open.

"They say these ancient Nordic burial mounds are sometimes impenetrable. This one doesn't look too difficult. Quite simple really, I don't know what the fuss is about these locks. All it takes is a bit of know-how and a lot of skill. That should do it. After you."

Sakura's eyes widened for a second but nodded. She stepped inside the barrow, and the familiar stench of death was invading her nostrils. She instantly pulled her undershirt's turtleneck collar over her nose.

"Be on your guard. This place reeks of death."

"You don't have to say that twice."

Sakura heard Mercer comment from behind. She was walking very carefully, pumping her fists with chakra. The floor was littered with dead... _deader_ Draugr, traps - much different than typical Nordic traps and a lot of rubble and debris. It meant that Karliah has already been here. She dropped traps and killed a few Draugr in the process.

She eyed the chest of potential loot but... no. She mentally slapped her cheek. They were on a mission. A very very important mission to catch Karliah.

Mercer wanted her dead.

Sakura has asked him before about it. Assassination and death was the domain of the Dark Brotherhood.

But after all she has done... after murdering her Guildmaster and almost killing Mercer... did she deserve to be brought before the Guild?

Mercer has already made that decision. It was not wise to comment on the irritable man's judgment. It could mean a death sentence.

A loud thud shook the ground and the ancient walls surrounding them. Sakura took a step back, getting ready her fists.

"We have company, boss..." she found herself saying. But she was not scared. She has fought Draugr before. But not this many.

They were crawling from every wall of the tomb, armed to teeth with bows, swords, axes, and magic. Mercer let out a fierce battle cry that could rival a Nord's and charged headfirst in the battle. Sakura merely filled up her fists with chakra and pushed them right through the chest cavity of the Draugr closest in the range of her fist.

Bone and decayed skin shattered through the ancient iron armor it donned. She charged through the horde of undead, advancing further and further. Mercer was not far behind her either, even if he was busy gutting through the Draugr. Sakura stopped for a moment, just before she could step on a tripwire. She took a step back, carefully, and ignited a spark of fire in her hand.

The Draugr were sleeping, waiting to be woken up by the bone chimes hanging from the ceiling. The floor was also stained with oil slick and at least one oil lantern would fall down if somebody tripped over.

"Boss. Do you think you could hit those bone chimes?" Sakura turned back.

Mercer almost opened his mouth to scold her, for being so reckless. But he understood then what the young recruit meant.

"Smart lass." He took out a dagger strapped across his cuirass and pushed Sakura back. He threw and even if the strings of the chimes were intact, the blade sounded them loud enough for the dead to wake up.

The sparkle in her hand intensified as eight Draugr gathered up. At that moment she set the oil slick on fire. They screeched, burning alive, tripping over the several bear traps Karliah laid out for them, as they carbonized and charred on the tomb floor.

Sakura continued forward, obeying Mercer's wish to take the lead in the exploration of the Tomb. Something was wrong, but a small voice in the back of the head tickled her ego. He finally accepted her as a comrade. He was viewing her as a fellow thief, not a vermin, or a wannabe who'd die within the first few minutes on the field. Or get caught and hauled in the bowels of a prison.

It gave her the motivation and strength to move on, the will to prove her worth. She was born for this. And she was willing to prove that Brynjolf has not just picked her off the streets out of pity.

They advanced through the maze. Mercer was close behind her, watching every movement. She held promise. She was silent, although she liked to talk. She was attentive, but she was too curious for her own good. She was also smart, but too blinded by her willing to prove her worth. A shame.

They carefully sneaked through the catacombs. Sakura was scouting ahead. They were silent enough for the Draugr not to wake up so far. And much to Mercer's dismay, she has already found a book to take home. She was eager to read it later when she found the time. Maybe they could all celebrate the victory of the Guild. Maybe that woman was the source of cursed luck that has been going on for decades.

"What are you planning to do with that little ship model, anyways?" Mercer commented from behind, as Sakura was tucking it inside her pouch - it was small enough to fit without getting it damaged. He has heard an explosion just a few moments before, and as he went to check what on Oblivion has she done this time, a few Draugr scattered dead, a few feet away from her, as one stain of oil slick burnt away.

Sakura inspected the wooden ship for damage, before putting it away. "Mr. Mallory said he's been looking for a model like this one. I just thought he might like it. Maybe we won't get the opportunity to come back here."

Sakura didn't know just how right she was.

But Mercer kept it to himself.

"Go, scout ahead. I will check around here if the coast is clear."

Sakura obeyed.

.

.

.

.

It was happening again. That voice... that voice was back.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she listened closely. She took a step to the left instead of going forward. She followed a maze. Her head felt dazed as the echoes grew louder and louder. Her hand awkwardly pushed open the door at the end of the narrow corridor. She swallowed dryly. It was that wall. That wall again. The groaning of bones moving and unsheathing axes and swords fell on deaf ears. She walked closer and closer. A few scratches on the wall obscured her vision as the echoes called out to her. She fell to her knees, in front of the wall, staring at the dragon sculpture hovering above her head. She panted softly.

 _"QETHSEGOL VahRUKIV.. ahZID ViiK DO BRiiNahMaaR DO SOT PeyT NaaKO Wah FIN LaaT NaaL UFiiK DO KORVAG KOL..."_

Her mind was spinning. It was.. it was worse than last time.. like someone injected a whole new family of words in her brain and made her absorb it in an instant. It was.. painful. And foreign. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped out inside her body.

"This stone commemorates the bitter defeat of the Sisterhood of the White Rose, eaten to the last by the trolls of Korvag Crag." She blurted out, as her eyes widened.

"We don't have time for nonsense, new blood. Get up."

It was Mercer. She got up, following him outside of the chamber, careful not to step over the dead Draugr Lord in her way. She was so distraught she has missed one of the books waiting to be picked up. She rubbed her eyes again. _ViiK_. Defeat.

But Mercer did not question the weird episode of madness. Instead, he focused on the task at hand and had Sakura follow immediately through the Hall of the Stories.

"This is..."

"One of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors, yes," Mercer confirmed it, nodding. "How quaint. Without the matching claw, they are normally impossible to open. Since I'm certain that Karliah already did away with it, we are on our own." He pulled out that tool again. This time, she was able to take a closer look. It was the color of copper, with multiple protruding spikes right at the bottom. It also had a blue orb right on top, and the color reminded her strongly of the Occulory incident a while ago. "Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it." It did not take long for the mechanism of the door to click and lower the stone gate, arranging the rings in their respective order.

"Come on. Karliah is waiting."

And she was, indeed.

A cowled Dunmer woman was aiming right down at Mercer. It did not take long for Sakura to step forward. The arrow whirled right past him and impaled right through her side, as he was pushed out of harm's away. Her body twitched in pain but soon became numb and for the second time that day, she fell to her knees. Her vision became foggier. Her chakra pathway couldn't clear her blood. The arrow must have been poisoned. But her boss was unharmed and that was what she hoped for. Right? She succumbed to her side and slumped again the cold floor of the tomb.

Mercer merely stepped forward.

"Foolish loyalty." Sakura's heart sank as she watched the two of them weakly.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" Mercer unsheathed his sword, but the woman made no move to step forward.

"Give me a reason to try."

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

" _To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies."_ It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."

Gallus...

No... what has she done...

'What was expected of you, you and that big forehead of yours.'

"You always were a quick study."

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive." The grief in her voice... Her eyes widened.

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way."

No...

Sakura tried to move. But she couldn't let out a single sound. All she could do was stare and watch.

"Did you forget your oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?"

Nightingales?

"Enough of all this mindless banter! Come on, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!"

"I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing." Karliah pulled out a flask and drank its contents. She disappeared soon after.

Sakura watched Mercer lower his sword. He turned around, and there it was again. That look of inner malice she has seen the first day. The first day everyone just called her paranoid more or less.

"How interesting. It appears Gallus' history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you. Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

Was it... was it ending like this?

She could not move.

She could not scream.

She could not fight back. But even if she screamed... who would come to save her? The Draugr? She'd join them soon anyways.

The pain was burning through her body like fire. Mercer pulled the sword back, coated in her blood, and sheathed it as he walked away. She tried to move, but nothing would respond to her call. No chakra, no will to fight. Several dots started to appear in her vision. Sakura struggled to stay awake as her whole body was on fire. You'd think you could not go to sleep if you were burning alive. The pain started to dull, as she closed her eyes one last time.

.

.

.

.

It was bright, and she could briefly hear seagulls in the distance. She saw the sun right above the sea of water. Sakura turned around and flapped her tail, swimming to the surface. Where... where was she? A part of her wished nothing of Skyrim has actually happened. A part of her wished she stayed with her crew. They would not betray her like that. The memories of the Snow Veil Sanctum invaded her mind once again. There was water everywhere. What if it was all a dream? Or an illusion?

No... it couldn't be.

She dreaded it actually.

She loved Skyrim. The people, the landscapes, the food, the music, the culture...

'But Skyrim betrayed you...' The same, self-contradicting voice whispered again.

No, not Skyrim. Mercer. It was Mercer Frey who betrayed her.

Marcurio... Brynjolf... Keevara...

The rest of the Thieves... I bet Mercer has informed them of her death already. Brynjolf had faith in her. Would he miss her? Maybe a tiny bit.

She was supposed to visit Cyrodiil... Marcurio's country. She could bet it was beautiful.

Sakura's head finally reached the surface. She saw a rock in the distance, and on the rock, was sitting a woman with pink hair. Was that her own self? Like in those stories where you reflected upon your mind by seeing yourself like in a mirror? Sakura swam closer in curiosity. She circled around the stone and looked up. She could not believe it. She has not aged a day over ... over...

"Mama?"

The woman looked down and simply smiled. She merely scooted over, to make space for Sakura. She gently patted the rock. Sakura nodded numbly as she lifted her body up and right on the stone, letting the tail flop down, hanging. Orihime had no tail. Her legs were tucked gently beneath her. The old nightgown stayed the same, it has not changed one bit.

"You have grown a lot. I thought you had my eyes but.. no... they are your father's."

The exchange.

"Am I dead?" She found herself asking. Much to her surprise, the woman shook her head.

"No. Not yet. Maybe. Maybe not. Welcome to limbo, Sakura."

The purgatory more or less. A state between life and death.

"It up to the strength of your body if you make it or not. Or if somebody found you fast enough to nurse you back to health. But you're stuck here until then. Along with every other soul who was unable to pass on."

Sakura simply nodded, staring at the ocean.

"Mermaids are different, Sakura. We have similar anatomy to that of a human's but our soul is much much different." Orihime sighed. "Our life continues after death. As a spirit of the sky. But since I traded my legs to be with your father.. it has cost me that privilege. I knew of your father's plans, my darling. I knew. But I couldn't go to their Hokage and divulge them. I couldn't tell him that Madara has stolen his brother's eyes. I couldn't have told him that his brother was the one who unleashed Kyuubi all those years ago. I couldn't tell him that Madara has orchestrated the massacre and sold that horrible man a tip... that he could steal all those Uchiha eyes."

Orihime's face was full of regret. "I know the eyes of my husband's. I noticed instantly when he switched them. But I couldn't do anything. I loved him. I gave my tail to be with him. A mermaid without a tail is like a ninja who can't move. Who can't experience the thrill of a battle."

"Mama..."

Orihime wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulders. She pulled her daughter close, allowing a few tears to fall freely.

"I'm sorry... it's unforgivable what I did... I... " Sakura was silenced.

"It was your father. He twisted your mind in a way I could never comprehend he was capable of." Sakura reluctantly returned the hug, allowing for the first time to grieve her mother properly.

"I..."

Orihime smiled softly.

"You have to go."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Go?"

"Yes, go. It's time for you to return. Your spirit is fading... it found itself away to return to your physical body."

Orihime let her go. "You're not dying so soon..."

Orihime watched the confusion and dread marrying her face. "Go into the water and swim as deep as you can. You will find your way back to Nirn like that."

Sakura eventually nodded. "Alright, mama." She swallowed dryly before hopping off the rock and diving right into the water. She allowed the tears to blend freely with the seawater as she swam all the way to the never-ending bottom. She wanted to go back. She wanted to go back to her mother. But what if someone needed her in Skyrim? What would her brothers say anyways? She could never see Sasuke or Naruto again. Or her friends. Her nakama.

Or Skyrim. It held so many mysteries, so many beauties...

Sakura started to swim faster. It was getting darker and darker, and the sun above seemed just like a small bead of brightness that couldn't shed any light anymore.

Mercer was going to pay. For what he did to the Guild, to Karliah, to the old Guildmaster... to her... he was not only going to pay for his betrayal. She was going to watch him squirm. Beg for mercy. He fooled her once, now she was not so blind anymore.

She kept swimming. Everything around her was pitch black. Then, she opened her eyes.

.

.

.

.

A gray hand was touching her pale forehead. Her left side was totally numb and the other was burning up. A damp cloth was spread across her heated forehead. A blanker was brought up to her chin and she appeared to be laying inside a bedroll. The small opening of the leather tent revealed a picture of snow falling to the ground. A woman was sitting cross-legged right across her, clad in Thieves Guild garb, holding a wooden cup of what it seemed to be water.

Sakura sat down her elbows and tried to sit up. The woman was immediately at her side, handing her the cup to quench her thirst and her sore vocal cords.

"You're...Karliah... right?"

The woman nodded. "Indeed I am... easy now. The wound he gave you was pretty deep... the poison was slowing down the wound but I never watched a gash close down so quickly on its own..."

Must have been Matatabi's leftover influence. As the poison burnt out, her self-healing ability must have also returned.

"Thank you... I didn't know... " She sighed. "All this time.. we chased the wrong person. I have been with the Thieves for very little time but I really didn't expect this..."

"Then I can't blame you," Karliah replied gently. "You did what you were expected to. Protect your Guildmaster."

"You know... I admire you for undermining Black-Briar like that. You.. have to teach me sometimes. But still... I owe you my life."

Karliah sighed. "That poison took me a year to perfect it. I only had enough for a single shot. I wanted to bring in Mercer alive. He... has to pay for Gallus' death. I did not use the Snow Veil Sanctum just for the sake of irony... I retrieved a journal from Gallus' remains. Unfortunately, it's written in a language I have never seen before..."

Sakura let a wave of chakra wash through her sore body. Examine, heal the damaged tissue and clear away the lingering

"What if the journal can be translated? I... I'm not versed enough in... well the languages of Tamriel overall... much less the ancient ones... but there must be someone who should be able to transcribe it." Sakura mumbled. She sat up, cradling her aching head.

"Of course..." Sakura saw Karliah mutter. "Enthir... Gallus's friend at the College of Winterhold. Of course... It's the only outsider Gallus trusted with the knowledge of his Nightingale identity."

Sakura nodded. "Winterhold, you say. Any distinguishing features? Only the Gods know what is Mercer up to right now and we have to get moving if we want to catch him." Her whole body groaned in protest as she moved her aching muscles. She secured her boots around her feet and tightened the cuirass around her body.

Karliah watched her get up; she couldn't say she did not appreciate the willingness to help and try right everything that Mercer did wrong.

Sakura had more questions meanwhile. For example, what did she mean by 'Nightingale'? It was a small brown bird who had a very beautiful song but what kind of organization would be named like that? Was it a secret Guild branch? Because if it was, nobody has bothered to tell her about it. If they knew of its existence, of course.

"His laboratory should be in the north-west wing of the College, on the second floor."

.

.

.

.

Sakura scouted the area a little. She has seen the College before, back when she has just arrived in Skyrim and started traveling on her own. But she has never seen it up close. The gigantic structure was holding itself well after the phenomenon known as the Great Collapse when the Sea of Ghosts came alive and swallowed several districts of Winterhold.

Of course, the blame was put on the congregation of several mages and scholars specializing in different aspects of magic. It was one of the reasons why people never trusted them, recalling that man living inside the inn owned by Dagur and his wife, responsible for a few failed experiments and strange smells over time.

Sakura carefully opened the window and slipped inside the room, shutting it close gently from the snowstorm outside. She shook the snow off her hood and started to look around. Besides the bed and the dresser pulled far against the wall, the room lacked personal decorations. The table was piled and towered by notes and parchment paper, stained with ink and stacked with books, right next to a bookcase which might collapse immediately from all the pressure the tomes put on the shelves.

She flapped open Gallus' journal, looking over it for a brief moment. She could recognize a few words. Very few and barely important. But she has read a book on the Snow Elves and a few distinguishing characters were printed in the glossary at the end, to showcase the difference between the culture they had and the savagery they have evolved into.

She was almost positive it was Falmer language. But why on Earth would Gallus write his journal in a language as dead as Falmer?

Sakura looked over the notes. They were named and labeled by Enthir. Thank the divines, she has not busted into someone else's room. She sighed, looking them over. She knew she shouldn't peek but... she sighed. Again. It was an emergency and the violation of privacy had to be put aside until she found a way to translate the journal.

'Theory of Destruction magic... no.'

'Conjuration of Ash Atronach...? There are more types of Atronaches..? Amazing...'

She sighed. The desk was a mess and it was impossible to find anything or even remotely related to the Falmer. It was like searching for a needle in a bundle of hay.

But still, she left no stone unturned.

It was only a small while later when the door of the room opened. Sakura was so engrossed in searching for the damn paper that she has not seemed to startled by it.

Enthir was, however, startled, to find a thief browsing through his notes. His hands projected fireballs, ready to blaze the thief away until he heard him .. _her_ speak.

"Well. No Falmer language translation texts. After so much time I spent searching, I'd figure there was something to help me with this damn journal." She turned around. It was only then Sakura realized the gravity of the situation.

She raised her hands and dropped the paper she was holding.

Enthir narrowed his eyes and lowered down his hands.

"You should not be here. What gives you the right to just barge in my room and snoop around my notes? State your business right now and maybe I won't drag you right to the Arch-Mage."

Sakura blinked. "I'm sorry. I kinda left too fast and Karliah had no time to let you know. We need to decode this journal very fast..."

Enthir watched the young woman walk over and hand him a leather-bound journal. "Karliah?" He watched her nod and the flames in his hands extinguished. He reached for the journal and flipping through the pages almost rendered him speechless.

"This is..."

"Gallus' journal. I know. Most likely the Falmer language is not a coincidence, but we can't afford to go by gut instinct and search every Dwarven ruin in Skyrim. It.. would be a waste of time." She sighed.

Enthir flipped through it a few more times. "This reminds me of I how I met Gallus, years ago. He was busting through my laboratory. Instead of fleeing on sight, he made an astute comment on my notes." He almost chuckled. It was a nostalgic feeling.

"I can't translate this, unfortunately. But Calcelmo, the court wizard of Markarth just might. I will have to wish you luck; he's a tough guardian of his research work."

"Duly noted. He couldn't have chosen something easier to translate..." Sakura shook her head and left the journal on his desk. Maybe he'd get some more ideas while she was gone. She wasn't going to need it just yet.

"I'll be back then." The pink-haired thief opened the window and jumped right down.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Phew. Finally. It took me a while to finish this chapter, honestly. It was a combination of procrastination, work on a few other chapters and headaches. The limbo sequence of the chapter was inspired by that scene when Kakashi almost died and met his father. Her encounter is not that dragged on because her stay was really short. Karliah recovers your body the moment Mercer disappears.

The mermaid's afterlife was inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's work, The Little Mermaid. In fact, I kinda inspired Orihime a bit on the story. The only difference is that she did not turn into sea foam and that the sea witch is actually Arlong's sister. Arlong was her captain and a good family friend.

Madara is a little different in my story as you may have noticed. Madara never attacked Konoha by unleashing Kyuubi because he was kind of young when Hashirama's failed jutsu landed him on the Grand Line. His spot was taken by Izuna. He eventually killed an old Izuna and took his eyes, and shit started to hit the fan afterward. Sakura's eyes got replaced at the end of the war as a gift/semi-apology so she would not go blind by her extensive use of the Magenkyo. It's also an ironic way of 'Seeing the world crumble through your eyes.' thing.

Sakura is the real cat burglar here.

She has read a lot of books prior to the start of her adventure in Skyrim. She's been studying Tamrielic for months before Septimus handed her the blood-collecting task if you remember well. The guy was a genius mage who went mad after reading an Elder Scroll, he did not have other books for Sakura to read and practice with, except for advanced tomes on the Elder Scrolls, the Dwemer, Falmer and so on. Plus I always viewed her as a potential scholar. Now that I think about it, she might resemble Gallus in more ways than one.

Sakura is also slowly catching up on understanding the dragon language better and better. The first one was scary as fuck. The second one was even worse because she started to absorb more and more knowledge at once. It's the in-born voice supplying the words and translations for her. I mean, the Dragonborn doesn't know the romanticized version of the words on the walls yet they can shout and pronounce them perfectly. There's also the translation right under the word in your tab when you select what shout to use so yeah. I'm trying to keep it real.

Well.. this should be all so far. Stats!

.

Balance: 8042 Septims.

Apparel

Amulet of Mara

Amulet of Talos

Amulet of Zenithar

Boots

Clothes

Thieves Guild Armor

Thieves Guild Boots

Thieves Guild Hood

Thieves Guild Gloves

Weapons

Iron Sword of Fire

Iron Dagger

Books

2920, vol V - Second Seed

2920, vol VIII - Last Seed

A Children's Anuad

A Dance in Fire v4

A Game at Dinner

A Kiss, Sweet Mother

Advances in Lockpicking (R)

Aedra and Daedra (R)

Ages of Man

An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim

Antecedents of Dwemer Law

Argonian Account vol.3

Begger Prince

Biography of Barenziah v1

Biography of Barenziah v2

Boethiah's Proving (R)

Brief History of the Empire v3

Brief History of the Empire v4

Cats of Skyrim

Enchanter's Primer

Fall of the Snow Prince

Galerion The Mystic

Guide to Better Thieving

Gods and Worship

Ice and Chitin

Life of Uriel Septim VII

Mixed Unit Tactics

Mystery of Talara v1

Mysterious Akavir

Night of Tears

Oakflesh (Spell Tome)

On Oblivion

Proper Lock Design (R)

Report: Disaster at Ionih

Ruins of Kemel-Ze

Shadowmarks (R)

Spirit on Nirn

The Aetherium Wars

The Amulet of Kings

The Black Arrow v1

The Book of Daedra

The Real Barenziah v1

The Real Barenziah v3

The City of Stone

The Exodus

The Legend of Red Eagle

The Song of Pelinal v1

The Song of Pelinal v5

The Song of Pelinal v6

The Talos Mistake

The Wolf Queen Book I

The Wolf Queen Book II

Walking the World - Volume XI: Solitude (R)

Yellow Book of Riddles.

Journals

Sakura's Journal

Hamelyn's Journal

Gallus' Journal

Letters

N/A

Keys

Honningbrew Meadery Key

Honningbrew Brewhouse Key

Riften Warehouse

Potions:

Potion of Healing

Scrolls (spells)

N/A

Ingredients

Deathbell (20)

Nightshade (20)

Nirnroot (20)

Lavender

Misc:

Black Soul Gem (1)

Inkwell

Lockpicks (8)

Stone of Barenziah

Storage scrolls

Quill

Model Ship

Dragon Claws

Sapphire Dragon Claw

Jewelry

Amethyst (2)

Garnet (4)

Gold Diamond Ring

Gold Ingot

Gold Ring

Refined Moonstone Ingot

Silver Amethyst Ring

Silver Ring

Passive Effects

Agent of Mara (15% Resist Magic.)

Spells:

N/A

Shouts:

Kyne's Peace ( KaaN - To be unlocked)

Perks:

N/A

Quest Log (Started):

Join the Stormcloaks (Misc.)

Litany of Larceny (Misc.)

No Stone Unturned (Misc.)

Speaking with Silence (Thieves Guild)

Quest Log (Completed):

A Chance Arrangement (Thieves Guild)

Blood on the Ice (Eastmarch)

Bring It! (The Rift)

Dampened Spirits (Thieves Guild)

Discerning the Transmundane (Daedric)

Distant Memories (The Rift)

Drowned Sorrows (Winterhold)

Grimsever's Return (The Rift)

Helping Hand (The Rift)

Ice Cold (The Rift)

Loud and Clear (Thieves Guild)

Meeting the Family (Thieves Guild)

Ringmaker (The Rift)

Scoundrel's Folly (Thieves Guild)

Sealing the Deal (The Rift)

Stabilized (The Rift)

Stoking the Flames (The Rift)

Supply and Demand (The Rift)

Taking Care of Business (Thieves Guild)

The Book of Love (The Rift)

The Raid (The Rift)

Truth Ore Consequences (The Rift)

Bounties Collected

Steamcrag Camp - Giant

.


	19. XVIII: The Lies

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Sakura was hiding in the shadows. For some reason, Calcelmo's lab was almost totally empty, if you did not count the Markarth Guards patrolling the perimeter. She has spotted the rusty key in the wizard's pocket and luckily, she has encountered a courier just outside of the Hold to deliver the special package of cogs and Dwemer artifacts to the famed researcher.

And she has waited, patiently, in the dark, for the courier to make his way towards the wizard, claim that he had a package for him - his hands only - and Calcelmo was more than happy that Sakura has delivered the artifacts in time. A shame she has not delivered them personally, as he would have made it worth her trouble with coin; oh, only if he knew...

But he was busy enough not to feel the slender, thin fingers reach inside the pocket before disappearing right away.

Sakura had to be very very patient. She could alert nobody of her presence. The last thing she wanted to do was to land in the Cidhna Mine. She has heard stories about it; about a King in Rags, angry Reachmen and the forced labor with scarce food supplies instead of resting your ass in a cell. On top of that, they were also mad at 'The Bear of Markarth', and if nobody guessed who was she talking about, the Bear is obviously Ulfric Stormcloak; and while Sakura has not openly voiced her political opinion and her stance on the Civil War, she was a Stormcloak supporter. The last thing the imprisoned Reachmen needed to hear was that their new inmate was a Nord sympathizer.

Plus... escaping would be a nuisance and she did not want to shame her Guild by getting caught. No, that would simply not do...

She had a brief idea of where the Dwemer Museum was. And all his sensitive research must have been kept locked far away from prying eyes. The gate, opposite from Calcelmo's laboratory and rubble, was frequently guarded and they hesitated no second to turn away any curious visitor. But she has been inspecting their schedule for at least a few hours.

Every six hours, the guard would go back to the Barracks, and it took them around three minutes for someone else to come and take their post. And they were much more tired, and blind, in the dark, so she had to wait for night time. It was only then when Sakura dropped from the ceiling and fumbled with her pockets to unlock the door.

She wiped a nervous bead of sweat from her brow before she pushed the door open and slipped inside, right when the shift has changed and someone else took the position to guard the lab.

Needless to say, the Museum was impressive. The place could have used some cleaning and refurbishing, but she certainly loved the Dwarven Spheres used as statues to accent the place. And they looked more interesting and captivating when they did not try to gut her.

Focus, Sakura, focus.

But despite being night time, the Museum was far from empty. Guards were patrolling each inch of the corridors. From the Museum to the Laboratory, the place was full of them.

And she has also found out why Calcelmo's lab was so empty. Aicantar was here.

She recognized him as Calcelmo's nephew, constantly bullied into perfection by his uncle. They have spoken briefly when Mara has sent her to play the role of Cupid, and she genuinely hoped that the old man would be a little less bitter now that he was less lonely.

One could always hope.

The wizard was busy and the Guards were patrolling the area. He was bent over a book, scribbling furiously, as a golden Dwarven Spider was crawling around him. It was... interesting to watch one of those little bastards not aiming to maim and kill. Kind of fun, actually. The machination was docile, almost like a cat, entertaining itself with kicking a rock around, climbing up a wall ... or someone's back, and overall scaring the shit out of an unsuspecting guard. It was fun to watch.

Until it spotted her.

Kami, Divines... how could have she been so stupid? Was she a professional or not?

It took her one moment of wonder to attract the attention of the weird, seemingly sentient creature, to blow up her cover. Sakura watched in horror as it crawled in front of her. She was not afraid of the spider per se. It seemed harmless enough. But a guard rose an eyebrow and started to walk closer and closer to her hiding place.

She gulped.

"Is someone there?"

The guard drew in a sword out of its sheath and walked closer.

Sakura backed away in the shadows, and her hand reached on the first thing which seemed good enough to swing at someone's head, out of instinct.

The staff was pulled out of its stand. She made a move to whack it over the head of the guard.

A bead of sweat rolled off her brow.

The staff was too fucking short. It missed just the eyes of the Breton man - his face was much more noticeable up close - and she was ready to roll out of the sword's way when his face contorted in pain.

The thief blinked a few times.

The spider slammed itself head first right in the guard's abdomen, making it crouch in pain and fall to his knees, holding his stomach.

Aicantar could hear a noise behind his back. He almost broke down the quill as a result. He turned around and saw a guard kneeling in pain, but despite hearing the familiar screeches of the metal spider, it was nowhere to be seen. And neither was the staff. He inwardly cursed. He could already hear his uncle yelling in the back of his head.

He looked at his open lab journal for another moment before closing it and dumping the quill in the open inkwell.

He started to look around, an orange orb flaming in his outstretched hand.

Aicantar's first thought was that an intruder has infiltrated the tower.

And sadly, they were confirmed to be true, when a small hand covered mostly in leather clasped right onto his mouth, muffling his gasp of surprise, as he was dragged in the dark with a force he did not know the stranger was capable of. He was held tightly against the stranger, and he could see a hooded head looking to left and right.

"Shhhh! Don't make a sound, I don't want to hurt you, Aicantar, but Gods help me I will knock you out if I have to." His captor whispered, but he could briefly recognize the voice. And when he turned around, in such close proximity to the captor's face, he instantly knew. Those eyes were not easy to forget.

The Altmer removed her hand from his face and took a good step away from Sakura. She was crouching in the dark, with his pet-project resting on her shoulder. The staff was a few inches away from her, maybe she has dropped it when she decided to forcefully drag him away.

"Sakura?" His memory supplied. "What in the name of Azura are you doing here? You're trespassing." He lit his hand on fire again. He did not want to use force, but he would if he had to. He narrowed his eyes, demanding answers. He was extremely conflicted. It would be a shame to hurt her, after all.

At first, he has thought he would never see her again. Now that they were face to face, he has hoped it would have been under different circumstances.

Secondly, he was amazed by how docile the spider was, it seems to have taken a liking to the pink-haired thief. But for all he knew, judging by her forsaken uniform, she could be there to steal his or his uncle's work. Calcelmo's paranoia was well placed and justified.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, and much to his surprise, she began.

"Okay so there is this journal we have to translate but the text is written in the Falmer language and the text was written by the former Guildmaster which had scholar aptitudes despite being a thief and then he was killed by the former now ex Guildmaster who almost killed me and now we want to find out what did Gallus know about him and his plans and..." Sakura took a deep breath.

"That bastard is up to something. We have to find up to what and how can we foil his plans. For all we know he could be crossing the border to Morrowind. Or High Rock." It was one of the very few moments Sakura prayed that Naruto's 'Talk no Jutsu' would work and help her have her way.

Everything would be so easy if people could be talked out of situations... but where would the thrill of the battle be, then?

Aicantar couldn't help but blink owlishly. He hasn't... expected the whole story to be thrown away so quickly. Still, the years of listening to his uncle's half-hearted mumbles and then the whacks over the head for not understanding them in the first place allowed him to catch the main gist of the tale. He lowered his hand, slowly, sighing.

"Look. I wish I could help you but Calcelmo will have my head if I give away his research. He's planning to publish a book on the Falmer language but it's nowhere near ready yet."

Oh, Divines... not those disappointed eyes...

"I know, look, I'm a big fan of your uncle's work. I really am. That's how I started speaking Tamrielic, after all. But we literally have no virtual time to wait for its publication." Sakura coaxed on.

"I'd be willing to destroy the notes as soon as we were done translating the journal." Maybe he'd believe her better if she actually had it with her.

But her stupid ass has forgotten it on Enthir's desk.

A seemingly long pause has followed Sakura's last words. They never broke eye contact, carefully measuring their next move. While Aicantar wanted to avoid giving out his uncle's secret piece of work, Sakura did not want casualties to emerge out of the whole ordeal. Plus, the assassination was the domain of the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves wanted to keep their hands clean of blood as much as possible. Guard bribing and clearing out the bodies was tedious work; certainly not because of a certain moral compass. No. It was just hard work.

And she hasn't lied when she said she was a BIG fan of Calcelmo's research on Dwemer culture and history. It pained her to betray the old Altmer as much as it pained his nephew.

The spider was unmoving, sitting beside the abandoned staff which was soon picked up by the pink-haired thief. She handed it back to Aicantar, who accepted it.

"You have to promise you will destroy the notes. And tell me how by Azura's name you managed to get it to listen to you." He lowered the staff and sighed, starting to walk forward, expecting her to follow.

Sakura couldn't help but let a wide grin stretch widely across her face. She nodded her head.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. Lead the way, I will theorize what I did and maybe you can draw in some conclusions."

Aicantar motioned her to follow. Even if she had his permission, Calcelmo would throw a fit if a stranger was allowed in his private quarters and the guards would quickly report to their employer. They had to be stealthy and out of sight.

The spider was following the staff, like a beacon of light, close to their legs, almost going between and making them almost trip over. It let out a little screech and both of them tried to hide their discomfort.

"Okay so I think I might have unconsciously channeled my mana into the staff, and it might have reacted to the soul gem Dwarven Spiders usually have to keep them 'alive'. But since I'm more or less connected to cats, it's starting to become annoying like one." Sakura pondered, as she commented on the spider's behavior, while Aicantar made mental notes. It was walking ahead, then going in an '8' shape around their legs, which was incredibly annoying as mages usually wore robes. It was a guaranteed recipe for tripping and falling regardless of what you wore, though.

"Fascinating. And how did you actually channel your mana?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "It's hard to explain since it has kind of become something innate and almost involuntary for me. It usually requires great concentration and control, but you don't switch it to have any effect other than pure connection." She scratched her cheek. "It's ... well ... again... hard to explain."

Aicantar took a left and stopped her right away, to avoid a jet of steam blowing in their faces.

Calcelmo's private quarters were inside a tower where the research was locked away. But because the Understone Keep was apart of a large scheme of brilliant Dwarven engineering much like the rest of the city, built on Nchuand-Zel, the place was bobby-trapped and dead guards were being dragged away on a daily basis.

"You're connecting your mind to that of the spider's, and then it should be bound to at least understand what's it supposed to do. If I turned it into a metal spider cat... I can assure you it was not my intention but good luck getting it to listen to you unless you find a way to reboot it." Sakura explained as they moved forward with great caution.

"The spider is a 'gift' I'm supposed to work on. It was the only one who was not crushed to death by a guard during his last excavation trip in Mzinchaleft. It's been a few weeks, but your mana has worked more efficiently than the control crystal."

"Mzinchaleft?" That part brought her attention. "I've been there a short while ago. I actually got a letter from your uncle looking to get a few of the artifacts I found - Mara knows how has he gotten word of it so quickly - so I arranged to have them delivered. I actually wanted to give him a dynamo core but it shattered."

"A dynamo core? Have you fought a centurion?" It was no mistake he was at least a little bit surprised.

"Un. Sure, I wasn't alone and I almost bled to death, but those things have a blind spot behind the head which is not as strong as the rest of the body. Still, it hurt a lot, but honestly, I was unable to avoid fighting it. But the sight of the ruins was worth it. I will just find another core to bring your uncle next time I have to jump into some ruins." She declared, much to his surprise. Could she actually be a spy if she was so dedicated to help them? She did risk her life in places the excavation teams would be too daft or too fearful to go in. Himself included. He was doing his best to avoid the Nchuand-Zel excavation site too, and he was dreading the day they got back to digging.

Dwarven ruins were fascinating, sure, but they were not really worth dying for.

They were close to the balcony. Aicantar pushed open the door and allowed her to slip through, with a quick 'thank you'. They were out in the open. They climbed the stairs up to his tower and stepped inside.

It was a large chamber made of stone. The upkeeping was horrible, but it was an understatement that the wizard would not let anyone inside and accidentally take a 'peek' at his work, nor would he trouble himself with menial tasks such as sweeping and cleaning. The stone tables were littered with books, paper rolls and pieces of charcoal, quills, ink bottles - a few full and a few half-empty, and diagrams of the dwarven mechanisms seemed to cover them almost entirely.

It actually made Sakura lose focus for a second until her shoulder was shaken gently by the awaiting wizard. Sakura sighed.

"You're right, I shouldn't snoop. The curiosity got the best of me. Let's just get this over with." Sakura followed him upstairs, up to a platform that had a view over the whole chamber through the metal bars.

But she wasn't sure what was she looking at. Yet. It was a large slab of stone littered with inscriptions. It was not just Falmer; she was almost positive that it was Dwemer and certainly Tamrielic too.

"So this is the guide."

She ran her fingers over the surface of the carved words, and she couldn't help but feel a slight bit disappointed that the strange words on the walls were missing.

"Yes. But as you can see, it would be counter-productive to copy hand by hand each character in order to get somewhere with it. That's what I was trying to warn you about." He was a little jumpy too, even if all the strange sounds were made by the spider and not by the uncle he thought he would catch them in the act right there and then.

"I guess you're right." Sakura ran her fingers through the dented surface again. Her eyes suddenly lit up and turned to face Aicantar with an all-knowing grin.

"Wait, what if we just..." and she bolted downstairs, only to climb back up with a batch of paper and coal.

"Just hold the paper over the writing."

Aicantar understood what was she trying to do and wanted to stop her. But could he? He merely nodded numbly.

Sakura then ran the piece of coal over the paper. The carved letters appeared as white on the black, coal paper.

The spider watched them, letting out a cute screech, something which was not quite expected. Dwarven Automatons did not actually do 'cute'. But this little fellow happened to be quite adorable actually when it was not killing or forever-incapacitating guards.

It took them quite a good deal of paper to transcribe the code.. but they were eventually done. Aicantar was holding the spider rod while Sakura's arms were full with a whole bouquet of paper rolls. She sighed, smiling. She was one step closer now.

"Thank you for helping me, Aicantar... I will make it up to you... I promise."

"It was.. for nothing." He shook his head. "As long as you keep your promise."

"Oh, I will! I will." She added quickly, before sighing. "I promise I will burn these away as soon as we translate the journal."

He led her right on the balcony and Sakura tucked the rolls of paper inside her cuirass, hoping it would not destroy the rubbing. She stood on top of the railing.

They were in perfect silence, for a few moments.

"Well, see you then."

"Yes.. see you."

.

.

.

.

It was only inside of Enthir's laboratory Sakura pulled her hood off. She took out the rolls of paper which thankfully have not wrinkled too bad and the writing was understandable enough. But she could bet she'd need to wash off the graphite from her clothes.

Karliah was already waiting, sitting in a chair and Enthir has just walked inside the room with all the needed tools to decipher the journal.

"Oh, Divines... it was so damn awkward..." Sakura bit inside her cheek as she handed the translating guide to Enthir. The Dunmer woman merely raised an eyebrow.

Enthir flapped the paper open. "A rubbing? Odd, I expected notes."

"Well, I guess the old man thought that if somebody was to steal his research, it would be a pain to remove and carry a giant slab of stone. Luckily the carvings were deep enough so the rubbing is quite clear. Unless the graphite has worn off on my way here. All we need is a gist of what happened anyways." Sakura shrugged and took a seat beside Karliah. Her cheek was buried in her hand.

"It took you a while, but I suspected it might take longer. You had to go all the way to Markarth after all. Everything's alright?"

"I certainly won't ask about how did you manage to get your hands on this, but hopefully our friend has not made any trouble for you." Enthir sat down at his desk and began to translate the journal. It would take him a while.

"Yeah, miss Karliah... I'm fine. It was just so awkward... but at least no casualties emerged out of it. Except for a guard, he got hit, but not by me directly." She sighed and Karliah couldn't help but raise her hand to pat the younger girl's back.

Enthir's facial expression grew more and more contorted. During the whole process of translation, he fell into deep thought for a few moments, before starting to write again. Whatever was he reading has greatly disturbed him. It was only when he was done, he pushed the tip of the quill so hard against the paper. Not only the page and ink tore open, but the tip also broke down.

He let out a deep exhale, gritting his teeth, as he pushed the journal away for the two thieves to take, along with the notes.

"Are... are you alright, Mr. Enthir?" Sakura asked carefully, stepping closer.

"Get the journal out of here."

Sakura blinked, as his eyes darkened. She could see many familiar emotions flowing through his eyes, but grief and anger was certainly the most predominant ones.

"Get the journal out of here and make sure the bastard bleeds. Make sure he bleeds and burns." He muttered darkly, his head falling in his hands.

Sakura nodded mutely and merely took the materials off his desk. Karliah nudged her towards the window, leaving the room the way they have entered it, and disappeared into the freezing night.

.

.

.

.

That faithless day in the Snow Veil Sanctum meant more than Gallus' death. It also meant the start of the Guild's degradation. From a thieving empire, they became a band of petty burglars. But it was also the day where Karliah's twenty years on the run started, sleeping with an eye open and never showing her face again. It was also the day where Enthir lost his best friend and he wished he could have strangled Mercer with his own two hands. Use a spell to turn his insides out. Make him suffer.

Karliah was careful enough to bring two horses to Winterhold. When she stepped inside Enthir's laboratory, Sakura was already gone, and they both sat in wait for the notes. She thought well that getting back to Riften on foot might prove itself to be a bother and they'd lose precious time, so she made a few arrangements in Solitude for two horses to be bought.

Two stallions were waiting, one was cream white and the other was a stunning silver. They were twins, so naturally, one followed the other. Getting the second horse to follow was not hard at all.

"Pick a horse and let's go. We can not make the Guild wait any longer. But there's something I wish to give you." That made Sakura stop right before she could mount the silver horse.

Karliah untied a sheath from around her belt and handed her what appeared to be a sword. Sakura put the decrypted journal inside her cuirass' inner pocket. Sakura's gloved hand wrapped around the black handle and slowly started to pull it out.

That sword was a piece of art. It was stunning, a dark kind of stunning.

The handle was dark and appeared to be decorated with three sculpted feathers. The base of the blade bore the crest of a bird with the wings which appeared to bore a kind of orb, and that orb encased something which looked strongly like a shuriken. The darkness started to fade until the very end tip of the sword.

"Karliah..." Her words died in her throat. She never missed the hint of a red glow which smothered the ebony and steel

"It was Gallus' blade. I thought you might put it to good use. I... you remind me of him in some ways." Sakura couldn't help but nod mutely.

"I will treasure it, Miss Karliah..." Sakura secured it around her waist and mounted the silver stallion. Chilly. She petted the side of his neck gently. His name was going to be Chilly.

"I know you will." Karliah gave her a small smile before mounting her own horse. She wanted to let Sakura take the lead as they began their gallop to Riften, but she could see a glimpse of hesitation in her eyes and decided to go first.

"Sakura continued forward, obeying Mercer's wish to take the lead in the exploration of the Tomb. Something was wrong, but a small voice in the back of her head tickled her ego. He finally accepted her as a comrade."

It was clear as daylight that his betrayal has taken a toll on her as well. The worst of all... she could have been quicker. She could have been less blind and see through his lie, so it was most likely her fault. But she was secretly grateful that Karliah acknowledged it and furthermore, she made no comments.

They just galloped through the snow. The horses were strong enough to fend off the pack of wolves that wanted to go pray on their bodies. And regarding the bandits... Sakura has never seen a better archer than Karliah. Once she puts her hands on the bow, she becomes a dangerously accurate marksman.

Honestly... Sakura had no time to land a hit before the way was clear again. She was... impressed. A little sad, but impressed.

They started to slow down their pace when they finally reached The Rift.

"You see, Sakura, the Nightingales are a secret branch of the Guild. An anonymous splinter, if you will. It was me, Gallus and Mercer. Sadly, my oath can not let me tell you more. You will have to trust me from now on and onwards."

It was unclear why, but while Sakura has made the mistake to trust Mercer as her Guildmaster... she had complete but masked faith in Karliah. It was just... she won't let her guard down ever again.

"I understand. How does it feel... to be back home after so long?" Sakura asked, carefully.

They got off their horses and tied them to a tree branch. She knew exactly where they were now, just outside of Riften's walls. Right over the wall, there was the cemetery, and even further in, was the coffin which protected the entrance of the Cistern. Sakura called chakra in her hands and feet and started to crawl up the wall with ease.

She helped Karliah up before they both jumped down in relative silence. They stopped inside the mausoleum.

"It feels... good to be back home. But I hope they will believe us."

Sakura took out the journal. She took in the Nightingale crest on top of the leather cover and gulped, before pressing on the rhombus button. The coffin made a familiar grinding stone sound and allowed both of them to descend. This time, Sakura took the lead, ready to protect Karliah from a possibly spontaneous arrow or dagger which could fly from an angry fellow guildmate.

Nobody would hurt a hair on her head as long as she was breathing. Sakura pulled down her hood and shook the hair out of it, sighing.

They climbed down the ladder and carefully stepped inside. Everyone was inside, even Vex, Tonilia, and Mallory, who used to hang out in the Flagon when off-duty. It means that they knew something, and the burning looks her wide-ish forehead received, was enough to make her cower. Slightly. All she could do was raise an arm to shield Karliah.

Their furious eyes landed immediately on the new blood and the kind of betrayal going through Brynjolf at that moment seemed very similar to what Sakura has been going through just a couple of hours ago. But her face was solemn, and her hands were gripping a leather-bound journal. Behind her, was a familiar figure they have not seen in years. Twenty years to be more exact. The newer members of the Guild has only heard about her deflection, but the more seasoned thieves knew her face and the fury her name carried on.

"You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer," Brynjolf spoke first, and it was not surprising that they would rather take action first and ask questions later. They would strike Karliah down in one go if she was not so fervently shielded by their youngest member whose allegiance they started to doubt.

"You hurt a hair on her head and you will pick your teeth off the ground so put the weapons down." Sakura stepped forward. She merely tossed a journal at Brynjolf, which he caught with ease with his free, left hand, as he lowered the sword in his right.

They never broke eye contact, and Sakura was simply daring him to make a move. But then, he eyed the journal in his hand and opened it.

"It's Gallus' journal. It's all the proof I need to know that you were all misled." Karliah spoke for the first time, as she gained enough courage to stand next to Sakura.

Brynjolf never let go of his sword. "No tricks, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand. And that sounds for you too."

"As if you could. Just read the damn thing." Sakura crossed her arms and waited.

The rest of the Guild waited too, and the atmosphere was so thick and dense you could cut through it with a knife. Sakura looked calm, but she was this close to punching something for stress-relief.

They all held their breath for a moment.

"No... this can't be true... I've known Mercer for so long... "

"It's true, Brynjolf. Every single word." Karliah stepped forward, a bit more confident. "Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years... right under your noses."

"Just wait there for a damn blessed moment, Brynjolf. What does the book say?" Delvin stepped in immediately, unable to bear the charade and the ambiguity of the situation anymore.

"It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered."

"How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?"

"That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy. There's no way it can be picked open- " Vex butted in, before being abruptly cut down.

"He didn't need to pick the lock." Karliah interrupted her.

"What's she on about?" Delvin walked with Brynjolf towards the vault.

"She's telling the truth. I.. I have seen Mercer pull out a tool and open Ancient Nordic gates which don't even have a lock to pick. Now tell me that's suspicious." Sakura walked closer, but Vex prevented her. She shot Sakura a look when the pink-haired woman wanted to protest.

"Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth."

Delvin walked forward first and emerged a small, silver key. It was as inconspicuous as possible. He inserted it in the first lock. "Done. But the lock is as tight as ever. Your turn."

Brynjolf did the same as well. The lock clicked open and he pulled away from the vault gates. He almost dropped the key in the process. At that moment, all the Thieves flocked around the vault.

It was empty. The chests were wide open and dried to the last septim.

"By the Eight! Everything is gone! Get in here all of you.." But they did not need to, because they were all already there. Brynjolf walked inside and looked around. No stone was left unturned.

"The gold.. the jewels... it's all gone!"

"What.. did he take?" Sakura found herself asking as was she finally made space to look through by the much taller guildmates. She was not been told of the existence of a vault. Yes, she has seen the door in the cistern, but she has been too busy to question its existence, with the whole initiation process followed by the hunt for Karliah.

"The question is what has left inside..." She heard someone next to her.

"The dust, apparently. You could make statues out of it." She commented grimly, tracing her finger on top of the opened treasure chest. She rubbed it against her leather pants immediately.

"I'm going to gut out that son of a bitch!" Vex immediately drew in her dagger, before Brynjolf lowered down her hand with his own.

"Vex! Put it away... right now. We can't afford to lose our heads... we need to calm down and focus."

"Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now." Delvin quickly supplied.

Vex merely sneered as she put away her short blade. "Fine. We do it your way, for now."

Brynjolf then turned to Karliah. "In the name of the Guild, I welcome you back home."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Their work was from over.. but Karliah has experienced the life of a missing-nin for over twenty years and she finally had the chance to lay down and sleep peacefully. It was a feeling she did not know how to describe. It was the feeling she had when she took her first nap on Going Merry, where she was not surrounded by psychopathic criminals, but by her goofy crew. She truly felt happy for her.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Get some rest. Be here at the first thing in the morning... then we will talk about finding Mercer."

Sakura merely nodded and saluted numbly, before vanishing, ignoring everything and everyone around her.

She transported herself in her room, in Bee and Barb. The room was dark, no lit candle in sight. Chihiro was gone too, and the place she used to curl on was cold. She's been gone for a while.

Sakura sighed and closed her windows. When has she left them open? She could feel the cold breeze even through the closed cracks. The lily flowers in the vase have wilted too. She took a step forward and slumped on the bed. Her head fell in her hands as her smile vanished, and she started to weep.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Chapter done! Almost. :3

.

.

.

.

Aicantar returned to the lab as soon as Sakura vanished. He was greeted by an impatient Calcelmo, with his arms crossed against his chest.

The older wizard noticed the spider around his nephew's feet, but he made no comments about it yet.

"Where do you think you have gone? You know you are not allowed in that wing of the tower!" He almost barked, and Aicantar flinched.

"I'm sorry uncle.. the spider seemed to have grown a mind on its own and it has wandered off..."

"Sorry? You know the rules, what if someone would have followed you!? I won't be betrayed by my own bloo-" Calcelmo stopped, the moment the spider was mentioned. The spider appeared to be docile, standing close to Aicantar's feet. He was holding a rod that contained an attunement crystal, but true to his words, the spider seemed to have caught a mind on its own. A ... friendlier mind. He has heard how guards have been dragged out dead after the spider has been startled.

The said metal creature walked forward, made out a weird sound, before making an '8' shaped turn back to Aicantar's feet.

"It has wandered on its own, so I wanted to make sure it was not going to destroy anything, or itself. Or kill somebody."

Calcelmo sighed in relief. "Good grief. I expect a full report on the spider by tomorrow then. I am curious to see how it has improved."

He left soon after, leaving Aicantar to go back to his research table. He picked up a new quill and started to write down in his lab journal. The spider climbed on his stone desk and laid down right on top of the paper. With an unsure hand, he started to pet the portion which might be the head.

Much to his amazement, the spider curled all of its eight legs underneath its body, and let out a soft vibrating noise coming out of its mechanism.

It left Aicantar stunned. But that did not stop the petting session his pet project - pet demanded. He kept stroking the metal gently, leaning in his chair, sighing.

That woman... has turned his spider into a cat.

 _"If I turned it into a metal spider cat... I can assure you it was not my intention but good luck getting it to listen to you unless you find a way to reboot it."_

The creature held more or less a fragment of her magical essence. He remembered her words as clear as they were spoken a mere few minutes ago. He wasn't sure if he could reboot it. Not yet. But even if he did... for some reason, he felt like not doing it.

His eyes then landed on the small, withered flower which has once been a shade of pink, resembling the trees he has only seen on Summerset Isles. It was used as a bookmark in a tome he was currently studying.

No, he would not want to change the spider-cat at all.

He did not notice the missing Dwarven Lexicon cube either. Not yet, anyway.

Once a thief, always a thief.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Finally! Again. For good, this time. Well, the chapter took me a while, not gonna lie. But there you have it, the second love interest; Aicantar! I kinda like him. Not as much as Marcurio, but maybe he'll grow on me. Plus, Altmers are kinda cute, just very damn tall. I read on a Skyrim forum on heights and the average height of an Altmer, regardless of gender, is around 6'8'', give or take an inch. I guess that's why they are so high. Ba dum tss.

If you're a little bit curious about her height, I did modify it from the canon version. She's somewhere under 5'4. But it's not that important honestly. The only thing important is that her head can be used as an armrest for all those damn tall Nords.

If you're also curious, yes, the spider already had a slight cat behavior, but it was accentuated by Sakura's fragment of chakra which filled the soul gem. Aicantar found himself with a metal spider cat on his head. Also, bonus points for who remembers the little flower Sakura has dropped in the Book of Love chapter. :3 Aicantar does have a weird crush on her, but it's very ambiguous even for him to describe. It's not love, it's more of a mild fascination and attraction at the same time. But it's overridden by the sense of duty. He was ready to seriously hurt her if needed.

Sakura has finally broken down. If you were wondering why Sakura has seemed so unaffected by the whole ordeal so far, this is why. Smile until you're alone; then cry your heart out.

I tried to fix all the spelling mistakes but maybe I have left some of them out. I mean... I did my best but it's almost 1 AM and my eyes are too tired to go over the story again. Hopefully, it hasn't made the story impossible to read. Maybe I will get back to it tomorrow to correct them if I won't forget until then.

No stats this chapter as nothing really changed with her inventory... I got a review on the last chapter and thought I would also reply here. The reason I chose the monitor her stats was for the sake of realism, honestly, so nobody would wonder why she could pull out of her ass the money to buy a fully upgraded Proudspire Manor. But at the same time.. scrolling could be bothering. The stats can seem long to scroll but they do not take only a very bit out of the whole chapter content and words.

However, I do want to make it pleasing to the eye and easy to read, so I'm just experimenting at this point. I was thinking of updating it just for me, and only adding at the end of the chapter what's new. What was sold, what was received... stuff like that. You can make the sum yourself afterward, if you don't, believe me, why can she afford this and that.

Well... that should be all. See you in the next chapter!


	20. Omake I: Nekomata’s Gift

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chihiro has been staring at Marcurio for a while. And the tall, Imperial mage, was waiting for an answer as well. Sakura was trusting him. He knew she was a mermaid, he knew who she really was... and also knew that Chihiro herself was not a simple house cat or pet. But his trust was bought.

' _Yet he stayed long after their 'contract' was done.'_

The cats would maul him to death if he decided to step wrong, anyways.

"Well, I have a... gift for you. How much has Sakura told you about summoning contracts?"

Marcurio stared down at the Ragdoll cat and the freshly summoned scroll which appeared in a cloud of smoke right next to Chihiro. When has she done the handsigns and how? Paws worked as well?

"Little to no information." The gears inside his head started to spin, however. A gift. Summoning contract. Cats. "Do you want me to sign a summoning contract?" He rose his eyebrow, incredulously.

Chihiro merely grinned. "You're too smart for your own good, aren't you, Ponytail? Well, I have a feeling that you might need it. But the process is a little complicated and you will have to earn the trust of the other cats. You won't be able to directly summon me, since I'm bound specifically to Saku-chan as her personal summon."

Marcurio sat down on the chair in his room. He looked at Chihiro, then at the large scroll which took most of the space of his desk. Even if they haven't known each other for too long... he trusted Sakura. And Sakura trusted him back. Dwarven ruins dwelling truly brought people together, since they had to watch their backs many times, in order not to get killed. Initially, she hired him. Now, he felt the need to assist her with no money involved. He supposed it was bad for business... but he couldn't say that he cared really much.

"So? Do you accept?"

Marcurio nodded. "I do. What do I have to do?"

Chihiro almost grinned. "Okay, first of all, open this scroll on the floor. But let's be quick, Sakura will freak out if she realizes it's missing."

"Then shouldn't we be putting this back?" Marcurio sat down crosslegged on the floor, anyways. He laid down the wide scroll and opened it. Several names were written downwards in red ink. The first set of characters was strongly look-alike too. Right bellow every single writing, was a set of fingerprints. The last one was particularly smaller. Too small to belong to an adult or even a teen. They were tiny.

"It's fine, as long as you don't stare at it too much. The summoners were generally from the Uchiha clan. See?" They have written their last names first, in their own pellicular language. "The last one is Saku-chan. We have signed the contract when she was young...very young. She was about 9 or 10. Unsurprisingly, we are very good at reconnaissance, espionage and all kinds of stealth-involving missions. Something which she has needed dearly even at that frail age." Chihiro shook her head.

"I see." There was also a red paw-print blotched in the bottom-right corner of her name. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Bite your thumb until it draws blood. You will have to write your name downwards, but the characters don't really matter. Afterward, leave your fingerprints."

"With...my blood?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a serious thing. But that's how it works with all other summoning contracts. Snakes, toads, slugs, hawks, salamanders...now chop-chop!"

Marcurio sighed and stared at Chihiro, before biting hard on his thumb. He hissed a little, before pressing his bleeding finger over the paper, right next to Sakura's name. How did the little Sakura withstand the whole process?

"You will have to get used to it. Each summoning requires a bit of your blood to be correctly performed. Afterward, I will teach you the handsigns."

The last name followed first, then his first name completed the contract bound in blood.

'MOTIERRE MARCURIO'

Motierre. A name that has haunted his childhood for a very long time. His father served in the Imperial army before his leg injury could not allow him to go on the battlefield anymore. His uncle was a member of the Elder Council. His grandfather was, too. And the father of his grandfather. It was only his own father who betrayed the family tradition and picked up the sword, along with marrying a commoner. But Giovanni Motierre was proud of his own heritage and proud of his own family to let the worn-out ideals cloud his judgment.

How much weight could a simple surname carry?

But being an arcane prodigy, helped him use his surname much to his benefit. Despite his deflection, nobody sought to bring him back home by force. He was allowed to do as he pleased, so his 'running away' was more symbolic than anything. Except for her mother who wanted to hunt him down.

Chihiro looked over and examined his name. She smiled. "Very good, very good." She rolled the scroll back in place with her muzzle, sealing it in a storage scroll. "Now, I will teach you the required hand signs to perform the summoning technique. The procedure is simple: bite your thumb, smear some blood anywhere on your hand - palm, arm, whatever, do the hand signs and place the bloody hand on the floor. Are you ready?"

Marcurio nodded his head. If he fought a Centurion and lived, learning a few handsigns will be a piece of cake. Or so he thought.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro, but these are confusing. And you're telling me that ninjas like Sakura are able to do these and even more complex hand signs very fast?" He almost tangled his fingers a few times.

Chihiro sighed, exasperatedly. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu or Summoning Technique or Shinobi Conjuration is not a lesser technique. I mean I know that you mages just focus the chakra in your hands, raise your arms or whatever, but the hand signs are the ways we unseal certain chakra gates. The stances could look awfully similar. You want to extinguish a fire and you will in turn cast great fireballs. Now, again."

Marcurio sighed. "So. Boar - Dog - Bird - Monkey and Ram. Right?"

Chihiro inspected him and nodded. "Not bad. You will have to work on your speed, though. You won't have the time to tangle your fingers on the battlefield. But I think it's time for you to cast the real deal. Do as instructed."

Marcurio bit his thumb - again - and smeared the blood in his palm. He did the hand signs, correctly this time, and slammed the hand on top of the floor. His eyes widened as black markings started to spread out on the wooden floor before white clouds of smoke emerged. They soon dissipated, revealing a small brown cat with an ugly red bow tied around its neck.

"Tora-chan?"

'Tora' looked around, a little puzzled, skittish.

"Chihiro-chan? Where are we? We're not in Konoha, right?"

"We're not, Tora-chan."

Tora visibly sighed. Marcurio could not understand their conversation, just yet, but the look of relief was visible on his summoned cat's face.

"Thanks, Kami-sama! I couldn't bear that old hag anymore! She squishes the hell out of me! And when I finally manage to escape, she goes to Hokage-sama to send a bunch of brats on my tail!"

Chihiro was pitying the cat. But they had business to settle.

"Wait there for a second..." Tora sat up and spotted Marcurio standing in the room. His thumb was bleeding, and Tora briefly saw the dark marks of the summoning seal disappear on the floor. "I've...been summoned?"

The older cat merely grinned. "Tora-chan, meet Marcurio, your new master!" She then turned to Marcurio. "Ponytail, this is Tora, your new summoned ally in battle."

Marcurio nodded his head and crouched, shaking the brown cat's paw.

"He doesn't speak Japanese."

Tora's eyes widened. "Whaa? Then where exactly are we?" She sniffed him briefly. "And he doesn't smell like an Uchiha either."

The only word Marcurio could make out from their conversation was 'Uchiha', Sakura's clan.

Chihiro shrugged. "We're in Skyrim right now. It's far away from home, but it's pretty nice. And cold. Marcurio is a friend of Saku-chan, you can trust him. I offered him the chance to sign the cat contract because I thought it would prove itself to be useful later on. It will take some time until he'll learn to speak the language, but don't worry! Body language has always proven itself to be useful in battle!"

Tora looked a little suspicious about it. "Alright then. I suppose it's time for him to meet the Cat Chief, don't you think?"

Chihiro froze in her place. "I knew I have forgotten something to tell him."

.

.

.

.

Marcurio has learned a few new things about cats during the past half an hour. First of all, they all lived in an abandoned city at the periphery of the Hidden Village in the Leaves, Sakura's home village. Or simply, Konoha. There resided only two humans inside: an elderly lady they called Neko-baa-san and her younger granddaughter. If his memory served right, neko meant cat and obaa-san was grandmother. So she was called...the cat granny?

"Tora-chan is basically a master of espionage missions. Breaking and entering, infiltration and silent assassinations. You see, she was commanded by her former summoner to spy on the Fire Daimyo. His wife was a known cat-lover so the appearance of a basic house cat was the perfect disguise. Poor Tora-chan put up with the woman's antics for years. When her summoner died in the Uchiha Clan massacre, she was also broken free from her mission and duty, but the woman would not let her escape. Every attempt was ruined by a team of small three genins catching and bringing her back to her. She loves cats in a bone-breaking manner."

'Uchiha Clan massacre?' Marcurio nodded grimly. Tora was walking a few feet in front of them, leading the way to the mansion. The brown cat let them catch up in the back, keeping him updated.

"I see..."

"Tora-chan may not show it but she's glad she has a new master. Now she's basically free to roam the cat mansion day and night until you summon her. You have actually done her a favor." Marcurio couldn't help but return Chihiro's smile just slightly.

"But what happened... to the Uchiha clan?" He watched as Chihiro's expression turned sober.

"That will be a story for another time, Ponytail. It's not my place to say it either." Chihiro shook her head. "Anyways, welcome to Sora-ku."

The sights of a rundown city entered his field of vision. The desolate landscape was depressing as they walked through the dry streets amongst the blocks of buildings. They walked closer and closer to the periphery.

"This place might look like a hell hole, but it's not. Look." Chihiro sat down as Tora waited for her friend to undo the illusion cast over the entire city. The largest building was a traditional styled mansion. Marcurio rubbed his eyes as the building held itself with a stark contrast between the rest of the city.

That was the real power of the illusions? All they have been casting back at the University and in battles were mere toys? Shadows of what they were truly capable of? Chihiro merely grinned at his look of disbelief.

"That's...impressive...I admit."

"I'm glad you think so. Now, when you enter, just bow your head lightly and I will do the talking. Nekobaa-san might have a solution to the language barrier. At least a temporary one."

"Alright, do your thing."

Chihiro motioned him to push open the shoji doors of the mansion. The welcoming space was illuminated by paper lanterns. A few pairs of shoes lined neatly against the wall, next to the door, were telling him to take his shoes off, at least temporarily, until they'd meet the Cat Elder. Tora smiled, approvingly, as Marcurio took off his shoes.

One of the doors slid open, allowing a stocky, short old woman step inside the chamber. The gray hair was pulled back by something which resembled a black cat ear headband. Over her hunched back was draped and tied an orange dress with green trims and a light purple or beige scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"Chihiro-chan? I thought I've heard your voice. You just missed Tamaki-chan, she has left to see that Inuzuka boy." The woman's kind, foreign, voice echoed through the hallway as she stepped inside. She squinted her eyes, spotting Sakura's partner, Tora-chan and a tall young man who looked a bit too different than all kinds of people the old woman has encountered in her lifetime.

The young man bowed his head in respect, as Chihiro spoke for him.

"It's great to see you again, Obaa-chan. This is Motierre Marcurio. He has signed a contract with the cats...he's Sakura-chan's friend." She paused. "But there's a little problem. You see, Tora-chan has already accepted him as her new summoner, but we have a little language problem. He's not from the Elemental continent and neither from the islands close by."

Nekobaa scratched her cheek and nodded. "I see...I see. I know what must be done. Follow me."

Chihiro watched as the old woman entered back the hallway where she came from. "She's telling us to follow, come on." Marcurio did nothing more but comply and move.

Nekobaa motioned them to sit down on a brown couch, as she looked through a small, wooden chest of trinkets. The woman stepped closer to Marcurio and without a warning, she placed an amulet around his neck. Much to his surprise, he could understand what was she talking about. The amulet seemed to be made of silver.

"This should be enough. You will understand what are we speaking, and you should be able to speak back. Try it."

Marcurio looked a little skeptical but still followed the old lady's instructions. "Did it work?"

"Keep it until you learn to speak our language, Initiate." Nekobaa stepped away from him. She reached through one of the bookshelves and pulled out a small, pink book. The cover was spotted with several brown-colored cat paw-prints.

The strange thing about the book was its opening. They were opening exactly from the opposite side than the books back home.

"Thank you, Nekobaa-san." Marcurio bowed his head again. The name rolled of his tongue in a strange, foreign manner. The necklace was not fixing the accent problems, however.

The old woman smiled, benevolently. "Tora-chan accepted you already. But to be truly bound to the contract of the cats, you have to be accepted and welcomed in their glaring. And for that, I will have you collect one last paw print from Richie the Lion."

"Collect...a paw print?"

"Exactly. Chihiro-chan and Tora-chan will guide and tell you what do you have to do. Wait up here, I will be back." Nekobaa handed him the Paw Encyclopedia. "Denka, Hina, come on!" The two said cats dressed up in matching kimonos jumped off their respective seats.

"Hai hai!"

But Marcurio was too busy looking through the pink book of red-colored paw prints. At least he was now sure the red ink was actually ink and not blood, or else it would have left a dark brown stain.

"Oh, the Kikukyu Taizen! The Paw Encyclopedia! I remember when Sakura-chan was this small and she kept running and running after the cats."

"Sakura collected all of these?"

"She was not alone. You see, shortly after she was brought back to the Uchiha Clan with her family, Uchiha Itachi, his little brother Sasuke, Uchiha Shisui and his proclaimed little sister, Sakura, visited Nekobaa because their parents were all away on duty. Itachi and Shisui came up with a game to keep little Sasuke and Sakura entertained. That's how they founded the Paw Encyclopedia, as a result of their game."

Marcurio spotted a framed photo on top of the shelves. Next, the ones of an old woman, Nekobaa and a younger girl he guessed she was her granddaughter, were a few pictures of four children. And one of them was definitely Sakura. Her pink hair was contrasting the other three black-haired kids.

The first one had longer black hair, tied in a ponytail. That was Itachi. He held his hands on the shoulders of his little brother, Sasuke. He was smiling brightly, and if Marcurio was to be honest, his hair looked a little like the hind feathers of a duck. An even taller kid with shorter, spikier hair was Shisui, who was grinning widely besides a little 8 years old Sakura. They seemed happy.

A few pictures forward, there was an older Sasuke and a blonde boy their age. Sakura was sitting in the middle. Above them smiled a masked man. Sure, he was masked, but his visible eye was closed and turned into a 'u' shape. The other was covered by a headband cloth on top of which was sewn a metal plate. But all four of them bore it on their foreheads, displaying their village's crest.

The final picture was taken on a crumbled battlefield. But everybody was smiling. The blonde boy and Sasuke from before were smiling as well, but one was doing better to hide it...despite the stumps which replaced one of their arms, each. In the middle was Sakura. Blood was caked bellow her eyes, and the purple, diamond-shaped symbol was gone, left bare in the middle of her forehead, except for strange black markings which spread across her body like a butterfly made out of ribbons. There were several other people in the picture, as banged up as the trio has been, but the spiked boy from earlier, Shisui, was missing.

"A lot has happened during the Fourth Shinobi World War." Nekobaa entered the room. She has been standing in the doorway for a few minutes actually. "A lot of lives were lost that day...but for the first time, each of the Great Shinobi Nations was raised under a single flag. Under a single regimental leader, commanding several shinobi from different villages, working together in a perfect harmony of death." Nekobaa stood next to him.

"But if all the countries were allied...who were they fighting against?" The look on Nekobaa's face promised a not so pretty answer.

The old woman picked one of the frames up. A much taller man, an obvious Uchiha with pitch-black eyes and equally dark hair, long and spiky which almost fell to his knees, was sitting beside a chair, where a woman with pink tresses was holding a child with similar petal-colored locks. "Her father."

But how could a simple man raise the whole nations against himself?

"Uchiha Madara was one of Konoha's two founders. A man who manipulated an S-class organization from the dark to gather the tailed demon beasts to create a surge of immense power." Nekobaa stared at the happy, joyful and victorious, but worn out faces of Konoha 12. The war was finally won.

"How is she adjusting to the life there, young man?"

"She's...fine. She tries to help everybody she can." Marcurio kept the answer short.

Neko-baa merely smiled. "That sounds like Sakura-chan, alright. I'm glad to finally see her in charge of her own fate, for once. Now, you should meet the Cat Elder. But not without this."

Marcurio stared in horror at the headband presented. He took it, feeling his eye twitch. It was white, fuzzy, with a pair of distinguishing cat ears on top. They were white as well, with pink in the middle. He gulped.

"Is this necessa-"

"Absolutely. This way the cats won't attack you because they will think you're one of our own. It's crucial, in fact." Neko-baa-san nudged him to put the headband on.

He sighed and stopped staring at the headband any longer. He just slid it on his head, carefully not to mess up his hair. The tips of his ears burning in embarrassment. Chihiro snickered in the background.

"You look adorable, Ponytail. Wait til Saku-chan sees you. Neko-baa-san, do you still have your camera? You should definitely take a picture!"

Marcurio glared down at her. "I will turn you into a pair of gloves if you don't quit it ."

Tora jumped off the couch and right onto Marcurio's shoulder.

"Shut up both of you and let's get going. Come on then, Mar-kun. It's rude to leave your elders waiting for you, you know."

Marcurio broke out of his trance and nodded, swallowing the lump which unknowingly formed in his throat.

"Alright. Thank you, Neko-baa-san." He bowed his head a little, much like he has seen Sakura doing, and stepped inside the dark corridor of the manor. Chihiro followed as well, but she would not interfere with Marcurio's trial.

"I think that you know where are we, right?" Chihiro asked from behind, breaking the ice. They have already walked a few hundreds of meters actually, through the dark corridor. He did not dare to open a door on either side of the hallway. The whole point was to maintain focus, right? Marcurio frowned.

"We are not on Nirn, are we?"

"Nirn, Earth, mud ball floating through space; same thing." She commented. "Theoretically... yes. Practically... no. It's almost impossible to find this place if you don't know how. If you don't, you at least need to find a medium, either a summoner or a cat summon to take you here. The mansion is placed under a heavy set of illusions to keep away rogue shinobi or raiders. Neko-baa-san usually sits outside, until official matters, like these, occur, to greet the potential summoner, or to provide weapons for a price."

"Toads live in Mount Myōboku. Snakes live in the Ryūchi Cave. Slugs live in Shikkotsu Forest and hawks fly above the Hikari Peak." Chihiro lectured him as Marcurio navigated through the maze of doors and corridors, making it a little hard for him to focus on two things at the same time.

"We live in Yōkai Town. Just for your information. Have you figured it out? I'm sick of walking."

Marcurio's eye twitched.

"Figure? Figure what? What's to fi-"

It suddenly occurred to him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. They have passed the same painting, the same doors, the same vase, over and over. And he hasn't even noticed. All he was focused on was reaching the door in the back of the corridor which only got farther and farther away.

"It's...it's an illusion, is it?" Tora smiled proudly.

"Took you some time. Now, dispel it."

Wait, what?

"Dispel? How am I even supposed to do that? Is there a way I could dispel it? Without killing the caster?"

Tora snorted. "Easy there, tiger. The caster is not in the room. I have forgotten that you are not a shinobi." She replied, taking in Marcurio's surprised expression. It was genuine too, and not many fooled the 'apprentice wizard'.

"It's not hard. But I suppose that at your fancy magic school, they taught you how to blow some fire and cast a simple illusion, but you've not been taught what's inside of you. And how to truly manipulate it."

Marcurio was listening to Tora, carefully enough so she would not miss a single little detail about...anything.

"A genjutsu is the way the caster influences the victim's sensors. Your eyes, your ears or hell - your nose even. Maybe. If there's a way you can disrupt your chakra flow, the caster's influence on the genjutsu will falter. Makes sense?"

Well, it did. But there was a small little problem with it.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Tora shook her head. "Meditation, Mar-kun. Me-di-ta-tion. Hold your hands in the Tiger seal. Yes, that's good. Now close your eyes and focus. Feel the chakra running through your pathways."

He's been taught to cast illusions before. But not as ...pellicular as these.

And he's never been taught to touch something which couldn't actually be palpable. Like chakra. Or mana. Or life force.

But he could feel it. He visibly relaxed, as he felt the air around him started feeling different. He tried to play around with the chakra flow. It was a strange sensation.

Tora almost beamed.

"You're doing it, Mar-kun. Just a little bit."

His eyes opened just slightly. The door which seemed so far away flickered before his sight. He touched the chakra coils a little more. Harder this time. He felt the reality shatter. His knees gave under him, as he grit his teeth.

Both cats immediately padded over.

"I...did it work?"

Tora nodded. "Good job. I suppose it takes some practice to break out genjutsu without breaking your head as well. Don't worry, we'll practice. Or you could ask Saku-tan to tell you a thing or two about it. Her clan was a genjutsu specialist after all." She grinned slightly.

She brushed her head against his shoulder. "Now get up, a weak genjutsu is barely the first step of your initiation in our glaring. And eventually, summoning your own glaring as well."

Marcurio nodded numbly, making sure that the horrid headband hasn't fallen off his head completely.

"Yeah...I get it. So everybody has to go through this initiation process?"

"Not really."

He raised an eyebrow. Chihiro continued, doing her task of serving as his guide through his path.

"Uchihas are naturally connected to cats. Sure, each can summon whatever animal accepts them, but they were naturally connected to cats which requires no trial. But Sakura and even together with her genin team, has already collected paw prints. But it was just for fun. You're the only true outsider who signed up to summon cats."

"Guided by who?"

"That's beside the point. There's only one paw print left to collect. The only official one, that's it. The kittens do not count."

It took a little while to walk and get to the main hall. Chihiro was following them, silently, staying behind. Matatabi-sama was waiting for them. Chihiro wanted to jump in, boast how Sakura-chan hasn't dispelled her in so long and that she would be her boss cat but...

She might screw Ponytail's trial. And the bragging might turn her into a crisp. It was a bad idea.

Marcurio knocked on the door and waited. A growled 'Come in.' was heard from the other side. He gulped and pushed the gigantic door open. His jaw almost dropped, but he had more composure than that.

The cat, staring down at him, was enormous. The ceilings were also raised and much higher than the chambers he's been through so far too. The cat was blue, it had dark stripes and spots all over the body. An eye was yellow and the other was green.

But the MOST notable feature was her tail. Tails. Two tails were swinging to left and right in mild impatience. And thankfully, Tora stepped to talk to her Chief first and foremost.

"Greetings, Matatabi-sama." The small brown cat was not afraid, but she was certainly holding a tremendous amount of respect for the former Tailed Beast - still as strong as ever.

"Tora. You're back." Matatabi eyed the small brown cat who bowed in respect, who motioned the young man standing next to her to do it as well.

"And I see that you've brought a guest."

"Indeed, Matatabi-sama. He has summoned me and ensured that I was free to roam once again."

Matatabi sat up and walked a little closer, looking down at the small cat. She circled them around, her scorching eyes not missing Sakura-chan's cat companion and the strange young man, who wore a pair of cat ears headband. That alone let her know why were they there, and that they were not intruders.

They were guests of Nekobaa herself.

"I see. So he's an initiate then." She walked back to the immense bundle of pillows, sitting down. She was calm, but her forked tails were swaying around.

"Which means he's after Richie's paw print."

Marcurio gulped. The large feline was radiating power. And mana.

"I only seek the completion of my initiation, ma'am. I mean no disrespect or anything to jeopardize the bond between humans and the summoned cats." He bowed his head. As much as he hated it to admit, Imperials were known for their silver tongues and diplomatic skills, after all.

Matatabi sounded pleased to have to work with potential initiate, who knew something more than being a knucklehead blinded by their own ninja way. Who knew something about respect for their elders. And that was good. Very good. She bared her teeth.

"Someone with a brain to back up all that brawn. I'm pleasantly surprised. Nekobaa-san has started working on the Paw Encyclopedia fourteen years ago. After the cats reach a certain age, their paw prints are used as a registration method for all nekonin. If your paw is not registered, you can not be summoned."

All of this seemingly complex system has stemmed from a simple game?

"Now, your task is to collect the pawprint of my mate, Richie. He will be waiting for you. If you succeed, you will be granted the blessings of our glaring. If you don't... let's just hope you heal fast."

Richie was has left his mate's side right before Marcurio could start his trial. Chihiro walked close behind them, mostly to monitor and report if foul play was involved. The objective was to get a paw print, not his whole head was a trophy, so killing him was out of the question.

Even if he did succeed, Matatabi would hang his head right next to his. No, pissing off a cat demon was not wise at all.

Richie was laying in wait. Truth to be told... he couldn't wait to finally be summoned. He missed battling, but unless he was registered as a special cat summon... he could not come to assist anyone in battle. And yet he couldn't make the trial too easy for the new flesh. Where would the fun in that be? He sighed. He will just focus on not killing the fresh blood. Both his dear mate and Sakura-sama would be pissed if he did so, would they?

Tora was sitting comfortably on Marcurio's shoulder as he pushed open the door. He let it close itself with a small creak, and Chihiro waited for the battle to happen. To his right, was a gigantic sheet of paper and a whole bucket of red paint to assist him in capturing the print.

Marcurio walked closer, his breath hitching in his throat, as the shadow laying down was much more enormous than he thought it was. It moved - no he - moved, and stared down at him. In the little light the chamber had, he could make out the soft, pastel green fur and the large, luscious purple mane.

He'd comment on it but the cat outside had blue fur and two tails so who was he to judge?

"Well. I guess this is it. I have to get your paw print. It's not going to hurt you at all... hopefully..." He readied in an offensive stance. He channelized his mana and with soft light and a small sound, his arms were engulfed in a blue aura. He armored himself with mana before he ran at him.

Despite its size, the lion seemed to be pretty swift, dodging the chains of lighting sent in his way. But Marcurio couldn't leave a window of breath for the lion to take. He just hoped he wouldn't run out of mana before Richie would finally be exhausted.

Richie charged at full speed and when he was close enough, he swung his paw with a force, not even he knew he could muster. A shield made out of sheer mana force protected his body from the impact, but that still flung him away like a rag doll. He cursed.

Tora jumped off Marcurio's shoulder just in time, before being crushed against the wall. The small cat hissed.

"We need a plan. Richie-sama is very strong."

But her words fell on deaf ears.

The man was up on his feet again. Two balls of lighting sparked loudly and they soon connected with the gigantic beast. He hollowed in pain as his fur shook and frizzed. Richie succumbed to his paws, breathing heavily. Marcurio walked closer, carefully, to the howling animal. The lighting ceased, and Marcurio raised a hand to touch the mane.

Richie's golden eye opened out of a sudden.

Marcurio's features exhibited pain and through and through, as the jaws clenched against his clothes did a little bit more than just graze his skin. He was almost positive he was bleeding too. He wheezed before the lion slammed him into a wall with a loud crash. His entire body twitched and spasmed.

Stoneflesh absorbed most of the blow... but it was far from invincible. Stone was not that hard to crack.

He watched the contents of his bag being spilled on the floor beneath him, and among the copious amount of paper sheets and notes - his precious research notes, he flinched - he also noticed several soul gems spilled on the floor. He looked at Tora, who immediately hopped to his aid. She bit the lobe of his ear, to give him the necessary flinch to get the hell up.

"Tora. I have a plan. You cats can make those weird clones, right?"

The cat nodded. "Yes, we do."

Marcurio looked at Richie, who seemed to have backed away. The lion's objective was to defend his paw print until the pursuer was incapacitated... not to kill the man and the cat, after all.

"Good. I need about..." He counted the amount of soul gems. "Five. I need five clones to take these. They are charged so at my signal you will ..." he bent down to whisper down to the small cat. Tora simply grinned back and nodded.

Marcurio shrugged off his bag of scrolls and turned to face the lion again. His hands sparked again, and he started to run. Richie was back on his tail, carefully not to step on the lighting circular runes dropped on the floor. They glowed brightly in the dark.

"Come on, I only need one paw print and I will leave you alone." He dodged a swinging paw to his left and right. A paw slammed down on the wooden floor made it crack almost beneath Marcurio's feet.

He just remembered he has forgotten his boots in the mansion's lobby. He had to be careful not to get splinters.

The ward was wavering around his left arm with each hit. Marcurio glanced to left and right, before disappearing in plain sight, without a single sound.

Richie looked around confused. He stepped carefully, but he could sense that something was wrong. He heard footsteps after all.

Five small silhouettes jumped from the shadows. A spark of chakra emerged from the five gems Tora's clones were holding. A strand of lighting shot out and Richie flinched, but it did not strike him. It shot right next to its left, connecting to the second soul gem. The second strand connected to its third and all the way back to the first, forming a pentagon-shaped lighting enclosure.

Marcurio's spell faded, making him visible once again.

"There's one way out of there, buddy. Sign the paw print and you'll be left alone." The real Tora pushed him the bucket of paint and a large sheet of paper beneath the strand of lighting.

The lion was trapped, he knew that much. Reluctantly, he dipped his paw in the paint. But just as he wanted to stamp it on the paper... he decided against it. Instead, he growled and swung his paw, spraying paint all over the place.

Tora lost control as the paint covered her entire face and senses. Marcurio lost control too. The clones poofed away from existence and the empty soul gems were discarded on the floor.

Richie walked closer and closer. He was not mad. He was furious. A hind leg stuck inside the paint can and flew the bucket as soon as he freed himself.

Chihiro was watching everything with hawk-like eyes. So she never missed how the paint-stained hind leg stamped right the sheet of paper, so she sprinted out of the chamber. And it was a good thing she called right for Matatabi and Neko-baa-sama, before Richie could incapacitate the new summoner.

As soon as the doors opened, Richie sat down, and Marcurio was helped onto his feet by the cat lady.

"Is it..."

"Yes, Initiate. It's over. We've been told you have used quite unconventional methods and techniques, but in the end, you managed to get the paw print which will register Richie the Lion right on the active neko nin roster. Congratulations!"

Marcurio blinked, before exhaling and bowing just slightly.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the glaring. Don't make us regret our decision."

"You won't."

Matatabi smiled just slightly.

Marcurio stayed behind for a little bit to gather his notes and bag back. Tora and Chihiro stayed behind to help him out. At least he was finally done. And best of all... he could get his boots back and take off that horribly fuzzy headband off. Finally!

.

.

.

.

"Well, now that was an adventure. But look at the bright side, Mar-kun! You're a cat summoner now!" Tora grinned as she perched herself on top of his right shoulder. "Hey, maybe in a few years, you could be unlocking your sage mode!"

"Sage mode?"

Chihiro shook her head.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself, Tora-chan. He still has a lot to learn. But meanwhile...let's eat!" She couldn't help but grin as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

Marcurio has met two Chūnin at the gates, as soon as they left Sora-ku and headed for the village. Chihiro was more than adamant to give him a tour.

Their names were Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. They were an interesting pair of best friends and battle partners that, after the war was over, they resumed their Gate guarding duty.

There was a time of peace, he learned. But it did not mean that rogue ninja would not try to infiltrate and sack a healing village. They were known opportunists, after all. Now that he thought a little better.. they were not so different from the bandits back home.

He has also learned that they were very familiar with Sakura. They knew her since she could barely hit their knees with the top of her head, unsurprisingly, and has more often than not trained her along with the rest of the team whenever their sensei was not around. Or Shiranui. Who the hell was Shiranui?

Even if Konoha was still healing, it certainly held an unmistaken beauty at dawn. The lanterns and street lights were glowing in the dark, and the stalls were still open til late into the night. You could purchase food, masks, sweets, drinks, books and anything else you could think of.

Marcurio walked closer to the mask stall of all kinds.

Masquerade.

Animal masks.

Made out of porcelain, paper or plastic.

Painted or blank.

Feathers or no feathers.

Shiny or matte.

Needless to say, he was having a hard time deciding on what to buy, thinking of his family back home. He couldn't go empty-handed after all.

"Buying souvenirs?" Tora looked over his shoulder. She replaced that ugly red bow with a simple black ribbon, acting instead of a hitai-ate.

She was summoned by an outsider, in Tamriel. Marcurio was not a ninja so her immediate allegiance laid with him. There was no point in wearing Konoha's crest.

Marcurio simply nodded, looking at the mask. He tapped his pocket. He had septims on him, on top of a few gemstones found in Mzinchaleft's chests. Maybe a garnet could cover the cost of two masks, right? And the septims were coins made out of solid gold.

"Yes... My siblings will hang me if I don't get them any souvenirs." He replied, grimly.

The booth owner couldn't help but chuckle.

"What a pair of siblings you have. You don't seem to be from around here. Tell me; what do your siblings like?"

Marcurio scratched his chin to think. The last time he saw them was 9 years ago. His mother filled him in with a few details in the letter but...

"My little sister wants to be a bard. Her twin brother is working with father, mostly. But they're a duo of mischief, really."

The booth vendor listened and nodded. He looked through his stock of masks and he hummed, before pulling out two similar masks. They were both white. One was crying and the other was laughing; a known symbol of the world of theatre.

"How about these matching masks for the troublemaking duet?"

Marcurio weighed them. They were both made of porcelain, and the details were painted with great care. He eyed the salesman. Most likely he has chosen these particular products because they were expensive. And that he was a tourist.

He internally snorted.

He dug inside his pocket and pulled out a polished garnet gem stone.

"Would this suffice? It's a veritable garnet gemstone. It's ancient too." He has found it in a tomb after he was sought by a treasure hunter who needed some help.

The man's eyes sparkled. He gingerly took the gemstone and raised it, up, looking at it through the dim light of the lanterns. He was pleasantly surprised that it was not only genuine but also very beautiful. He'd look for a jeweler in the morning. Maybe he could even have a beautiful necklace made for his wife.

"Oh, it's more than enough, young man. I hope your siblings will enjoy their masks." He smiled.

"I'm sure they will."

The vendor wrapped the porcelain masks carefully and let Marcurio tuck them inside his bag, before resuming his way through Konoha's streets.

But no visit would be complete without trying out the local food, so Chihiro nudged them to head over to Ichiraku's ramen stand. A few stools were already occupied. The owner was constantly boiling water and preparing the noodles, mostly for a certain client who kept downed down bowl after bowl.

How did somebody even have that kind of a bottomless stomach?

Marcurio sat down on the stool, a little uncertain. The air around him screamed foreigner. He looked a little above the stove, trying to make something out of the menu. There were pictures of what the food should have been like, but he couldn't really make out much of the description and ingredients.

He guessed that the amulet was mostly tied to speech.

Teuchi noticed the foreign customer visiting his stand, but he recognized the summon of Naruto's dear sister in everything but blood.

The man in question had a hard time deciding what to order, appearing to be in deep thought.

He walked closer.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" He smiled friendly.

"Good evening. I'm not sure of it myself. A lot of the ingredients are foreign for me, so I will take the house's specialty." Marcurio replied smoothly before Chihiro intentionally bumped against his side. He grunted.

"And two ramen with ... fish? for these two balls of fur."

Teuchi noticed a heavy accent that laced his words, on top of the strange clothes and overall appearance. Yes, he was a foreigner... but how far was he from home?

"Alright then. Three bowls of ramen, coming up!"

It took him a few good minutes for the broth to heat up, before he poured it over the bowls of pasta, along with the other ingredients and the narutomaki. Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, and waitress, put her kindest smile and served the bowls.

Marcurio mimicked the actions of the other patrons, as he separated the chopsticks. He found it a little difficult to eat, and he was even more surprised to see the cats use then with relative ease. How was it possible? Well, they were able to perform handsigns too, right?

"Oh, Chihiro-chan!" He heard the waitress exclaim.

"I almost didn't see you there! How are you doing?"

Chihiro licked the bit of the fish broth off her nose with her pink tongue.

"Oh, I'm finally back in the game! Saku-chan finally got to her senses and we're finally fighting again. But it's far away. She is kinda busy right now; but we'll bring souvenirs." The cat grinned, before resuming to much on a narutomaki.

"This is Saku's friend; he became a cat summoner recently."

"I have a name, you know?" Marcurio sighed, looking at Chihiro. It would be embarrassing to argue with a cat... would it?

"Yeah yeah. Details."

"So you guys got the pawprint!?" Their eyes darted towards the blonde young man sitting right next to Chihiro. There was a mini tower of empty bowls right in front of him, with a rather pretty young woman. The most notable of her features were the milky white eyes.

Was she blind?

Or were they just a weird genetic anomaly, like Sakura's hair?

But the blond... as much as a normal hair color could it be... he had whiskers-like marks on his face. Not actual whiskers, but they looked more like scars or permanent birthmarks, rather than anything else. He started to talk again.

"Last time I visited Neko-baa and saw Richie, I actually started to feel bad for the poor fella who'd have to collect his paw print. Where the hell has Sakura-chan found him... it's beyond me." He continued.

"Or the genin team. You saved the asses of a team of genin, 'ttebayo!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Wait there a minute. So Neko-baa-sama would have hired a team of brats to collect a pawprint as big as that?" Marcurio's eyebrows rose up into his hairline in surprise.

"Mhm." Naruto resumed his bowl, stuffing noodles in his mouth.

"I mean, we have collected Matatabi's. Sort of. It was just a fragment of her Yugito Nii has lent us. We didn't, and I doubt that Neko-baa knew that Matatabi was together with us for all this time.."

"Naruto-kun... you're getting ahead of yourself." Hinata shook her head softly, noticing the visible looks of confusion on the foreigner's face, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Start from the beginning, he's confused." His fiancée patted his shoulder.

Naruto-blinked a few times before wiping his mouth. He pulled put a grin akin to Sakura's whenever she was excited or very sure of something.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my fiancée, Hinata." He quickly introduced her, and for Marcurio, everything was getting clearer and clearer. He has recognized the two faces from the framed pictures inside the living room. Nobody could forget that whiskered-face and that obnoxious smile, dulling out the mangled landscape of the battlefield.

But he wasn't missing an arm. Actually, the supposed 'missing arm' was wrapped in white bandages that disappeared under the short, orange sleeves of the collared jacket.

"Sakura-chan is my little sister and our friend. We've been in the same team for years... and one of the missions assigned to us was to collect Matatabi's paw print. But she was much larger."

Naruto related, as he pushed away the tall stack of empty ramen bowls.

Matatabi in her relative mortal, physical body was roughly the size of Richie. And even like that, the lion proved himself to be quite a challenge, because of the cats' unwillingness to give out their paw prints.

"What do you mean by.. larger...?"

"Matatabi-chan was a Tailed Beast; made of chakra. A demon of sorts. She was sealed inside Saku-chan, just like I have Kurama, but after the war, Saku babbled something about keeping a promise, so that why she has a physical body. Saku still kept a tail-worth of chakra."

Naruto explained, rather casually. Wasn't this classified information?

"Well... that explains her obvious fondness with Sakura if she'd been her 'tenant' for so many years." He concluded. It also explained her physical prowess and endurance, and rapid healing rate. The wound on her back from Calixto's dagger was gone within hours.

He twirled the last set of noodles on the chopsticks. It would be a shame to let it go cold.

Ramen was actually very tasty.

Naruto shrugged.

"Mata-chan has always been nicer than this grumpy old fox." He laughed, but his face suddenly contorted in an expression of pain.

"Sorry, Kurama..." he muttered mostly to himself.

Must have been the fox.

The cats has finished their bowls of ramen by the time their chatted has died down. Teuchi turned off the stove, a thing which has greatly puzzled Naruto. Was he closing right now? The night was still young; the stall was supposed to be open for at least a few more hours.

"Alright, closing times. And don't worry about the bowls; they're on the house."

Naruto's eyes also spotted a few planks, nails, hammer, and a sign.

"Don't tell me you're closing down the stall, old man!"

Ayame giggled as she gathered the kitchen tools and to wash and pack them up. Teuchi shook his head.

"Only temporary, Naruto. We are opening a big place here. And just in time for the Rinne Festival. You won't have to freeze to death while eating ramen."

Naruto's expression was all he needed to laugh even harder.

"So. What's the Rinne Festival?" Marcurio found himself asking, out of curiosity. He was walking alongside the couple, with Tora on his shoulder and Chihiro to his left. They were more than happy to show him around, as long as Tora could hide from all genin teams.

"It's a winter holiday we celebrate at the end of December. It was initially made to pray for our deceased ones but it has turned into a gift-giving celebration." Naruto quickly explained.

Chihiro looked up to him.

"December as in Evening Star."

That clarified it for Marcurio.

"That sounds like Saturnalia. It's a holiday celebrated all over Tamriel." It's been 9 years since he has last celebrated it with his family. He'd hide in his room, burying his face in the books, until his mother and siblings would drag him out quite literally. He'd scoff and cross his arms, but truthfully, he actually enjoyed his family's company.

And he realized that only a year or so after he left, and when Keevara was hanging out the Saturnalia decorations around Bee and Barb.

Naruto thought that Marcurio seemed like a genuinely good guy. Maybe a little like Sasuke, but less emotionally stunted. And cats liked him. Maybe that's why he became a cat summoner; if he had Sakura-chan as an acquittance, then he had the means to sign the contract as well.

"Hey, you should come with us at Yakiniku Q. We are meeting the rest of the Konoha 12 who's not on missions right now." Naruto smiled friendly, and Marcurio looked immediately down at Chihiro. She simply shrugged.

"Why not, I guess."

And that's how he has met the band of ninjas; Sakura's friends. Konoha 12 consisted of the three teams of rookie once-genin who were recommended right away by their teachers in the chuunin exams, plus another team who graduated the Academy a year earlier, but they all became really close friends in the end.

They went through hell and back together, and Marcurio could easily recognize their faces from the photos.

Sakura's other brother was missing, however. Instead, a man with paper-white skin sitting next to a rather loud woman with blonde hair was occasionally commenting on the subjects at hand. Naruto especially seemed to be annoyed by his choice of words and the smiles as fake as plastic.

But he's been let known that the man, Sai, has gotten way better at expressing his emotions.

They were, at the very least, an interesting and welcoming bunch. They were more than happy to introduce him to their village, explain how everything went, and the more he stayed with them having a second dinner, the more he understood his new pink-haired battle partner.

He's been asked several questions, about his occupation, about where was he coming from and of course, what the hell was that pink devil up to all this time. Apparently, she has neglected the simple aspect of keeping your friends and family updated with your location and health, which tended to make one worry.

"I'm a mercenary primarily. But I mostly get hired by those who need a hand with sensitive jobs like ruin dwelling and relic retrieving." He commented as he took a bite from his grilled meat.

He has also described Skyrim as best as he could. It was cold, torn away by a civil war nobody really wanted to take a part of, you had to watch every single step you could and a wrong offend might have sent you to the block because immediate execution was an acceptable punishment... on top of the many dungeons filled with damned souls, ruins of the past, giants and all sorts of creatures which could bite you and not make you human anymore.

"But living in Skyrim truly shapes your character. Keeps you sharp and on the edge... and for some reason, Sakura loves it."

"Well, Forehead Girl always loved weird stuff." The blonde woman, Ino, commented, chuckling. "Well, as long as she's happy and healthy, I don't care. Just bug her to write us more often."

Marcurio... made a mental note to tell her about it next time he saw her.

.

.

.

.

"So? What do you think of Konoha so far?" They were looking to get to a safe place so they could leave for Skyrim safely. Chihiro focused heavily on the several seals her master has scattered across the discovered locations. Tora was perched on top of Marcurio's shoulder, ducking her head, so nobody would recognize her.

"Konoha..." he scratched his chin. "The people are friendly, so far. It's warmer than Riften too. What were the chances of meeting one of Sakura's brothers so soon?"

Tora shrugged.

"Ichiraku's is his favorite restaurant and food place. I'd be worried if he hadn't shown up there, eating his weight in ramen. Regardless. Maybe you and Sakura-san could come over for the Rinne Festival. Or at least for the New Year."

Marcurio pondered the idea. "Maybe. I should definitely let Sakura know I've been here." He checked inside the bag. Two masks were laying inside, wrapped, along with the dreaded pair of fuzzy cat ears.

"Can you point me at a weapon shop? I want to get Alessio something as well... if the brat hears that his sister got two gifts instead of one, like him, will throw a fit." He already felt a headache incoming."

"A new detour is it then!" Chihiro grinned and cackled, scouting ahead.

.

.

.

.

The sight of Sakura laying down inside her own room greeted their eyes when Chihiro undid the seals of her room in Bee and Barb. They were late, and everyone was asleep, she included.

Marcurio did notice the fact that she has not changed before falling asleep, and has also noticed the armor of the thieves he has fought more often than not to protect the loot he has gathered. The thought of her being a thief angered him. Somehow. He had his own ways of making coin... and she had her own.

"Well, give me the scroll. You have your own now." Chihiro motioned Marcurio to place the gigantic summoning scroll and lean it against her desk.

Marcurio was given his own copy of the cat summoning scroll which could be even passed down to a disciple if he ever reached to attain one. It was a gift from Matatabi.

"Thank you for the experience, Chihiro. Thank Sakura on my behalf as well."

"For nothing, Ponytail." The cat grinned. "But you know... you still owe me fish."

He sighed.

.

.

.

.

A/N: The first omake is officially done! As you have noticed, the protagonists of the Omake were Marcurio and Chihiro, plus his new summon... Tora-chan!

Yes. Tora. The Fire Daimyo's wife's cat. She has finally gotten rid of that fat lady and can go on missions again. And by missions, I mean assisting Marcurio with his jobs. Fun, eh?

Marcurio has also met the Rookie 9. In case you're wondering.. yes, Neji is alive. I have already reached this point in the original story so it wouldn't hurt to let you guys know that Neji was apart of the squad that brought Sakura's ass back from the Grand Line after the Impel Down breakout. So that's how his ass got saved. It's not really a spoiler. Ace is alive too. It's something which's been settled since the dawn of time.

How do you guys like him tho? Marcurio honestly grew on me. A lot. It's been totally accidental and yet he became one of my favorite characters. I'm very tempted to make him her official love interest in the favor of others. Very tempted.

But even so, it's evident that romance in my story is very very slow-burn. A friend pointed out that Sakura is like a typical shounen anime/manga protagonist. Nobody can confess their love for her stupid ass because it's not yet necessary for her character development. Heh. XD

Well. I gotta go back to writing! See ya!


	21. XIX: The Cloak

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

When Sakura climbed down the ladder, she was surprised to see all the Thieves hunched over a desk. She could briefly recognize Gallus' journal spread open and Brynjolf was analyzing every single detail possible. Next to it was a sketch, a floor plan of a house in Riften.

Brynjolf has heard her almost immediately, so he pulled away from the desk and straightened his back. He sighed.

"Flower, you're awake. Good. Come here, there's something you must see and know."

He motioned her to walk closer and she did so. Vipir scooted over, freeing her some space to take a look at the spread out sheets on the desk.

"Good morning. Did you guys have a breakthrough in Mercer's whereabouts?" She asked as she looked over the floor plan. It was an outline of a manor in Riften, she has sure she saw it before, somewhere.

Brynjolf simply nodded.

"Sort of. Mercer has not only stolen the gold and jewelry from the vault; he has also stolen the heist plans he and Gallus were planning to go on. Heists which would have brought in enough gold to make him a goner for good. Something is telling me that his house might have the answers." He scribbled down something on the paper.

"Mercer has a house in Riften?"

"Aye. It was a gift from Maven... after she forcefully evicted the previous owners. But he doesn't actually live there. He just pays for the upkeep and for a lout named Vald to protect the place."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh. I see. So, how do you actually break inside? I could knock the door down, you know, but that would attract way too much attention."

Brynjolf motioned her to lean closer. He was circling over the place which might be the backyard. The house had two stories, and she could bet it also held a super-secret basement for all the treachery and villainous activities she could imagine he was doing. But he also had a spacious backyard, close to the temple.

"If you manage to get past his watchdog, your best bet might be the ramp on the balcony. I have only been there a few times, in the company of Mercer, but he has a ramp; some sort of crazy contraption Mercer commissioned for quick escapes. I'd wager a well-placed shot at the ramp's mechanism would lower it in a hurry."

"Huh." Sakura leaned her head, thinking. "Okay, so get past Vald, break in the house, find out whatever's he up to and get out. I'll take care of it."

"Oh, and Sakura," Vex called her out. "Help yourself with anything you find in Frey's manor. I would if I were you."

Brynjolf sighed and looked down at Sakura. "This is the last place on Skyrim I'd want to send you, Sakura." If he used her real name it meant he was serious, right? "Just break in, get whatever you need, and get out, don't listen to Vex. You have permission to cut down everyone that stands in your path."

"I will be back in no time, guys. Don't worry about me." She couldn't help but grin. Yes, her stomach churned with uncertainty... but she couldn't hide the defying smile she had a habit of showing. Her hands brought the leather hood back on her head, tucking the pink locks inside before she skipped all the way back to the ladder.

"Hopefully she'll find something useful and won't be chasing ghosts. Would be a shame to lose the kid, she's got potential. And drive." Delvin commented as he took a look over the floor plan as well, then over his shoulder, towards the shelves occupied by Sakura's findings. They were targets he's been looking for a while, but you can't really be picky when your Guild is barely holding up, to go look for them yourself.

But the kid found a good bunch... and he was, daresay proud.

"Yeah, the kid started to grow on me."

"Well, the 'kid' has robbed blind the EETC Warehouse and came back in one piece. I wouldn't worry too much." Vex snorted, sharpening her dagger.

.

.

.

.

Riftweald Manor was located right between the Snow-Shod Manor and the Temple of Mara. And when no Guard has been passing through... she has tried the gates, the doors, and nothing could budge them. Not even the locks were able to be picked, and judging by the sounds the doors made when forced open... they seemed to be barreled from the inside.

Of course, Sakura immediately jumped and stuck herself in the shadows, because it was morning, and seeing a thief trying to break and fail to enter a house would call for drastic measures to keep her identity covered.

Which meant that Sakura had to settle for the balcony. And the balcony was wherever Vald was currently patrolling.

Sakura has heard a few things about this individual before. The 'watchdog', has first of all done something really bad to piss Maven off. She could guess that's what Mercer has been holding over his head to keep him loyal. Second of all... he was Vex's ex. And when Sakura finally saw him for the first time in her life... she couldn't help but feel bad for her senpai.

Yes... Vex and the others were her senpais ... of sorts. Did they have a word for that in Tamrielic? ...superiors. Hm. Not quite. It's not like they even have a Guildmaster anymore.

Vald was pacing the courtyard. She supposed that the locked doors narrowed down the number of entries he had to guard.

Sakura simply walked closer, catching his attention. She turned, looking around.

"Phew. Nice weather are we having... right?"

Now, Vald was not the brightest tool in the shed. Far from it. But he was not that stupid and was proud of that mean left hook he could pack.

"Mercer doesn't like visitors, so get the hell away."

Well... he wasn't a ray of sunshine. That was settled. But the question was...

"Look.. I heard that you got into some trouble with Maven Black-Briar. What the hell did you do so bad that the old woman made you be Mercer's lapdog for so long?"

She merely got a grunt for an answer.

"You can tell me, buddy. Do not tell me that you haven't had enough of working just so you can pay a debt, instead of breaking your back and keeping all the coin."

Vald's eyebrow twitched.

"You've had enough, haven't you? Having them trample over your back for a mistake that could have been done by anybody else. You could as well become a human doormat for the old woman because she was unable to get off her ass and do it herself. Am I right or am I right?" Sakura crossed her arms, leaning against the fence.

"It's a damn quill," Vald grunted, but he was not facing her. Her words struck a chord in him, she was sure she did. "Lost the damn quill in Lake Honrich. What's it to ya?" He narrowed his eyes.

Sakura did not answer yet. What was so special about that quill? She figured that she could get some answers from Maven herself if she asked. But it MUST have been a special quill if the old bitch got that worked up for it... right? It would be a shame if it was lost forever... right?

Sakura simply walked closer to Vald and applied a swift punch to the gut, knocking the air out of him. He let out a gasp.

"You... you bitch..."

Vald lifted a weak fist as he was recovering, clutching the other arm to his abdomen. He was knocked down with a kick to the head, just hard enough to leave him out of cold. Sakura jumped over the fence and dragged the unconscious man, leaning him right against the metal bars. She picked up the key from his pocket and walked to the door.

"Well. That solves up Mercer's guard dog." The key clicked inside the lock, but still, the door wouldn't budge. It was barreled on the inside.

She snorted and stepped back, looking up.

True to Brynjolf's words, there was a mechanism right under the wooden platform of the balcony. Sakura called for her chakra inside her feet and jumped, grabbing over the railing. She kicked the level with her foot, allowing the ramp to spring and fall free with a loud thud. She pushed herself up and inserted the key inside the door. Much to her satisfaction, the door unlocked and let her inside.

She was not alone. A few more voices were ringing from all over the house; upstairs and downstairs.

She was on the second floor, in a room filled with crates, sacks, barrels, and dust. A lot of dust. This is what you get for never being home; you pay for the upkeeping but it's not like the maid can slack if you're never inspecting her work.

Sakura swatted away a dust bunny which tried to infiltrate her nostrils, as she pulled up the mask of her armor, over her nose. Her hand pushed the first door she spotted, gently.

She peeked inside. She was facing the back of a bandit, sitting in a chair, drinking from a silver goblet. She could briefly hear him muttering to himself, as she sneaked across the room.

"... gonna start keepin' a knife in my boot... tired of gettin' disarmed..."

"Yeah... maybe you should..." Sakura whispered, chuckling to herself. She spotted the stairs.

"Yer right... now, where the hell should I find a knife now...?" The bandit looked inside his mug and seemed to agree with her words, even if theoretically, he didn't exactly know where they came from.

To her horror, he sat up and started looking around, and Sakura knew she had to hurry up.

Brynjolf gave her permission to kill but...

She shook her head. Later. Plans were a priority. But that did not mean she could not loot the place before. She did spot a beautiful, shiny golden statue of Dibella on the shelf, just as she made her way to the first floor. She'd just need to find a sack somewhere... and put the other two bandits to sleep, so she could scavenge in peace.

Hmm.

Sakura grabbed a good hold of the statue, right by the neck, and held it like a baseball bat. She knew that she smacked it right over the head of an unsuspecting bandit. Now Sakura knew for certain that three bandits were hired to protect the place. One was upstairs, half-drunk, looking for a dagger, and the second one was now unconscious and leaning over Sakura's leg.

She sighed and dragged his body away, leaning him against a shelf full of cheese wheels in the dining room. She eyed the cheese and sighed, before snatching some rope from a loose empty sack, and tied him up.

Only then, she started to snoop around, carrying around the sack mentioned earlier. She dumped in the statue, a few books and all the gold she could find.

There was nothing strange about the house so far. The fire in the hearth was crackling gently, and the bandits seemed to have arranged quite a feast for themselves. Unless the maid has also left a meal for Mercer, not knowing if he'd come back soon or not. The long, wooden dining table was entirely covered by silver tableware, filled with salmon, grilled leeks, baked potatoes, and a few honey nut treats.

The Black-Briar mead was not missing from the table either.

But that was the last sign of activity in the house. Save for the banging which loudly echoed from downstairs. Yes, downstairs. It meant that this house had a cellar. And a cellar also meant a hidden secret room.

Sakura placed the sack filled with goods down and followed the sound as quietly as possible. She crept down the ladder, silently.

It was a typical cellar filled with wooden racks and shelves, on top of which you could take all kinds of cheese and vegetables, but most importantly, Black-Briar Mead and other alcoholic drinks. The last bandit was crouched in front of a shelf, looking in the back for some Alto Wine, it seemed because he pushed the smaller orange bottles of mead away.

Nimble on her feet, she wasted no time in diving full force in the back of the bandit, knocking him in the shelf and breaking several bottles in the process.

"Ysmir's beard..." The man muttered, grasping on a piece of wood, pulling himself up, albeit a little dazed and confused. It took him a few seconds to turn around to face the intruder, unsheathing his sword. It clashed against Gallus' blade immediately.

"Mercer doesn't like intruders..." He pushed back against the ebony metal.

"Funny. I've heard that before and the guy's been laying unconscious for the past half an hour." She called chakra in her hands and blade, coating the metal in a thin layer of black-like substance, before it tore right through the steel sword in the hands of the Bandit Highwayman.

In shock, he let the pieces of the blade fall apart from his hands as he backed away against the wooden shelves, knocking a cast pot down at his feet. He lifted up his chin, eyeing down the tip of the sword far too close to his throat for his own comfort.

"What do you know about this cellar?"

Has she lost her mind?

"It's.. It's a simple cellar; what do you want me to know about it?"

"Mercer must have a secret room somewhere. A room nobody knows about to hide his treasure."

The man gulped.

"Look. I've been down in these cellars countless times and besides all the wine, I have seen nothing suspicious. Now get that the hell out of my face!" Much to his relief, the thief lowered down the weapon.

Sakura pinched the middle between her eyebrows for a second. She has found enough rope from the sacks lying around to tie the second man up as well. She had no intention to kill... unless her hand was forced... so the drunk man upstairs would find and untie his friends when he would have sobered up.

She will have been long gone by the time all that alcohol gets burnt up from his system.

The sword was sheathed and Sakura started looking around, again, now that the last bandit was taken care of. She ran her hands all over the cobblestone walls, for any feeling that could give away the location of a secret entrance. Maybe he had commissioned something similar to those Nordic Tombs, with secret chains to yank and buttons to push, to reveal an entirely new secret passage.

The man watched helplessly, struggling, but the knots were too tight to tear apart or undo. The coarse material was burning patterns into the unarmored patches of skin the more he tried to wiggle away.

"Look how about I pay you to set me free?" He panted. "Half of the coin Mercer is paying me. Is that good? I won't even tell him you were here, robbing him! Don't you thieves have some sort of weird code of honor?"

He was a bandit, and bandits rarely had honor among themselves. But he has been hired for long enough to know that the Thieves Guild had certain rules to keep it functioning. For example, not robbing your damn boss. That was a good example.

Sakura, who has stopped fondling each centimeter of the four walls surrounding them, and has let out a rather unpleasant curse in her native tongue, has turned around.

"I don't want your coin. And if Mercer is smart enough, he won't be coming back to Riften anytime soon. Since I bet you're not well seen thorough the Holds, you will need some help to leave the house without the guards shooting you down on sight. Help I can provide, if you lend me a hand here."

"Mercer is gone? That bastard!"

The hooded woman snorted. "You're telling me?"

"He barely paid-up half of what he promised us! And you're telling me he won't be coming back?"

Well. Shit.

"That's exactly what I said. Now, about the cellar."

"Look. I told you. You rubbed all the dirt off those damned walls too. There's no damn secret room in this cellar." He watched her leave, climbing up the ladder, to further the investigation of the house. But something seemed to jog back his memory.

"Wait... come back."

"Did you say something?" She turned around, sitting down on a ladder step.

"Yes. Look. I might have been drunk, but I could have sworn I saw Mercer go inside his room a few days ago. When I checked again, he was gone and has returned hours later through the front door. Put two and two together." He snorted.

Sakura waited a little bit. "Try to find normal and totally inconspicuous clothes anywhere in Mercer's house. Then go for the second floor and escape the house through the door that leads to the balcony. Your drunk friend is untied and is looking for a knife. He'll free you and your other friend. If you follow me, I won't hesitate to burn you into a crisp."

She was gone and went right for what seemed to be the master bedroom. The bandit sighed, cursing to himself, muttering something about having to 'depend on that fucking drunk'.

Sakura remembered Vol's lesson on the rich people Skyrim houses back in Windhelm. Having a secret passage was not VERY uncommon, and it was not VERY uncommon for it to be hidden by a false back panel of a wardrobe either. She has initially thought that the cellar could be the best spot to hide a secret entrance because let's be honest, nobody would really step outside of the living room of a house without permission. Even a simple maid would go, dust the shelves, take a bottle and go.

The unlucky man downstairs was looking for drinks, not for jewelry either.

But then again, who would go for one of the most intimate chambers of a person's home? Thieves, yes, but Mercer was feared enough that even if a maid would have discovered the location of the secret entrance, she wouldn't have said anything.

After looting the place and hiding the coins in a pocket, she has gone straight for the two tall wardrobes. The first looked basic enough; there were a few coats hanging and the rest of the clothes were folded and arranged neatly in their cubicle. The second one was, however, vaguely familiar. It was completely barren, and the knocking on the back panel sounded empty enough to know that it covered what has she been looking for.

Sakura pushed it open and closed the wardrobe door behind, before hopping down the dirty floor. And boy, was it dirty.

Tiny frostbite spiders must have made this place their home because every wall corner was covered by their thick webbing. There were a few barrels Sakura has left untouched. The cellar ended with a hole in the wall which leads to a certain sewer network she was familiar with.

While she has never been to this part of Riften's underground level, she was almost positive the Ratway was nearby. And all she had to do was clutch onto her loot sack and hope for the best.

If it was anything like the Ratway, one misplaced step meant a knife to your gut. The whole place was booby-trapped.

She stepped through the passage, watching the waste-water fall in a cascade from behind the metal bars opening. The round, small alcove hosted a locked chest which upon closer inspection, it contained nothing more than common loot and no plans of action.

Sakura looked ahead, hearing the swinging blades of the traps before her and sighed.

"Forward it is, I guess."

.

.

.

.

By the time Sakura has reached the Ragged Flagon, the three bandits have managed to get past the heavy number of traps that guarded Mercer's office. And after the whole Ratway Vault fiasco involving an army of skeevers, a few lowlives and a stray hammer, they did nothing but head right for the exit. Dirge didn't have the time to put them in their place, question their tattered (previously fine - from the traitor's own wardrobe) clothes and neither did Vekel.

All they did, especially the man which had been tied up in the cellar, was to glare at the woman sitting on a crate with a heavy sack of stolen goods at her foot.

Their drunk friend has been experiencing a strong hangover, almost missing the cut on the ropes and cutting his hand twice with the knife he found in the dining room. It was not a dagger, not really, but it was the sharpest shit he could have found in the house robbed blind by that menace.

"You let them ago."

"Ah, that I did," Sakura replied, washing the mug of mead down her throat. She sighed, enjoying its flavor, as she opened the sack.

"So? We've scoured the town and I've spoken to every contact we have left. No sign of Mercer. Any luck on your end?" Brynjolf sat across her, with Delvin, Vex, and Karliah listening closely. Tonilia was nearby too, eavesdropping, seeming interested enough.

Sakura dug her hand in the sack and pulled out a sheet of paper. The plans were placed right on top of the piles of books, extra weapons, and potions... along with a really interesting stone bust she has found right on top of the desk and the most beautiful sword she has ever seen. The bowl filled with gemstones and jewelry had its contents discarded right in her cuirass' inner pocket. She has analyzed the drawings and inscriptions over and over on that damned sheet of paper. She could make out the shape of a statue and the name of 'Irkngthand' right on top, but the handwriting was so messy it was less decipherable than Gallus' own encoded journal.

"He was gone. Thankfully. But other than the traps which gave me a good morning workout, his lair was fairly easy to explore. He has a secret cellar hidden behind a wardrobe in his room. I found these plans at the end of the sewer network, along with some other nice loot." She patted the sack before handing Brynjolf the plans.

He smoothed them over and Sakura could see his eyes widening slowly.

"Shor's bones... he's going after the Eyes of the Falmer! That was Gallus' pet project! If he gets his hands on them, you can be certain he'll be gone for good and set up for life."

Sakura wanted to ask about the Eyes but she decided it was not the time. Yet.

"Then we have no time to lose."

Brynjolf but a hand on her shoulder.

". Agreed. He's taken everything the Guild has left, and to go after one of the last greatest heists is just an insult. I've spoken to Karliah and made amends for how the Guild's treated her. Now she wishes to speak with both of us."

The Dunmer woman nodded immediately, walking towards a more secluded part of the Flagon, far away from the prying eyes, even if they belonged to the Guild per se. Except for the strange woman who managed to keep her robes white despite hanging around so much in that filth.

"Indeed. Brynjolf, the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you."

"Aye, lass... and I've come to a decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die."

It was the first time Brynjolf has spoken of killing anybody deliberately. It was a little strange... and familiar. But considering that the target was Mercer Frey, he made valid points nobody could argue against. He needed to die.

"We have to be very careful, Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal."

"Then it's all true... everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher."

"Yes. That's why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the Southeast Gate is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I'd ask you both to meet me there."

Then Karliah has finally left, preparing herself for the battle to come.

Sakura was troubled, and she was rarely frowning lately.

"What are the Eyes of the Falmer?"

"That's what's troubling you? With that madman on the loose?" He seemed incredulous enough, but he could have honestly expected that. She was a naturally curious being.

"Part of it."

"They are gemstones, lass. They are flawlessly cut gemstones roughly the size of a man's head. Gallus and Mercer spent the better part of the month infiltrating Irkngthand, but the dwarves had protected the place far too well. There were just too many obstacles blocking the way. The plans were shelved and the rest is history."

"Huh." Sakura fell into deep thought afterward.

"There's something I want to do before we meet up with Karliah." She looked up, waiting for approval. Seeing him nod, almost brought a smile on his face.

"Just don't be late and hurry up."

They walked together out of the Flagon, going through the Cistern and climbing up the ladder. But instead of going into the town, Sakura has climbed up the wall and jumped down, where she knew she has let Chilly go. She couldn't have risked getting him to the stables just yet, so Karliah has fed him while she has been gone, right before taking her own horse and heading for their rendezvous point.

The horse seemed happy to see her, albeit a little cranky, but he let his master climb up in the saddle before she snapped the reins, heading towards Lake Honrich.

Galloping all the way through, it seemed faster than a simple stroll, and while discreetly tying him up to a tree branch, the pink-haired woman looked around.

She stepped inside the water and dove, heading for the bottom of the lake as fast as possible. A concealment genjutsu had come in handy, as the lake was populated by fishing boats, and her shiny pink tail could have attracted the attention of a fisherman.

Sakura opened her eyes and started swimming around, close to the sandy bottom of the lake, flapping her long tail gently, and combing her fingers through the sand.

Maven Black-Briar was supposed to be brought a quill that has been lost on the bottom of Lake Honrich by Vald. He screwed up a big-time if he was supposed to work perhaps for the rest of his life to cover the expenses. But then again, the old woman could have exaggerated.

Still, she was sorely going to miss it, and Sakura would help her lose it forever.

Since it had to be a really important quill, it was most likely Sakura had to be searching for a chest, or a strong metal box. Their locks were notoriously more difficult to pick, so it would have been safer to transport it in a metal box.

She kept swimming. And swimming. And swimming.

And swimming.

Until she spotted the wreck of a wooden boat near the opposite shore, close to the docks. She flapped her way closer, rummaging through the debris and holding herself close to the bottom as much as possible. She was dangerously close to the shore, and she could even be spotted with the naked eye if she was not careful enough.

Something silvery glinted in the water. Sakura raked her fingers and brushed the sand off. It was what appeared to be the corner of a metal box she started to dig it up. The box seemed empty, holding it in her hand, and the weight was most likely given by the box itself and not its contents.

She wanted to peek inside, through the lock, but she could see nothing.

That had to be it, though. It was worth a shot.

Clutching the box to her chest, she has swum carefully back, where the horse was waiting for her. Sakura pressed her tail low enough, as she emerged her head from the water, taking a breath of fresh, clean air. She pulled out a lockpick and started to work the lock around.

The box opened with a click, and true to Vald's words, there was an eagle feather turned into a quill. But what was so special about it?

She decided to analyze it later. Instead, she flopped out of the water and dried herself, before heading right for Chilly. She smiled petted his head, gently.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I have to cut this short. It has started to get a little boring, but I can count like... two more chapters until the Arc will end. I have quite some cool shit planned for the first non-canon Arc. I think you will like it. I have fragments written already, and I simply love them. You'll be in for a shock.

I kinda have the feeling that it's kind of boring to write the preset scenes. I don't know. Boring and repetitive. I don't know, you tell me. Maybe you can give me a suggestion to improve them.

I also have to improve at writing fighting scenes. I really have to.

No stats, I have them saved in a separate document. If anybody's skeptical about her balance, they can message me about it, but I have to assure you that for the sake of realism, I'm counting every single coin.

Sakura is slowly replacing tea with mead and has adopted the whole 'no killing' policy of the Thieves Guild.

If you have also noticed, I'm trying to humanize the bandits when it's possible and plausible. In-game, if you can sneak and stay hidden well enough, if you get close enough you can catch glimpses of their conversations; either between each other or talking to themselves. Like the guy who's sorrowful that a certain 'she' would wait for him but she never did... or the other guy saying he won't pay child support because the kid is not even his.

Yeah.

I'd hug them. Poor guys. They're not entirely inhuman after all. One of the Thieves was a bandit which had to turn against his chief because he ordered them to kill the women and children as well; a thing which has never happened before.

So yeah.

If you're wondering why the three stooges ignored Sakura's advice and escaped through the Ratway... they didn't want the guards to recognize them. They wouldn't risk it.

Well... what else should I say? I'm sick, I caught a nasty cold and my head is throbbing. At least I can write. My head doesn't hurt bad enough to prevent me from doing that.

Take care of yourself... eat lemons... it's very healthy.


	22. XX: The Eyes

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Karliah has lead the two initiates to the Nightingale Hall the moment Sakura has tied Chilly to a tree branch, next to her and Brynjolf's horses.

"I'm glad you two have joined up." She picked up a torch, and the smaller woman closed her fingers close to her mouth to blow a strand of fire. Brynjolf raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, as Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you. Welcome to Nightingale Hall."

She was followed by the two thieves, as Karliah held the torch up. The sanctuary of the Nightingales was built in what seemed to be a simple cave. The narrow, steep hallway opened to an impressive, torch-lit cavern with banners bearing the Nightingale sigil hanging from the walls.

"So, this is Nightingale Hall. I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed." Brynjolf looked around, in wonder. They walked ahead, and Sakura couldn't help herself from staying behind, picking a book with blue covers from a wooden shelf.

"The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature. What's wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing." Karliah supplied. She kept walking, her memory slowly supplying the layout of the Hall. It's been decades since she has last stepped foot in the sanctuary. It felt strange to be back home.

"The Nightingales vol. 1? By Ga-"

"Lass, don't get left behind!" Her head snapped to the back of Brynjolf's head, who did not turn back until he heard Sakura skipping to catch up with them.

"I'm sorry. I'm here."

"I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?" Brynjolf furrowed his eyebrows. Karliah stopped walking, eventually, in what seemed to be the armory. Of sorts.

There were no mannequins to hold armor and no racks to showcase weapons. There were, however, broken down and discarded training dummies pummeled after years of use. The place could use some renovations, she guessed.

On the left was a stone platform with three ebony black pedestals, backed with three similar crested banners.

"This isn't about religion, Brynjolf... it's business. This is Nightingale Hall. You're the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. Now, if you'll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale Armor, we can begin the Oath."

Karliah instructed them both to hold their palms on top of the pedestal, as she did so. The next thing Sakura felt was a surge of weird chakra. Was it a sealing technique? An almost solid, murky shadow enveloped their bodies, as it coiled around their wrists and ankles. Every inch of her skin was covered in a black metal plate, and yet, it felt so light, like a cloud.

It was like an armor made of solidified chakra. Of solidified shadows.

Their heads were completely covered, and even if the mask would go only up to their noses, their eyes appeared to be nothing but a glinting color; a spark. And yet they could see very well. The only visible parts of their bodies were half of their fingers. How else could a good thief pick a lock, after all?

The Nightingale crest was displayed proudly on their chests, as they stepped down the platform.

"Finally. A pair of boots that fit me. You guys have no idea how much the old boots bothered me." Karliah chuckled softly.

"Okay, lass. We've got these getups on... now what?"

"Beyond this gate is the first step in becoming a Nightingale."

"Woah there, lass. I appreciate the armor, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed."

"To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck."

"What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms."

"The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher."

"Wait there a second." Sakura raised her hand just slightly. "Nocturnal? The Daedric Prince?" If her face has not been masked, they both could have seen the color drain from her face instantly. Just the thought brought her unpleasant memories of tentacles and Signus' wide lifeless eyes as he turned to ashes.

"Yes. Is there.. a problem?" And while her face was masked, Karliah could hear distraught notes in her voice. The pink-haired woman shook her head.

"N-No. No, you're right. If Mercer is backed up by a Daedric Prince, we don't know what is he capable of. I have seen first hand that he's a formidable swordmaster.." There was no point in denying the obvious truth. "But who knows what else can he do if he's also a Nightingale."

"At this point, I don't think there's anything else to lose. If you say this will help us give an advantage over that madman, then count me in, lass."

Karliah nodded at Brynjolf's muffled confirmation and motioned them both to follow.

Sakura had to admit, the cloak had a nice sway as they walked deeper inside the inner sanctum.

Three platforms rose from them to stand on, so they could take the Oath. Sakura walked to the left, Brynjolf to the right, and Karliah walked right in the middle. She raised her arms.

"I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow... hear my voice!"

They waited for a few moments until Nocturnal answered her prayer and manifested herself from a ball of shadows. The tall, womanly body was wrapped by a long silken robe, with two nightingales resting on her shoulders, next to her hooded head.

"Ah, Karliah. I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. Lose something did we?"

Her voice was thunderous and powerful, with certain hints of sarcasm and condescending notes.

"My Lady, I've come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure."

"You're already mine, Karliah. Your terms were struck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now?"

"I have two others that wish to transact the Oath; to serve you both in life and in death."

Nocturnal's gaze lowered towards the two armored thieves standing on Karliah's left and right, recognizing Akatosh's chosen, the woman who has almost become Hermaeus Mora's emissary.

"You surprise me, Karliah. This offer is weighted in my favor."

"Revenge? How interesting... Very well, the conditions are acceptable. You may proceed."

"Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and the next until your conditions have been met."

"Very well. I name your initiates Nightingale and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future, I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me again."

Nocturnal vanished, and the newly restored Trinity climbed down the platforms. Sakura couldn't say she was feeling more powerful, with the Lady of Murk's blessing. But she has felt her scorching eyes for a single moment before she has vanished.

"So we are Nightingales."

"With the Skeleton Key missing from the Twilight Sepulcher, I'm afraid Mercer's seen to it that none of us can benefit from Nocturnal's gifts. But it will be enough to put us on equal footing with Mercer."

"We don't have time to lose, you two. Let's go and get our hands on Mercer before he leaves Skyrim once and for all." Brynjolf already made his way out of the Nightingale Hall, obviously distraught by the whole ordeal.

Sakura and Karliah followed immediately, meeting the light of the sun once again. They headed right for their horses, petting their heads gently.

Brynjolf gripped his hands on the reins of his horse. He looked briefly at Karliah, then at Sakura, and he turned around.

"Listen, lass. There's one last piece of business we need to settle before we go after Mercer... the leadership of the Guild."

Sakura nodded. "So, when are you taking the reins, then? After we go for Mercer?"

He almost chuckled. Karliah nudged him to go on.

"Karliah and I had a long discussion before you arrived here. Thanks to your efforts, Mercer's treachery has been exposed. After we deal with him, all that remains is restoring the Guild to its full strength. As a result, we both feel that you have the potential of replacing Mercer as leader of the Thieves Guild."

"Wait... me? I barely joined the last two weeks. Why not you? You're the reason the Guild has not been completely flushed down the sewers under Mercer's influence." Her hands remained frozen on Chilly's reins.

"I've been at this game for a long time, Flower. A long time. I've stolen trinkets from nobles and framed priests for murder. I'm good at what I do, maybe even one of the best. But it's all I know. I've never been one to lead. Never desired it, never cared for it. Don't want it."

Sakura frowned for a second, before looking at Karliah. "Why not you, then? You have been trained directly under Gallus, if somebody knows how to lead the Guild his way, then that's you. I think nobody would question your leadership; you'd be an amazing Guildmaster."

"I.. I couldn't, Sakura. Gallus was.. more than my Guildmaster. But I've seen a pattern in the way you work.. just like I've seen in him. He'd be very proud to call you his successor."

"Then why not Mr. Mallory? Or miss Vex? They have years of experience over my head. Or maybe miss Tonilia; she knows the inner workings of the Guild better than anybody. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty but... it's not right."

Brynjolf put his hand on her shoulder, making her raise her chin and look up to him.

"Look. Everyone in the Guild admires what you've done. Maybe they won't come out and simply tell you, but I promise you it's true. And now they know Mercer never genuinely cared about the Guild. He lacked the loyalty you obviously possess. I can't think of anyone better."

"I.. I guess I don't have a choice then. But now, Mercer has to pay for what he has done to the Guild. If he runs with the Eyes and the key, none of us will have rest ever again. But even so... I will hunt him down until the end of the world if I have to. Which way for Irkngthand?"

"West of Windhelm, in The Pale. There's a dirt path from the Nightgate Inn in Dawnstar."

"Let's go then. We don't have time to lose." She snapped the reins and Chilly broke into a running pace, followed immediately by Brynjolf and Karliah. They shook their heads, keeping a steady pace, but taking into consideration the stamina levels of their horses. It would be over soon. Years of exile would be over soon. Years of bad luck would be over soon.

It would be over soon.

.

.

.

.

The horses were left to wait in a safe spot away from the ruins. They couldn't risk hurting them. The came across a camp.. a deserted camp. But as Sakura checked the pots of boiling stew, roasting meat, and the freshly poured mead, the bandits - most likely, have fled the scene not long ago.

It meant that Mercer was here. Or at least, has been here.

"Keep your guards up, guys." Sakura took the lead, and this time she took it for good. Her hand moved and pressed against her right eye.

"The way is clear."

They followed without a question, gripping the handles of their weapons.

Between the maze of towers, they could easily spot bridges made out of wood, connecting the rooftops and allowing access on top of the metal cupolas covered by thin layers of snow. They could easily slip and fall to their deaths. Sakura stopped for a second and turned around.  
"I think that I should teach you two something that can help us. The ground can most likely be unstable and the surface here is slippery."

"What.. do you want to teach us, lass?"

Karliah awaited.

Now, there was no time to feel weird or insecure, as strange as it was for her to teach her superiors, so she started her lecture. "This trick is easily taught to mages because I don't know how well can you control your mana flow. We call it the 'Chakra Adhesion' technique." Sakura held her hands out and let a steady stream of chakra flow through her feet. She pushed herself high up, flipped, and glued the soles of her boots to the tree branch above her head. Much to their surprise, they saw her hanging upside-down before she flipped and landed back on her feet. "Normally, we are taught this exercise pretty young, starting with trees, rocks and up the water surface, but we have no time to dwell too much into the basics."

Sakura used her eyes to take a look at their chakra networks, their streams and the amount of mana they flowed through their hands and feet. Neither Brynjolf nor Karliah commented, despite not having any magical training. They must have thought the skill was useful to have, especially in their line of work. Sakura has not once used it to infiltrate different locations and not only in Skyrim, so all thieves could benefit from it. The only problem was... time. Sakura has gotten the tree-climbing exercise on her first time back in Waves, but it took a good while for Naruto and Sasuke to get it as well.

But her eyes were not even a quarter as developed as they were now. Which meant she could take a peek and guide them in directing the necessary amount of chakra.

They started waving around their flow, the moment they learned how to tap into their reserves.

"Too much mana and you will be blasted off the surface. Too little and you will lose your footage. Brynjolf, you used too much. Karliah, it's almost good, just add a little more- that's it, there you go. Now try walking up the bark." Karliah nodded and focused. With the newbie's guidance, she did it, she walked a little more than halfway up the treebark, before losing her focus and falling.

"Ugh... I thought... "

"That's the point. You don't think. You feel it. Test the surface with your foot. If you feel it can stick well enough and sustain your weight, you're good to go." She breezed through the lecture and explanations. Yeah, maybe she was not that much of a good teacher. Perhaps, when they were not working so hard against the clock, she could teach the whole Guild how to tree-walk. That would be fun. and useful.

"Not thinking, eh? I think I got it. Let me give it a go." Brynjolf claimed another tree for his own, and started running, a bit bolder than Karliah has been. He flicked a dagger in his hand. The moment he has reached his limit, he slashed the tree bark and fell back on his feet. It was good enough to make Sakura smile.

"I think we are good to go. If anything happens, just stick yourself to the surface. Use the mana in your hands to get a tight grip onto cliffs and walls. Rocks and trees are not that different. Water, on the other hand, it's much more different. It's changing all the time, and it's harder to get the grasp on how much mana should you use and where. But sometimes, the survival instinct can kick really hard and before you know it, you're high up on the ceiling like a cat that jumped out of the bathtub." She commented, eyeing the wooden platform in the distance. They headed for the stone stairs, platforms and structures, then right on the man-made wooden bridges across the domes. Sakura was right, they were slippery, and she was right again, the practice earlier gave them an insight about how useful mana really was. Trying not to slip was a good constant chakra control exercise. It made her wonder if the shinobi of Land of Snow were better at these climbing exercises since everything was covered in snow and ice.

With the bandits chased away, the path towards the Irkngthand Arcanex was clear. The large, but familiar, metal gates awaited, unlocked. The three of them conjoined their strength to push apart the doors, and while their noses were covered, they could swear that a heavy stench of death hit them right in their faces.

Several bodies were littering the stone floors, staining them with thick, red blood, around a scorching campfire.

"It seems that Mercer has been here." Karliah kneed beside a corpse, checking its pulse. The body was still warm. "But I don't think we are too late."

"Agreed. The ruins are tough to explore...at least he has cleared the way for us." Sakura followed the trail of blood. "Still... we should be careful. Bandits are less of a threat when you compare them to Falmer and machinations."

"Less likely we'll find a Falmer so high above."

Sakura extended a hand and let a flaming orb grow in her palm, to light up their path. They carefully walked past the bodies, climbing up the stairs, and as the left side seemed to have lead to a dead-end, they turned a sharp right. In the distance, they could see the dim-lit candles on the edge of a shallow, stone basin, and the metal scuttle which dropped a Dwarven Sphere the moment they got by near enough. Karliah's hand immediately grabbed her bow, and with exact three sharp arrows, the automaton shook and fell apart. Right before it could land a hit on either Brynjolf or Sakura, whoever was closer.

"That was a close one." Karliah lowered her bow as Sakura picked a few scraps.

"Interesting. The attunement crystal is better hidden than a spider's. I guess a single well-placed shot could make it explode right away. Or lose control and do Gods-know-what."

"We'll have time for that later, Flower. Let's go." Brynjolf put a hand on her shoulder, to nudge her to get up. Sakura nodded, but not before pocketing a filled soul gem and a flawless garnet. Maybe it was a petty one, but it could still charge a staff. And the garnet... well... it was not exactly cheap, was it? The dead dwarven spiders dropped several other soul gems and gemstones on the floor too, and Sakura couldn't really keep herself from picking them up. It was impossible... really. Luckily, the Nightingale Armor did not vanish and only increased the inner pocket filled with coin and jewelry. She had a place to store everything.

Still... she felt as if she has forgotten something. No... not the mission. It was .. something else. But she couldn't quite place her finger on what exactly.

They followed the trail of scrap metal and blood, to navigate further in the stone hallways. There was another stone pool straight ahead, but it was much bigger, albeit shallow. The water couldn't even reach your knees, she could bet. But the Dwemer were _dwarves_ which meant they were no way near a human's average height. So maybe it was a swimming pool. Or maybe not. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder what was the purpose of at least half of the chambers in their ruins.

But it was quiet. Dead quiet.

All the awoken machinations might have been finished by Mercer before they got there. Their scraps were filling the water too, and as much as they investigated, nothing. It was quiet.

"So far so good. I don't even know if I like it more than when enemies jump on me."

"Keep your eyes open and walk with the shadows, Sakura. I will stay behind." Karliah let them walk ahead, descending the stone stairs to a large chamber, where the light was washed in a predominantly blue hue. Several golden gates were guarding their fall, but it didn't take long for Sakura and Brynjolf to attract the attention of one patrolling Dwarven Sphere, and two others who dropped out of the scuttles above their heads. They unsheathed their swords, parrying the metal bladed arms of the Spheres.

Arrows flew by their ears, and one clean hit blocked the locomotory mechanism, blocking the gears, allowing Sakura to strike it one go. "If you manage to aim it low enough, you will hit the crystal!"

Brynjolf blocked a hit with his armored gauntlet, before stabbing and shattering the red, glinting crystal.

The final Sphere was shot down.

"Wish there have been no enemies now, Sakura?"

"Nah. I'd be living in constant paranoia otherwise."

"Fair enough."

They walked down the flight of stairs, and one step closer, several pillars started to spout fire from four different directions. They stopped right in time from setting their cloaks on fire.

"This place is like a maze... how did the dwarves find their way around here?"

"And how didn't their beards always catch on fire?"

"How do you know they didn't? Maybe they used a pool as a beard extinguisher."

In a moment of weakness, the three of them chuckled under their masks.

"You know, they say that if you want to get somewhere fast and there's a crowd, get a water bucket and run. Nobody will stop a person running with a water bucket." Sakura joked, but she stepped forward, trying to make anything out of those fire pillars. Look for some gaps and find an opening.

Karliah's violet eyes spotted a gap right between the first two pillars and the wall, as well as a statue and many pieces of stone rubble they could leap onto when the need arose. "I think I found our opening. Follow me." She grabbed her cloak, careful not to set it on fire, and pressed her back tightly against the wall. She started to move to the left, avoiding the flames just right.

"Ladies first."

"How gallant, Brynjolf." Sakura rolled her eyes and followed Karliah, with Brynjolf right next to her. They silently moved past two Dwarven scuttles, as Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. They kept their feet steady, navigating through the labyrinth of flames, making use of the fallen debris and rubble. Karliah outstretched her arms and pushed right onto the metal gate, letting Sakura and Brynjolf pass through safely.

"First deathtrap.. done. Who knows how many others to come."

"You're so positive I don't even know what to do with you."

Soon enough, several more hallways navigated ahead, they found the elevator which would descend them to the next level.

"Ready to go?" Three hands held onto the level, as they pulled on it together.

.

.

.

.

The moment they walked down the stairs, Sakura pushed open the gate. She barely had the time to catch the swinging ax trap with her hands.

"Son of a bitch!" It pushed her a few feet back.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

The pink-haired woman merely grunted as she steadied it from swinging and taking any heads off. She painfully removed her bleeding hands from the blades. Brynjolf took out a red bottle from his pouch and poured the contents over her wounds. How could she swing a blade right with injured hands, anyways? The healing potions were good to heal internal damage when consumed, but could also act as antiseptics and heal open wounds when poured onto them. It was... a good thing to know.

"I am now. Thank you."

"For nothing, lass. We should tread carefully now that we know Mercer has left behind more than a few surprises."

They advanced, more cautious than ever. As they walked down the platforms, with the golden gates obstructing their vision of the cavern, they could hear foreign footsteps. Karliah rushed over a gate. "What's that?" She took a better look. "It's Mercer! Down there!"

And he was, indeed. There was a glint in his eyes, with a taunting look, all too clear despite being too far away.

"I'm on it, lass!" Brynjolf tried to pull the bars apart, as the traitor walked away, farther and farther. He slammed against it, but nothing could budge the Dwarven alloy. Sakura filled her foot with chakra and gave it a good swing, which startled Mercer immediately. A deep dent, the size of Sakura's foot, remained in the gates. She gritted her teeth and kicked again, swallowing the pain. it was not long until the gate was kicked down, and despite the pain that flowed through her body, Sakura jumped.

"Sakura!" Karliah yelled. Much to her relief, Sakura has landed safely, albeit leaving a deep crack in the ground, but Mercer was gone.

"Where are you, you asshole?! Show yourself!" Gallus' blade was out, as she looked around, but there was no sign of Mercer. But that did not mean she was not alone. Several footsteps startled by her presence started to get nearby her location, as her eyes blazed with fury. There were Falmer, everywhere. They let out a horrible screech as they swarmed in numbers.

"Come on lass, let's go!" Brynjolf yanked Karliah's arm as they made a dash through the narrow hallway. Pushing open the gate and almost tripping over the rubble, they dodged a pillar and busted their way outside. They jumped, from much safer distances this time.

Yet, the Falmer didn't seem to touch her. Her companions stopped for a moment to watch, as Karliah lowered her bow. Sakura was executing several series of dodge, sidestep, slash and stab, with a speed they didn't know that was possible. Her hand grasped the shoulder of one of the cursed elves before the blade impaled it right from the collar bone and all the way down. She tossed the body around, like a ragdoll, to catch the Sparks spell of a Falmer Gloomlurker - easily identified by the crude headdress they wore. They seemed to be smarter and closer to their origins, able to tap into their mana reserves and transpose it into spells. They were blind, so they couldn't have read a spell tome to learn them, which meant that the spells were transmitted from old to young, generation from generation, right before the change could happen, and all the way into the present.

It was fascinating.

But fascinating also meant dangerous, so Sakura kept fighting until a single one was not left standing. Sakura lowered her blade, panting softly, as Karliah and Brynjolf jogged to catch up to her.

"That was... I didn't know you could fight like that, lass. I knew you could fight but.."

"A dear friend of mine is a formidable swordmaster. He needed a sparring partner so it was impossible for me not to pick up a thing or two." She smiled a little beneath her mask. "So what do you think, guys? That gate should be opened by a lever, by the looks of it."

She was right. They had to focus on the task at hand, yet, as they searched around, they couldn't keep themselves from making observations.

"We saw a lever up there, onto the platform."

"Two, actually. One on the left and one on the right."

"Do you guys think one of them might be the right one and the other activates a trap?"

Brynjolf sighed. "We won't know until we try. Let's go." They picked up their pace and started running. Karliah went to the right, while Sakura and Brynjolf went to the left. There was a lever and a metal chest on both sides. Karliah pulled the lever first.

The groan and sound of gears putting themselves in function echoed through the cave, but the spears of the gate were locked in place. The gears did spin... so was it the wrong lever? No trap was activated either.

"Your go, guys!" Karliah called out.

Sakura nodded and pulled their own lever as well. The second set of gears started spinning, and finally, the gate lowered its spears down, freeing their path. They hurried downstairs immediately and headed towards the hallway. From that point, it was a game of sneak, snipe and try not to awake a Dwarven Centurion. Which sadly, they did.

.

.

.

.

"Three Centurion cores? You know, I'm kind of glad that shit broke away from its charging station. I bet that Calcelmo will be in a better mood after I deliver two of them." Sakura commented. Nobody commented about how she sealed them in a storage scroll, strange enough, they just let be.

"What do you want to do with the third, then? Keep it for your personal collection, or what?"

Sakura shook her head, as they walked through the Slave Pens of the underground city ruins. She remembered the centurion core she has crushed in her own stupidity back in Mzinchaleft. Yes, they found another one to replace it ... but that did not make her feel less guilty about how has she acted.

"I'm trying to mend someone's trust, that's all. Don't you worry about it."

Karliah motioned them both to stay behind, as they soon walked in a clearing, but she spotted another variation of the Dwarven Spiders. The attunement crystals on their heads emitted sparks, which blew up when they were killed, so the wisest course of action was to kill them from as far away as possible. She aimed her arrow and shattered the crystal right through, making it explode and scatter away several scraps and gem powder.

They walked deeper inside the cave, almost knocking into the bone chimes.

There was the high platform there were standing on, with metal gates allowing the dwarves to look down on their slaves. There was also a lever and a few small stone chairs. Down there was something that Sakura recognized as a spinning blade trap. It was not activated and she could bet heavy coins that the lever turned them on.

It was also full of Falmer, judging by their huts and constructions.

"Brynjolf. Ring the bone chimes when I tell you to do so." Sakura's stomach churned, knowing what she was about to do. "Karliah, get ready your bow."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Just do it!"

Brynjolf knocked into the bone chimes, alerting the Falmer about the intruders. They crawled out their huts and holes, as Sakura was watching them from above. Soon enough, she pulled the lever and just as she speculated, the trap activated.

Several elves were pulled into the trap, sliced alive, but she motioned Karliah to aim and finish off the ones who managed to escape and take cover.

The 'fight' was over quickly. Whatever the metal was made of, the Dwarven alloy was conceived to resist against magic, so not even the long-ranged Gloomlurkers or Nightcrawlers could hit them. Sakura pulled the lever back and the blades spun a few more times before they retracted in their sockets.

"That... was a good plan, lass. Are you okay?"

"Do you think they used this deathtrap as a way to scare them into submission?" Sakura asked as she eyed down the lever. "Or that they used this room as an execution chamber."

"The dwarves were a cruel race. I have to admit that too." Karliah sighed.

"I couldn't give you an explanation, Flower. Now.. let's go. Mercer awaits."

Sakura took a last look behind before she walked down the stairs with her .. team. She could call them her teammates at that point. They passed down a table which was filled with all sorts of poisons and potions... but it was stained with blood, from the stone to the rags, and ... oh Gods.. was that a human spine?

They quickened up their paces, going past the what it seemed to be a torture table, and headed into the dark cave network. They passed through the several huts, enough to fill up a whole village maybe, and after what seemed to be an eternity... there it was. The final gate towards the end of their mission.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Lead the way, lass."

Sakura sighed and pushed the door open, silently. She was greeted by the sight of the biggest and most beautiful statue she has ever seen. It was made entirely of Dwarven metal and depicted ... a snow elf. The original, ancient snow elf, laying in the depths of Irlngthand. The statue was sitting crosslegged and seemed to be holding a gigantic book. She could not fathom just how amazing the sight was.

But there was Mercer, like a stain on her scenery, who just left the statue blind. She could have bet the statue was even more beautiful with those crystalline eyes in its empty eye sockets. One of the eyes even dropped and fell on the ground. It was strange how it hasn't cracked.

"There he is..." Karliah whispered. "I don't think he has seen us yet. Brynjolf, the door."

"I'm on it. Nothing's getting past me."

Mercer turned around, to see three Nightingales waiting for him.

"Karliah, Karliah. When will you learn you can't get the drop on me?" He taunted, and then something happened.

The stone floor under them trembled, and Sakura fell right down. She landed on her feet, watching Mercer drop from the stone-carved book.

"When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. I knew that day that one of us would end at the end of a blade."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and walked closer. "Give me the key, Mercer!"

"Not as meek and eager to prove yourself now, are you? What's been Karliah filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honor? Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key, or anything having to do with the Guild!"

Sakura unsheathed her sword. Gallus' sword. "This has nothing to do about weird honor among thieves, Mercer! This is about _fucking_ with a Daedric Prince. You're far too consumed by your own greed. You could have returned the key and the Guild would have prospered. You would have prospered. But you're selfish, and you care about nothing but your own greed. One of us will die here and it for sure won't be me." She held the blade before her, and right in front of his eyes, a black substance coated the metal.

"Very well then! Once again my blade will taste Nightingale Blood!" He drew his blade and advanced, but not before seeming to put a spell on Brynjolf, who was still high above her head, with Karliah, on the platform.

"What's happening? I can't get a hold on myself!"

"Fight it, Brynjolf! He has taken control of you!"

"I-I can't! I'm sorry lass, I can't!"

Sakura flinched, not wanting to know what was happening right above. Whatever Mercer did... would end when his life would have ended as well. She charged and dashed right for his blade. He blocked, and every single nick on her skin stung like hell. She pumped her arms and legs with chakra, as she swung her blade harder and harder.

The ground cracked and water started to pour faster and faster, in torrents, unlike the gentle waterfall which has done nothing but be a beautiful addition to the beautiful image it has once been.

Mercer seemed to have fully vanished, going to attack from behind, but her eyes felt his every movement. The water was rising, and despite it not being saltwater... she felt a call inside her soul she had to fight.

Sakura turned around and met his blade with her own, with a ferocious intensity. She was very kind on killing Mercer with Gallus' own blade, and the Divines knew she has never felt such an urge to spill blood in months.

"Send... Gallus... my regards!" Her blade cut through thin air as he vanished again.

"Where are you, you coward?!" Sakura yelled, turning again, keeping her guard up.

She found him. She found and lashed, slowly pressing him against the wall.

"This is where you die, asshole. Any last words!?" The blade pressed tighter against his chest and neck.

"Yes... your friends need you!"

Sakura indeed heard a scream of pain, which could have belonged to Karliah. And when she did the mistake of turning around to see, to check on them... a sharp and hot pain filled her entire body. A small drail of blood rolled past her open mouth, in the mask, as she fell to her knees.

"Again, Sakura? Again? Haven't you learn not to turn your back on me?!" He taunted, drawing his blade back, which seemed to have gone right through her abdomen, instead of the flesh wound he gave her last time.

"Y-You..."

"Sakura!" Karliah yelled as she dodged another slash from Brynjolf.

Brynjolf gritted his teeth and in a last moment of fury, he finally threw the sword away.

He looked down, and his eyes widened. "Is that..."

Dark red chakra seeped through her body and even through her armor. The gap inside the metal showed a gaping, bleeding wound that burnt away. She let out a feral growl as a tail swung behind her body.

"What is it, Karliah? Do you feel like history has repeated itself?" Those were his last words, as he was pounced on, much like a cat pouncing on a small bird for prey.

A fiery fist slammed right into his body, and another, and another, and he felt every single burning hit through his armor. She flung him away, as her armor was almost entirely covered by a weird, flaming blue with black swirls and spots pattern. Her pupils slit under the cowl. The next kick shattered at least a few ribs, setting his skin on fire.

"You've done enough damage to last you and everyone else a lifetime." When Sakura was sure that Mercer would be going nowhere, and to make sure of that, she kicked his sword away far and high, she went after her sword.

The scene was all too familiar for both of them. And so was for Karliah, who was witnessing everything for a second time. It was cruel, bitter and ironic, as an unmoving Mercer was staring in the eyes of his executioner.

"D-Damn you to Oblivion..."

There was a small difference, though. The chamber was getting filled with water insanely fast, and his skin was entirely ablaze. He was not numb and paralyzed as Sakura has been.

She lifted the sword and drove it right through the same place she knows she has been stabbed in. He let out a scream, as she sheathed her sword, and in a moment, that weird mana seemed to vanish from her body.

Karliah and Brynjolf jumped over, splashing in the water.

"Lass... what was that...?" They were on her side, as the ceiling seemed to break and pour water down on their heads.

"I think... I think we have other priorities..."

The water soon reached their torsos, and it wasn't long until Mercer gave his last, chocked breath. Sakura kneed over his floating body and retrieved the small tool she has seen him use before, back in Snow Veil Sanctum.

"The cave-in made our initial exit unavailable." They heard Karliah comment.

The water soon reached their necks. Through her foggy mind, Sakura spotted the glinting stones in the water. She pocketed it, storing it safely, and dove right in the water.

Brynjolf and Karliah started swimming, as their feet no longer touched the ground, but it was only a matter of time they would grow too tired to swim.

Sakura let her tail flap free again, as she swam towards the stones, and grabbed them both. With a final look towards the statue - a shame she emerged to the surface.

"It means we'll have to find another way out."

"But the stones..."

"Don't worry about them. You know what have I taught you, right? Focus mana into your hands and feet, and leap onto the walls. If you see an opening in the ceiling, go for it. Don't worry about me."

They looked at her, holding tightly onto the stones, standing perfectly still inside the water, despite her hands being occupied. It was only then when they caught the glimpse of something pink and shimmery beneath her. Still, they swam towards the nearest wall.

"Come on, lass. I have as many questions as you do." They did as they were shown just a few hours before and soon, focusing entirely on the earthly wall, they started to climb. If not for the mana, it would have been much harder.

Sakura started to swim around, looking for a hole in the ceiling, an opening, anything, as the water levels rose up. It would be best if she spotted it as soon as possible, as seen from underwater was rather difficult, given that the water was not entirely clean.

She could feel a breeze, however, coming from an opening.

"Guys... I think I feel something. It's cold... there's an opening right here!"

They soon reached the ceiling. With a steady hand, Brynjolf put his hand and stuck it right on top of the ceiling. Then another, and when he moved his hands farther enough, his feet. And then, he let go of the ceiling.

The cloak hanged down, as he started to move. He felt a little dizzy, feeling the blood rush to his head, but when he reached the spot Sakura has pointed to, he almost fell in the 'hole'.

Karliah followed as well and hopped inside, almost slipping and falling. She held her aching head, finally on the right side of the gravity. Brynjolf did the same, watching the water rise higher and higher. Soon, Sakura could hand them the Eyes.

"That was one hell of a way to see the world..." He took one eye and gave Karliah the other.

"Come on, get out." He took a step back.

Sakura sighed. "I can't. Just grab me out of the water, you'll see why."

The water levels were rising higher and higher.

"Come on, Brynjolf, we have to get out of here."

Brynjolf sighed and lifted her up, and not only that she seemed to be heavier, she seemed to be taller as well. Their eyes landed on the tail.

"Come on, let's just go! I will tell you guys everything later."

He moved his other arm under her legs- tail, under her tail, and both of them started to run towards the exit. The daylight was getting brighter and brighter, and they soon were busted out of the cave by the strong jet of water, and right into the mud.

.

.

.

.

Sakura made the fire after they gathered enough kindle. They were shot out of the Bronze Water Cave and had to walk all the way back to Irkngthand to get their horses, packed with supplies like food and sleeping bags. They found a carve in the mountain not far from there, where they set the camp, too tired and famished to head back to Riften. Not to mention that they had to change out of their wet clothes. They were in The Pale, they would freeze to death.

The horses were sitting close by the mouth of the 'cave', and each of them were sitting on their bedrolls. The whole set up and traveling time took them another two hours, so the sun started to set.

The Eyes were wiped clean and set aside behind Brynjolf. Everybody was dry after they changed into their spare clothes and putting their Nightingale garb away.

"So... are you ready to talk, lass? What was that series of freakish events earlier?"

Sakura sighed as she bit into a wedge of cheese. "It's complicated. To keep it simple, back home we have nine mana creatures. Kind of like demons, but we called them Tailed Beasts. My mother was a host to the two-tailed beast. The shitty Kumo seal broke during childbirth and my father sealed it inside me when I was an infant, so it wouldn't destroy the island.

What you saw there was a part of that mana because I let the beast go after the war, two years ago. But she wouldn't let me not keep a tail worth of mana. Normally, I can control it very well. But I guess that was the final drop that filled the glass."

"That.. that sounds fantastic. But how can I doubt your words when I saw everything happen under my eyes? And the tail?"

"My mother was a mermaid. My father was a human. Put two and two together." Sakura shrugged sadly, as she kept eating her cheese.

"Those.. are kind of big secrets. In the end, they were useful. And that wall climbing thing."

"Right. What do you guys think about it?"

"All I hope is that I won't have to hang from the ceiling for that long ever again." Karliah chuckled softly. They soon joined her, as they watched the fire crackle.

"I can't believe that it's finally over. Twenty-five years of exile... over ..." She sighed. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder.

"It means that you can finally sleep, right?"

"Maybe... maybe when the key will be finally returned in its place..."

"Right. The key. Who gets to return the key?"

"I'm too ashamed to face Nocturnal, I will be honest." Karliah sighed.

"I'm needed at the Guild."

Sakura's hand looked for the key inside her discarded armor's pocket and pulled it out. She sighed. "Fine. I'll take it. But then, one of you has to get the first watch."

"Fine. I'll take it. Sleep, you two." Brynjolf shook his head, as Sakura laid down in her bedroll.

The wound was healed... but she felt that the blade effect might have done some lasting damage. She could bet she would be sore whenever rain season was nearby... yeah, she could bet it.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Guys! I'm done! I'm finally done! I want to apologize in advance for the shitty fighting scene, but if there's a villain I hate more than Mercer, I don't want to know. Honestly. I was planning to make his death even more brutal in the initial draft, but I just went with cruel irony to make everything more dramatic.

Again, I apologize for the shitty fighting scenes.

You guys won't believe what happened to me these days. Okay, so I told you before how annoying it is to update. I can update. When I'm using my PC, the screen is so large I can easily miss certain phrases and mistakes. When I update from my phone, I can misspell when I hurry up and sadly, I can't replace the chapter. So I decided to look for spell checker online. And I found one which nags me whenever I misplace a comma. Cool, right? Well, guess what I did at 10 PM, two days ago. Exactly. Exactly that. I started proofreading every single chapter of mine and holy shit! But guess what, again. Well, again, exactly! You guessed right! When I edited the first chapter, I headed for the second one and somehow, the contents were replaced by the first chapter. And so on and so on. On top of that, when I published the first chapter for the first time, it was published with that ugly HTML format. The whole code. Guess who had to delete every single code line and publish AGAIN.

Yeah.

Again, I apologize for.. well for the shitty fighting scenes as well, but also if the chapter seemed a little rushed for you. I'm sorry. .-.

Okay, so I also had Sakura collect some trinkets, which are strictly monster looted. She basically has quite a lot of jewelry to last her for a long time, and even more to get Cyrodiil souvenirs. :3 But it won't be a slice-of-life arc, so there will be fighting and shit. You will see it. I have a lot of stuff planned for this... several chapters, actually. So: Petty Soul Gem (one filled and one empty), a filled Grand Soul Gem, an empty Lesser Soul Gem, Greater Soul Gem (two filled and one empty), Common Soul Gem (two filled), Ring of Eminent Smithing (gold with emerald gem), Gold Necklace, Flawless Garnet (4), Garnet, Amethyst (4), Flawless Amethyst, Sapphire, Emerald, Gold Ingot, Orichalcum Ingot, Silver Ingot (2), Gold Ingot, Silver Ore, Amulet of Mara, Shaman's Key, Centurion Dynamo Core (3), Vampire Dust, Left Eye of the Falmer and Right Eye of the Falmer.

I will talk later about the loot found in Mercer's manor. Phew. I'm so glad that he's finally dead.

The Shaman's Key is a rare but totally useless key. Lol.

Two of the cores go to Calcelmo and one goes to Marcurio. Heh. And if you're wondering, yes, the Centurion dropped two cores. The Guardian Dwarven Sphere dropped another. Three in total. Sweet, right?

I think this is it. One more chapter and we can conclude the Thieves Guild arc. In a way. Not for good. Those who played know what am I talking about.

Cheers!


	23. XXI: The Key

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

They parted ways as soon as the sun rose up. And while Sakura has felt like she has been hit by a walking boulder over and over... at least it was not that painful anymore. They equipped themselves with their shadow armor, and much to their surprise, the metal seemed to have mended. Maybe the armor was really made out of shadows, after all.

Sakura has given Karliah her map, and she has pinpointed the location of the Twilight Sepulcher, somewhere in the Falkreath Hold. Soon enough, after packing up the camp, she sealed the eyes and they have parted ways after good luck wishes.

She has never been to Falkreath before. She intended to, eventually, because of that letter sent by the Jarl, but she had literally found no time to do so, yet. It was rude to keep the Jarl waiting but... even now she had to place back the Skeleton Key. Sakura patted Chilly's mane gently, as he galloped faster with Sakura on his back.

It was a weird feeling. To gradually feel the weather, the temperature change around them.

It snowed heavily that morning. It couldn't have been called a snowstorm just yet, but Chilly had to trust his master into going on the right way because he had no special eyes as she did. He walked, and Sakura led him through the snow, climbing up and down the cliffs. They passed a giant camp and a very odd stone formation. Upon closer inspection, three high stone pillars rose high, encircling a huge round mound of dirt.

It seemed like a grave made for something really big.

They have also met a patrol of three fake Imperial Officers who demanded a 100 gold fee for passage. How did she know they were imposters? Three almost naked bodies, freshly beaten up, were hidden in the bush after they have been robbed blind.

And as they got closer to Whiterun, Sakura knew they had to find a pass, because the border between Whiterun and Falkreath was protected by mountains. Chilly head to squeeze in the cave, fight a necromancer and his minions, and only then they finally saw the glossy waters of Lake Ilinalta.

That's how she knew they finally arrived in Falkreath.

They were galloping into a grassy terrain, with dirt paths and green trees, that nostalgically reminded her of home. Yet the forest was not that thick if you knew how to stay on the dirt path. She recognized the Nordic archway on a cliff above her too. They were built to serve as small shrines, perhaps, to deities, and if she could make out the details well, it seemed to be a shrine to Akatosh.

It has been a few hours ride, and true to Karliah's words, the Sepulcher resembled a Nordic Burial Ground. Somehow. At least, those iron doors were impossible not to recognize. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. When she got close enough, crossing the tiny stream of water, she tied Chilly outside, as always, between the thick trees, so he wouldn't be too noticeable.

Only when she has made sure that Chilly would be safe, she stepped inside the dark barrow.

The chamber had tall ceilings and it was spacious enough, dimly-lit by candles and a few torches. She spotted, however, a translucent blue silhouette in the distance. The shape appeared to be of a male's, wearing a Nightingale garb, which meant he was supposed to be one of them. Of sorts.

Still, Sakura approached with great caution. The spectral apparition did the same, walking and stopping a few feet away from her.

"I don't recognize you, but I sense that you're one of us. Who are you?"

The hollowed voice sounded through the walls.

"My name is Sakura. But... who are you?"

"The last of the Nightingale Sentinels, I'm afraid. I've defended the Sepulcher alone for what seems like an eternity."

"The last? What happened to the rest?"

"We were betrayed by one of our own kind. In fact, I'm to blame for what's happened here."

"How are you to blame?"

"I was blinded. Blinded by dark treachery masquerading as friendship. Perhaps if I had been more vigilant, then Mercer Frey wouldn't have lured me to my fate and stolen the Skeleton Key."

"Wait a moment... You're Gallus!"

"I haven't heard that name in a long time. How do you know of me?"

"I have the Key."

"The Key! You have the Skeleton Key! I never thought I'd see it again. And Mercer Frey?"

"Dead."

"Then... it's over and my death wasn't in vain. I owe you a great deal, Nightingale."

Sakura was still in shock. Gallus was standing before her, and she would lie if she said that the man was not her role model among the Guild, despite only knowing him and his teachings just by hearing from other people, such as Karliah, Brynjolf and Gallus' mage friend at the College.

"I... I did it to honor the Guild. And your memory. And everybody he wronged."

"You've done the Guild a great deed. And although they may not show it, I'm certain they appreciate your sacrifices." He replied gently, eyeing her.

"It was ... it was just what I thought was right. Mr. Gallus, they expect me to take the Guildmaster's spot - your spot. I can only hope I will lead them half as well as you did. I'm still wet behind the ears and I don't know what to do." Sakura sighed, and Gallus could hear the distraught tone in the young Nightingale's voice.

"So you're the successor. Skyrim doesn't have a fancy trinket to pass on to the next Guildmaster as Cyrodiil does, but I will tell you what. Do not make the same mistakes as I did and I can tell you will lead them well. But now you will have to proceed with the Pilgrim's Path. My only regret is that you had to undertake this task alone."

Sakura shook her head. "I wasn't quite alone. Karliah helped me a great deal... also Brynjolf, Mercer's former right hand and the man who recruited me joined us too... also your college friend helped us translate your journal, from Falmer to Tamrielic. Do you know how how much trouble that gave us? I literally made a Dwarven Spider to act like a cat... I think I gave it a mind of its own."

Gallus couldn't help but chuckle. It was quite a tale. But his mind backtracked on her words.

"Wait, Karliah... she's still alive? I feared she'd befallen the same fate, ending up a victim of Mercer's betrayal."

Sakura shook her head, sadly. "No... she's fine. Physically, she's alive and kicking. But she has gone through a long exile for 25 years. Mercer framed her for your murder."

Just the thought brought him fury. But he kept his composure, sighing deeply, taking solace in the knowledge that Mercer was finally dead.

"So you can't take the Key then?"

"Nothing would bring me more pride than to return the Key, but I'm afraid it's impossible. From the moment I arrived here, I've felt myself... well... dying."

"How can a spirit die?"

"The Sepulcher isn't merely a temple or a vault to house the Key. Within these walls is the Ebonmere... a conduit to Nocturnal's realm of Evergloam. When Mercer stole the Key, that conduit closed, severely limiting our ties to her."

Sakura replied, sadly.

"Then I'll have to proceed alone."

"I'm afraid so. I'm weakening, and I can feel myself slipping away. The years without restoration of my power have taken their toll. Whatever damage has been caused can only be corrected by following the Pilgrim's Path to the Ebonmere and replacing the Key."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "The Pilgrim's Path. Is there anything you can tell me about it? So I will know what to.. expect."

Gallus shook his head. "I wish I could help you, but I've been a prisoner in this very chamber for the last quarter-century. The only possible help I've come across are the remains of some poor fellow who was trying to follow in your footsteps. Perhaps his journal can help?"

"A journal you say. I will look for it, thank you." She smiled beneath her mask.

"Eyes open and walk with the shadows." He let her go look for the remains of the unlucky fellow.

His skeleton was somewhere on the left, among the dirt, weeds, and rocks, she ignored the shining, enchanted weapon stuck in the wall beside the remains, and focused entirely on the journal.

.

 _I don't know why I let Anders talk me into this plan. He said the place would be full of riches, but I have yet to see even a single gold coin. To make matters worse, I think the other priests are beginning to suspect we aren't who we say we are. If they discover we're posing as priests of Nocturnal, I'm sure they're not going to simply ask us to leave nicely. I'll have to watch my step._

 _As an "acolyte of Nocturnal," I've been assigned a mentor. Old dark elf fellow by the name of Lythelus. Maybe if I act the part, I can pry some information from him about the Pilgrim's Path. Anders swears to me that all of the temple's wealth is stashed within their inner sanctum, which supposedly sits at the end of the path, so my job is to get us through the obstacles alive._

 _Lythelus was easier to coax than I expected. He gave me a wealth of information on the Pilgrim's Path, but he was speaking in riddles. I'll try to record what I remember here and share it with Anders after he's done with his mentor. The only thing Lythelus seemed clear about was that there were five "tests" on the path. This [sic] what he said about each:_

 _"Shadows of their former selves, sentinels of the dark. They wander ever more and deal swift death to defilers."_

 _"Above all they stand, vigilance everlasting. Beholden to the murk yet contentious of the glow."_

 _"Offer what She desires most, but reject the material. For her greatest want is that which cannot be seen, felt or carried."_

 _"Direct and yet indirect. The path to salvation a route of cunning with fortune betraying the foolish."_

 _"The journey is complete, the Empress's embrace awaits the fallen. Hesitate not if you wish to gift her your eternal devotion."_

 _He also mumbled some nonsensical phrases like "night is the new day" and how he was the "ghost of the sun." I have no idea what these cryptic sentiments mean, but hopefully, during tomorrow's ritual, Anders and I will put everything we've learned to the test._

.

Sakura flipped through the journal, before pocketing it, and headed right for the stairs behind Gallus. She has made a few mental notes about the clues the old mentor Lythelus gave to Nystrom and Anders. She really wondered if the other thief managed to get farther than his partner. After all, she could only see one set of remains.

She gave Gallus a final friendly wave before she opened the gigantic doors. She sneaked, descending the candle-lit stairs. There were two Nightingale silhouettes ahead, but unlike Gallus, they were not the same shade of calm, pleasant blue. There seemed to be something corrupted about them, so she supposed this is what happened with the rest of the Agents. And how he was the only one who remained true to himself and his purpose.

And that's what the old Dunmer meant by 'Shadows of their former selves.'

Sakura crouched slightly, sneaking, heading for the door, but it was not long until they noticed her. One of them unsheathed their sword while the other stayed behind to shoot astral arrows. Strangely enough, they could be hit.

It did not feel like she was fighting a ghost. A spirit.

Once dead, they burst into flames and turned into a glowing pile of blue ash.

Sakura had to keep dodging. The arrows may have been ghostly and didn't do real damage like the normal ones did, but they still hurt like a motherfucker. Archers always had an emergency sword or dagger, but by the time they could drop the bow and arm themselves for closed range combat, her sword has already impaled itself through the torso. The astral body turned into another pile of blue ash.

"The first test is done. Four more to go." She took out Nystrom's journal again. "Above all they stand, vigilance everlasting. Beholden to the murk yet contentious of the glow." She opened the door and followed the path to the next task. She was so glad no Draugr were crawling around. "Contentious of the glow. Vigilance everlasting." She mused as she opened the door of the next task.

The chamber was brightly lit, so bright Sakura had to shield her eyes for a moment. Everything was bright, lit up by enchanted candles, she supposed because there was no way a candle could emit so much light. There was, however, a path so dark you couldn't even see your hand in front of you.

"Contentious of the light. Beholden to the murk. Alright, Lady Nocturnal, I see what are you trying to do here."

She decided to test her theory. Just by outstretching her arm into the light, she could feel her arm burn like it was caught on fire. She hissed, and immediately stepped back into the dark path, seeking comfort and solace. She sighed.

Stay close to the shadows and out of the light. Got it. But there was also the 'Vigilance everlasting' part. What did it mean? Traps? And true to her word, she could see those treacherous metal holes on the opposite walls, as she climbed up the stairs on a bulky platform. It was most likely triggered by the trip-wire. The moment she flickered a dagger and cut through it, a set of poisoned darts shot upright in front of her, narrowly missing her body.

It was ... good to know.

She sneaked, just in case maybe another Spectral Nightingale would pop out of nowhere and attack, carefully disarming the traps, crossing the dark bridge, sticking herself to the shadows and keeping her eye on the objective. No looting, little fighting and protect the Skeleton Key.

Only Sakura knew how relieved she was when she spotted the final stairways to the gate, marking the end of the second task. She opened the door, yet the light coming from the torches and lanterns did not bother her. It... was a relief, really.

At the end of the corridor was a statue of Nocturnal herself. On a wooden plate at her feet were soul gem fragments and a plucked nightshade flower... along with a dead bandit. Now she wondered if the bandit has died for some reason or if he was an offering. The old Dunmer has left a clue about the third task as well. 'Offer her something she desires.' But what did Nocturnal desire?

Sakura sat down cross-legged and pondered. The tie between Nocturnal and the Nightingales was strictly business-related. She gives you luck and you make sure the key is safe. There was nothing material about it. It was not like Boethiah. They would request a human sacrifice, maybe. She remembered the book she has been reading. Hermaeus Mora would want knowledge, maybe.

But what would the Empress of Murk want?

Murk. Shadows. Darkness.

Sakura spotted the outline of a secret door behind the statue, a little too similar to those in the Nordic Tombs.

The answer was in the shadows... in the darkness.

She started looking around... 'fondling' the walls and the carvings, and it wasn't long before she spotted the rusty chain on the left. It was camouflaged by hanging moss and the weird dragon head carving. She yanked it and the pathway soon cleared for her.

Directly or indirectly.

As she passed the secret pathway, there were two options. Continue forward or take the door to the left. She was not entirely sure which was which, however, but feeling the Skeleton Key inside her pocket, she decided to go for the door. At least she could use it, for one first and last time before she had to put it where it belonged.

The lock was rusty and stubborn, incredibly difficult, but there was no door that could stay locked when one wielded the Key. It behaved like an unbreakable lockpick, and after fiddling enough with the lock, it clicked open. She crouched and started walking forward, sneaking past a Nightingale Specter, who didn't even see her.

She took a peek down and could see she was high above the ground, and if she would have taken the most obvious route, she would have been in for a fight.

Instead, she kept advancing through a small chamber, and while she has promised herself that she won't loot... she couldn't just take that interesting book on the table. It begged to be touched, opened and read. 'Sacred Witnesses'. She kept it close to her chest, as the chamber opened with another corridor. She smiled triumphantly beneath her mask.

"The path to salvation a route of cunning with fortune betraying the foolish. I don't even want to imagine what has been on the other side." She grinned to herself and straightened her back.

There seemed to be a well ahead of her... and nothing else. There was a skeleton down there too, in the shallow water. Seeing that she had nowhere else to go, she jumped, easing her fall with her own chakra. She did feel a shock of numb pain to the spot she's been stabbed the day before.

'Damn you, Mercer. You and your sword.'

She grunted and crouched besides the skeleton. The body has long ago decomposed, leaving behind nothing but the skeleton and a few belongings, but she managed to get hold of a piece of paper. Thankfully, the ink has not completely washed itself down in the water.

" _I can't believe it. I came all this way, solved all of those ridiculous riddles just to end up here! After I memorized Nystrom's clues he'd collected from Lythelus, I slit his throat. Now I guess the joke's on me because I'm stuck here and I don't see a way out. Hope someone comes by soon, I'm getting hungry._ "

Sakura's eyes went over the piece of paper a few more times before she sighed. "Damn. Well, Lady Nocturnal, if you want me to put the key back, I'm here!" She called out of the well, with an echo, before muttering something to herself. She started looking around, for a secret entrance.

Before her eyes, Anders' skeleton vanished.

"What the-"

The stone floor of the well vanished, and she felt her body being dropped on a glass floor. At her feet, was a lock, and before her were three locked doors. She got up from her numb butt and took out the Key. She inserted it inside the lock and took a step back, fitting it perfectly. The glass floor vanished, replaced by a pool of liquid mana, as the body of the Matron revealed herself before her mortal eyes.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Karliah joining her out of nowhere too.

'So... once again the Key has been stolen and a "champion" returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades; a pat on your head... a kiss on your cheek. What you fail to realize is your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement. Don't mistake my tone for displeasure, after all, you've obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honor and oaths and loyalty. It's about the reward; the prize. Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you to drink deeply from the Ebonmere, mortal.'

Sakura was staring up at Nocturnal's tall, floating, physical manifestation of her presence in the Oblivion. And much to her surprise, and Karliah's who was standing somewhere on her right, the pink-haired woman took off her mask and grinned widely.

A little tired and worn out... but her smile seemed to have lit up the entire room of shrouds.

"Thank you for the offer but...no, thank you, My Lady."

The Empress of Murk stared down at the little mortal, masking her incredulous expression with a perfectly blank facade, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"No?"

"If I wanted wealth, power and influence, I wouldn't have gone to a crumbling Guild, My Lady. Coins keep a roof over my head, give me a warm meal and clean clothes. That's all. Even though I kind of have taken a liking towards shiny gems. Even so, you could consider me a tourist in Skyrim."

Sakura continued. "All I wished for was to help Brynjolf with his guild, see Mercer Frey brought to his knees and eventually - the key returned to its place. The luck we get from unsealing the Ebonmere is more than enough for me." She paused. "I need no fancy prize or weird powers. I already as weird as I am, my Lady. All I need is for the luck to run back through the Guild. That's all, pretty please."

Nocturnal blinked a few times and sighed. "You...are a strange mortal. I have to admit. And you hold no trace of lie or deceit. You are indeed strange. But you already have made a pact, restoring the Trinity. The pact can not be unbound."

Sakura's lips pursued in a thin line. "What if...I did you a favor? Isn't there anything you have lost...an artifact...anything..." It was common knowledge that Daedra often had relics and artifacts that were always stolen, tossed and passed around.

"So you would like to bring a token in exchange for your soul."

"That's correct, My Lady."

Nocturnal sighed.

"I'm feeling generous today. Deal. Bring me my Cowl and you can keep your soul."

Sakura grinned.

"Great!" But she suddenly remembered something.

"Um, can I ask something, though? Can I keep these two books I found in the Hall? About the Nightingales? Please?"

"... fine. You can keep your books."

The Nightingale armor vanished and returned back to the Evergloam, revealing the usual Thieves Guild armor she has donned. Sakura beamed, but it was short-lived, as she felt the boots in her feet take their original size. They got loose again.

"Sakura, what have you done?" Karliah jogged up to her.

"Well... I struck a deal with Nocturnal, I guess. She lets me go if I find her cowl."

" _IF_ you find her cowl, Sakura."

"Details. How did you get in here all the way from Riften, though?"

Karliah shook her head. "I headed right for Nightingale Hall, as Brynjolf went back to the Guild. When I saw the portal open towards the Sepulcher, I knew you managed to put the key back."

"So it opened a few portals too. That's... neat. So now that the Ebonmere is unlocked again... what do you think that's going to happen?"

"Why, the greatest crime spree Skyrim has ever seen. There are pockets filled to the brim with coin; ripe for the taking. We are still Thieves, Sakura."

"You should celebrate the end of your exile by taking the best nap ever, now that everything is over."

Karliah smiled at that. "You know what? I think I will take up on that offer."

"Say, would Nocturnal be mad if I changed somewhere quickly? I left Chilly outside, I can't go directly back to Riften. I want to spend the night in Falkreath. Get some rest and then head back in the morning."

"I don't see why not."

Sakura has listened to Karliah and Gallus' conversation from afar, as she spotted a safe, hidden corner to change in, replacing her cuirass with her usual tunic dress. She sighed softly, smiling, as she tied her hair with the same blue ribbon, after sealing her armor away. Gallus' sword was strapped to her hip.

"Karliah?"

"Gallus! I feared I would never see you again. I was afraid you'd become like the others."

"Sakura has made sure your fears would not be confirmed. She honors us all."

"What will you do now, my love?"

"Nocturnal calls me to the Evergloam. My contract has been fulfilled."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"When your debt to Nocturnal has been paid, we'll embrace once again."

"Farewell, Gallus. Eyes open... walk with the shadows."

"Goodbye, Karliah."

Sakura put the scrolls, coins and a few gems inside her flower basket, as she walked over again.

"Miss Karliah... are you.. okay?" She asked gently. She has overheard the whole conversation, after all. She felt pride, hearing Gallus' praise, but at the same time...

Dunmer had really long lifespans. It would take a long... long time until Karliah died, hopefully of natural causes and nothing else.

"I .. I am. Thank you, Sakura. Come see us in the Flagon, tomorrow. That's the best place to start your search for the Cowl."

.

.

.

.

It was already night time, and Chilly was hungry. He could not express enough the happiness when he saw his master finally walk away, and reach inside the satchel tied and secured to his saddle, to pull out and feed him a few carrots.

"I'm sorry, boy. I will take you in the morning to Shadr, he will take good care of you." She patted and nuzzled his head, before she untied the reins and climbed on his back, heading towards Falkreath at a fast pace.

It has not been a long ride either. And unlike last time, it was uneventful. There have been a few guards in front of the wooden archway, talking about a strange stray dog and a ... vampire attack? but they were nice enough to lead her to the nearest stable to have Chilly taken care of.

Sakura grabbed her basket and opened the door to Dead Man's Drink.

The warmth of the hearth, the sweet smell of drinks and Delacourt's ballads were the first things that welcomed her in Valga's Inn, along with a rather friendly red-haired Nord woman.

"Come in, come in, don't be shy!" She smiled and helped her inside.

"Welcome to Dead Man's Drink!"

And seeing so many unknown people inside the tavern, suddenly made her feel self-conscious.

It seemed that the whole city has gathered together for drinks, food, and stories.

Narri, the waitress, let her out down her basket somewhere close to the bar, as she let her take a seat on a stool.

"We have a new visitor, Valga, and a cute one at that."

"Welcome to Falkreath, dear, what can I get you?"

Sakura scratched her cheek shyly. "Maybe some frost mirriam tea? It's my favorite."

Valga simply smiled and nodded. "Tea? Very well."

Narri would often run off to pour drinks and clean mugs, but she'd often come back to continue their chat.

She started with her name, how she often wished to go on adventures, and how utterly boring Falkreath was. That nothing exciting ever happened. Then she'd start pointing out at everyone in the inn, and by everyone she meant everyone. The entire city had about two dozens citizens, plus a little girl who stayed home to sleep. It was rather late and well past her bedtime.

The woman tending the bar was Valga Vinicia, an Imperial woman who settled down in Skyrim several years ago. She has not revealed why she has left Cyrodiil, but she seemed to have liked Skyrim well enough. Or at least she did, before the Civil War. She liked gossiping with her waitress, and soon as a woman named Tekla joined up, the trio was formed and was more than happy to include Sakura in their conversation.

Tekla was Narri's older sister and the former Jarl's maid. Dengeir of Stuhn was hard to her, as he was a paranoid old man, who would deem a day completely wasted and forgotten if he has not found out about a conspiration against himself by lunch.

The former Jarl, now Thane was sitting with his brother Thadgeir around the fire. He seemed far more friendly and relaxed, with his son, the Jarl himself, having a drink. The younger man seemed to be having a hard time not scowling because even if he was not looking, his uncle would glare daggers at him.

What a happy little family.

Delacourt kept singing and playing the lute after a short mead break to mend his vocal cords, and if Sakura had to be honest, he had a really good voice.

"Tekla, don't look now, by somebody's been eyeing you for a few good minutes so far!" Narri grinned slightly. The woman's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, as a soft pink dusted across her cheeks.

"Ah.. who?"

"Are you sure it's not her boss thinking you're discussing Imperial propaganda?" Sakura asked, chuckling. Tea has turned into wine, and wine has turned into mead. She was far from drunk, but the alcohol has injected her a good dose of confidence to speak freely.

"No, not him! You know who am I talking about, Valga, don't you?" She winked, and Valga shook her head.

"Stop nagging her, Narri. He'd better think of making a move soon if he knows what's good for him. I don't want him to play with her heart like that."

And that 'him' was Solaf, brother of Bolund, former Stormcloak soldier and the owner of Gray Pine Goods. Pretty much the friendlier version of his brother, who's more than happy with the current number of citizens in Falkreath and has been distrustful of every single non-Nord that passed through the city gates.

Solaf did seem like a nice guy.

"Stop, Valga. Both of us have our own work and worries... it's not like that."

Narri, who just ran off to pour a drink and came back, turned to the newcomer. "What about you? Under what circumstances a pretty little thing like you would show up out of nowhere in Falkreath, at this hour." She smiled, mischievously, as she poked her head.

If was a pretty valid question, as she was unarmored and the only way of defense was the strange sword wrapped around her waist, next to her utility pouches.

"Don't worry about me, I have changed before coming here. I haven't dwelled into the ruins in a dress if that's what you've been wondering." Sakura sipped her drink, not really caring if anybody was listening in their conversation. Let them listen.

"Ruins? Dwarven Ruins?"

"Aa. All the from The Pale. The journey wasn't too light either. Bandits wearing Imperial Officer uniforms tried to rob me too. They put up a fight, I guess."

"So you're an adventurer!" Narri exclaimed. "How I wish I could go on adventures like you. But I can't leave the inn behind..." she sighed, almost dreaming it.

"Maybe we can find one day something to do. A ruin or a barrow nearby." Sakura could leave behind a shadow clone to take care of Narri's shift. Maybe after a good scare, she'd even love the work in the Tavern and the quiet city. Or she'd find a passion in taking up arms and often go hunting. Or exploring. Who knows?

.

.

.

.

Valga has let Sakura rent a room for 10 coins, which were paid upfront. Sakura has asked one of them to come to wake up her early in the morning.

The room looked a little like her first room in Frozen Hearth. It had no doors. But it had a wooden table and a chair in the corner, opposite to the double bed. She sat down her basket next to the bed and laid down across the furs draped over the hay mattress. She sighed, even forgetting to check the book on the end table.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Was it too rushed? Was it too bad? Okay, so I have chosen to write the most boring way to complete the Darkness Returns quest for a few reasons. I personally didn't know when I first started playing, that you could take another route. There is a hidden, direct route to the next task hidden by the door I described. So it's direct in an _indirect_ way because you can easily miss it. The door is locked with a Master level lock, but at that point, you have the Skeleton Key in your possession, so it doesn't really matter. The Key is basically an unbreakable lockpick, so you can choose to take that way. It's actually the most advised way. But I didn't know at first about it, so that's why I showed it to you, guys. Actually, I replayed this quest today, and I opened that door thinking that it's just a room with loot.

The direct _indirect_ way is by going straight-forward. But on top of the Nightingale Agents you have to fight, there's also a shit-ton of traps, and it's much longer than the shortcut. So yeah.

If you've been wondering if Sakura would choose to be an Agent of Stealth, Strife or Subterfuge... you were all mistaken. Sakura's getting her soul back because there are a lot more of Daedric Princes to meet, and Herma Mora and Nocturnal were only two out of ... 17? Am I right? I counted Jyggalag as well. You don't actually meet him in Skyrim, but who knows, maybe I can think of a way to integrate him as well. He's the Daedric Prince of Order. Initially, he was strong as fuck to the point he had to be cursed, to even out his shit. I think you guys know him. Following the events of the Oblivion DLC, Shivering Isles, you learn that Sheogorath is actually Jyggalag, who was cursed to a .. life? unlife? of madness. However, once a while he turns into Jyggalag and destroys his realm, before going mad again. Following the events, spoiler alert, the Champion of Cyrodiil is turned into Sheogorath and Jyggalag keeps his real form.

Nice, right?

The unique thing about Sheogorath's quest is that for the first time, the two protagonists of two different Elder Scrolls games, meet up officially. The Dragonborn and the Champion. I am speculating that the Nerevarine from the third game is also alive because you know, he/she is immortal.

A nice idea for my story, hint hint.

So yeah. Also, the fake Imperial Patrol was taken from my own gameplay as well. I often play for inspiration.

Sorry for the boring chapter? ^-^" At least Cyrodiil is coming up soon. You guys have no idea how excited I am over it. You can not possibly know. I think you should get back to writing...

Cheers!


	24. XXII: The Bust

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Sakura has left Falkreath the first thing in the morning. She has slept soundlessly, for more than a few good hours, for the first time in weeks. Naari woke her up, let her freshen up and have a quick breakfast before she took Chilly and headed right for Riften. They only took a few short breaks for Chilly to have some water, before they galloped right away.

When she was close enough to the Riften Stables, she got off, and lead the stallion gently by his reins, spotting Shadr cleaning one of the stables, seeming a little too deeply focused on his work. She took the basket and its contents out of the satchel tied to the saddle.

"Hello, Mr. Shadr!"

The man jumped a little, before turning around. "Oh, Sakura!" He put a hand over his chest. "You scared me, no joke."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shadr." She rubbed the back of her neck, apologetically.

He waved his hand, dismissing her apology. "Don't worry. I should have heard you, or at least your horse." He looked up to Chilly, who shook his head.

"How can I help you?"

Sakura petted Chilly. "I was wondering if you could host Chilly for a while. I will be gone for some time and I can not take him with me. I can pay for his expenses when I get back."

Shadr took Chilly's reins. "Of course. That potion was nowhere near enough for liberating me from my debt. If there's something I can do to help you, I will. It's the least I can do."

Sakura beamed. "Thank you, I know he'll be in good hands. She gave him one last apple and a nuzzle, before grabbing her basket and heading to the Gates.

After going through the whole episode of helping the citizens of Riften, she was greeted more than once on her way to the cemetery. And at that point... Sakura felt loved. In a way. She felt accepted, and nothing could get her off her high horse at that point. It was a nice feeling to be appreciated. She climbed down the ladder, after the coffin uncovered the tunnel, and headed towards the Flagon.

The Thieves were having drinks - which explained why the Cistern was so empty, and Vekel seemed to be having a field day cleaning the tankards and filling them up to the brim with mead. Her presence was first noticed by Rune, who put down his drink and walked over, with open arms.

"There she is!" He draped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze.

"Well... I'm home." She smiled as they cheered.

"Welcome home, lass." Brynjolf handed her a drink, as soon as Sakura occupied a table, with him, Vex and Mr. Mallory.

"So how did everything go?"

"You mean the key.. or everything else?"

"The key too. Karliah has briefly described what has happened." He took a good swig.

"The key has been returned. I guess that we are in Nocturnal's good graces, so far. But my mission is not over, yet. There's been something about a cowl..."

"I knew it was a curse. But you lot didn't listen to me." Delvin commented. "So what's about this cowl?"

"Do you know anything about the Cowl of Nocturnal, Mr. Mallory?"

He scratched his beard. "Call me Delvin, kid. Let me see... have you ever heard about the Gray Fox?"

"The Gray Fox?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, as she took a sip from her own drink. She recalled hearing about it... somewhere... but nothing concrete.

"From the beginning, then," Delvin concluded. "The Gray Fox is the leader of the Thieves Guild in Cyrodiil. All the Cyrodiil Guildmasters are named 'Gray Fox', so it's mostly a title than anything. The cowl is passed down, as a symbol of office, marking their position. Because the mask is passed down to different people, there have been rumors about the citizens thinking that Gray Fox is immortal."

"Oh, I see. So it's most likely I'll find this mask in Cyrodiil, then?

"I think so. I met up with their Guildmaster a few years ago, and the cowl has not changed, nor has the tradition. A young lad, but he seemed to be doing his job very well. The Guild has boomed since he took the reins. But from what has Brynjolf told me... you will be doing the same too."

Sakura took Gallus' advice to the heart, back in the Sepulcher. "But I'm not ready to be put in charge. If something happens..."

"Me and Karliah have talked about this before you got here." Brynjolf butted in. "She has told me about how distraught you were by the whole idea, so we decided to mentor you. I will be grooming you to take the position of Guildmaster when you return with the Cowl. You will be prepared to lead us in a way that not even Gallus did. Deal?"

Sakura paused for a moment. "Deal. But I have almost forgotten something. Mr. Mal- " She held her tongue for a moment. "Mr. Delvin, you said you've been looking for these." She excused herself, before heading towards her basket, which laid right next to the untouched sack of goods brought from Riftweald Manor.

Ship Model.

Dwemer Puzzle Cube.

Bust of the Gray Fox.

Left Eye of the Falmer.

She had them all, but she paled the moment she has gotten hold of the small model ship, and the mast broke down. She gulped.

"What are you doing over there, Sakura?"

"One moment!" She called out, as she unsealed the Eye, grabbed the bust from the sack, and held the gigantic gemstone under her arm. The Dwemer cube she has swiped from Calcemo's laboratory was there too, in her hand, trying her best not to drop it.

"Here you go, Mr. Delvin. These are all the rest of the larceny targets I found."

His eyes fell onto the eye. "By the Eight, you actually got your hands on it."

Sakura set them down on the table, before sitting down as well.

"You know, this eye is worth more gold than some thieves make in a lifetime, I'll tell you that." He checked the bust and the puzzle cube as well, before reaching out to give her the gold. Which was not only more than enough, but maybe a little too much to carry? She will have to seal it later.

"Well done. Now listen here closely." Delvin took the bust. "If you're heading for the cowl, this is what are you looking for." He pointed at the head. Indeed, the piece looked like a burlap mask, with a set of strange characters running down in the middle of the face.

"But taking the cowl won't be easy. You'd be returning it to the 'rightful owner' if you will, but at the same time, the cowl is a badge of office. It's possible that Gray Fox won't give it up, and it would be hazardous to ruin the relations between our Guilds."

Sakura listened and nodded. "I see. I will try. If not... then I'll just stick to the pact. You won't mind me sketching it, before you put it away, right?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura went through her findings in Riftweald Manor with Tonilia. She gave away the books she already owned, other potions and trinkets, but she has kept a few things, sealing them away, along with most of the coin. Besides all the gemstones, there was the Statue of Dibella she decided to keep and the really strange sword which seemed to be made of ice. It was a glass sword, but unlike Grimsever, it was a light blue instead of green, and the blade emitted ice vapors every time she unsheathed it.

It seemed like a nice prize. And with all the gems and jewelry, she was more than ready to go look for the Cowl. She could even fund a whole Tamriel expedition, she could bet.

Chihiro was waiting for her on her bed when Sakura finally showed her face at Bee and Barb. She has paid the amount of money she owed Keevara from the upkeeping of her room and headed right inside.

"Took you a while."

"Chihiro, where have you been? I tried to summon you, you know?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

The cat shrugged. "Ah, well, you see, I've been busy. But, I'm here now. Ponytail has been looking for you."

"Ponytail?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, as she started to remove and seal all the personal belongings from the room. If she had to leave, she couldn't have Keevara and Talen-Jei keep her room reserved. They would lose money by denying a room for a possible client.

She spotted Dravin's bow, which has been delivered by Sapphire days ago, and the ingredients for Ingun Black-Briar. She had to hand them out soon.

"Yeah, Ponytail. Marcurio. He's been looking for you."

Sakura made a handseal, and a clone appeared in a cloud of smoke. Handing it the ingredients and the bow, it saluted and vanished.

"Did you know what has he wanted?"

"Something about going to Cyrodiil. He's been wondering if you wanted to join him." Chihiro hopped on the empty bed and stretched.

Sakura froze in her place, as she finished packing and sealing everything away. All she had to do was wait for the clones to come back.

"Did you say... Cyrodiil?"

"Mm. That's what I said, why?"

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. She knew he'd be sending a letter and maybe going to Cyrodiil soon, but she didn't know he would be willing to take her with him. She has voiced her wonder about other countries more often than not, so maybe he picked that as a hint.

Still, it was perfect. The Gray Fox was _in_ Cyrodiil, so she was one step closer to get the Cowl.

"I always wanted to go Cyrodiil. It came as a nice surprise, honestly. I have to find him when the clones come back."

Chihiro nodded. "Well... either way, I must let you know that I hate the carriages here, so if you need me, I'm a summon away."

"You won't be coming with me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. I may hang around here to listen a to gossip or two, but you'll find me at the Cat Manor. Again, just a summon away." She grinned slightly.

Sakura shook her head. "Alright then, Chihiro. I think you can brag with the longest time without being dispelled record."

That alone seemed to have tickled her ego. "Damn right." She disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Sakura sat on her bed, counting her coins, so she would know how much should she spend and on what. It did not take long for two figures to pop back into her room.

It was her clone, and Kurosuke, the black-footed cat.

The clone left behind some clones, and a small sack of a few gemstones, before disappearing.

"I found what you requested, boss. Black-Briar files. But I only took a few, so they would think they have been lost, not stolen. Getting everything would have been suspicious." Kurosuke reported in their native tongue, as he dropped a thin stack of papers on her lap. He awaited a few pats.

Sakura patted his head gently, between his ears, as she looked through the letters, addressed from Maven to Brynjolf, or more often addressed from Mercer Frey to Maven and vice-versa.

There it was, the order to get Brand-Shei shaken up. The Goldenglow infiltration request. Something else which had to do with Whiterun... A lot of the requests had nothing to do with actual thievery. Maven exploited the fact that her outfit has been doing really bad, to hire them as her personal thugs.

Sakura snorted. When SHE will become Guildmaster... everything will change. Everything. No more petty thievery. No more Black-Briar.

She looked down at the papers and smiled. She had something to hold over Maven's head. It would be ashamed if they were dropped on the Jarl's lap anonymously, the moment the old woman stepped wrong, wouldn't it?

She also pulled the eagle quill out from her pouch. She twirled it, giving it a good look, before holding it tight in her hands. The feather caught on fire, burning to ashes.

No more fancy quill either.

Sakura sealed every piece of wealth she had and grabbed her basket, after dismissing Kurosuke. She had to find that Ponytail. She stopped and chuckled for a moment. Ponytail. Oh, Chihiro...

But it wasn't long until Marcurio returned to Riften either. And finally, he has caught her. Finally. She just walked inside Bee and Barb, and followed her immediately, inside.

"Hello, stranger."

"Why do you look so banged up?" Sakura asked, taking in his appearance for a moment, as they both headed for Bee and Barb. Sakura has taken one last look around the city, to fill up her basket with traveling supplies.

"The correct answer is 'Hello, how are you, how have you been, thanks for taking me to Cyrodiil'." He sassed her as they both sat on the stools in front of the bar. Keevara had yet to turn around and notice them.

"Thanks for letting me tag along to Cyrodiil." She smiled, making him turn away from her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it."

"So... why are you all banged up?" She asked again.

Grateful because she has changed the subject, he decided to humor her. "It was the last job, in Hammerfell. Dragonstar is a mining town, and my employer has spoken of a lost relic. We managed to recover it, eventually."

Sakura listened in wonder, before smiling. "Let me get you a drink then."

Marcurio couldn't really complain about that, could he?

Keevara set down two tankards of mead. "So I take it you two will be leaving for a while?"

"Yes, here's the money for the room." Marcurio pulled out a rather large coin purse from his bag. It was worth his usual wage, which meant the room would stay rented for at least a month.

"I see." Keevara put the coin purse under the table, on a shelf. "Safe travel, then." She smiled, as she turned around to clean the rest of the dirty tankards.

"Do you need time to pack?" Marcurio asked as he sipped from his own drink.

"I already did; everything's sealed in scrolls. What about you?"

Marcurio nodded. "You will have to give me one moment. I have already gotten ready to leave, I just need to pack the rest." He got up.

"Take your time, don't hurry up." She finished her drink, holding the basket close on her lap.

Marcurio headed upstairs for his room and started packing. Tora has gone with him through the steps of sealing and unsealing stuff from scrolls, and he had to admit, they were really useful. A handful were more than enough to store his things, along with the presents for the twins.

He picked the scrolls up when he went to look for a weapon for Alessio. He found a rather interesting three-pronged knife, he could bet he would like it.

He had to be careful and had to break everything to Sakura gently. They had to steal her summoning scroll, and who knows how would she react? He'd tell her the truth... eventually.

"Ready to go?"

Sakura got off from her seat and nodded, taking her basket. "Yep, I'm ready!"

"Good. Come on then."

The both of them bid goodbye to Keevara and Talen-Jei, as they headed outside and right for the Riften Gates. Sigaar was waiting for them.

"Good day to you both. Ready to head to Bruma? Hop on then."

They climbed in the back, taking their seat on the wooden bench, as Marcurio started to explain about his country.

"Bruma is one of the main nine major counties in Cyrodiil. It's rather close to the border with Skyrim, so you won't feel that much of a difference in temperature, mainly. It's like a home away from home, for Nords. They even had a chapel to worship Talos, but it was sacked during the Great War. After they signed the White-Gold Concordat, it was outlawed to start the reconstruction of the temple." He quickly supplied.

"Really? A Temple of Talos?"

"Talos has been apart of the Imperial Pantheon the moment Tiber Septim ascended to godhood. It's been speculated whether he was born in Atmora or High Rock but he's a God in his own right."

"But the Concordat..."

"Was signed so nobody would be hurt and because the war brought great losses over the Empire. That's why I dislike the Nordic mindset. There's no point in losing your loved ones for a prayer." He sighed.

Sakura wanted to say something, but she decided against it. It was wrong to outlaw worship in your own country... but at the same time, he kind of had a point.

"Anyways. We'll stop and get the carriage from Jerral View Inn. Afterward, we'll follow the Silver Road all the way to the Imperial City, at the capital."

Sigaar sometimes made different remarks about their sceneries, the closer they got to the border. It started to get colder and colder when they headed for the serpentine roads in the Jerral Mountains. Much to their luck, the way was clear and no fights or natural disasters obstructed their path.

Sakura couldn't overcome the feeling of excitement when they officially crossed the border with Cyrodiil, and they soon headed arrived in Bruma. It was cold, very cold, but she couldn't help but look around the city, as Marcurio rented their carriage.

He had to go find her. And luckily, he did, crouched beside the glass window of a bookshop, counting all the titles she has never even heard about.

But she was even more excited to see the Imperial City, so she made a beeline towards the carriage. When she has found a comfortable spot to sit in, she unsealed her coat and draped it over her shoulders, as Marcurio climbed after her.

The new coachman snapped the reins and headed on the Silver Road as the freezing wind became biting. With a shy lift of her coat, Sakura invited him to share the warmth.

The harsh winds hid the intensified colors of their cheeks. Marcurio scooted over, letting the shorter woman cover his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around the small of her waist, pulling her closer. They had to make the most of that damn cloak, after all.

It didn't take long for Sakura to fall asleep either, with her head leaned against his shoulder. He was tired too, but he had to stay awake, to make sure they arrived on time. But that didn't mean he hasn't leaned his head on top of hers, from time to time.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This was shorter than usual. But do you guys know what does this mean?

Cyrodiil! * Finally. The Cyrodiil arc officially start the next chapter and I already have a few fragments written on it.

Now, I'm using Online and Oblivion to guide me through places and stuff, but shit was bound to change after the war, so bear with me. I will try to be as accurate as possible.

Also, some really tiny barely-there MarcuSaku fluff at the end. Just a tiny little bit.

For whoever has wondered abo it what happened to the Ship Model... it's broken. For now.

The quill Sakura has destroyed is the Quill of Gemination. It's a magic quill that can copy handwritings and signatures. A shit which should not fall in Maven's hands, so Sakura has destroyed it, despite not being aware of its real power.

Kurosuke is a black-footed cat, one of the smallest wild cats ever. They are not only adorable, but they also have a high hit rate for prey its size.

I was so excited to start the arc that I may have rushed the chapter for a bit. But it's not that bad, I guess. I re-read it a few times and it just seems a little shorter. If you guys remember my old stories, my chapters usually had over 1k words, at max 2k.

I think that's all. I'm wondering if I should make Chillrend her main sword, instead of Gallus' blade. I'm really curious. I got a cool suggestion for aetherium gauntlets and I totally love it, but that will be postponed as a filler chapter.

Well...

Cheers!


	25. XXIII: The City

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Sakura blinked softly as the lights of the Imperial City were disturbing her sleep with their color blotches. It was night time, but the oil lamp posts were still lighting up the stone path their carriage was driving on.

"Sakura. Wake up." She heard Marcurio whispering, shaking her shoulders gently.

"We are here." When Sakura opened her eyes, she spotted a rare, excited smile on his face. No matter how many times he said he was more than glad to leave home and explore, she could see right through him. He was homesick and glad to be home. Even if he said he did this mostly for his mother.

"Are we there yet?" She whispered, sleepy, scratching her cheek. The carriage driver stopped.

"Yes, young lady, we're here."

"Thank you, sir." Sakura smiled, yawning. Both of them dug out for two coin purses and hopped off the carriage. Marcurio took her hand and led her through the Market District.

They stopped in front of a closed bookshop, but the lights seemed to be on. Marcurio took a deep breath and knocked on the door, before taking a step back.

When they heard footsteps coming from upstairs, Sakura felt the need to hide right behind him, as the key turned in the lock of the door and hit the bell. Before them was a young girl, around Sakura's height, with long brown hair braided and let loose over her shoulder, and freckles dusting her nose.

The girl gaped as her eyes widened.

" _Mamma_? _Papá_! You have to come see this..." she called out, and two.. or three sets of footsteps followed suite.

"Hello, Alessia. It's been a while..." He managed to say. The girl, Alessia, nodded shyly, as she let him - them - inside the house. She had yet to see the guest.

Behind Alessia, were three other unknown figures. A woman in her 50s came in a hurry, almost tripping over her long dress. She pushed the horn-rimmed glasses back on the bridge of her nose as she stopped beside the counter, in shock.

"Be careful, dear." She was held from tripping by a man, easily towering over her height. His brunet hair had more than a few of 'wisdom' highlights. Judging by the way he was walking, he seemed to have had a leg injury in the past.

And right behind, a boy, an almost perfect copy but male-variant of Alessia was trying to get a better look at what was happening downstairs, bending to look over the railway.

The woman took a few steps closer to Marcurio and raised an uncertain hand to touch his cheek. Her eyes veiled with tears almost instantly.

" _Marcurio... mi figlio..._ " She was instantly brought in a tight embrace.

" _Sono a casa, mamma..._ " He replied, barely holding tight onto his own emotions.

Vincent crossed his arms and smiled, going to pat right onto his son's back. They didn't seem mad... yet.

When his father moved, Alessio finally had enough visual range to see what was going on. It was his big brother! He has been rather young when Marcurio left, and even so, he was often hidden in his room, studying. They have not been that close, but both he and his sister were upset when their mother told them that he ran away.

So he was kind of glad. But he owed them gifts. And for breaking their mother's heart like that.

Unlike everybody else, however, the always-perceptive Alessio, spotted the newcomer standing shyly behind his older brother, with a gray coat draped over her shoulders and holding a basket in her hands. He motioned Alessia to come over and she gasped.

"You're right." She mouthed and almost squealed. The woman had pink hair. Pink. Hair. And it looked really pretty too. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Like a pink cloud.

Alessia wanted to say something, but she was instantly beaten by her brother, who pulled a mischievous grin.

"Big brother, you didn't say you would bring home a girlfriend!"

The sweet, nostalgic moment was broken like a spell, as both Marcurio and Sakura froze in their spots. Her face flushed instantly.

"She's not-"

"I'm not-" Minerva took a step closer.

"Alessio, don't be rude! Marcurio has written to us that he might be coming with a friend, but he didn't tell us you were so adorable!" She pulled her in to briefly kiss her cheeks three times: one on the left, one of the right, and finally, again on the left.

"You must be Sakura. Look how thin you are... are you even eating well, my dear?"

"Mamma, please..." He could see that Sakura was getting a little uncomfortable from his mother's smothering; he knew he has forgotten something to tell her.

"Luckily for you two, we have just started dinner. Tesoro, will you be kind and bring two more chairs upstairs?" Vincent nodded and kissed the top of his wife's head, before leaving the room.

"Of course."

Marcurio cleared his throat. "Sakura, this is my mother, Minerva. The one who just left is Vincent, my father, and the two over there are my younger siblings. Alessia and Alessio. Family, this is Sakura."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you..." Sakura smiled, bowing her head quickly.

"Enough with the formalities. Let's go eat; you two must be famished and tired!" Minerva put her hands together as she lead the way. Vincent followed with two spare chairs, and the twins stopped right in the middle of the stairs.

"Wait there for a blessed second, big brother. You have been gone for nine whole years. You have to pay the passage rite to go upstairs." Alessio said as they both crossed their arms. Marcurio sighed.

"Yes, I brought you two gifts, you little twerps. After dinner."

The twins 'humped' and turned around on their heels, before heading right for the dining room. Marcurio shook his head as they followed.

The dining room was exactly how he remembered it. The same ebony table, the same beige tablecloth, the same drawings made by Alessia and Alessio pinned on the cupboard, done when they were very little. They didn't replace the chipped Shrine of Mara in the hallway either; it was sitting on top of a drawer in the hallway. A slight bit of it chipped during a hazardous game of tag, years back.

His father brought two chairs from downstairs, while his mother got ready two more plates. Both of them sat down, being served a plate of porridge, steamed vegetables and a piece of juicy steak. Their meal hasn't started long ago, so they weren't that much behind them.

Then, they started chatting amiably, the family's attention being turned exclusively towards the new guests.

Sakura has learned a few new things. For example, Marcurio's surname. It was not uncommon not to have a surname in Skyrim, so if somebody approached her to greet her with their first name only, she'd find it totally believable that a surname was absent. It wouldn't be strange at all. Hence why she hasn't asked him about it.

Motierre was an old, wealthy and powerful Breton surname, established in Chorrol, but they have wormed their way up in the Capital. They did gain strong Imperial influences later in the last few centuries, however. Vincent, a Breton, has married an Imperial woman, after all, while his brother Amaund, stuck more and more to the family traditions.

Including their love for politics. That's why Marcurio's immediate family was so diverse. That's why they weren't exactly living in the lap of luxury, either. They were happier that way too.

"So, how did you two meet?" Minerva asked, smiling, as their whole attention focused on Marcurio and Sakura, who stopped eating for a second. They both looked at each other, silently agreeing onto who should start talking first.

"Well..." Marcurio began. "I live in Riften now. There's an inn called Bee and Barb. I've been living there for a while. But I met Sakura about two weeks ago. She needed someone to help her with a Dwarven ruin in The Pale, so she hired me. We became friends after we fought and beat down a Dwarven Centurion." He explained and Sakura simply nodded.

Life-death experiences usually brought souls together, and if Marcurio had to guess, a Centurion was the strongest single opponent he has beaten so far. He's been unlucky on certain missions, but the enemies usually had strength in numbers.

Richie doesn't count, they had to hold back a lot, to not seriously injure each other. It was not a matter of life and death.

"A Dwarven ruin you say... "

"Aa." Sakura smiled. "A woman has lost a sword in the Gatehouse, right beside a Centurion, and I kind of promised I'll find it."

"Yes, but that was after the night you decided to play sleuth and look for a serial killer which has been plaguing Windhelm for weeks." Sakura simply shrugged at that.

"Hey, we caught him. I lured him out and you froze him in place."

"It sounds like you two went through a lot..." Minerva's expression sobered quite out of a sudden. She has been having conflicted feelings about the whole situation.

"How long has it been...?"

A thick, metaphoric storm cloud settled on their heads, over the whole table. The question sunk in slowly.

"Nine... nine whole years..." Marcurio eventually answered. He has turned 28 months ago... he has left home when he has freshly turned 19.

It was not just the monotony of his life that drove him to go. Pressure and expectations have been raised and dumped heavily on his shoulders. It has not been... easy.

But he has not thought of the consequences. Or what his family would think about it. Or the pain he would cause. He just packed the bare minimum and left without looking back.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think..."

"No, boy, you didn't," Vincent said, eventually. "But it's our fault we haven't seen it earlier. Only then we have seen how they overworked you, and how high their expectations were of you. Just tell me one thing."

Marcurio waited.

"Do you regret leaving? Do you enjoy what are you doing right now? Have you learned more on the field than at the University?"

"No. I don't regret a thing. I could see for myself everything I have studied and put to test the efficiency of the spells." He shook his head. "Skyrim is rough and cold, but it molds your character in ways you didn't know you could ever be."

Vincent paused for a moment, before sketching a smile. "Then you haven't been gone for nothing. You could have just sent us a letter from time to time. Your mother will worry sick if you keep us from hearing news about your whereabout."

Maybe he hasn't outwardly show it, but Sakura could certainly feel the relief that washed over Marcurio. It went better than she expected.

"I will write regularly." Especially now that he has signed a contract. He could have Tora, or another cat, to deliver the letters to his family. He wouldn't have to hire a courier and send him all across the border and hope he hasn't died on the field.

"Now, what about you, my dear? Where do you come from? You don't seem to be a Nord..." Minerva has changed the subject, much to everybody's appreciation.

Sakura looked up from her plate. "I was born on a warm island in the Eastern Sea, far away from Skyrim. But my clan hailed from Land of Fire. Tamriel is an uncharted land for us, so I'm kinda glad I had the opportunity to explore."

"That's wonderful. Now, you'll have plenty of time to explore tomorrow, but I want all of you here for lunch." They all nodded in agreement, and it kind of felt nice, to have regular family meals for once.

Sakura, as much as she liked the food in Skyrim, did not eat often. She had no time for it, but she'd sometimes steal a wedge of cheese when given the chance - or pay for it if she found herself in a tavern, to eat it on the go. But she has been relying on stamina potions as of late, which was kind of a bother, given the size of the bottles they had to carry around.

Minerva pushed her chair away and got up, and Sakura immediately followed her example by gathering the dirty plates, cutlery, and cups.

"You don't need to bother yourself with it, dear."

"Oh please, I insist." She would assist her in washing the plates, and Marcurio immediately saw that as an opportunity to unseal the scroll.

He would tell her. Soon. Just not right now.

"Come on, you twerps. I said I had gifts." He got up, and walked towards his room, out of the kitchen, at the end of the hallway. Opening his door, he'd expect to be assaulted by loads of dust bunnies, but who was he kidding? His sweet mother must have cleaned his room at least daily because no sign of dirt or dust was present.

It was exactly as he remembered it. The bed was made with no crease in sight on the covers, the sturdy bookshelves were ready to collapse from the weight of the cramped in books, and his desk was cleaned spotless, with the exception of several ink spots that stained the wood beyond removal.

The twins followed immediately, not giving it much thought, and by the time they reached his room, they saw a puff of white smoke vanish.

"Have you heard anything?" Sakura blinked, hearing a familiar sound, as she dried up a plate.

"Hear what?"

Sakura shook her head. It must have been her imagination. "No, never mind."

Marcurio tucked the scroll back in his bag, as he handed out the masks, then the two other special presents. The first was the cat ear headband, and the second was the three-pronged dagger. Alessia enjoyed wearing her headband, but as Marcurio was prepared to give Alessio the dagger, he stopped for a second.

"Careful with this. It's unlike any kind of weapons we have here, and you must only use it as self-defense."

Alessio snorted. "I'm not a child anymore, big brother. I'll take care of it." He gently took the dagger. It felt much heavier than a simple iron or steel dagger, and much sharper. He could theorize that the extra prongs would prove themselves to be useful in melee combat. He stuck it back in its sheath. Alessia seemed to be focused on it too.

"I wonder if I could use a flute to stab someone."

"There are many more useful ways to use a flute in combat, you know," Sakura said, as she walked inside the room. The door has been half-open anyways, so she let herself in.

Alessia raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sakura nodded, making no comments on the very familiar headband, or weapon, as she continued. "Aa. I knew someone who used a flute to cast auditive illusions. It was quite horrifying."

"I never heard of these kinds of illusions. They seem to be quite interesting." Alessia said, making a mental note to check them out sooner or later.

"It's late, we can talk about books and magic tomorrow. I, on the other hand, have another idea. Let's make a fort blanket!"

"Absolutely not." Marcurio crossed his arms.

"Come on, big brother! Your room is the biggest! Like the good old days! Fort blanket! Fort blanket!" He started to cheer. His sister joined in too.

"Fort blanket! Fort blanket! Fort blanket!"

The mage blinked a few times and sighed. He wanted to look at Sakura, silently pleading for help.

"Fort blanket! Fort blanket!" She echoed after the twins, grinning. Whatever their reason was, Hers was quite different. Sakura enjoyed seeing that small twitch above his left eyebrow, whenever he was annoyed or irritated. It was kind of funny to see.

But it was three against one, so Marcurio sighed, defeated. The three of them sat on his bed, grinning, while he went to gather blankets and pillows. He remembered the spot quite well; they always had a lot of spares - for some reason. When he came back, he dumped them on the floor.

"Now you three, get to work." He crossed his arms, watching sternly as they started making the whole floor of his room, comfy and perfect to sleep on.

Sakura grabbed a blanket, attached a chakra string to it, and tied it high on the ceiling, like a tent, and continued to do so, until their fuzzy cave network expanded over the whole room. The desk and bookshelves were being left out, not to damage any tomes and books.

It looked comfy enough and warm, and Alessia was more than happy to lend Sakura a nightgown to wear and change in her room. They had a pretty similar size. There was a shop named Divine Elegance in the Market District, in the North, where she could have tailored a few clothes. Honestly, after everything she's been through the last two weeks... she deserved a bit of pampering. Not to mention her last task landed her a damned ancient Falmer relic. She still had the Right Eye, by the Nine! Delvin only wanted the Left.

They headed back together to their fort blanket. Sakura laid somewhere next to Marcurio, who has already laid down.

"You know, you were supposed to be on my side."

"Don't be a wet blanket. You can't deny this was not a bad idea. It's warm, and yet it does wonders for straightening your back."

"I might have taken your suggestion if I still would have studied at the University. Do you see me hunched over scrolls all the time?"

"You do know you can still take the bed. Right?" Sakura raised her pink eyebrow. She saw something shift in his face, or at least she thought she did. It was pretty dark, after all. He simply turned his back at her.

"Just go to sleep."

"Aye, aye captain..." She drew in a long yawn.

.

.

.

.

The mornings were rather basic. They all got ready for the day and gathered together for breakfast. Sakura was ashamed to say she has slept a little longer than she would have liked to, as she would have been more than happy to help Minerva to set the table, but she was dismissed with a simple smile.

After breakfast, they would all have a cup of coffee, imported right from Elsweyr.

Sakura sealed most of her basket's contents away, except for coin.

The schedule for the day was simple: Vincent would take Alessio to the warehouse, then return to the bookshop to open and tend the desk. Marcurio was planning to deliver the Centurion Core to the Arcane University, strongly hoping the Dean won't whack him with his staff, for leaving so out of a sudden. The guy was an elderly Altmer, old enough to be perfect for teaching Dwemer history and civilization.

Alessia had classes early in the morning at the local Bards College, and Sakura has tasked herself with Minerva's shopping list. It was the perfect occasion to look around the city. And remembering her initial task... maybe find out where to find Gray Fox.

The weather was rather warm, despite being close to the end of Hearthfire. They all bid goodbye to Minerva, before taking different directions.

Sakura followed Alessia and Marcurio to the College, then right outside the University, before she decided to wander on her own.

The Imperial City was... well you could imagine a large, round isle in the middle of Lake Rumare. Right in the very middle, was the White-Gold Tower. Or well... whatever was left from it. A good portion of the city was destroyed during the Great War, thirty years ago, but the work on rebuilding the city (and the rest of the country) has started long enough to bring Cyrodiil back to its former glory.

The center also housed the Imperial City Palace and the Elder Council Chambers. The district was overall known as the Green Emperor Way.

The circle around was divided into six different locations: the Market District, the Arena District, the Arboretum, Talos Plaza District - which has been renamed as the Divine Plaza District following the White-Gold Concordat, the Elven Gardens, and the Temple District.

The Arcane University was located behind the Arboretum, and the road in the Temple District leads to the Waterfront, the poorest area in the whole city.

She had a few hours before she had to return to go back, so it didn't hurt to take a look around. The Cyrodiilic Thalmor Embassy was somewhere close by the White-Gold Tower too. Familiar Altmers in robes and Elven golden armors were patrolling the streets. Sakura knew to stay out of their way, this time. She wanted to cause no trouble.

Her destination was the Waterfront District. It was a harbor, filled with many East Empire warehouses, docked ships and wooden shacks. The cobblestone pavement soon turned into a dirt path. She dropped a coin for one of the beggars, deep in thought.

If she was a Gray Fox, where would she live? Somewhere well hidden, if the guards never seemed able to catch him. Him - Delvin said that the Fox was a lad. The guards were rather few and seemed to be flocking around the docks, mostly, protecting incoming shipments and the warehouses.

As she walked among the shacks, she spotted something really interesting which made her stop in her tracks. There was a certainly interesting carving on the last shack, right next to the entrance.

It was a rhombus with a chipped point, and the rest of the body was slashed in half. If Sakura's memory served well... it was a shadowmark. And not just any shadowmark.

It meant Fence. And who else but a fence would know something about a Guild of Thieves?

With uncertain footsteps, Sakura walked closer to the shack and knocked on the door. She took a step back and waited. And waited. And waited.

Until an elderly lady opened the door gently.

"Yes?"

Sakura blinked a few times. Nonetheless, she smiled. "Good morning. I was wondering if you were interested in buying something I... found."

The old lady paused a little. "Why do you think I would be interested in whatever are you selling, my dear?"

"Because.." Sakura paused. "I spotted that symbol on the door, and I wish to get rid of something."

The woman's eyes widened in recognition. She nodded and opened the door a little wider, allowing Sakura to step through. She immediately closed the door and turned the key in its lock. She had to make sure nobody would barge in during a 'transaction'. The old woman valued the privacy and personal identity of her clients.

"I see, then. Excuse my paranoia, but we can not afford to be interrupted." She lit a petrol lamp and placed it on the round table poised against the wall.

"I understand, ma'am. Don't worry." Sakura has stepped in the nicest and coziest shack she has ever seen. Almost every inch was covered by carpets, except for the doormat at the door and a small space in front of the hearth. The windows were draped with heavy, burgundy curtains, obscuring every trace of daylight that would creep through the windows. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a chest, and a bookshelf right at the end of the shack.

Right above the hearth was a horizontal metal pole that hung a few pots. Next to it was a cupboard with sacks, shelves, and barrels of food.

She also spotted a basket full of yarn balls somewhere on the floor.

"Sit down. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes please."

The woman smiled amiably, as she reached for two cups and set them on the table, before grabbing the hanging kettle above the fire and pouring the hot liquid for them to enjoy. She sat down as well.

"Now, what do you wish to get rid of?"

Sakura pulled a single sapphire out of her basket. It was rather big too; even the small ones were quite costly to have them embedded in a ring or a necklace. Or earrings.

The old woman stretched a pale, wrinkled hand and took the sapphire. She turned it around, using the artificial light of the lamp to gaze through the gemstone, pushing her golden framed glasses higher on her nose.

"Splendid. Just splendid. You're in luck, my dear. A client of mine was talking about someone searching for a sapphire necklace. If I pull the strings right, she might buy it to get it to a jeweler!"

Sakura simply smiled, as she blew into her tea.

"Thank you. It was a rather rare finding of mine. I was lucky to land such a gemstone. It was a job in Solitude." She remembered snatching it from the East Empire Warehouse when she has been tailing Gulum-Ei. Or whatever his name was.

"A job, you say." The old lady mused as she grabbed three coin purses out of the safe hidden in her end table. She placed them before Sakura. "300 septims. Is that alright?"

Sakura simply nodded. "Very, thank you." They were dumped right in the basket.

"You know, I know everybody within the Thieves Guild. I can't say I've ever seen you around. There has been a recruit wandering around lately, but it was a young man not older than you."

"Ah, I'm apart of the branch in Skyrim. But I haven't joined them too long ago. Let's say I was kind of thrust in the middle of things out of nowhere."

"So I heard. There's been a change in the management of the Guild. Delvin has sent a letter a while ago, to make a few deals. That hasn't happened since Gallus, you know? It means that now that Mercer kicked the bucket, the luck of Lady Nocturnal will shine upon your Guild once again. I was a priestess of her Murkiness in my prime."

It finally made sense.

"A ... guy's journal talked about priests within the Twilight Sepulcher. I guess that even if Nocturnal doesn't seek worship as some others do, there must be a bridge between her and the mortals."

The old lady smiled. "You guessed right. I was one of the last. When Ebonmere was sealed... I had to return to Cyrodiil. There was nothing for me I could do. I cleaned her shrine one last time, said a prayer and she let me leave. I decided to retire and offer my services as a fence. She's the Matron of all thieves, you know. I felt it like a duty." Then, the old woman winked. "Who would suspect a nice old lady like myself, anyway?" She chuckled.

And Sakura joined her too. She finished her tea as well.

"Thank you, ma'am. For the tea... and for putting my mind at ease."

"And for the coin." She supplied.

"Ah, yes. And for the coin as well." She bowed, as she got up, grabbing her basket. The old lady sat up as well, leading Sakura to her door. She quickly unlocked it.

"I enjoyed our little chat, my dear. Stop by more often, especially if you have more goods to sell. I will happily take them off your hands."

"Thank you, I will do!" Sakura waved and walked outside, heading out of the Waterfront District. She stopped mid-track, just as she was about to exit it. She has forgotten to ask anything about the Gray Fox! Damnit!

.

.

.

.

But the old lady has made it very clear that she was welcomed on her doorstep as often as possible. If anything, it was a good sign. She could earn her trust, and then the lady would slip. She knew more about the Guild than she would care to admit. The network of fences usually were under the protection of the Thieves Guild. Your occasional petty thief could have goods fenced for coin, but they wouldn't exactly care if a fence died. As long as somebody can buy their stolen shit, why would it matter?

However, a Thieves Guild - a whole legion of trained professionals, would have a far wider percentage of the total quantity of stolen goods, which meant they depended on a fence network to get rid of them as soon as possible and make coin out of it. Replacing a fence would be tedious because not everybody could just fill in the spot. They needed to have their hands dirty, experience and a wide array of connections.

Fences didn't hoard their bought goods. They distributed them. They made them 'legal'. Once a stolen item has gone through a fence's hands, it was completely 'lost' in the eyes of the authorities and the guy who has lost it. It became ready to be sold to your everyday general goods store, jewelry, and chances are a lot of items you could buy from a store might have been stolen at some point in their life.

But enough with the Thieves theory. The point was that the lady was protected by the Guild, perhaps by the Fox personally, so letting her guard down might bring in quite a good amount of information.

Sakura had to remember to buy some tea on the way there, the next day.

She has pondered her next destination a few times. Well... she has always wanted to see the Arcane University. She could bet it was really cool. And she could learn new stuff as well. But would they allow her to go inside? She was not a mage or a student.

Maybe Marcurio could talk with his former teachers to let her in and have a tour. She could promise she would not break anything, but she couldn't promise she would not flip through at least a book.

Minerva wanted them all together for lunch soon, so she could also make sure he would not lose track of time and go back to the Market District together.

She paused, stopping, before rubbing her cheeks. No. Bad thoughts. Still, she strolled back to the City Isle. It was not hard to guide herself; using the tall White-Gold Tower as a point of reference.

She has considered using the rooftops... but she wouldn't risk that during plain daylight. No, she'd attract too much attention and the last thing she wanted was to be marked down on the pointy-eared bastards' radar.

She has seen the Thalmor patrol around, after all. But damn, those Elven armors looked so cool... she has been wondering how efficient they were.

But it wasn't long until a familiar, feminine voice called out behind her.

"Sakura! Wait up!" When Sakura turned around, she could see Alessia jogging to catch up to her. She grinned as she stopped, panting. Sakura gave her a few moments to catch her breath.

"Finally. You walk pretty fast, you know? Plus, I kept calling for you but you wouldn't answer. Where are you going?"

"Oh.. I was ... well..." Alessia watched her rub the back of her neck, a little nervously. "I was thinking of going to get your brother. Just to make sure he will be there in time for lunch."

Alessia crossed her arms, holding a flute in her hand. "Uh-huh. Okay then, I suppose I'll tag along. We can pick big brother up, finish mamma's shopping list and go home. Sounds good."

Oh right, the shopping list.

"But you really shouldn't wander so much around the Waterfront District."

"Why, because of the thieves?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Both of them started their way to the Arboretum and the gardens. Sakura still couldn't get over how beautiful the statues were. And all of them were in the same place. Surprisingly, they haven't knocked down the statue which represented Talos. She could guess they kept it as just a sculpture of Tiber Septim and having a statue of a beloved Emperor was not a crime nor was it heresy.

There was a statue of Saint Alessia in the Arena district as well, after all.

"The Thieves? Those are local threats we are used to. No, I mean pirates. All kinds of ship dock at the pier. They pose a threat even if they don't break the law immediately."

"Pirates, you say..." she suddenly started to feel nostalgic.

"Yes. They do cause some trouble in inns, drinking all the mead and sometimes harassing the barmaids. But it's not all that bad... they like music so they leave bards alone." Unless one of them was particularly angry. Sakura knew there existed 'good' pirates. Hell, she's been apart of the Straw Hats for years, and saving a kingdom was only one point on the list.

But few were like them. Very few.

"So... any cool song you learned about today?" Sakura decided to change the subject, and thankfully, Alessia made no comments about it. Instead, she nodded.

"I did. There's this song, The Dragonborn Comes. I really like it. In our textbook, there's a passage of the verses being written in the dragon language. At least, that's what the myth says." She started to sing, and Sakura listened to her song intently, being washed by a sense of familiarity.

.

 _Our hero, our hero_

 _Claims a warrior's heart_

 _I tell you, I tell you_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _With a Voice wielding power_

 _Of the ancient Nord art_

 _Believe, believe,_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _It's an end to the evil_

 _Of all Skyrim's foes_

 _Beware, beware_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _For the darkness has passed_

 _And the legend yet grows_

 _You'll know, you'll know_

 _The Dragonborn's come_

 _._

And without Sakura knowing, she started to hum along. When Alessia finished the song, she was all smiles.

"Of course, it's not quite the complete variant. There's a verse that hasn't been integrated into the song. It's been lost, recovered and translated, but it doesn't quite fit in. Nobody really knows dragon language either to sing it."

"I see. Dragon language?"

"Yeah. There's a myth that dragons once roamed the skies and Men worshipped them. It's said to be dragon language but for all we know, it could be a metaphor." Alessia explained as she opened the heavy doors of the University, after they climbed the first flight of stairs, past the braziers lit by purple fire.

"Most of this place has been locked away from visitors, but after the Mage's Guild disband, there are a few wings that are kept out of sight, but nobody will bark at you for wandering around. Especially if you're expecting someone here." Like they did.

They walked in the large, circular hallways until they spotted Marcurio walking with an old Altmer. He was old, so old, that Marcurio had to link his arms with his to assist his locomotory problems. But he had problems with his legs, not his arms, so the staff carried on his back could be used both with spells and for beating the shit out of ... everything.

Two young healers would come over soon, right from the Restoration Wing, to make sure their professor was safe and sound.

"It seems that two lovely young ladies are already waiting for you," Canuldil observed, making Marcurio raise an eyebrow. Then he finally spotted who was he talking about. His sister and .. his friend.

Greetings were exchanged, as Sakura bowed her head to the Dean of Dwarven History and Sociology, Canuldil.

"Professor, this is my sister Alessia, and my friend, Sakura. Sakura has played an important role in defeating a Centurion."

"That's quite impressive. The artifact will be more than useful to be studied by our experts. Boy," Canuldil looked up to Marcurio. "Go give them a tour around, we are quite done here." He unlinked his arm, letting himself be taken care of by the Restoration students mentioned earlier.

"Are you sure?"

"Go, before I change my mind."

Marcurio shrugged and turned to Sakura. "Come then, you wanted to see the University anyways." Alessia hasn't seen it fully either. It was not as pretty as the Bards College - because honestly, nothing could beat a building destined for arts and aesthetics, but it held a beauty within its mysticism.

Sakura fought the strong urge to freely skip ahead. They were permitted to go everywhere but the labs where others were working, and lecture halls where students were attending their courses.

"This is the Paraxographical Center. It used to be the home to the Mages' Guild spell crafters, but now every student can take spell crafting as an elective. You can, of course, get spell tomes, or try to make your own, if you are at least a student, and you hope you won't die trying. The Cyrodiilic mages are usually known to craft original spells but few are actually drafted and added to official spell books."

It was also the classroom for the spell crafting courses, with at least twelve desks equipped with a simpler variant of an alchemy lab set.

A two-story chamber was called the Mystic Archives. A pleasant-looking lady let them take a loot around the circular walls filled to the brim with books. Bookstores were bookstores, but she has never seen anything as impressive as this! It was amazing. Truly. The lady even let them browse, and Sakura was more than happy to do so.

They have taken a look at the Practice Rooms as well. Mages could not only test out their spells, but a few areas specialized for duels have been raised and enchanted so no collateral damage would be inflicted upon the building. They even arrived just in time to witness a duel between two Destruction students. Most of the students wore red robes with tan-colored linings, as their University's uniform - much like how the College of Winterhold's students wore blue robes and beige linings, but these two wore something similar to what Marcurio was wearing.

They bowed their heads quickly, as the proctor lowered his hand.

The match was over quite quickly, with a young Imperial being called as the winner before they finally moved on.

"The Chironasium is the enchanting classroom, but the resident enchanters. This is the place where initiates also get their staff. The overseer is quite nice when it comes to new students."

The Lustratorium and the Museum came up next. The first was a large alchemy laboratory, a class taught by a Breton woman, and the museum was specially curated by Canuldil. But the Dwemer artifacts were just a single wing of the Museum. There were Nordic, Ayleid, Chimer and Nedic sections as well, including a rather familiar slab of stone encased by a glass box.

Sakura walked closer, before stepping away and shaking her head.

"Come on, you will like what's next." Marcurio led the two of them to the Orrery. It was but the biggest Observatory she has ever seen, and the sight was more than worth it after the endless staircases they had to climb.

"It's so beautiful..." Alessia gushed, and Sakura couldn't help but silently agree.

"Right? I often came here to study. But I used to forget about coming home in the meanwhile. I would fall asleep until the janitor found me while doing his routine cleaning work." He related, rather nostalgic.

Sadly, they had to go soon. There was a weird look on Sakura's face nobody knew how to decipher, however.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Done! I'm done! Finally! I had many more things to say in this chapter but half a day was stretched along over 6k words and that's getting a bit too long.

Okay so let me clarify a few things.

The Motierres are a Breton family. Originally. Nobody says that the blood can't have been mixed with Imperial since that's where they have been living for so long. Am I right or am I right?

In-game, if you have read the wikis as much as I did, characters are always written down as ONE race. No half-half, except for Pelagius Septim III but he's a special case. And they mostly take after the mother. Let's take Aventus Aretino. He's a Nord, with an Imperial name. Which can imply that his mother was a Nord (because of his in-game race), and his father was an Imperial (because of the surname most likely). It does make sense.

So it would also make sense for Vincent and Minerva's children to be half Imperial and half Breton while taking more on the Imperial side of blood.

Amaund Motierre is the one you think you're thinking of. Yes. He will, obviously, be added to the story.

Minerva is the Roman Goddess of Knowledge, the equivalent of Athena from Greek mythology if I remember well. I thought it would be a fitting name, but you will see why later.

I always thought that the Tamrielic countries should have their own initial language and influences before the whole Empire took over. Lemme rephrase that tho. Everywhere you go, everyone's speaking the same language. Which means there's one language - Tamrielic, that's universal across the countries. But what language did they speak before? Exactly.

I always saw Cyrodiil as having Italian/Latin influences. Oh, right, If you want to, here are the translations:

 _*Marcurio... my son..._

 _*I'm home, mother..._

Skyrim could be well off having Nordic and Scandinavian influences.

If you think about it, High Rock and the Bretons could pass as French and/or British. Or a mix between those two.

The Mer also have their own alphabet and culture, so even if they speak a common language, they have their own inflections and native vocabulary. Hell, in real-life, the language in a country can have a lot of differences varying from region to region.

So yeah. It's not far-fetched for Cyoridiilic families to still use Italian or Latin in their everyday speech. Sakura has learned the Nordic-Tamrielic, so that would be completely new for her.

A lot of the characters are OCs. Why? Because there have been hundreds of years since Oblivion took place, and the game characters are most likely dead. Or very very very old in case of some Altmers. Maybe. Maybe. But honestly, do you want me to narrate a perfectly empty city? XD

Since there's a Bards College in Solitude, why wouldn't there be one built eventually?

I'm trying to adapt what I know about the Imperial City to the present. Change things here and there to make sense.

I hope it's been fine. So far. I will get back to writing soon so...

Cheers!


	26. XXIV: The Song

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

The basket was filled up to the brim with goods, as they walked back to the bookshop. Most shops closed for an hour or two, during lunchtime, so Marcurio had to unlock the front door to walk inside. Upstairs, the table was set, and they seemed to be the only ones missing from the table. Sakura unpacked everything with Minerva, put them away, and leaned her basket against the leg of the table before she sat down.

On the table corner, there was a copy of the Black Horse Courier daily newspaper and a pair of reading glasses. Sakura glanced a little at the articles and could briefly recognize something about the Civil War in Skyrim and how General Tullius requested more troops as the Stormcloaks became more and more relentless. Yet they seemed to have an ace up their sleeves, confirming the war won't last for much longer and the deployed legionaries can return home soon.

Then, they all started talking about what happened so far. About the recent shipments, about Alessio's progress, about Alessia's classes, about Sakura's wandering and how Marcurio only received the minimal whacks over the head from his former Dean.

He would have gotten way more if not for the Dynamo Core. They had too few experimented students to go on the field, and excavations were always executed by a large number of capable mages and trained guards. Not by a single mage and a tiny woman.

The Ruins claimed a lot of lives, after all. So maybe, the old Altmer was at least a little bit impressed. It meant that both of them must have had good magical aptitudes, and that was well praised in an Arcane University.

"But how was your day? What do you think about our city so far?" Sakura was asked, she has decided to give a short version of it.

"I really like it. I think I visited most but the residential districts so far. I had to go take a look at the docks... I got really homesick." She played a little with her food. She left out the fence part, not knowing if they were affiliated with the Thieves Guild in any way or not. She could not risk offending them.

"Well, you're going to like Bard College, even more, I can assure you." Alessia boasted. "I will have to excuse myself, though. My shift at the inn starts soon." She grabbed her empty plate and used cutlery.

"Shift?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I need experience so the lady who owns the Floated Boat tavern lets me sing there for minimum wage. Honestly, they won't hire someone without experience, but nobody can get experience if they won't get hired. It's like a vicious circle." Alessia sighed.

"Just be careful, pumpkin. One of us will pick you up in the evening." Alessia nodded, kissed her mother on the cheek, hugged her father, and ran into her room to search for her ivory flute. Soon enough, she ran downstairs and closed the door behind her, heading for the Waterfront District.

"Nobody really likes working in that tavern." Minerva sighed, as she finished the last bits of her pie. "We all keep worrying about the pirates, but so far Alessia seems to be fine. She insisted on working... she likes to earn her own money. Still, one of us keeps picking her up from work, so she won't be assaulted by thieves on the way back. To blazes with the Gray Fox!" Minerva stabbed the pie a little more aggressively.

"The... Gray Fox?" That perked Sakura's attention. She leaned a little closer, curiously.

"The Gray Fox doesn't exist, my dear." Vincent looked down at his wife, from his newspaper. "That was hundreds of years ago when the Oblivion Gates were still open. How could he still be alive after all this time?"

" _Tesoro_ , I knew what I have seen! A friend was robbed recently! She didn't even see the thief! It was a breeze ... and then whoosh! No more! I know I have seen a masked man. On top of the roofs, in the evening, when I hung the laundry to dry."

" _Mamma_ , calm down..." Marcurio put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The woman sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't worry you or Sakura. Or Alessio." The youngest son merely shrugged. "Your time back home and your experience in Cyrodiil," Minerva looked at Sakura. "should not be ruined by an unscrupulous thief. You two should go and rest or have fun."

Sakura remembered something, out of a sudden. "I actually have to unseal something." In a flash, she gathered hers and Marcurio's empty plates, before tugging at his sleeve, to follow.

After a quick bow and thanks for the meal, she made a beeline towards Marcurio's room-turned-fort-blanket. He followed, albeit a little confused, after a sigh and a hurried sip of his coffee. He didn't even have the time to finish the goddamn thing.

"What has had you so fired up?" He followed behind, as Sakura frenetically looked for a scroll.

Sakura opened it and gave Marcurio a cheeky smile, before unsealing its contents. Three Centurion Dynamo Cores laid on top of the black markings of the parchment. Confused, he watched her grab one of the cores and walked over.

"This is yours. I kind of felt bad that my childishness destroyed a perfectly good Core so..."

Marcurio took it from her hands and looked over it. He raised an eyebrow, watching her like she has grown two heads. "So you went back and looked for another one? You have lost your marbles."

Sakura snorted. "No. Another ruin was in the way. This core is from Irkngthand."

"You went to another ruin. Really." Mzinchaleft gave them enough trouble as it did.

"It was... in the way." Sakura crossed her arms. "Do you want it or not?"

Marcurio sighed. "You could have been seriously hurt, you stubborn woman. But... I appreciate it." Of course, the demon cat must have closed her wounds in record time... but he just didn't know how close he has been to the truth.

"But how did you even get three of them?"

"The last two are for Calcelmo. I will deliver them personally." Sakura sealed them back. "The one you're holding comes from a Dwarven Sphere, actually. It looks pretty much the same... so I don't think the core was used for charging and functional purposes for the said Sphere. They are pretty sentient, maybe it found the core somewhere. The other two came from the same Centurion."

"Really? From a sphere? And a Centurion can hold more than one?" He raised an eyebrow, before looking down at the highly sensitive object.

"Un. And I guess you could say it was holding it for a friend." She chuckled.

"Or use it as a spare battery. But this is valuable information. The lack of mages sent on the field made it almost impossible to confirm certain theories. You're the only one insane enough to travel amidst Civil War to jump in a metal maw." Marcurio pondered it for a few moments, before putting it on the end table. He sighed.

"Thank you. I will let the Dean know tomorrow."

He decided to not spend too much time around the University for the time being. He wanted to spend as much time with his family as possible before he left for Skyrim again.

Sakura nodded. "You know, you could help me with something."

"What do you need help with?" He was certainly not going to complain now.

Sakura held up an Alteration spell tome. Actually, there were two of them. Oakflesh and Stoneflesh. Marcurio took the first one.

"With these. I found them, so I thought I should put them to good use. I think I found one in Shroud Hearth Barrow."

Marcurio flipped through the Oakflesh tome. "The Shroud Hearth Barrow?"

"Yeah. It's close to Ivarstead. When I was done, I headed back to Riften and sought you out to go ruin exploring. It was... I don't even know how to explain it in words." She bit inside her cheek. She didn't know why, but it felt too good to get it off her chest. She has told Chihiro about it, but the cat was clueless as she has been. "You see, there was a rumor that the Barrow was haunted. No shit, it was full of Draugr. But not immediately. The first few chambers were completely void of the undead, you know?"

"Mhm. Go on." He kept flipping through the spellbook. No, he was totally listening to her. In his own way.

"There was this guy who used a very weird invisibility potion. Actually, it made him look like a spectral apparition. Blue... almost transparent... " Like how she saw Gallus looked like... "And that was it. I headed back to the inn in Ivarstead and told the barkeep everything was clear. So he gave me a Sapphire Dragon Claw. Interestingly enough, I found a door inside that could only be opened with a claw."

"A claw..."

"Yes, a claw." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyways. The puzzle door kept the Draugr away from the whole entrance of the tomb. It was crawling with sorts of Draugr of all strengths, of all levels, of all kinds... including one Deathlord in the end. But there was something strange behind him."

"Something strange..."

"It was a weird, curved wall. It had a dragon statue on top. The whole surface was filled with scratches and carvings. But there was one word which seemed to be filled with chakra. It was like... it pulled me closer and closer. And when I got near enough..." she laid down on her back, on the bed. "KaaN. That's what it said. KaaN." Then a sudden thought dawned on her. "KaaN. Kyne. KaaN means Kyne."

Marcurio looked above the spellbook. "This is a very well preserved spellbook. Are you sure you found it in a barrow?" But he had no time to dodge the pillow that flew in his face, almost knocking him off the bed.

"I'm pouring my heart to you right here and you're not even listening to me??" She filled her arm again with chakra, to throw another one.

"Calm down! Crazy woman..." he removed the pillow from his face, spitting out a tiny feather. "I was listening... mostly..."

"Humph! I've been having nightmares about it! And it happened again..." In the Snow Veil Sanctum. "I don't know why... or what... but I saw a tablet in the museum in your Uni. The resemblance was uncanny... but I didn't take a better look. Now I regret it."

"Wait. What tablet?"

Sakura flopped on her back, sprawling across the covers, like a starfish. She sighed. "A tablet. I think it was under the Nordic section in the museum. Lines and dots; that's all they were. But strange enough, I started to decipher them on my own. How? Only the Divines know."

"On your own? Now that's strange." He looked down. "Do you still want to learn Oakflesh?"

Sakura rose up almost immediately. "Of course I do. What do I have to do?"

Marcurio flipped again through the tome. "Well, you have Oakflesh and Stoneflesh here. Stoneflesh is an upgrade. But why would you want to learn these Alteration spells if you already have something similar?"

Sakura shrugged. "It can help me understand better how your techniques work here."

"Fair enough." He motioned her to scoot over. Sakura sat down next to him, listening intently to his teaching. She needed some help to decipher them because the spells were not exactly new, and the language has changed over the years. Modernized.

She asked occasional questions, that were answered and explained, about Alteration theory.

Oakflesh provided a magical armor around the caster. It was better than wearing a chainmail or a metal plate armor if you had the necessary reserves of mana. It could drain you quite quickly and it had a limited effect. If you wanted to be stealthy, using Oakflesh emitted a spark of light and sound, so that could also give away your position.

"I mostly use Stoneflesh at the beginning of a battle, but learning Oakflesh first will make it easier to learn the next upgrade. At least I will be able to teach you Stoneflesh myself."

"Un. Let me try." Sakura did as instructed. She felt the mana pool swirl in her body and tapped right into it. With a soft pop, a blue coating shone over her body.

"Now let's test the theory." Marcurio grabbed her arm and pinched her skin. With a yelp, she took back her arm. "That's what I thought."

"What was that for??"

"You have to harden it. The mana. It looks rather interesting though. Kind of like water. You have to think of materializing it in a sort of almost-invisible armor."

"Oh.." She flexed her fingers. "It's so weird... and hard..."

He was holding her arm, inspecting the mana closely. "Don't stop, you're almost there." He said. "Damn it, don't use too much force."

"I feel it hardening now..."

It wasn't long before Alessio opened the door, looking at them, blinking.

"I did it!" She looked at her hand, with mild fascination. She poked around, but it didn't seem to touch her skin.

Marcurio noticed his little brother standing in the doorway. "What's wrong, Alessio?"

"Oh... nothing. Nothing at all." He shook his head. The truth was, that as he walked past Marcurio's room to head to his own, he heard quite a few inappropriate yelps and phrases that he just didn't want to believe. "What are you guys doing?"

"Learning Oakflesh," Sakura stated. She flexed her wrist again and dismissed the mana armor, seeping it through her pores and back where it belonged.

"Oakflesh. Right." He left.

"What's his deal?"

Marcurio couldn't say that he knew.

.

.

.

.

Sakura offered to pick Alessia up from work, later that evening. On the way there, she slowly practiced Oakflesh on her hands. Who knew when it may come in handy? Alteration spells were pretty cool.

She knew her way to the Waterfront District and easily recognized the boat-turned-inn docked in the poorest district of the city.

She stepped inside, brushing off the blue skirt of her tunic dress, and waited for Alessia to finish her song. She had an even more melodic voice if she was accompanied by musical instruments and put effort into her song.

Alessia's eyes lit up immediately when she spotted Sakura standing close to the doorway, mostly unobserved. If anything, she would have sighed in relief if it wouldn't have affected the notes.

The patrons cheered as the song ended. It was a ballad about a Nord conquering a tyrant king. It was catchy, mostly, and they seemed to like it. And like all good things, the song soon came to an end.

"Come on, lass, one more song!" The pirate was encouraged by the cheers of his mates, making her blush and tuck her chin against her chest, shyly.

"I'm sorry, but my friend came to pick me up."

Sakura blinked, as Alessia's eyes suddenly shone with mirth and a brilliant idea.

"You know what? One more song, then. Sakura, can you sing?"

"I... I guess so." Mermaids usually had beautiful singing voices, but it has been a while since she has used her voice for more than a gentle hum. And by a while, she meant her last voyage with the Straw Hats. She'd always join Brook whenever he was singing or playing something.

"But I don't know any songs."

"You do. _The Return of the Dragonborn_. Come on!" Alessia grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to the hearth fire in the middle of the tavern.

Sakura looked at Alessia for a few seconds, before she nodded. She'd just guide herself after Alessia and she hoped they'd be fine, and won't get kicked out of the tavern.

Alessia played the intro with a beautiful flute tune.

" _Our hero, our hero_

 _Claims a warrior's heart_

 _I tell you, I tell you_

 _The Dragonborn comes_..."

They synced their voices together, and Sakura could have sworn that a grave-settling silence washed over the inn. If any of them would have opened their eyes to watch their audience, they'd see their faces mesmerized and washed with wonder.

 _"With a voice wielding power_

 _Of the ancient Nord art_

 _Believe, believe,_

 _The Dragonborn comes..._

 _It's an end to the evil_

 _Of all Skyrim's foes_

 _Beware, beware_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _For the darkness has passed_

 _And the legend yet grows_

 _You'll know, you'll know_

 _The Dragonborn's come..."_

Alessia started playing her flute, and Sakura only felt it natural to accompany her melody with a mermaidic hum. She felt strange and warm. Like something awoke in her body. No, it was not just a feeling. A weird, fleeting feeling. It was something of mystic origins; like a hand caressed her whole soul.

She opened her mouth and poured her Voice into the notes. She was singing something with her hypnotizing voice. What was she singing... that was a good question.

 _"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!"_

Alessia's eyes widened, but she didn't stop playing the flute. The show must go on.

 _"Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"_

 _"You'll know, you'll know_

 _The Dragonborn's come..."_

Alessia finished the last two verses. Sakura stopped and looked around. It took the patrons and the barkeep a few good moments to regain their senses before they cheered. Sakura and Alessia bowed, and it took Alessia a minute to collect her payment before they walked together back to the Market District.

"Sakura... what was that...?" Alessia eventually asked.

"What... was what?"

"The verse! It... it's like in my textbook. But I never showed you my textbook."

Sakura blinked softly. "What are you talking about?"

Alessia stopped. "You don't know? You really don't, do you?"

"I just... sang what I felt was right. It was a weird feeling." Sakura shook her head.

Alessia's eyebrows furrowed. "Weird, indeed. Come on, big brother may have a book on dragon language." They quickened their pace through the quiet district. Mostly quiet, anyways. The party went on, and Sakura could briefly recognize a few shanties sung by the sailors.

Yet her mind was constantly preoccupied with the foreign verses. As she focused, she could feel something truly has been wrong. _KaaN_. Kyne. _Dovahkiin_. Dragonborn. It made no sense.

.

"What do you think? Their purses full?" Someone whispered in the distance, eyeing the two lost lambs.

"Are you crazy? You want to target a Motierre?" The second voice hissed. "Boss will have your head and Padfoot won't save you a second time."

"It's the other kid. You know the councilman is not that much of a family man. Come on, fish-breath. Just one little fishing... like the good old times. Come on!"

Two figures clad in Thieves garb were hanging around on top of the wall. They've been stalking the two young women for a while. They had to ambush them before they reached the gate to the Arboretum. The plan was pretty simple. The tail of the second figure swayed for balance as they slid down the wall, carefully.

.

"Alessia, stop walking," Sakura commanded sternly, as she looked around. But it did not take much scouting for something to drop right behind Alessia.

The girl wanted to let out a scream, but the sharp tip of a dagger was tapped against her throat.

"Silence! Scream and I will sever the head off your body!"

"Sakura..." Alessia whimpered.

"Sakura can't help you. Padfoot!" A pair of furry hands grasped Sakura's wrists, preventing her from escaping. But that did not mean she couldn't struggle. And boy, she did.

"Shut your trap." Padfoot hissed. "Now listen here, sweet-cheeks. If you want to keep your life, you'd better hand over the shiny things. Padfoot is getting impatient and so is his friend."

Sakura tugged at his grip.

"I thought that thieves were not supposed to kill." That's what Brynjolf's been endlessly drilling her head with. Are the stuff in Cyrodiil going that different?

"Not normally." Seeing that she couldn't talk her way out, she had to act quickly. But she had to be careful not to hurt Alessia either.

One of her eyes began to sting and bleed. Sakura needed one moment and one placed fire to ensure their freedom. She closed the other, letting murky flames ignite Alessia's captor's foot.

The man let out a scream as the fire started to spread.

"Alessia, run!" Alessia didn't need to be told twice. With one elbow to the face, she broke free. Sakura slammed the back of her head against the khajit's head.

"Oh, no you won't!" The thief fell down but still grabbed onto Alessia's foot.

"Let me go!"

Padfoot opened his claws and lunged for Sakura's throat. She stepped back.

"Alessia!"

Sakura dodged another swing of claws. Her Sharingan was keeping up with the katas, but there was something off about them. And she had yet to land a hit. Her fists filled up with chakra as Sakura advanced. She began her offense.

Sakura was busy and she could do nothing to help her. The man was clinging on her ankle just like he was clinging onto his dear life. His lower part of the body was burning, and the black flames were spreading agonizingly fast.

"Just, fucking let go!"

She pulled out her flute and slammed the first, sharper end into the hand locked around her ankle.

"You bitch!" He let go as the sharp ivory point stabbed through his hand.

Without a single thought, Alessia lunged and threw around Padfoot's neck. Sakura stepped back, as Alessia tried to bring him down. With a swift tail and body movement, she was thrown off his back.

"Padfoot hates being touched!"

That's it. Sakura spotted an opening.

"Padfoot should watch his back!" Sakura's foot collided with his jaw, pushing and sending him flying a few feet back. Sakura cracked her fists.

She helped Alessia up, first. And as the younger girl was regaining her balance, she watched Sakura walk over to Padfoot's landing spot.

She crouched and roughly grabbed the khajit's jaw. Padfoot groaned in pain.

"I won't finish you off if you tell me one thing. Where is the Gray Fox?"

.

.

.

.

"Not a word to my parents, Sakura. Not a single word." Alessia sighed, as she twisted the doorknob. Sakura wanted to say something. Her jaw opened, then closed. She simply nodded.

"As you wish." Sakura took care of the bruises they acquired in the scuffle, on the way back to the Market District. 'Scuffle'. They were lucky they escaped with a few scratches; the thieves were not that lucky. The first one was dead... most likely. Carbonized and stabbed by Alessia's flute.

She was right, it actually made a pretty nice weapon.

Sakura had to seal the _Amaterasu_ flames before they left. She doubted there was a Sharingan user around to do it for her. Many people could get hurt just by getting too close to the flames, and regular water wasn't enough to extinguish them.

The second one, the khajit, was healed just slightly after he sold Sakura a rather good tip. 'Ask the old lady in the shack about arena fights.' She had a half mind to pay the fence a visit anyways.

When they seemed... 'normal', including Sakura's freaky eyes and all the blood on her face was gone, they walked inside the bookshop and climbed the stairs up.

Everybody else was asleep, except of course, for Marcurio. And they went straight to him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He raised his head from his desk for nothing more than half a second.

"You're not far from the truth." Alessia sighed, as they both sat down on his bed. "Big brother? Do you have any books on dragon language?"

That made him put down his quill. "Dragon language? Why?"

"Yes. Sakura did something weird at the tavern."

"Nothing new so far." Marcurio started to look through the tomes in his personal library. He had quite a collection on Ancient Nordic history, so a few documentations were present as well.

"I'm right here, you two." Sakura snorted.

"Do you know _the Return of the Dragonborn_? The song. We sang it together at the tavern before we left, but Sakura got creative about it and sang the verses in dragon language close to the end. She can't recall a thing." Alessia explained.

Marcurio shook his head. "Nothing on dragon language. Ancient Nordic, Nedic, documentations on _Saarthal_ excavations... Ahzidal's descent into madness... but nothing about dragons." He pulled his chair and sat down.

"Can you write down what do you remember from that song? Alessia, bring your textbook." Sakura was handed a piece of parchment as Alessia went to fetch the textbook.

Sakura took the quill from the awaiting hand and started to hum. She could remember nothing, but the melody started to awaken a few memories in her brain. She closed her eyes. Then, she rested the tip of the quill against the paper and started to move it.

" _Dovahkiin, dovahkiin... naal ok zin los vahriin.._."

Sakura paused.

' _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!'_

Then, she opened her eyes. The song was done... mostly. She could feel there was more to it. Something ancient. There were shouts and battle cries ... which reminded her of a long worn battlefield. And three Nords. And one dragon.

Sakura looked down and stared blankly at the paper. Sure... the writing was a little misaligned... but the characters were scratches and dots.

Like the words on the Walls. "Marcurio..."

"What's wrong?" He was handed a piece of paper. And when he looked down...

"Sakura, what is this?"

"The writing on the Wall... the tablet... like in _Shroud Hearth Barrow_... or in _Snow Veil Sanctum_. Both had walls like these. Do you think that something happened when I touched them?"

"It could be..." He scratched his head. In the meanwhile, Alessia brought her textbook. She flipped it open to the page they needed.

"What did you guys find out so far?"

"Sakura can write in Dragon Language too."

Alessia blinked owlishly. "Well, do you think you can translate as well?" The song had the Tamrielic adaptation on the opposite page so she could correct it if necessary.

The words usually got translated in her head. Somehow. Like she was supposed to know their meaning.

"I don't know. I guess I can try. _Dovahkiin means Dragonborn_ , right?"

Alessia nodded.

"Dragonborn, Dragonborn... by his honor is sworn... to keep evil forever at bay. And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn for your blessing we pray."

"That was... correct."

"It means you have some kind of weird, innate ability to understand, write and speak dragon language," Marcurio concluded. "But how? If you were a Nord, it would be a wild guess that you are a descendant of Tiber Septim or past Dragonborns. Or other aspects of Ysmir." He theorized. "But you're not. You're far away from your birthplace and your bloodline holds a definite ancestry."

"How do you know that?"

Marcurio waved her off. "But I wouldn't let it get in the way of your sleep, Sakura. You can speak the dragon language. So what? You're in the biggest city in the Empire, go crazy."

He waited for a second. "Not too crazy. You pissed off the Thalmor before; don't do it again. They're vengeful, they would hurt you in any way possible before going physical. Only then, they'd actually use force on you."

"You're right. I guess I will be able to sleep better from now on." 'I hope...'

Alessia smiled and closed her textbook. "I have classes in the morning, so I will go now. I advise you two not to stay up too late. You don't want to sleep through breakfast." She reluctantly hugged her brother goodnight, who just as surprised returned the embrace.

"Good night, twerp number two."

"Good night, Alessia."

When Alessia was out of sight, Sakura let out a soft chuckle. "Way to ruin the moment. And here I thought you two were bonding."

"We've always been like that. Still... it's weird to see them all grown up. I've been away for so long... they barely hit my middle when I left. Now Alessio is almost as tall as me." He sighed and laid down on his bundle of blankets. They still didn't pick up the fort blanket.

Sakura did the same, but she didn't bother changing. She just kicked off her boots and laid down next to him, on the spot she has claimed last night. Seeing him so deep in thought, she softly poked his shoulder. "Septim for your thoughts?"

"What if I never have left? I wouldn't have missed so much out of my family's life."

"You said you had no regrets, last night."

"I don't have any. But it doesn't change the fact that I don't even know my siblings anymore."

"Spend time with them," Sakura answered, staring at the ceiling. "You might be gone tomorrow. Or next week. Or next month. But when you will... at least you'll know your own family is not a stranger anymore."

"That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say before."

Sakura poked his shoulder again, but this time she used chakra.

"Hey! Crazy woman..."

.

.

.

.

"Padfoot? Can I ask why is Tobias burnt to a crisp?" A man with a face entirely covered by a horrible, gray, burlap mask, lifted his head from the registry book. He appeared to be irritated. But an irritated Gray Fox was better than an angry Gray Fox.

"The fool targeted a Motierre... and naturally, Padfoot wanted to help his comrade. We didn't know she was well guarded."

"A Motierre?" He cursed something under his breath. "The Motierres are directly under our protection. What was he thinking!?"

The Fox walked closer. The man was dead, that was for sure. "And how didn't you know they had protection?"

"She was only accompanied by a young woman. She released black flames on Tobias. There was nothing I could do."

"Black flames?"

Padfoot nodded. "Yes, boss. Black flames. The woman's been living in the Market District since yesterday. Pink hair. Goes by the name of Sakura."

The Fox stared down at the corpse.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Done. I burnt out my brain during the update spree last time so I needed some time for my muse to recover. What do you think about the chapter? Too bland?

I'm still laying out the terrain for the actual plot to happen. The Cyrodiil Arc might get longer than expected but I hope not.

There are a lot of secrets surrounding the Motierre family; I'm curious if anybody will be able to decipher them all before they are actually revealed.

Regarding the song scene: there was a really nice extended version of the _Return of the Dragonborn_ by Malukah. I thought it would be nice to get deeper in the whole Dragonborn aspect... mostly as a teaser before the shit gets serious.

We are literally one arc away before the official Skyrim plot takes place. She crosses the border with Cyrodiil and ... you know what happens next. No more spoilers.

But the Dragon Language is not the main aspect of this arc. Sakura came here with a mission to carry on in the name of Nocturnal. Will she get the cowl? Dunno. Maybe. Maybe not.

I always found the game weird. If you guys are wondering why can she translate and shit like that... okay so. I started my game (I literally started a new save game because my old file corrupted after trying out so many mods), escaped Helgen, headed to Riften. No Balgruuf, no nothing. There were the Word Walls in Shroud Hearth Barrow and Snow Veil Sanctum and I could absorb the words just fine. You just can't unlock them without dragon souls. That's all.

On top of that... no dragons meant no dragons swooping down to bug your quest and kill NPCs. I mean they can get killed by vampires eventually... but no dragons means one less thing to worry about. Right?

The words in your game are translated, you know what they mean and you know what they do. Explain that. It's written in Dragon Language and translated in English (which we'll pretend it's Tamrielic). On your screen, the dragon language words appear written with the Latin alphabet whenever a Priest or a Deathlord is talking. So yeah.

It makes sense that the Dragonborn has the innate ability to speak Dovahzul.

I think it's only natural for me to say that Paathurnax is going to live. No buts. I recommend installing Paathurnax Dilemma mod if you play the game and you want to spare him. Fucking Blades.

They do have those cool katanas tho.

The newspaper is actually a real thing, by the way. Oblivion players will know. They hired khajits strictly to deliver the newspapers all across the country. Dunno if in the whole Empire.

I'm really curious if you guys can guess the identity of the Gray Fox.

Also, if you have any pairing ideas (males only and game characters), let me know.

I've been thinking of making a one-shot series once the pairing has been established; featuring the guys that never made into the story. I also got a really cool spinoff idea from a reader; a Sakura and Miraak story of all things. At first I was reluctant about it, then my muse slapped me hard across my face. I will have to get onto it when I'm done with this one. But I already reached over 100k words and I'm not even done with the pre-prologue sequence. Fuck my life.

If you stayed up til this point, you're an absolute legend.

I apologize for the shitty fighting scenes.

Cheers!


	27. XXV: The Lion

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Sakura visited the old lady first thing after breakfast time was over. After a rather copious meal, she has stopped by a spices and dried herbs cart to purchase a small bag of jasmine tea. The old lady was a tea drinker as well, so maybe she would like the gift. Maybe it will put Sakura in her good graces and she'll spill the beans. Not a bad idea at all.

Gently rapping her knuckles against the door, the lady unlocked and opened it just slightly, so Sakura could come through.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you so soon, dear! Do you have other trinkets you'd want me to take care of?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not this time. But tea appreciators are rare on Tamriel - from what I have seen so far, so I thought you'd like to have this jasmine tea together."

The old woman let a smile stretch on the wrinkly features of her face. "Oh, I'd be delighted! Follow me."

Sakura handed her the brown, paper bag full of tiny, dried herbs, and started to prepare the hot water in the brass pot hanging above the fire. Judging by all the carpets in the room, you'd think they were a fire hazard, but no.

They silently prepared the tea, as Sakura was gestured to gather the cups and teapot from the top shelf, along with a small box of sugar. They soon sat back down at the table pushed far against the wall. The lady poured the tea.

Sakura took a sip, relishing in the aroma. It was a welcomed change from the typical lavender or frost mirriam tea options she had in Skyrim. Maybe she should bring quite some bags of tea with her, when the mission - and vacation, were over. "Ma'am, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"What is it, my dear?" She sat down her cup.

"I got a tip from a khajiti thief... he told me to ask you about the Arena fights."

The old lady's eyes widened gradually, before nodding. "So you seek an audience with the Gray Fox, I assume."

There was no point in denying. "Yes, ma'am."

She sighed. "The Gray Fox is a controversial figure here in Cyrodiil. He's the Guildmaster of the bunch of wayward scoundrels in the sewers, yes, but he's also involved in the underground Arena fights. Once a year, underground fights shake off the meek from the batch of gladiators, to take part in the tournament."

"So an audience would mean..."

"Proving him you're worth his time. Put on a show, and he'll listen to what do you have to say."

 _'Most likely just snatch the cowl off his head and make a run for it but talking works too.'_

"I see. But how do you even join the underground fights?"

The old lady took one last sip from her tea. "There is a trapdoor which leads to the sewers; not much farther from here in the Waterfront District. Took the first turn to the left and you will find yourself in the old lobby of the Imperial City Prisons. There is someone who handles all the potential recruits." She paused. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sakura nodded solemnly. "More than ever, ma'am."

The old lady touched her hand, gently. "Good luck, then."

.

.

.

.

Marcurio was in his room, but he wasn't quite alone. Tora was sitting on his lap, stretching her sore back. He was reading a volume, absently petting the small, brown cat, careful not to undo the black ribbon.

"You know... this is so peaceful, nya. Are you sure you don't want to go kick ass or something?"

"Not now, Tora. You said that you're glad that Madam Shijimi is not hiring brats to chase you anymore." He turned a page, leaning his cheek against his fist.

Tora snorted. "Of course I am. But still... it was a good workout. Team Kakashi was better than Team Ebisu, I'll tell you that." She sighed, nostalgically. "I miss the little brats. Somehow."

"I can't let you run off on your own, yet. I have to find a way to break it to Sakura."

"Chihiro let you borrow her summoning scroll. You sighed the contract. You met her friends. Why would she be mad about it?"

"I had to steal her scroll. She really should know about it and it would be better if I told her on my own. How do I even break it to her, anyway?"

Tora shrugged, leaning her head against his palm. "Yeah, that's the spot. Look. You have your own secrets and she has her own. Remember her armor? When you put the scroll back. Something's going on and I think it would be mutually beneficial if we found out what."

Tora was right, in a way. It was dark, but he could recognize the familiar metal buckles of the Thieves Guild typical cuirass. Since Sakura has been a ninja... and a pirate... being a simple thief was kind of a downgrade. Yet there was something darker going on; he had that gut feeling. Which meant that Tora was right. Again, in a way.

"Fine. How do you want to investigate, then? Stalk her? I have my own shit to attend. Plus, I'd rather rest before leaving Cyrodiil. My vacation just started, you know?"

The cat snorted. "Look. Just keep an eye out for suspicious behavior. For any weird kinks that might catch your attention."

"She's weird by default."

"Weirder than usual then. Come on, it will be fun. Don't tell me you don't want a bit of action. And don't give me that relax bullshit again. Once you learn to thrive on the battlefield, it's very hard to break that routine."

Tora puffed in a cloud of white smoke when the door to his room opened. Sakura stepped in, putting down her flower basket on a chair.

She has picked up quite a few lavender flowers on the way back. There was a flower field just outside the main city gates. They could make a really good tea. Or potions.

"There went that sound again. The dispelling sound. You know, when a summoning or sealing happens." Sakura pointed it out, but all she saw was Marcurio reading innocently, sitting at his desk.

"You're hearing things, woman. What have you been up to?"

She snorted. "I thought I could dry out a few lavender flowers. They make a really good tea."

"Tea? Out of all those flowers?" He raised his gaze from the book and spotted the mountain of purple flowers piling up in her basket.

"Well... yes. They ... help me with my insomnia. Sometimes."

"Why don't you use them for potions, though? Out of all those flowers, you could make quite a few. You do know what are they good for... right?"

Seeing the puzzled look on her face, he sighed and headed right for his bookcase. "Right."

Sakura knew that most herbs were quite good to mix in potions, but that did not mean she knew their exact properties. "Alright, professor. What can we make out of them?"

Marcurio rolled his eyes. He uncovered a mound draped with a white cloth, to reveal an old alchemy table. He has covered it before he left, so it wouldn't get all dusty. He opened the cabinet above the table and reached for a few jars.

"Lavender flowers can be brewed in four different potions: they can absorb magical blasts so you will resist their effects better, they can fortify your stamina so you can last longer in a fight, they can sap away an opponent's mana reserves or they can make your Conjuration spells more potent." He began his lecture. Sakura moved closer, holding her basket.

"Let's try to make a potion then. Which one will it be?"

Sakura sat and thought for a moment. "The stamina fortifying potion?"

"Good choice." He nodded, approvingly. "Besides the lavender, you will also need garlic, and I recommend adding a few torchbugs to increase its potency."

Sakura nodded and grabbed a knife from the toolbox inside the cabinet. Marcurio dragged a chair and sat down, holding the book open.

"Clean and chop a whole garlic as tiny as possible." He instructed.

Sakura carefully cut apart the dry husks of the garlic and started chopping, piece by piece.

Upon a closer inspection of her face, Marcurio leaned in closer.

"Don't tell me you're crying."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's the garlic. How comes it's not affecting you?"

"Practice. But my old potions teacher always advised us to chill ingredients like these before chopping them. He flipped when a former classmate wasted an entire pound of frost salts."

Sakura deposited the chopped garlic in a wooden bowl. "What's next?"

"Clear the flowers from lavender flower stems... three of them should do." she did so, grabbing a handful of flowers and ran the blade of the knife along the green stems of the flowers.

"Collect everything in a mortar and pestle. Afterward, add two torchbug torax pieces and crush them together. The lavender flowers are easier to crush when they're dry, but it's not that much of a bother."

Sakura applied quite some force when using the pestle. It soon turned into a fine powder.

"Good now remember: grease and slime are a very good poisons base, but potions are created using a water base. The higher quality the water is, the better are the potions. Pour the garlic in the bubble above the fire, along with a cup of water." He said, reading the instructions.

The powder would then be mixed with just enough water to form a paste, and then left to boil in the recipient next to the garlic water. It took a while, and Marcurio had to find a clean, empty flask to put in the middle of the table.

The thin, glass neck started to ooze and drip a red liquid.

"I think we are done." Sakura sighed and sat her basket back on the chair.

Marcurio took a better look and nodded. "Yeah. Let it drip for a few minutes. The flask should be full soon enough. Of course, you can also ask for my mother's recipe for her Horker Stew. She uses lavender as seasoning."

That was new. "It seems that lavender has quite a bunch of utilities then. I will keep in mind to ask her."

Marcurio kept skimming through the book. "Do you know what's one of the hardest ingredients to find?"

Sakura gave him a look.

"What? I found a trivia section. Honestly now, do you know?"

She shook her head.

"Salmon roe. It can only be obtained during salmon's mating season, in fall, which means now and the next two months. The salmon jumping the waterfalls are ready to mate and are most likely to contain salmon roe. Alternatively, you can find them in the water."

"But what's so special about it?" Yes, the ingredient could be gathered only for a short while, and standing still on top of a waterfall was not an easy feat. Neither was catching fish mid-jumping.

"It's only the most potent ingredient for waterbreathing potions."

"That sounds like a useful potion if you're not me or an Argonian." For obvious reasons. "But wouldn't the population of salmon be endangered if their eggs were constantly harvested?"

Marcurio shrugged. "There are special salmon fisheries that prevent the salmon from extinction. But harvesting salmon roe is a controlled activity conducted by a small office of alchemists. Hence why it's rare to find salmon roe from any run-off-the-mill alchemists and vendors. But that's what it makes a really expensive ingredient too."

"I see. So most alchemists resort to using nordic barnacles for their waterbreathing potion stocks. Makes sense."

Sakura watched the flask fill up. It was soon ready to be corked and carried around.

"You know... I've been wondering if there's a way to create more potent potions that come in smaller bottles. I've seen flasks with really high-quality potions, but just by carrying those huge things around would slow you down in battle."

The idea intrigued Marcurio. He nudged her to go on.

"You know, you could seal the bottles away. But what if you have no physical time to do so? What if the bottle breaks while you're in a hurry? We have something called soldier pills. They taste horrible but can keep your energy levels up without food or sleep for quite a few days. What if the potion material could be synthesized in some sort of capsules?"

"You know... it's not a bad idea. It could be a tremendous help for the soldiers on the battlefields. Or even for us. You don't have time to lay down and have a healthy meal while dungeon dwelling."

"But how would that be possible to make?"

Marcurio shrugged. "I will look into it. Then you'll give me the formula for soldier pills. Maybe the water quantity can be reduced to the point the whole thing becomes a paste. But you'd have to ingest a very small amount; equivalent with a potion sip."

"True. You could damage your body if you consumed too much of a certain ingredient. A concentrated mass."

It could help in the tournament as well. Talos knew what kind of opponents she would be pitted against. It was... a scary thought. In a way.

"Have you practiced Oakflesh?"

Sakura nodded. "A bit... especially on the way to pick Alessia from work. Why?"

Marcurio put a hand under his chin. He left his spot for just a short while, going to grab the second tome Sakura has found.

"Because I think you might be ready to learn the upgrade. Stoneflesh."

Every time the tension of the battle would start growing, Marcurio always protected his skin with Stoneflesh, the first thing of all. It saved his ass many times in the past, including his time spent down in the catacombs in Hammerfell, and even during the battle with Richie the Lion.

"Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'. Using Stoneflesh drains your mana a little quicker. You need to concentrate a little harder to achieve that mana armor, to keep it longer and sturdier. Makes sense?"

"It does."

"Good. Now, the process is rather simple. You see, mages are not really wearing around heavy plates, chainmail, helmets and any kind of armor. Stoneflesh, and everything bellow and onwards, are spells that conjure a magic armor. It taps into your own mana reserves to shield yourself from all kinds of attacks. A regular steel armor wouldn't necessarily withstand a strong Destruction spell, but a mana armor could absorb most of it. It depends on its quality."

Sakura listened to the lecture, again. She made herself comfortable, on the bed, resting her back against the wall. Marcurio was sitting next to her, with the book opened. Sakura held on the right side of the book, reading closely together.

The spells have been around for far longer than Sakura has anticipated and a language could suffer severe modifications over the course of centuries. While she has read rather old tomes back in the wintery Outpost, they had a rather good adaptation. The spellbooks have not been updated to the modern language, mages fearing the spells would lose their strength from a misspelled incantation.

There was something special about the Sharingan eyes. Advanced versions could be used to easily decipher codes; a skill her brother must be using on a daily basis considering his current mission. Or at least... that's what he's been up to before she left. Maybe Sasuke decided to go home and visit. Maybe not. Maybe... Sakura could send a letter.

A sudden thought dawned on her. Perhaps the reason she could read and write the dragon language was her Sharingan. It could be a strong possibility. But then... why couldn't she decipher Gallus' encoded journal on her own as well? She recognized a few characters, but only because of the glossary at the end of ' _Falmer: A Study'._ The initial theory was dismissed. Back to square one.

"Sakura, are you listening?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and nodded. "Yeah... you were at the Alteration theory paragraph... weren't you?"

No, he wasn't.

"That was three pages ago. Look, I know there's something bothering you. We can stop if you want to. But dwelling on the past," referring obviously to a dead language; "won't allow you to evolve and better yourself for the future."

And he kind of made sense. Sakura expected him to snap bonk her head, not go all gentle and philosophical. That was kind of uncharacteristic of him... but maybe she just didn't know him that well, yet.

"Let's continue. I promise I will pay full attention right now."

She seemed sincere enough for him to continue reading. He'd stop and make commentaries, explaining the different terminologies and inflections, making everything more clear for her. If they could go through a few more old books, she'd be able to study spells on her own in no time.

Unconsciously, her pink head leaned against his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. He just went on and on and Sakura listened. Her mind was absorbing information, and Sakura was kind of sad that she didn't share her head with Matatabi anymore. The old cat often caught on whatever she has missed from a lecture.

It didn't matter when. Mission details or Iruka's lessons, she has been there.

Something caught her attention, however. She smelled _cat_ and it was not because of her. It was because of _him_. He smelled like cats, but in a way, a shinobi with a ninken partner would smell like a dog. There was something ... strange, going on. Maybe he didn't know what was happening, but if he did, she just hoped he would tell her on his own.

The lecture ended, eventually. Sakura's Stoneflesh was almost flawless, pumping the appropriate amount of mana into her arcane armor. Sadly, they couldn't test it out. Not here. And Sakura had no clearance for the dueling rooms at the Arcane University. She has been allowed a tour and that was everything she was going to receive.

"And that concludes your training. How efficient is that on the battlefield... I don't know. But when we go back we could jump in the nearest cave and test it out."

"Really? Caves? I thought you hated caves."

"I do. But it's not like you have a choice. You go where you're hired to go. I have yet to find an employer that would like to explore a nice tavern."

"Good luck finding one of those. Thieves usually explore taverns, though." That was kind of true. You were rarely sent in the bowels of a tomb to retrieve something. If anything, Sakura was a special case, with the whole Snow Veil Sanctum and Irkngthand fiasco.

But the average thief was sent to fish items out of pockets, steal certain objects, steal all kinds of objects reaching a certain value, or hell - whoever was in the mood for a bit of writing, they could make a few modifications in business lodgers, so their recent hits could be overseen by business owners.

Nobody would notice the missing packages of rice (for example), if said packages of rice were never supposed to be delivered, according to their business lodgers. It was pretty smart.

But all of these happened within the walls of a city. So theoretically... you could be exploring a nice tavern to take a better look at your target.

Something inside Marcurio snapped when he heard the word 'thief' come out of her mouth. He supposed it was the slip-up he needed.

"I assume you're speaking out of experience, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. "What... what do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Sakura. I saw your uniform that night. In your room."

"Well, what were you doing in my room at night, then?"

He held his tongue for a moment.

"And why do you smell like _cat_? Why do you smell like _Richie_?" She took a step forward.

He snapped out. "I don't smell like anybody. You just hit your head."

"Cat summoners can smell very well the members of their glare. You're hiding something from me too, so don't you just go patronizing me." She poked his chest hard with her index finger.

He immediately grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. She gasped.

"Don't forget where are you living right now. If you give me one reason to think that you pose a threat to my family, I will end you. And I will not hesitate."

His words stung, that was an understatement. "Then why didn't you say anything until now?"

"I wanted to give you the benefit of doubt." He narrowed his eyes.

Sakura gulped and snatched her wrist away. She paced the room and grabbed her basket. She immediately dumped inside the scrolls and made her way towards the window.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"You have nowhere else to go."

Sakura opened the windows and took a step on the windowsill. "Maybe. But as a thief, I can tell you that your family is protected. No thief under the Gray Fox... or under our command... is able to touch the Motierres."

What did she mean by that, he didn't know. Nor could he ask her, because she jumped on the window and walked away.

His family was protected? Has his mother been paranoid all this time?

The truth was that Sakura only spotted the Shadowmark that morning. It was a diamond with two circles drawn over the left and right points.

Marcurio was kind of right. Where would she go? Maybe the fence would let her stay over for a little while. Maybe until the whole Cowl mission would be sorted out. Then go back to Skyrim and begin her grooming.

Still, her heart clenched. It was a weird feeling of pain she wanted to push in the back of her mind. It hurt.

The trip to the Waterfront District was somber, like a funerary march. No, she was exaggerating. But she didn't know what to expect. Sakura could rent an inn room, eventually.

Sakura knocked on the door, and the old lady was surprised to see the pink-haired woman on her doorstep for a second time that day. She was let inside, and Sakura meekly related what happened.

The old woman held her hand. "Oh dear... how could I refuse the Champion of Nocturnal a place to stay?"

"Champion of Nocturnal?"

"Of course! At least until you complete your divine duty. Normally... you would have divine guidance as well, but she was known to shroud everything in darkness, so only sharp minds could complete her tasks. It's not important for her to fulfill your mission, Sakura. For her, it's important to do it on your own. Otherwise, she could have possessed a human and take the cowl back on her own. Nocturnal needs to see that you wish to free your soul."

Sakura nodded numbly. Seeing her so down, the old woman prepared her another cup of tea. And another. And another.

"So... would you mind telling me what happened?"

Tea was poured gently in two cups. It has turned quite into a ritual between her and the old fence.

"Me and Marcurio fell out. He called me out for being a thief... I kind of understand him being worried and all... everyone becomes protective over their families when the need arises. But it still kind of hurt, you know? I would never do anything to put them in danger. Not after the kindness they showed me so far. If he knew I was a thief all his time... why would he take his time to teach me a spell and help me brew a potion? It makes no sense..." She stared down at her reflection in the teacup. "But I have my suspicions that he became a cat summoner. And to do that he had to take my summoning scroll without my permission. I just... expected him to tell me, eventually."

The old lady listened and smiled. "Oh love, the young lioness..."

Sakura looked over her cup, mortified. "What...?"

"Don't look at me like that, my dear. You two became friends, didn't you?"

"I guess we did... we trusted each other. Or at least, I thought we did."

"Focus on your mission, Sakura, and everything will be alright. You will see. Maybe he'll get back to his senses too. Meanwhile, you can stay with me. I can offer you the proper guidance and nobody will question you going out anymore. I think it's for the best... your soul is on the line here, not his and not theirs."

Sakura sketched a smile. "You're right... thank you, ma'am. For everything."

"Call me Lady Valentia."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Lady Valentia."

"For nothing."

.

.

.

.

Sakura decided to leave the wooden shack at sundown. Under Lady Valentia's instructions, Sakura unsealed something rather special from one of her storage scrolls, to wear to the tournament. It was an outfit that consisted of a black pair of pants, a black, sleeveless turtleneck top, a tan-colored pair of overalls, and a painted porcelain mask.

Lady Valentia arranged a makeshift fluffy bed full of yarn blankets somewhere in the corner. It was not a bed, but not only it was warmer than a bedroll... it was much more comfortable too. In no way Sakura would make an old lady go bring in a bed or let her sleep on the floor. She enjoyed her blanket nest a lot. Right on top, sat the outfit. She picked the mask up and sighed.

Two holes were carved out. Several red lines were painted along the cheeks, especially, and had a protruding beak in the place of the nose. It was Shisui's old ANBU mask. The Crow, or _Karasu_. The role of the Crow was passed down on her shoulders shortly after the war and Kakashi-sensei's inauguration. Itachi-nii has been restored to his full status and Sakura has joined him and Sasuke to dispatch several remains of Otsutsuki chakra. They felt safer for the 'traitor' to have ANBU escorts on his redeeming mission. It was the first family activity they'd partake in after several years.

But Shisui-nii has been missing. He was dead. And the mask was passed down to her.

She was branded and installed as a full-fledged ANBU. When the mission was over... she left to meet up with her crew. But she took the uniform with her. Nobody else would be _Karasu,_ nobody but her and her brother.

"It's a beautiful mask." Lady Valentia commented.

Sakura merely nodded. "It is... it was my brother's. Now I kind of inherited it. I thought it would make a good Arena disguise." She was left to change behind the dressing screen. The red swirly tattoo was visible on her shoulder. She replaced the typical sandals with her boots. They were much more comfortable.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but tear up a little behind her mask. With a few quick movements, her locks were up and pinned in a bun, on top of her head. They were covered with a piece of cloth that kept them in place. It kind of looked like Ino's hair, shortly after she chopped up her hair. They both did, during their battle, and both of them grew it back out. It was inevitable.

There has been a saying on how kunoichi wore their hair short to be more efficient and don't risk their hair getting in the way. But at the same time... a truly strong shinobi could be looking, however, they wanted to and still kick ass. Lady Tsunade had long hair. Kurenai-sensei had long hair. Deidara had long hair too - even if he was called a Rapunzel for more times than he could count on his fingers. Hashirama-sama had long hair too. Jiraiya-sensei had a wild mane of spiky hair too. The list could go on... and end with her own father.

Did appearances matter, anyways?

To complete her outfit, Lady Valentia opened a drawer and pulled out a small pendant. It was a Nightingale crest. "Keep this for luck, my dear. Walk with the shadows."

Sakura smiled beneath her mask as the pale, wrinkly hands tied the amulet around her neck. Her eyes landed immediately on the Aedric amulets on top of the end table. She always wore them simultaneously. Both were gifts. One from priestess Diniya and one from Vol. She tucked them both into an inner pocket of her overalls. She wanted to carry them both.

"Thank you, Lady Valentia." She bowed and left immediately.

The trapdoor was hidden rather well among the weeds. It led to a rather wobbly wooden ladder into what seemed to be the old lobby of the Imperial City Prisons. The cells were rundown and some were flooded from the crack in the walls, being in such close proximity with the sewers. Someone was already waiting for her.

The man was tall, corpulent, and his head was entirely covered by a black burlap mask. Behind the eyeholes you could see a pair of pitch-black eyes, watching you with unadulterated malice.

"So you wish to join the rest of the deadbeats in the Arena." The man circled her around, before roughly grabbing her chin. He looked left and right, and eventually, he let her go, as Sakura resisted the urge to punch the living daylights out of his face and blow away all of her chances to join the Arena.

"Yes. I do."

The man took a torch from the sconce next to him and motioned her to follow him. They walked deeper into the old ruined prison and stopped in front of a cell. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a keychain. He unlocked the door.

"You will stay here until you're called to fight. Don't wander and don't try to escape. You have one more chance to back out. If you don't, you will have to stay until the end. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He locked the door as soon as Sakura stepped inside and left, leaving a torch on the opposite wall of the hallway the only source of light.

The cell was quite spacious but it lacked any kind of basic accommodations. No beds, no chairs, not even a pile of straws to rest your ass on. Several rusty chains hung from the ceiling. There were, on the wall next to her, several sequences of scratches. The same sequence of four vertical lines crossed by a single horizontal one was repeated four times. Three more lines were left untouched and unattended.

23 days.

Did the poor soul stay inside the prison for less than a month? Has he been sent to the block? Or did he escape? She didn't know.

But soon enough, she could hear footsteps walking closer and closer to the door of her cell. A tall figure clad in black Thieves Guild garb was standing in front of her, unlocking the door. The face was entirely covered by a gray burlap mask, and a set of blue characters ran down from the top of his head to the bridge of his nose.

It was the Gray Fox.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Well, it took me less to update than last time... I think. Cliffhanger, yeah, I know, I'm evil. But it has reached over 5k words and stretching it too much might have been a bad idea. You know, I always forget what do I want to tell you guys when I start writing these author's notes. I remember them only after I publish the chapters. Fuck me, right?

Okay so let's break everything down for a bit. Marcurio and Sakura fell out for a bit. But I guess it's all for the best since his family won't stand in her way anymore. Making Marcurio react super chill about it would have been too weird. I felt it was the most natural outcome. But he didn't actually kick her out. Sakura left on her own accord.

I will be honest, the guy at the beginning of the arena is inspired by the slave trader in Swords and Sandals. Man, I loved that game. I got the paid version from AppStore and I eventually managed to beat the game. The PC browser version is harder because, on the phone, you can watch an ad to revive you. On the PC... well you can't. You try not to die, lmao.

' _Young lioness, the love_ ' is the bastardized translation (by me) of a neomodern poem title by Nichita Stănescu, a Romanian writer and poet. In this poem, the love is characterized by a young lioness. One of the verses is something like how a lioness jumped in his face and but it off, leaving it numb. I will be honest, I was never a fan of any authors or works we were forced to study in high school, but I thought it could be an appropriate metaphor. There's no love yet between these two... no, there's something else. I don't even know how to describe it. Maybe it's some sort of weird fondness that made them feel so betrayed while putting together the pieces.

He's fond of her.

She's fond of him.

There's no love yet... Lady Valentia is a senile old lady.

Now, if you remember from the old chapter, the fool Tobias said something about the 'Councilman being not that much of a family member.' Yet there's a Protected shadowmark on their house, instead of Loot, like normal merchant buildings or stalls. It means that they're protected from the Thieves for a totally different reason. I'm wondering if you could guys guess why.

Also, if you have noticed, Alessia was much more relieved to see that Sakura was the one to pick her up from work. The answer lies within the tavern if you wonder why. Again, I'm really curious if you guys have a good theory of why.

And, if you guys have played Oblivion, you might have noticed that the cell Sakura was placed in, was actually the cell the Hero of Kvatch resided in before Uriel Septim VII used it with his bodyguards to escape. It's an Oblivion easter egg.

Okay, that should be all... I guess. Read and review. ^^

Cheers!


	28. XXVI: The Brothers

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked over the gate. The Gray Fox turned the rusty key in the lock.

"The slave driver let me know a new gladiator joined the Arena." No introductions, no formalities. Nothing. Straight to point, and Sakura knew she competed for an audience with the very guy that was standing before her, eyeing Sakura with a critical look.

"When do I get to fight?"

"Soon. You were here early, so you get to leave early. If you win, that's it."

"What happens if ... you don't win?" Sakura dared to ask. Yeah, that was out of the question. Losing was not an option at all; not if she wanted an audience with the man before her.

The Gray Fox snorted. "You'd better hope you don't." His glinting eyes landed on the crow mask, but his emotions were well clouded by a veil of coldness.

"You will be introduced with a stage name." The unasked question followed immediately. What was her stage name?

Sakura paused, a little, before raising her head. " _Karasu_. My name is _Karasu_."

"Very well then, Karasu." He spoke. "Come with me then. Your fight will start soon. Padfoot spoke of an audience with me. You'd better perform well, or you will find yourself on the bottom of the lake."

He was answered with a simple, silent nod, as she followed him through the musty stone corridors. They stopped in front of a large metal gate which led to a circular, gigantic, dirt arena. The seats were full of all kinds of people, of all kinds of races and ethnicities, wealth and social status.

In one of the highest seats was a pale man with medium-length hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He either resembled Marcurio in a weird way, either her mind was just playing tricks on her.

Judging by the several jeweled rings adorning his fingers and the fine, blue clothes, he must have been an aristocrat of the Imperial City. Two soldiers in steel-plate armor were poised on his left and right, as stoic bodyguards to defend their master.

A few rows down, Sakura could briefly notice a Thalmor or two. Whether they were present on official matters among the whole riff-raff of the City, or for their own entertainment, that was hard to decide. But they were very well absorbed by the fight happening in front of their own eyes.

There was a man in the front row that strongly resembled Disco from the Auction house. He announced the winner of the match, a certain 'Lucio the Undaunted', as his dead opponent was dragged away by the slave trader.

The Gray Fox looked down at her. "You will follow in a few moments. Remember, this is a deathmatch; the fight will last until your opponent is dead. You will have to choose from two kinds of weapons at the beginning of the match. You're unable to use something else."

"What about spells?"

"Spells are allowed."

Sakura nodded. The gate in front of her was slowly lifting.

"For the next match, a new Pit Dog enters the Arena, from the frozen lands of Skyrim!" The man rose up. "Meet Karasu!" The crowd started a round of applause.

Sakura sighed and walked past the gates, assuming her position across the opposite gate which opened slowly. A male Bosmer stood in front of her, solemn.

"And her opponent, Fargar of Valenwood!" The crowd cheered again.

Two men in roughspun clothing walked over.

"You have to choose a weapon, m'lady." He stated, meekly. Sakura had to choose between a scimitar and a cutlass. Interesting choices. And so did Fargar. Her hand instinctively wrapped around the handle of the cutlass and unsheathed the blade.

Sakura nodded her chin and walked closer to the middle of the arena. Fargar did the same. They seemed to have chosen the same weapon.

"Fight!"

Sakura hesitated for not a single moment, but neither did Fargar. He narrowed his eyes, meeting her blade with ferocious swings, aimed for her head. The quicker she would die, the better, in his head. Bosmers were known to be the best archers, often sniping their opponents before they had a chance to draw their weapons.

But this guy seemed rather skilled with a blade. And he was goddamn fast. The armor was subpar and less likely it could withhold a stab, but what he lacked in equipment, was compensated by raw skill.

He had no form, he had no style, and less likely he has had a teacher in the past.

With each tiny scratch and cut, the crowd cheered or booed. They could smell the blood and the sweat, like sharks awaiting a bloody prey. They went crazy, women and men alike.

Sakura briefly could see the Gray Fox, standing in the front row, crossing his arms and watching the fight with a critical look.

The man in fancy threads was the same, often whispering to one of his guards, who nodded their helmet head in agreement.

Then Sakura remembered. She had to put on a show. She not only parried but butted hard enough to push Fargar back. Sakura jumped back, putting enough distance between the two of them, and held her cutlass, readjusting her grip on the handle. She took a deep breath.

A black substance coated the blade, from the hilt to the tip of the sword, and then she vanished.

The crowd gasped. Where has she gone?

Right behind Fargar. He twitched his ear and turned just in time to block, but this time he had no time to swing. All he could do was helplessly hold his blade in a defensive manner, as flashings of black and white relentlessly pushing him back.

He tried to fight back. And right when the sword seemed to have cut right through her body and the fight was won, it felt like slashing a mental picture.

Like she has been there, but at the same time... she wasn't.

His head started to hurt. Several Karasus seemed to have shaped out of nowhere, but they were nothing. His mind was playing tricks on him.

.

" _Shisui-nii! You're back from the mission?" Sakura spotted the black haired teen sitting on a tree branch. He seemed focused enough not to notice her._

 _Sakura pouted and leaped, landing on the branch, right beside him. She poked his cheek. "Shisui!"_

 _The boy's shoulders jumped and looked around, to see a pair of big, bluish-green eyes staring at him._

 _"Oh, Sakura-chan. I didn't hear you."_

 _"I asked you if you just came back from the mission." She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes; a look which kind of resembled Uncle Madara's annoyed and disappointed face. She looked like a mini-Madara with pink hair, honestly._

 _"No, Sakura-chan. I did not. This is a clone, I am certainly still away on the mission." The sarcasm was heavy, but Sakura had yet to learn the sacred language of unmeaning words._

 _Her sole response was a strong punch to the gut, just like how Matatabi taught her. Shisui was caught off guard, so his gut received the full strength of the tiny fist. He wheezed. "W-Why the hell you did that for!?"_

 _"So you're not a clone, after all." She put her hands on her hips, in a matter-of-fact manner, until she was grabbed in a chokehold. Shisui rubbed his fist hard against the top of her head. "Hey! Let me go!"_

 _"You brat!"_

 _"Stop!" Sakura flinched but giggled. He eventually let her go._

 _"Serves you for punching your adorable big brother!" He poked her forehead. "Have you practiced your Body Flicker like I showed you?"_

 _Something changed on Sakura's face. "Un. But there's something I'm unable to grasp on, Shisui-nii. How do you do that cool trick? When you're using Body Flicker, it's like you're also making clones to confuse the enemy."_

 _Shisui caught on what Sakura was describing rather quickly. "Hm. Imagine something like this, Sakura-chan." He grabbed two leaves. "You want to go for this leaf. To cut through it. But when you do, it moves so fast, you see an image of that leaf but you can't touch it. It is, after all, a trick of the eye."_

 _"An afterimage."_

 _"That's right." Sakura felt him tousle the top of her hair. "Do you think you're ready to learn it?"_

 _"Think? I know I'm ready." She spoke, rather confidently. Shisui couldn't help but chuckle._

 _._

Sakura hasn't grasped quite well on the Afterimage Clone jutsu when she was that age. She has been, after all, about 7 years old. But she practiced relentlessly after his death. She was the only one whom he passed down the secrets of his Body Flicker mastery, and she intended to live up to his name. To honor his memory.

Her mask was lifted off her face just enough so the handle of the blade was gripped between her teeth. If Zoro could do it, so could she. Then, she broke into a sprint. Her now free hands moved into a series of handseals.

Fargar's blade moved, but it touched no physical flesh of his opponent. Another flash of white and black whipped on his right side.

 _Tiger Dog Rat_

And just as he moved, ignoring the beads of sweat that rolled down his brow and down to his chin, he stopped.

Sakura swung her jaw and the blade landed right into her hand, sheathing it clean in the torso of the Wood Elf. A few strands of blood started to spot the ground beneath their feet. Fargar fell to his knees, and Sakura removed the cutlass from his body in a rather gentle manner.

The crowd has stayed silent for a little while until the Disco-impersonator (not really but he kind of looked like so) snapped from his daze. He finally realized what has been going on.

"And we have a winner! Karasu of Skyrim!"

Sakura felt her arm being lifted. She dropped the cutlass and bowed her head, before walking through the opposite gate.

"It was a good fight. We haven't seen anything like that in a long while, _sera_." A Dunmeri woman was tending a desk. She has been rummaging through a few drawers and pulled out a coin purse.

Fifty gold coins.

Sakura caught the purse mid-air. "Thank you."

The elf simply smiled. "Someone is waiting for you. The Fox told me to tell you that he'll be waiting for you on top of the wall, near the gates. He usually meets his people in nice taverns, so that was kind of strange. It's not wise to keep him waiting, however."

Sakura nodded. She left soon enough after the schedule for tomorrow was explained and clarified. That was the first fight, which allowed her some leniency, being new and all. But now that she was formally registered as Karasu, a legit Arena gladiator, she'd have to fight in as many fights as possible, before the fatigue kicked in.

But the spectators usually got bored to see the same fighters over and over, so there has been a limit to even those kinds of rounds.

There was a rather definite hierarchy for all the gladiators. Especially among the solo combatants, because yes, you could join either the Serpents of Kvatch - marked by blue or the Dragons of Anvil - marked by yellow.

People could, of course, place bets and go every Sunday to see the teams battle each other to the death. It was kind of like going to a sports match... but to the death.

The first few matches between individual gladiators were held underground, to wash away the weak. Those they were too embarrassed to send in the Arena District to fight for the Emperor.

All Sakura wanted was an audience with the Gray Fox. But if you signed up to fight on your own... you couldn't back down. You had to go until the end and the big prize was an audience with the Emperor himself.

But backing down meant death which was not something she would risk at the time being.

Sakura exited the bowels of the Imperial City and looked up. A figure was waiting for her on top of the protective walls between the Waterfront and the Arboretum.

.

.

.

.

The Motierres had dinner that evening, just like they had every other evening, but something was much more different than before. A chair was empty and Minerva had to prepare the meal alone. She hasn't paid much mind to it, she supposed that Sakura was visiting more of the city. But she has been called to dinner and there was no sign of that pink head of hers.

"Marcurio? Where's your friend?" Nobody seemed to have missed her presence until Minerva spoke the unspeakable question. His shoulders tensed immediately.

"She's gone. We argued, and she left." He replied, calmly.

Minerva's face fell. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear. But where could she have been gone... oh... I hope the Gray Fox won't get to her."

"Dear, we have talked about this..."

"Don't begin now. I know what I saw." Minerva stabbed her steak with her fork. "I just hope she found a nice inn for her to stay in."

Right. The Fox. For all they knew, she could have been best buddies with the bastard. Criminals stuck together, after all. Only the thought started to anger him more than it normally should.

Anytime now, he'd expect a good-natured comment and a smile, or a whack over his head, but none of them happened. He hasn't kicked her out. She left on her own. He was in the right for being protective of his family. For wanting no harm to happen to them. He was in the right.

But why did he feel so irritated out of a sudden?

That dinner has been the most awkward meal he has participated in his whole life, and that said something since they once had his uncle, aunt, and cousin for dinner once. They weren't bad people per se, but their uncle was high up in the Elder Council, and their aunt insulted his mother's draperies with every single occasional she got.

That dinner was a nightmare.

It wasn't a surprise that he had to summon Tora to hang out that evening. With Sakura out of the house, at least he could practice biting his thumbs for his summoning technique without making her suspicious.

"So Sakura's gone, then?"

"Yeah, Tora, she is."

The small brown cat curled in a bun on top of his desk. "I don't know what to say, I will be honest. So she knows?"

"I think she does."

"And she knows that you know...?"

"That too. That's why we argued."

Tora sighed. "I've been locked in a giant mansion for the last few years of my life so I can't say I know people that well. But after everything Chihiro has told me... she doesn't seem like truly bad guy to me. Sure, she had a different upbringing than you, but if she wanted to hurt your family, she might have done it already."

"Not to mention she has picked me up yesterday evening." Alessia had been standing in the doorway. They have been so engrossed in their conversation, they couldn't hear the door open just slightly.

"We were attacked by thieves and we fend them off. Don't you think she would have at least tried to save her 'mates'?"

"You've been attacked by thieves?" Marcurio's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"That's besides the point." Alessia walked inside and propped herself in a chair.

"I didn't kick her out, if that's what are you implying. She left on her own. Who knows what kind of mess she has gotten herself into." It was something she knew... and didn't want to drag them in the middle of everything.

Alessia sighed. "I just hope she's fine. I will keep an eye out tomorrow. Maybe she will show up. But since when did you get a cat?"

Marcurio picked Tora up. "Not long ago. This is Tora. Sakura's people have weird animal summoning contracts... and I signed one with the cats."

Tora merely lifted her paw, and Alessia couldn't resist not to pet and stroke the paw pads. "That's ... amazing."

"She doesn't speak Tamrielic. The human lady in charge gave me an amulet so I can understand and talk to them. It's a rather bothersome process, but it worked so far. Cats are mostly sent on information-gathering missions. I guess that's what they're the best at."

Tora purred in response. Oh just how she liked to be pet gently and with great care.

"Are cats supposed to even talk?"

"Summoned cats... yes. Summoned animals can generally speak."

"That's amazing..." Alessia gushed.

They were both too preoccupied with Tora to notice Alessio walk past Marcurio's room. He locked the door of his own chamber and reached inside a box under his bed. He sighed, looking to left and right, and removed the lid.

He laid down the leather cuirass on his bed and moved his fingers in a series of familiar handsigns. Just like how the Fox showed them. Like how he showed everyone else in their dysfunctional little family.

 _It was Ram, then Snake, then Tiger._

An almost perfect copy of Alessio appeared right next to him. He sighed and tucked the clone into bed, pulling the covers over him, as he put on his cuirass. He secured the buckles and flipped on the hood before opened the window to his room.

Soon enough, he jumped and made himself unseen.

.

.

.

.

The Fox was already waiting for her. He was staring over the horizon, over the District, when Karasu flickered besides him. Something in him awoke during that fight. Something began to make itself clear. It was a strange feeling of deja vu, and Padfoot's report from last night was the last piece of the puzzle.

He looked down at Karasu. She wanted to say something, but the Gray Fox silenced her, raising his palm.

Sakura could only bite inside her cheek. She was supposed to say something. That what an audience meant. That she'd talk and he'd listen to what she had to say. But again, maybe this pause would help her think of how was she going to put the problem in front of the Fox.

That it was a divine mission and Nocturnal wanted her cowl back. It has been stolen from her in the first place, anyways.

That's why it has been cursed in the first place. The Cowl would slowly erase your identity from history. Your face would be erased from pictures and your name would vanish from your own birth certificate. It was the ultimate price for the perfect, untraceable thief.

"That was an impressive technique you have used during the fight." A compliment was not at all expected, she could guess.

"Thank ...you. My brother has taught me how to use it."

The Fox remained silent for a while. The little portion of uncovered skin on his face remained unmoving. They just watched over the whole District from top of the tall, protective walls that encircled the Imperial City and its main ring.

"I know."

Sakura blinked softly under her mask. "What do you mean by... 'you know'?"

The Fox turned to her again. "I know who has taught you that technique. It's the Zanzō Bunshin. I taught you that."

But... how? "What game are you playing at, Gray Fox?" Sakura took a step back, filling her fists up with chakra. "My brother has taught me before..." she paused. "But he's dead now. "If you're trying to get beneath my skin I'll..."

The Gray Fox turned around. He made no sign of hostile movements just yet. "You don't have to believe me... but you will." His right fingers hooked around the hem of the cowl. Sakura leaned her masked face forward, narrowing her eyes.

He started to lift up the gray cloth, revealing the relatively smooth surface of pale skin. The reveal reached his nose, and Sakura could feel her body becoming rigid and cold. The fury felt a few moments before turned into something else.

"I...I don't believe it..."

The Gray Fox stood before her, with the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal hanging from his right hand.

"No..." Sakura took a step back.

"Sakura... let me explain."

"Stay away from me..." She muttered, but she couldn't break their eye contact. Her eyes remained locked on his. She took another few steps back, dangerously close to the edge.

"You will fall, come back!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Sakura slipped, but all she remembered was being knocked out even before she could plan a safe landing. She felt pain, then darkness veiling over her.

But the slumber didn't last long. Concrete was warm as a fluffy bed and her vision was no longer obstructed by the crow, porcelain mask. That thing was sitting on a wooden end table next to the bed.

It has all been a weird dream. A weird dream and nightmare combination that merged to hunt down her sanity. Right now she had to get up and meet the Gray Fox on the rooftops, then she could simply steal the damn cowl and go back to Skyrim. Screw being a tourist.

Screw Cyrodiil. All she wanted to do was go back and start her training. But no. That would have been too good to be true.

He has been standing in the doorway from the moment she has woken up. He hasn't changed at all... mainly. His face matured a little, but it still had a boyish deviousness, just like in his teens. His curly black hair reached the top of his shoulders and he never seemed to have grown out of those cute eyelashes.

The irises were black and the four-pointed pinwheel was red. The pupil was red too.

He was supposed to be blind. Eyeless.

"Who are you?" Sakura looked at him. Her face was contorted in anguish and pain. She remembered his death and it has haunted her until the very last moment.

"You know who I am, imouto." He tried, gently. He placed the cowl on top of the wooden drawer.

"No. I do not. You were supposed to be dead. Dead, you hear me?" Sakura's hand reached inside her pouch. He had to flicker away to evade the barrage of needles that turned the door into a porcupine. "Dead!"

He walked a little closer. "How long has it been...?"

Sakura's breath hitched inside her throat. "Twelve..." she choked out. "Twelve years..."

"I can explain everything, imouto."

"It's been twelve years, Shisui!" She snarled. "Twelve! Twelve years thinking that you were dead! Twelve years of pain!"

Shisui dodged senbon to left and right, and Sakura was too distraught to make any clean hits. She poured her frustration into every single needle she launched in his direction, hoping it would hit and make Shisui disappear. Wanting the imposter to pay for the sick joke she was pulling on her.

Sakura's arms fell beside her body when Shisui walked close enough. He pulled her close, allowing her head to fall on his shoulder and weep. He was not a clone and he was not a joke. He was real.

"How...? How are you real...?"

Shisui sat down and cradled his little sister to his chest. "I am real, Sakura-chan. And I am sorry."

.

.

.

.

A/N: Done! Ugh. Again. Shorter than what I was intending to do but does it matter? Better than a long-ass chapter once a month! I really want to finish the Cyrodiil arc soon so we can get into the real deal. :3 There's a lot of shit we haven't gone through yet.

If you're wondering that I pulled the Shisui as Gray Fox idea outta my ass in the last moment, you're wrong. I spent the last months perfecting the whole shit and I'm sure as hell going to implement it after all the thinking I had to go through. It would be a shame if I didn't.

Also, it's 28th of March! Saku's birthday! Well theoretically not in the story. It's only September. I'm wondering if I should write a special chapter just for that occasion. Not related to her birthday but something special related to her. Any ideas?

Yes, Alessio is a thief, and Shisui spent a lot of time to teach his guys on how to create clones and other basic moves. Considering that the clone technique is something that 12 years old brats do to pass the exam, I guess that full-grown adults with some magical inclinations can do them as well if taught properly.

Since Alessio is a Motierre, his family is naturally spared from the madness. Again, Tobias was an asshole.

More about Shisui's backstory will follow in the next chapter. I initially wanted to implement the sequence here but... yeah. Why exhaust all my ideas in a single chapter? Everything will be included. How he survived, how he got his eyes, how he landed in Cyrodiil and how he became the Gray Fox.

It kinda dawned onto me that Shisui is around the same age as Marcurio. 27/28. If I did the math well enough.

I'm using a modified Arena system based on Oblivion. The teams renaming and the weapon choosing are my ideas, but your first opponent as a Pit Dog is a Bosmer, lol. In the game you have to wear the armor and weapons they give to you, so that was a little modified to fit here.

It's been a couple of centuries after all.

Okay, I think this is it. See you in the next chapter.

Cheers!


	29. XXVII: The Story

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Sakura has followed Shisui to the training chamber beneath the city. Leaving their masks behind, he motioned her to follow. Sakura has calmed down, meanwhile. She wiped her tears away and when Shisui mentioned something about training, she followed him.

Shisui yanked on a chain and cleared the path to something which looked like the same underground arena she fought in, just an hour ago. It was the perfect battleground.

"I was supposed to be dead. I know. Obito has fished me up that evening from the river. He and your father stole my mother's eyes, and my blood allowed me to use the Sharingan again."

Sakura listened closely. It still felt so surreal... she had trouble taking everything in.

"I was supposed to join him in his grand plan, but I couldn't just watch you and Itachi suffer. I ran away. With all the wounds and the pain, they didn't expect me to make it too far away. And they were kind of right. But I stumbled across a ship of sailors. I became a cabin boy as soon as my wounds healed. Besides all the duties I had as a cabin boy... I was often protecting them against pirates too. We formed a bond over the course of two years."

"And it took you two years to get here?"

Shisui shrugged. "We were hurrying up to reach the New World. But we took a wrong turn and got lost a few months before I woke up washed up on the shores of the Gold Coast. We must have run into a Sea King. The ship was reduced to splinters and I only found the shards of the log pose in my pocket. An old couple from Bravil was nice enough to take me in. They taught me their language and the way their world worked. It was clear I set foot on uncharted grounds."

The feeling was extremely mutual on her side as well. She has gone through very similar emotions during her first week in Skyrim as well.

"It took me a while. Of course, the war made it hard for everybody. The Third Aldmeri Dominion might be at peace with the Empire, but I call it the calm before the storm. Skyrim's torn apart by the Civil War too. General Tullius is requesting troops to install in half of Skyrim and more."

"But how did you... you know..."

Shisui tousled her hair, just like she did when she was little. "I'm getting there. The old couple died eventually. It saddened me greatly. They had no children or family, so they left me a small fortune so I could start on my own. I headed towards the Capital, still in reconstruction, but it hasn't been like anything I've ever seen before. I sought fortune. But then, as cliche as it might sound, an old lady was being mugged in the market place. I chased the guy to Waterfront and gave him a good beating."

"Was that guy a thief?"

"No, he was just a thug." He shook his head. "But the old lady was one of us." He smiled. "She expressed gratitude. I told her I came here because I wanted to earn a living, and told me to follow her into the slums. Then, I met the Gray Fox.

He was a rather strict guy. Strict, but fair. Yet a shift in the wind has been making everything hard for them. A blind man would catch your hand in his pocket, a lockpick would break into an easy training lock... you name it. So we decided to turn the page. I trained them in the ninja arts I could - without revealing any secret clan techniques, and they let me join."

"Well... the same thing's happened in Skyrim as well. The bad luck thing. We had to take down Mercer Frey; the bastard stole the Skeleton Key."

"Lady Valentia told me. Gray Fox was executed a few years back, for obvious reasons. But he has taken off his mask by then, so they didn't know it was the Fox. They just thought he was just a very skilled thief. The mask was passed down onto me and I became the Guildmaster. We fought against the odds, from that point. But the ninja techniques proved themselves to be useful... going against the curse. And that's what I've been up for almost a decade."

"And why... didn't you say anything? I managed to find a way to send messages with my cats. I often summon them when I need help."

Shisui shook his head. A sad smile played on his face. "I never thought I'd survive, imouto. I broke the contract with the crows. One single bird stayed loyal to me, and that crow I gave to Itachi. I don't know if he signed the contract as well. I guess it was fate that I washed up here. I wish I knew how to let everyone know I was alive and well... but I didn't. I still don't know how we strayed away from our initial course on that faithful day."

"I... guess that makes sense. I missed you a lot, Shisui-nii." Shisui returned the warm hug just hard enough not to pop her bones. He missed Itachi and little Sasuke as well.

Now that Sakura was here, he had a tie with the world back home. But the question still stood: What in the name of Ysmir's beard was his little sister doing there? And in Skyrim, of all places?

No place in Tamriel was safe, at that point. Not Morrowind and the massive ashlands, not Summerset Isles and the high elves, not Cyrodiil and any place in the Empire, and certainly not Skyrim.

Shisui told her his story. Now it was Sakura's turn, and she started from the very beginning. From the massacre to her status as a double agent. How she gained Naruto and Sasuke as her brothers, and how the infamous Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi became their sensei. How they almost killed each other and how she landed over the seas, how they sailed to hell and back and how her captain became the King of Pirates.

He grew sober when Sakura reached the part of the war back home. All the destruction Madara has done and how Obito redeemed himself in the very last moment. How both her and Sasuke awoke their Rinnegan, and how Madara's eyes prevented hers from deteriorating beyond repair.

"Four long years have passed from that point. I don't really use it because it saps away my chakra. Matatabi made me keep a tail worth of it but... I guess it's more satisfying to punch the hell out of everything than to put everybody into Tsukuyomi."

"I'm proud of you, Sakura. I'm just disappointed I wasn't there to teach you more than the Body Flicker. There was so much I could have taught you..." He stared at the opposite wall.

"I still can't believe you swam all the way through the Sea of Ghosts and landed right in Skyrim. On top of that, you met a crazy old man who was in deep shit with a Daedric Lord."

"When you put it that way... it does sound crazy."

"Even crazier is your fish maternal lineage. Or how Lady Valentia came to me saying that there was a seeker of the Cowl on a divine mission from Nocturnal, I said 'Sure, let them jump in the Arena if they want it so bad,' then I find out that Tobias was burnt to a crisp with the Amaterasu and my little sister joined a life or death tournament." He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? If I knew it was you, I would have just given you the Cowl; after all that grief you'd think I wouldn't let you buy back your soul? But you can't back down from the Tournament. You have to go and you have to win because the alternative choice is death."

"I know it's crazy. I didn't expect the Gray Fox to be my brother either, but here we are. Do you really think I would have threatened your guy Padfoot to blurt your whereabouts if I knew he was your friend? What in the Oblivion was Tobias' deal anyways? The Motierres are supposed to be protected."

Shisui looked at her long, before nodded. "Old Man Delvin would be proud that you memorized the shadowmarks so quickly. There are thieves who remember the escape route in a prison on the day of their execution. Then they realize they could have been long gone weeks ago."

Sakura scratched her cheek. "I still... have trouble with a bunch of them. I swear I will make Mr. Delvin quiz me when I go back home. I remembered 'Protected' because it's kind of important not to dig the graves of your allies; and Fence... for obvious reasons."

"What I mean is that the fool believed that the Motierres carry around a lot of gold and nobody would mind if you fished a coin or two. But he was an imbecile and took you two as hostages. I have warned him before, and now he got burnt. Literally. He was a nuisance around here and nobody really misses him."

"If you follow orders you end up rich. That's one of the first things that Frey taught me." She could guess that the Tobias guy took it for granted.

Shisui noticed the change in her attitude and put a hand on her shoulder. "I missed a big part of your childhood and a big part of your training. But now I will try to make it up to you. You joined the Tournament and you have to win. I will teach you as much as I can and I will be damned I won't do everything in power to make sure you will be prepared." He promised her, with a grin. He may have grown up and changed, but that grin stayed the same.

The same encouraging grin she got used to getting whenever she caught a cat, or whenever the Body Flicker was performed right enough for him to deem it at least decent.

"You will wipe the Arena with their asses."

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "That was a really nice pep talk. Have you been practicing?"

"When you're the ultra charismatic and handsome leader of the Thieves Guild, sometimes you gotta use words to pull your underlings from the ground. Follow me."

They were standing in the middle of the ring. Then, Shisui began to move in a series of typical khajiti taijutsu stances. Sakura was watching him the entire time. It was noticeable how his hands were not closed like fists, how they were supposed to be. The fingers were curled, to mimic claws.

The movements were languid, but ferocious, clawing at a supposed opponent. Then, he climbed on his hands, twirling in rapid hits, kind of resembling Sanji's fighting style.

"That, my dear sister, was the Whispering Fang, but adapted to fighters that do not have a tail to help them in battle."

"The Whispering Fang?"

"Yes. It's one of the three fighting styles adopted by the Khajit monks of the temples in Elsweyr. Padfoot has taught me how not only to fight but how to counterattack if you would ever be facing a Khajit in battle. You did good, but if young Motierre wouldn't have shown up, Padfoot wouldn't have lost his concentration. Not that easily." Shisui motioned her to stand next to him, as he was going to go through the katas with her.

"Raise your arm. Don't close your fists. Let chakra collect in the tips of your fingers. Slash, duck, swipe. Climb on your hands and swing your legs."

Sakura mimicked his pattern. Padfoot was spectating the training session. Shisui wanted to do a good job teaching her the Whispering Fang, especially with a khajit in the audience.

"The leg movements are meant to substitute a khajit's tail. Now come, use those katas on me."

Sakura nodded and walked in front of Shisui. She raised her arm, hooking her fingers, and leaped. Shisui moved away and blocked a 'claw' hit with his forearm, before advancing on his own. They were moving pretty fast, making hard for the 'spectators' to keep up with their movements.

It didn't take him long to grab her ankle and throw her on her back.

She raised her head and shook her hair.

"Not bad. You're grasping the basics. You've gotten pretty fast too."

"Last time we fought I was still a kid." Sakura smiled and took the extended hand to lift herself up. Out of a sudden, she yanked it down, making him gasp in surprise, before she applied a shin right to his ribs.

"Don't let your guard down, big brother."

Shisui groaned and stood up on his own, brushing his black cuirass. "I take back everything I said. You haven't changed at all."

He walked closer, but while Sakura was expecting a counter-attack, he merely poked her forehead with his middle and index fingers.

He smiled widely.

"Shisui-nii..."

"Don't start now. Come on, let's go get a drink or something."

"I'm sorry, I was getting a little sentimental."

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled. It took them a while to notice that Padfoot was not alone. Shisui patted her shoulder as they walked over.

"Padfoot, kid, this is my little sister, Sakura. Sakura, these are Padfoot and Alessio."

Sakura shook their hands.

"Padfoot is glad we were able to meet in... friendlier circumstances."

"So am I. And I already know Alessio. Do they know...?"

Alessio nodded. "Mother and father don't, but big brother and Alessia do. They don't know about me being here though, so I'd rather not have you rat me out." He did sketch a small smile.

"I won't. So that's why your family is protected then?"

"Sort of. Amaund Motierre, our uncle, has strong ties with the Thieves Guild. Sure, we haven't been on the best terms, but only because of his personal feud with father. But we," gesturing to him and his imaginary twin sister, "get along. Big brother has always been paranoid about him, though."

"Huh." Sakura nodded her head. "Makes sense."

"You've seen the guy in the stadium, Sakura. He had bodyguards flocking around like crazy." Shisui noted.

"Wait, that guy was your uncle? I'd expect him to only witness the big fights."

Alessio shrugged. "He's a big fan of gladiator combats. He doesn't miss a fight if he has the time for it. I'd say he liked the show you made. The moves reminded me of what boss does when he teleports."

"Of course." Shisui swung his arm over her shoulders. "I taught her my Body Flicker when she was this short and had that cute big forehead." He boasted, fondly.

"My forehead is not big."

"It was... a little larger than average. You have to be honest." He then turned to Padfoot. "Do you mind tending the desk while I show my little sister around?"

"Knock yourself out, boss. The fights are over anyways." They followed Padfoot to the main chamber of their headquarters. It was... pretty cool.

But not cool enough to have their own tavern. Sakura couldn't help but feel smug about it.

Shisui's desk was in the open as well, and the trophy case behind, right against the wall, was filled with all sorts of trinkets and artifacts. They earned enough coin to burn and flush down the sewers, so they afforded to keep some of the precious creations.

"Well... this is my desk. The boring part of the whole operation." There was a map of Cyrodiil spread across, something which appeared to be a business lodger, writing instruments and a strangely familiar statuette.

Sakura picked up.

"That's the statue of a real snow elf." It was made entirely of gold, and two diamonds were sculpted and used as eyes. Didn't Karliah say something about Gallus finding something similar inside a nobleman's house?

"Oh... I know. We... have seen it. During Mercer's chase."

"You did?" Shisui looked down, surprised.

"Yeah, in the Ruins of Irkngthand. They were beautiful... but it was crawling with Falmers and I almost died by Mercer's blade. I still have one of the eyes... Mr. Mallory wanted only one of them."

"So you have the real deal."

Sakura nodded. "It's big to carry around... but I guess I will just keep it as a souvenir. I usually keep something from my major explorations." Like the sapphire claw from Shroud Hearth Barrow.

She got a really hard pat on the back from her brother, followed by a laugh. "What were the chances?" Shisui chuckled. "But honestly now, tell me more about your Guild. I heard you'll be taking the reins soon."

"I guess you could say that." They continued their tour as Padfoot sat down in the boss' chair as asked, and Alessio soon left for the Hanging Gardens district.

The guild had a small mess hall - as opposed to their own tavern, several training rooms - Shisui's favorite installments, and a medical bay. Two twin sisters have once been priestesses of a divinity - which one Sakura didn't know, but they became rogues after a certain incident that has not been revealed to her just yet. Not that it mattered.

Shisui, who understood the importance of medics and healers, knew instantly that the Guild needed capable healing hands to patch them up. Going to a healer in a temple might prove itself to be risky for their current profession, so having a built-in sickbay could make you worry a little less about your health.

"What can I say about my guild... the Cistern is smaller than your quarters I guess... but it's still pretty cozy. Brynjolf said that he and miss Karliah will teach me everything I need to know about running the Guild. Brynjolf has been his right hand ever since the death of Mr. Gallus... you'd think he might be fit to lead since he's the reason the Guild has not been totally flushed."

Shisui listened and pondered over it. "I didn't know Mercer Frey very well. We didn't have an 'alliance' either. But the few interactions I had with Skyrim, were through either Brynjolf or old Delvin. If they believe you are fit to lead, then I believe them."

"You were supposed to be on my side."

"No, I was not. Chin up, when you are 'crowned', we can talk possible alliance terms and conditions. Hasn't your outfit been doing better since you landed so graciously in their laps?"

"I guess so. But only because I returned the Key back to Ebonmere."

"And why did you return the Key? Weren't you just one part out of the Trinity?"

Karliah was too ashamed to do it. Brynjolf was needed back at the Guild. But at the same time... returning the Key would out Karliah in Nocturnal's good graces... and they could have occupied Brynjolf's place back at the Guild while he returned the Key. Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Huh. You're right."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Now come on, I said I'm treating you with drinks for your good fight in the Arena. Today you experienced a little fight and a little training, but tomorrow, your work intensifies." He said, seriously.

"I will teach you everything I know about all kinds of people I have encountered on Tamriel. Their strengths and witnesses. How to use their own power against them."

Sakura looked up to Shisui. She was met with a grin.

They changed out of their clothes. Sakura couldn't go as Karasu and neither could Shisui as the Gray Fox. He'd be tackled down and arrested in an instant.

She was given a tunic shirt to wear over her tight, black, top replacing the tan overalls.

Shisui simply changed into more casual clothes, and skillfully, they exited the sewers beneath the city. They headed for the floating tavern in the Waterfront District, where Sakura knew Alessia has been singing for a while.

And she still did, playing a lute this time. Shisui and Sakura got a table as far away as possible from the prying eyes. The pirates cheer brought weird feelings of nostalgia.

A waitress took their order and would bring back to their table two mugfuls of ale.

Shisui has already noticed the young bard-in-training. "Right, I've been meaning to ask you. You've been staying with the Motierres for a few days, right?"

Sakura nodded. "How did you know that?"

"I know everything that happens in my city. But I'm kind of curious why."

"Oh. Me and Marcurio kind of met in Riften. I needed someone to help me with a Dwarven ruin and he boasted on how knowledgeable he was about them. We kind of... stayed friends after that. Until he found out I was a thief. I guess he was worried about the safety of his family. That's something I can understand."

But it was clear on her face that it kind of hurt.

Shisui tapped the table with his fingers. "I honestly don't know what to say. You're not a stranger in Cyrodiil anymore. You have your brother and you have Lady Valentia. Now you need to focus on winning the Tournament and getting the cowl from me."

What was the point of crying over the spilled milk, anyways?

A waitress came back with their drinks, with a smile, and Sakura took the opportunity to raise hers.

"There's no point in moping around, I suppose. Let's drink then."

Shisui clicked his mug against hers.

.

.

.

.

Sakura woke up in Lady Valentia's shack, that morning, oddly energized and well-rested. She has gone over her training schedule with her brother last night, and she was ecstatic to start.

It still felt so surreal that he was alive.

They made a promise to start writing letters when everything was over. As much as Sakura liked Skyrim, she loved her family even more. In her own way. Man, they haven't been in touch for months.

But there was no time for shame; not yet.

"How did you sleep, my dear?" Lady Valentia was sitting in a chair, knitting. She looked up from her bundle of crocheted wool, smiling eerily and youthful.

"I slept like a log. I can't wait to see what big brother is going to teach me. I'd say the Arena will be easy, but I don't want the Gods to jinx me."

Lady Valentia chuckled. "Just don't forget your amulet. It gives you blessings right from the Lady Luck herself."

Sakura has almost ran out of the house until she was reminded of the Amulet. She stopped, gingerly grabbing it from the top of the drawer, and clicked it at the nape of her neck, careful not to catch a painful strand of hair.

"You're right, I've almost forgotten."

She was met with a smile and a dismissive shake of her hand.

Sakura was expected in the underground training arena, and the first thing she had to do was react quickly. Shisui attacked her out of nowhere with the Whispering Fang.

Her fingers hooked, remembering the lecture last night. She moved her body out of the harm's way - in this case, chakra-laced claw imitations.

Shisui stopped. "Good. You reacted quickly enough. It could have been quicker, but that will follow naturally, the more we practice. Sadly I do not have any kind of intel on your next opponent. You will have to memorize everything we go through. Think of it as an exam. You have to study three commentary volumes and risk getting a single chapter on your paper. Until you get jumped from your stage as a Pit Dog, you will be dragged in the mud with all kinds of gladiators. The interesting ones are closer to the end of the Tournament."

"And what are the good news?" When Shisui raised an eyebrow, Sakura continued. "The way you put it, it sounded like those were the bad news."

"The good news is that your performance last night allowed you not to stay behind too much. The average newcomer has to go through a shit ton of matches before they can even think of touching the Pit Dogs boss. If you did just as much to swing an ax or win by luck, you wouldn't have this privilege."

"Lucky me."

"Lucky you, indeed." While Sakura was even remotely sarcastic, Shisui wasn't at all. "Go through the katas with me one more time, and then we'll move on."

Sakura stood next to him, as together they went through the basic moves of the khajit monk style. The whole technique was appropriately more feline inclined. And it kind of fit her like a glove. She wouldn't mind incorporating it in her regular fighting style either.

Argonians followed next. They opened their fists in hand to hand combat as well, using their claws. Why use a knife when you have ten natural blades yourself? Their scales were hard and were tough opponents even when unarmored properly. Yet, there were a few sensitive spots on the neck, bellow their chins, that weren't as sturdy and scaly as the rest of the body.

They all worshipped the Hist. Shisui was not quite sure what kind of 'deity' was that, but he has seen Argonians withstand hard blows in the Arena, moments after they got their asses handed out to them. Kind of like a last resort trump card. They sometimes won too. It allowed them to go berserk while sustaining minimal injuries.

They had a weakness, though. The Cold. You'd think their scales would protect them but no. A human with regular skin - that was not a Nord, would resist cold weather better than your average Argonian. For some unspecified reason. Frost spells were a go-to in this case.

Altmers, while very proficient magic users, were rather slow. Bosmers could withstand blunt and melee attacks worse than others. You could easily tire out a Breton, and a Dumner is more likely to fall for an illusion. Imperials more likely to fall than keep their balance, being less agile. Nords, while lacking wit, they compensated it with strength.

Orcs were slow but were almost invincible when they went berserk, and a fight with a Redguard could go on and on without breaking a sweat.

Of course, exceptions happened all the time. But having a mental chart of strengths and weaknesses, made her feel a little more confident about the upcoming fights.

While training, Sakura had the pleasure of meeting a few more of Shisui's mates. She has met Alessio and Padfoot - Shisui's right... hand, but the most vigorous spar she has had was with an Argonian named Walks-With-Shadows. She used no chakra at all, not even to harden her skin, so she felt every hit, even if it was blocked.

The name was pretty fitting too. Sakura has asked him about it, and the green-scaled Argonian was actually happy to humor her.

.

 _"Argonians born under the sign of The Shadow used to be taken from birth and trained to become Shadowscales. Sadly my order has been extinct for a while... but at least all that training I got as a hatchling has not gone to waste." He explained as they took a short break._

.

And just as Shisui told her, Imperials were not that nimble on their feet, unless they specifically trained as assassins or thieves. Or dancers. No judging. The first opponent of the night was a Cyrodiilic from Chorrol. She has not paid much attention to the guy's life story, nor could she care less.

The fight itself was pretty interesting. They were both presented two rapiers.

They bowed, and the fencing match began. It was a lot like a fencing match, at least. There was no referee and the risk of taking someone's eye out was the least worse thing that could happen to you. Lucky her, she has a mask. But just like a fencing match, there was more about speed than strength.

That's what the guy lacked. Speed. He was easily not only disarmed, but the thin blade hit the right vital points for a quick death.

She kind of felt stupid for joining the whole Arena deal.

"Karasu strikes again!" The Disco-wanna-be called out, walking over. "But she can she withstand the Monster of the Marshes?!"

The crowd chanted and hollered. They already placed their bets.

"Well... fuck me," Sakura muttered, beneath her mask. The scaled guy had the arms at least as thick as Sakura's torso, shadowing over her body, and could very well pick his teeth with one of those rapiers. As an Argonian, he could choose not to use any weapons, since claws were as dangerous as they got.

"Begin!"

Sakura jumped back to avoid a claw swing. And a second claw swing. She focused her mana in her body, raising her left, unarmed hand. The light was well hidden by her clothes, but the application of Stoneflesh all over her skin was announced by a loud pop. Then, she charged straight forward. Sakura jumped and climbed all the way up on his arms and shoulders.

The Argonian growled.

Sakura raised the rapier and slammed right into the shoulder. Right before her eyes, the blade snapped under the hard, scaly skin. She audibly gulped.

"You're mine now!"

A large green hand wrapped around her body. She was hurled and a fist sent her flying on the opposite side of the Arena, with a strength she hasn't felt in a really long time. Maybe for the first time since she ever stepped her foot on Tamriel. It felt oddly nostalgic. And painful. And it would have been worse if Stoneflesh wouldn't have absorbed most of the hit. She regained her balance and landed on her feet, kind of wobbly, as she held the back of her head. That thing packed quite a punch.

"Not quite yet." Sakura took a deep breath. And ran right for him.

The Argonian raised his hands, blocking a deadly, chakra-filled punch, but he knew that something was wrong in an instant. He hissed in pain. The skin on his palms was hot and burning. But it was only for so long he could block the gloved, tiny fists. Tiny in comparison. He felt the bone crack in his wrists. As he turned around to aim with a tail hit, Sakura grasped onto the extension and jumped. Right above his head, her chakra-punch collided with the skull, cracking it instantly. The ground shook under the impact and cracked, driving most of the body into the dirt.

The dust clouds settled down.

"And... we have a winner..."

Sakura heard someone as she mellowed out. Stepping off the shoulder of her ... former opponent, she looked behind and could only be thankful she wasn't stuck with cleaning the Arena. Or getting rid of the body. She exited the ring and headed right for the Dunmer lady at the desk.

The woman's red eyes widened just a little before she smiled.

"Oh, you again! Congrats on a well-played match! Just a minute, until I get your payment." She opened a drawer, and a few more, before pulling out three coin purses. "50 for your first battle, and 100 for the last. Oh, and boss told me to inform you of your new rank. You're the first outsider to become a Brawler so far. But you're the last one to sign up too. The others moved up already."

Sakura took the coin and nodded. "Thank you."

She bid the Dunmer woman farewells and left the sewers, taking a deep breath of fresh air. In less than two weeks... it would finally be over.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ahem. Sorry for the shitty fighting scenes. I had something in my mind about the fight but... Long review reply down there. I'm working on a chapter right now, maybe two, which will be published tomorrow or so. I hope. Until then... I hope this chapter will be good enough.

First of all, I wanted to note that the traits regarding the races of Tamriel were made using the wiki articles. There is stuff included by the Creation Club - perfectly canon with the game. I personally don't have it but since it's canon and it's a story, it would kind of make sense as to why could I implement CC features too. 'I'm sorry, the Argonian can't have the cold debuff because the Aedra haven't purchased the CC pack from the store.'

Nor will Sakura hit an imaginary barrier when wanting to swim past Skyrim's borders. That would be weird.

I'm also using elements from Oblivion, just in case you're wondering what the hell have I cooked up here.

(I want to warn you, long review reply ahead.)

Second of all, I got a guest review this morning - I was still a little dead, and I couldn't go back to sleep because my mind would overthink all kinds of possible reply ideas. Gotta get it out of my system, I guess.

Kay so. You can see it among the reviews, but this was posted on my fourth chapter. The guy/gal is less likely to see this because they said they stopped reading, I don't want to go through the nightmare of updating everything again, but they took time out of their day to write a review so I can thank them by replying.

I'm normally replying in private... if I can. In this case, I can't, since it's a guest review. Back in the fourth chapter, my story was at the very beginning. Still. The 'Forward Note' states this fic was, is and will stay a brain vomit. I also stated that I welcome criticism regarding my writing style. Because I want to improve. So I do want feedback. To improve. Not to make the same mistakes over and over. But story elements are done for a reason. I am, however, listening to ideas regarding what to write and what sceneries could I implement.

That being said, at the stage of the fourth chapter, I still didn't know what I wanted to do with the story. I found the opportunity to write about the Thieves. And I did. Sakura COULD fuck with them, Sakura COULD kill them, but she didn't. Why? The Thieves Guild is my favorite faction so far. It's the only one that gave me a lasting positive-ish impact. A second close is the Companions or the Dawnguard.

Having a connection of 'underlings' under your feet all over Skyrim also would make her stay a thousand times easier. No worries about a roof over your head, about coin or ...anything. The Thieves also became a really important part of the plot so far. On top of that, the picture of striping Maven off her influence was burnt in my mind from the very beginnings. Also... playing as a thief brought me tons of money. I'm not regretting shit. I wouldn't steal a gum in real life, but I love being a rogue/thief in video games.

Sakura COULD have gone against them. She could pull a Susano'o out of her ass and massacre them. But... why? How would that be interesting? Yeah, you take down the Thieves. Omg, hero of the city. Then what? The story goes on, you move to the next faction. It's the reason why I hated the Dark Brotherhood storyline. You join or you destroy them. But if you choose to destroy them - you have to kinda accidentally kill Astrid before she gives the mission otherwise she turns essential thus unkillable, without knowing at first you can do that.

Then you tell a random guard 'Hey, I killed Astrid - they don't doubt you at all as you don't show any kind of proof.' Then you go to Commander Maro and he throws you in their den without as much as a little backup. Nice.

I never liked the Dark Brotherhood either. Not the characters and certainly not taking orders from a lump of rotting flesh. If anything, it was more enjoyable in Oblivion *cough* Lucien *cough*.

(Yeah the Oblivion graphics are meh but check his official Elder Scrolls: Legends artwork.)

But Sakura won't be the leader of everything you can think of. Harbinger of the Companions, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Archmage of the College of Winterhold... certainly not. Now that she's on her way to becoming a Guild Master, I'm thinking of different ways to introduce her with the other factions.

I actually have something cool planned for the Dark Brotherhood. 'Uninspired Skyrim hash' my ass. XD The only problem with it is that it would have such a big impact over the Empire, perhaps the Civil War too, I don't even know. Should I keep it as the last semi-canon arc? Since who knows when will this going to happen... and I bet you'll forget til we reach chapter 500... here's a sneak peek thingy:

Be Sakura;

Kill Grelod;

Take Aventus as your pupil;

By Malacath's toenails, Astrid kidnapped Aventus!

Something possesses you and you go rampage in the Sanctuary;

Not everyone dies;

Temporary become the Emperor's bodyguard.

The Brotherhood in Skyrim screwed the Five Tenets, Sakura kills almost all of them... you can make the connection as in why her judgment was clouded. Shrouded.

Regarding the other factions... yeah.

I know this was long, and I want to let you know that I was not triggered. XD Far from it. Usually, a review can correspond with the actual thoughts of other readers, but one out of a dozen actually wanted to speak their minds. Maybe, just maybe, I answered potential questions you had but for some reason, you wanted to keep them for yourself.

I tend to go overboard with details when describing what's going on with my mind.

That being said, Long Live the Guild! I don't care, they are my favorites, leave me alone. XD I'm kidding. But before I decided to go with the Thieves, it's not like I got suggestions on what to do with the story. Guess I just went with the flow. I'm more careful with planning now. Maybe one day I'll come back here to rewrite.

But the whole strategic point of view still stands. I do think that my writing style refined a little since that chapter tho. Maybe just a tiny bit. Gimme a break, I bet it's been almost a year since it was originally published. I released the first chapter in 2018, on August. Actually... it's been over a year. Damn, time flies.

So... how's your day? How are you guys feeling? I hope you're all healthy and fine, especially during this outbreak. I'm relatively okay, just tired. I'm working on a cute chapter idea. A complete filler to let my mind rest for a little. Feel free to hit me up if you wanna chat. About the story or not... your choice.

Cheers!


	30. XXVIII: The Chase

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

They met up on the wall, that evening, after the fight. Sakura couldn't see his face too well, as his cowl was in place, and while his excitement toned down in his adulthood, it was still noticeable by the people close to his heart. Like her.

"That was a nice fight, imouto. You know... your chakra punches remind me of someone..." He thought for a moment. "Oh right, of that Tsunade woman. The Sannin. Blonde hair, monstrous strength, unmatched healing abilities, and huge rack."

Sakura took off the ANBU mask and tied it to her hip. She enjoyed the first fresh breath of the night's breeze. October or _Frost Fall_ was closing in, but the Imperial City was south enough to truly get cold sometime in late November or _Sun's Dusk_. "Huh. Yeah, she's been my mentor for quite a while. First for almost two years soon after she returned to Konoha, and then after I got back from the battle at Marineford. I resumed the training again, but it was cut short by the war. I liked to fight... but I didn't complain at all when I was stuck in the infirmary. It was her way of training me during the war. At first, I thought I was stuck in the wrong division. I was supposed to fight in the 3rd Division battalion."

"Huh. That explains your fighting style a lot. But there's something still off about your taijutsu stances. Something really unfamiliar."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad the mask didn't break." She patted it gently. "That guy looked like he picked his teeth with alligators; no joke. And I think I will be really sore in the morning."

Shisui chuckled. "You'll live. I do advise treating your wounds when you go back to Lady Valentia."

Her hand moved onto the pendant she was given. She smiled softly. "Yeah... she said she's rooting for me. She told me she used to be a Priestess of Nocturnal before Ebonmere sealed. I guess that out of all the cultists I saw and read about, the circle of Nocturnal might be the sanest."

Shisui couldn't help but agree. "I know what do you mean. We are all thieves and love the coin we get out of it just like the next guy, but Nocturnal is nothing more than a businesswoman. Or... businessdaedra. You tend her shrine in death in exchange for all the luck she gives you in life." He concluded. "But not even I would trade my soul for it. The best rest you get after such a tumultuous life, is when you're dead."

"Aa. You're right. That's why I kinda resent Karliah for roping me into this bullshit. It's the reason why I refused to drink from the Ebonmere when it was opened. As long as the Key stays where it belongs... I'm happy. I have a question, though."

Shisui raided an eyebrow beneath his cowl. "Ask away."

"Mr. Delvin told me about the cowl before. He said it was cursed. That your identity would slowly get erased over time. How come you still remember who you are? Or that we... can remember. Or that we can talk to you."

Shisui didn't risk taking off his cowl, for identity reasons. "The curse was broken about two hundred years ago. There was the Gray Fox, a count of I don't know what county, and there was this guy who joined the Thieves sometime in the Third Era. Nocturnal cursed the cowl because it was stolen by a thief - ironic, right? - but the curse was broken by them using an Elder Scroll." He explained. The history was written down by someone in the Guild, who was close enough to the count's successor.

The cowl became something more like a badge of office than anything, but it still concealed your identity better than a mask or a regular cowl would.

"Wait. Elder Scroll?" She briefly remembered Septimus Signus mentioning about dedicating his life to study the Elder Scrolls before he made the pact with Herma-Mora. He lost his mind too when he has read one even briefly.

"Yes. There used to be a library in the White-Gold Tower that contained hundreds of scrolls. It was one of the greatest heists performed by the Thieves in Cyrodiil. But they disappeared under mysterious circumstances. And we are not to blame. If you ask me, if they're powerful enough to break a lasting Daedric curse, the scrolls just grew a mind and legs on their own and ran from the Thalmor. I don't want to imagine what would they do if they got their hands on them."

"Huh. Me neither. They do enough damage on their own."

Then, his hand reached into one of his inner pockets. The picture was a little worn and seemed to have gone through quite tough memories. Sakura recognized the picture instantly.

It was taken on that faithful day at the Cat Manor. Neko-baa has taken three copies of that photo. One was kept on her personal shelf of memories, the second was framed and placed on a desk in the old Uchiha compound - which was eventually retrieved and kept by Sakura, and the final one Shisui decided to keep and take with him on missions.

He was the eldest of the four, even Itachi was two years younger, so he started going on those extremely dangerous missions first. It was one of his most treasured possessions, reminding him of home and his family, even after years far away on a stranger land.

"But no curse can withstand a family. So I bet that I wouldn't need an Elder Scroll to remember you, Itachi or Sasuke." That was a theory they were both glad they wouldn't have to test. Who knew how strong was the curse? But it was a nice thought.

"I have the picture too... I took it from the compound before I left. I gathered quite a few photos in an album. Whenever I feel homesick... I just flip through it." Sakura sat down on the wall, leaning her chin on her knees.

"I miss them... I really have to send them letters. I just have to find the right moment." When the tournament is over; she promised herself. When she has the cowl, she will send letters. She will just summon a bunch of cats and deliver them all.

"You should. I bet they miss you too."

"Naruto is engaged." Sakura smiled a little to herself. "I didn't think I would see the day he'll have opened his eyes. Hinata has been crushing on him since at least our Academy years."

"Hinata? The Hyūga Heiress, right?" Shisui briefly recalled. He remembered her as their friend, and from the whole Kumo-Hyūga mess. She was meek, shy and soft-spoken, but enjoyed the company of her friends and has grown in a really strong kunoichi.

"Damn, the kid's got game." He low-whistled.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah. From what Naruto has told me, he first met her outside of class on a winter day, when a bunch of brats thought it was appropriate to bully a clan heir. He got beaten up pretty badly... but I guess Hinata admired him for it. It was sweet, I guess. They were meant to be together." And she would certainly not complain to have her as her sister-in-law.

"I should go visit for a little while... you know? And see my crew. I miss those guys..."

"Maybe when the tournament is over... I can come with you. I would send a letter home through you or your cats, but who would believe us? That I'm 'back from the dead'?" He sat down next to her.

"Coming with you would be a much better idea."

Sakura liked it too. She couldn't help but grin slightly when Shisui ruffled her hair. It messed her hair, true, but so what? As much as she denied it as a child, she liked those small affection displays. They encouraged her.

"Then it's settled. Say, are you up for a game of Shunshin Tag? Just like the good old days?"

"A game of tag, you say? I don't know, do you think you have gotten fast enough to keep up with me?" He grinned. His mouth was still visible, after all.

"I don't know. But it's a good way to measure my speed."

He made a deflating sound. "You were much easier to rile up when you were younger."

Sakura shrugged and untied the strings of her mask to place it back on her face. "Ready whenever you are, Shisui-nii." They both crouched on the edge of the wall.

It was so damn tall... and so damn fun to climb when nobody else was looking.

"Alright then. Tag!" Then he sprinted, leaped and vanished, leaving Sakura to search for him, a second before he tapped her back. She shook her head and followed immediately, flickering in a tree. Shisui may have suppressed his chakra, but he was not quite off the charts.

Sakura rustled through the dense trees. She grasped on a branch and pulled herself higher and higher, graciously coiling and landing on top of the crown. She looked to left and right. A flash of black and a few leaves fleeting away drew in her gaze. Then, she filled her feet with chakra and pushed herself off the branch.

The wind was blowing on her left and on her right. But no matter how high she would jump, there was no surface to land on, other than the very hard ground. Her arm shot up and five, barely-seen blue chakra strings wrapped around one of the guard tower extremities.

She was glad that she could have learned a few useful things from Sasori no Danna before his death.

The strings pulled her up and released them the moment her feet silently collided with the roof of the tower.

Shisui was already waiting, grinning widely. "Not bad. Kinda like a spider. Though for that, the rope should have been shot out of your butt."

Sakura's eye twitched. "For your information, the web does not come out of a spider's butt."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Come on, catch me!"

Sakura made a sound and flickered before him. She leaped, readying her palm to make contact with his chest, but his body vanished almost immediately.

She lost balance, making her stumble forward. She slammed her hands on the surface of the tower, stopping her fall. She bent her legs, sticking them on the surface of the tower, and stood up.

"I thought this was supposed to be a game of tag, not hide and seek." She puffed, before jumping off the tower. She landed on her feet and started running around through the Waterfront District, looking for Shisui.

She could sense him, but his chakra levels were hidden so well, they could be easily mistaken for a civilian's. And it was full of them in the Imperial City. The only inhabitants of Tamriel that had larger amounts of chakra, were mages. The rest would train in archery, melee combat or stealth, and rarely mixed two of them together, not knowing they could easily boost their strength up.

Sakura tried to distinguish Shisui's chakra from the sea of foreign spiritual energies. Then, she spotted him entering the floating tavern. Damn.

Sakura crept inside the building, trying to be as silent and as inconspicuous as possible, all while wearing that totally obvious outfit and looking not to knock into somebody and cause a scene. Who knew how those inebriated patrons would react?

Despite Minerva's description of the poorest District, it has almost seemed to her like the exact opposite. Yes, it was poor, and if you came from the other side of the city, you most likely had a purse shaking with coin strapped to your hip.

But if you were one of them... if you belonged with them... you were welcomed with open arms.

And unfortunately, her alter ego was recognized by the denizens of the local.

"Hey, it's Karasu! Good fight, lass!" She felt someone pat her shoulder, in a good-natured manner.

Shisui was standing in the corner, with his mask off, hanging from the tips of his fingers. She raised an eyebrow, walking over.

"What are you doing with your mask off?"

"Don't worry. We are all family here. Nobody snitches each other, they all know who I am." The Shisui made the bold move of removing her own mask, exposing her face and identity to the public.

"This is Karasu, my little sister!"

They cheered again. And as Shisui was messing her again, undoing a few strands of hair from her clothed bun, she could feel a familiar look in the distance. It was Alessia, completely aware of everything that happened around her. Including her appearance in a foreign costume and her alias as a gladiator.

All she could hope was that everything that happened here... wouldn't reach Marcurio's ears.

"Of course, we all keep our real names secret... but there's no point in covering our faces." He slumped in a chair. "How about a drink before you go rest for tomorrow's fight?"

A drink sounded pretty good... she couldn't lie.

A waitress came with two mugs of ale. But they reached a point where ale wasn't strong enough anymore, and Shisui really insisted that there wasn't a drink better than cyrodiilic brandy.

Sakura's chakra system was burning the alcohol pretty fast. But boy, those drinks were strong. When the lady came with golden bottles of sujamma and matze, she knew she wasn't thinking well anymore.

She was laughing, engaging, as her cheeks dusted with a soft pink. Shisui wasn't far from her, either. He kept a bit of consciousness, refraining himself from flirting too boldly with the waitress, and overall not making a joke out of himself. He had a reputation to uphold.

A tall, black-robed person approached their table. He had brown, messy hair that reached his shoulders, pitch-black irises and a weird, mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know, you look like someone who can handle their liquor." His eyes were entirely focused on Sakura.

"Of course, I have this mug to hold it all." She grinned, stupidly. The mug was totally empty at that point.

The man chuckled. "How about a friendly competition for a staff then? I have a nice staff and I'm looking for a worthy wielder."

The drunk Sakura couldn't really notice anything wrong about the mysterious stranger, who revealed himself to be named Sam Guevenne. But Shisui, who was slightly more sober than her, could only hope that the 'staff' Sam was talking about, was an actual mage weapon and not a 'meat staff'. Because otherwise, things would get bloody.

"Staff? What kind of staff?" Shisui asked.

Sam simply smiled. "It's a conjuring artifact." He pulled out a bottle and sat it on the table. "What do you say, Karasu?"

"A drinking contest? I was trained by one of the biggest drunks in Land of Fire! You don't stand a chance?"

"Very well then." Sam took two of the empty mugs and filled them up to the brim. "I have to warn you, it's a special brew. Very strong stuff."

Sakura simply swatted him away. "Here we go then." She brought the mug to her lips and chugged it in one go. Damn, it was sweet! She could taste a hint of grapes and roses, but it was amazing! She knew she wanted to have more.

"Feeling up for a second round?"

"You can bet!" Sam filled the mugs for a second round. At that point, Sakura started to feel a little light-headed.

Shisui watched them go and has expected Sakura to drink him under the table by now. Alcohol tolerance was common in the few - two - students Tsunade had.

"So says you. I think I've hit my limit on these things. Tell you what, one more and you win the contest."

Sakura wanted to say now, but instead, she grinned and said yes. Sam filled her cup for a third time.

"Wow. You've really done it. The staff is yours." Sam sounded genuinely impressed to see a human withstand his special brew so well. Relatively, anyway. Your average man would have died from alcohol intoxication by now. Or at least puke their stomach out. It was not meant to be consumed by a human.

"Hehe. Thank... you..." She pushed her mugs away.

'Alright, Sakura, know it's time to sober up!' Her body was completely unresponsive to the stream of chakra and coursed her veins, looking to burn the alcohol. So there was a teeny tiny problem. She wasn't sobering up!

"You know, you seem like a fun person to drink with. I know this great little place where the wine flows like water. We should head there." Sam suggested.

The drunk Sakura simply smiled. "An afterparty?" She giggled. "What are you waiting for, then? Head the way!"

Her world went black the moment she stepped outside the tavern.

.

.

.

.

 **Glossary**

 _*Cyrodiilic Brandy: In Skyrim, it is an imported Imperial brandy, known for its ability to recover the consumer's stamina. Still, it contains about 35–60% alcohol.  
*Matze: The Dunmer word for beer, is a strong, typical Morrowind imported rice beer made out of saltrice.  
*Sujamma: Another traditional Morrowind drink._

 _._

A/N: This chapter is short because I really wanted to lay the ground for what's going to come in next. If you guys played the game, you might recognize it... but you will also notice there's something really different about it. Yeah, new pranks because they ain't in Skyrim anymore.

I'm not going to spoil it for anybody who hasn't played the game, or the quest, but it's a quest that triggers in the nearest tavern when you reach level 14.

Sam will appear later in the fic too.

I was thinking a long time ago to write a separate fic about her past. Everything that happened prior to her journey as a pirate. I have chapter ideas in mind, but this is something I really want to finish beforehand. I already haven't updated the main shit in a long time. But One Piece is going on and on, so I have time. XD

The special chapter will be released soon. I wanted to publish it yesterday for April's Fools and Sakura's birthday, but it was not done yesterday. And it's not done now. I will try to finish it up, though.

I've been thinking of her apprenticeship a lot. Basically, she was more or less involved in the massacre, but nobody but Danzo knew her implication. Which meant that she could act as a spy of Konoha in the name of the Akatsuki. She was partnered with Zetsu because he could not only teach her about spying (his domain), he could also safely transport her without being detected.

At first, it was easier to hide her status because Genma would be away on missions, and hiding it from her brothers was not that hard. It became a task when they became genins. That's when The Third caught wind of it and decided to turn her into a double agent - learning that she had to partake in the massacre too.

Hiding it from Tsunade was not that hard either. She was working a lot, and while she was also training Sakura, she couldn't supervise her all the time. She could use the solo missions as an excuse to leave the village, but still keeping her double-agent status.

I was even thinking of her using an alias or a disguise to share the information with Jiraiya. Or sending him anonymous letters. Perhaps.

Well... suggestions for future chapters? Cyrodiil is completely untouched in the 4th era, as we know nothing of what's happening right now, so anything lore-friendly can be doable.

Cheers!


	31. XXIX: The Wine

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

 _Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

 _Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_

.

.

.

.

Being hungover was an understatement. Her head fucking hurt. Along with every single muscle in her body. And so did her retinas, when she opened her eyes. The sun was too fucking bright, and she wished there was a way to extinguish the damn thing for a single moment.

Sakura slammed her hands down, beside her body, feeling the grass beneath her fingers. Then, out of a sudden, a jet of water slammed down her face. She bolted up in surprise.

"I'm going to pulverize whoever did that, _SHANAROO_!"

She jumped on her feet, looking around, to be met by a grinning Alessio. She saw red, even with her Sharingan deactivated, and the fury inside her body augmented by the pain reached a boiling point. She grabbed him by the leather collar of the cuirass.

"The hell you did that for!?"

Alessio blinked a few times. "You're different when you have a hangover. Please put me down..." He managed to choke out. He could easily feel the anger radiating in waves. Maybe dumping a bucket of cold water on her head was a bad idea.

 _'You think!?'_ A small voice yelled in the back of his head.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she finally recognized him. It was Marcurio's little brother, and the last thing she wanted was to actually hurt him. And indirectly anger him. That damn Imperial.

 _Why did she even care?!_

She let him down with an ungraceful thud, before grasping on her aching head. She sighed, letting her palms glow a seafoam green.

"I'm sorry..."

Alessio got up, brushing the dirt off his cuirass.

"Boss told me to find you. And I did. I found you here, passed out. But you were fine, in a way. You slept like a log and I decided to keep watch until you woke up. He would have killed me if something happened to you."

The information was slowly starting to get to her brain.

"Your brother is going to kill me too if he finds out I somehow, dragged you into my mess. Funny, eh? Our older brothers will kill us." She let out a dry, humorless chuckle. As the healing chakra did its work, she could slowly feel herself relaxing and relieved from pain.

"What the hell did I do last night?"

"I don't know. You ran off with that guy."

That guy. A name started to ring in her head. "Sam. I don't know what has he mixed in that drink but it disabled my mana almost completely. I couldn't burn it away. Where are we?"

Alessio didn't seem to share her worries. He pulled out a map, something which Shisui thought it might come in handy, and pointed on a spot in the low right side of the map. He found it amusing to see the frustration on her face morph into confusion, astonishment, and amazement. All in all, it was a comical reaction.

Her eyes balled. Somehow, in a single night, she has traveled all across the country. From the Imperial City to Leyawin. Close to the Elsweyr border.

"I'll be damned. How did I even get here? And how did you track me down?"

"Oh. My brother helped." Alessio could see the color drain from her face at a rather unhealthy rate.

"When I told him about you, he said that most likely you did something stupid and has let me borrow Tora, his cat. Did you know he has a talking cat? Kinda cute, this small, brown, black markings. It caught up on your scent instantly, but it doesn't talk much."

Sakura backtracked his words for a few moments. Marcurio knew. Marcurio lent his cat. Marcurio lent Tora. Tora? Madam Shimiji's unfortunate cat? Tora was a nekonin?

So he did sign the cat contract? Ugh, the headache was coming back. She whimpered.

"Easy there with the bombshells. My head can only take so much."

Alessio rolled his eyes. "You're telling me?"

"So your brother knows you ... you know... joined the 'bad guys'?" Sakura asked, getting up. She was handed a flask of water to quench her thirst. Her throat was dryer than the deserts of Alabasta. Or of Suna. Or both, combined

"I don't know. Maybe he made the connection, but I didn't tell him specifically. It's not his duty to be a tattletale, so I think I'm safe from my parents knowing. Shall we go to the Imperial City then?"

To his surprise, she shook her head. "I'm not going back. Not until I find Sam. And my staff. I well damn nearly overworked my liver with that killer brew, so I'm getting the damn staff even if it's the last thing I do." Sakura cracked her knuckles. She noticed that the mask was absent. She must have left it in that tavern.

She stopped, turning around, looking at Alessio. "You don't have to follow me. You can just tell Shisui that I'm fine."

"I don't mind following you. I made an extra durable clone earlier that evening. It's Fredas, we only open the shop around noon."

"Well... if you're sure... but where should I even start...?"

They started to walk away from the tree, and Sakura could briefly remember something. She has been dizzy... and tired... and has leaned against that tree to take a nap. But what has gotten her so tired?

But there was something else. She remembered an underground tunnel. And a cavern. And something big, blue and glowing. Under a statue.

"I remember something. It's kind of like... a sculpture."

"A sculpture? Can you be more specific?" Alessio asked as they walked down the dirt path. There were quite a number of shrines and landmarks all over Cyrodiil; both Aedric and Daedric.

And nobody could forget about the recently restored Old Lucky Lady.

Sakura rubbed her temples, trying to remember. "It was a guy... a creature with pointy ears and pointy horns. Holding a drink. Does that make sense?"

"The Shrine of Sanguine? Huh. That makes sense; you've been drunk the whole time. I wouldn't be surprised if the guy you were talking about was a follower of Sanguine."

"Sanguine? Who's that?"

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting you're not from around here. Sanguine is the Daedric Lord of Debauchery. Basically... any kind of indulgences you can think of." She could think of quite a bunch. "But he's known for playing pranks on people. Like that one time where he sent his champion at a somber dinner party and cast a spell. Everyone got naked and started running around. It must have been fun to watch."

Sakura, instead, was closing her eyes, trying not to think about the whole image shoved in the back of her head against her will. "We have two very different definitions of 'fun', Alessio."

He simply shrugged and followed her down the dirt path.

It wasn't long until her memory started to refresh. Not long at all. At first, she could remember only feelings. She was happy, joyful, and amused. She has never felt that playful in her whole life. The feelings were great and they warmed her heart. Then, she started to remember everything else.

Someone was screaming in the far distance, and Sakura instinctively sped up her pace. Alessio jogged after her.

"Is there something wrong?!" He called out, but she started to run, so he followed her immediately. He almost bumped into her back when Sakura suddenly stopped, staring at a large tree.

"Well, I'll be damned! Again."

"Hey, you there!" Someone yelled. "Get us down!" Several men and women were hanging off the branches of a pine tree. And they looked like its been a while. "Please, get us down!" Someone else yelled, and she has yet to find faces more frightened than those.

"We are sorry we called you a heretic! Just get us down!"

Sakura blinked a few times. "Ah, alright! Just hold on as tight as you can!" Sakura yelled and started to run up the tree. Taking down a man who has been sitting for a while on the pine tree's highest branch.

When they saw her defying the gravity and every law their divines firmly stamped down, they were more than convinced she was an actual heretic. But who knew what could she do if she was angry?

Sakura focused. Soon enough, the farmers would be safe on the ground. And Sakura was doing the hard work, Alessio simply sat down at the base of a tree and rest.

"What were you all doing in that tree?" She found herself asking, completely livid.

Something changed on the face of the farmer. "You don't know?" "She doesn't know!" Someone yelled in the background.

"You and that... and that demon threw us in the tree!"

"Burn the heretic!"

Sakura raised her hands in defense. She took a step back. "Wait a second. I'm not a heretic... did I do all of that?"

The sight has been marvelous. A gigantic pine tree filled with humans instead of baubles and tinsel - the perfect Saturnalia decoration. Her brain started to work the information, and she could briefly remember quite a few details.

.

 _"Oi, Sam!" A totally and outright drunk Sakura called out. Sam was having a drink next to the tree, mildly interested in what the woman was trying to tell him._

 _But just because she was drunk, that didn't mean she couldn't fight. Far from it - just like her friend and 'eternal rival', Rock Lee. She was a genius in her own right, much like the rest of her brothers slash teammates, so performing a wind jutsu while drunk was not that impossible._

 _She just had... a shitty aim._

 _"Mm? What?"_

 _"Look what I can do! I bet you can't!" Her hands moved into hand seals before pressing the palms together. A gust of wind was threatening to burst into a clearing, but a slip of her foot made her fall down on her ass. The wind gale burst through a tree, completely cutting off the branches and leaves._

 _It left an almost perfect, unnatural, semi-circle._

 _"Ow... that hurt..."_

 _It wasn't long before Sam started to laugh. And laughed so hard that Sakura joined immediately. She got up, on shaky legs. Sam pushed himself up, walking over, patting her shoulder rather roughly._

 _Humans were swarming a place, quite a bunch. They 'made camp' near a farmhouse, and they seemed to be quite fervently under the protection of the Vigilantes. Stendarr's worshippers and Daedra haters._

 _"Hey, Sakura... how do you say we should decorate that tree a bit?"_

.

Sakura looked up, a little on her left, and the sun was perfectly fitting in the wind-blown semicircle. "Damn... I did good..." she nodded to herself. And looking at the frightened citizens from the outskirts of Leyawiin, she briefly remembered wielding wind to sit them in that tree, like Saturnalia baubles.

A man dropped his pitchfork when Sakura returned her gaze to the small crowd. And he ran inside the house when she chuckled a little to herself.

The others followed him immediately.

"Sakura? What did you do?" Alessio walked over.

"I apparently put them all in the tree."

"Sam told you to?"

"In a way. He suggested it and I guess I thought it was a good idea.." she started to look around, to investigate.

It was just like in the memory, minus the stomped grass by the villagers. A few feet away from the crescent-shaped tree, she found a discarded bottle of wine. She sniffed it and handed it to Alessio.

He took in the scent. "It was purchased here. If you smell it well, you can feel a hint of moon sugar imported from Elsweyr. But it's nothing uncommon." He stated.

"It's not the same beverage as the one we had last night. I guess that being a follower of Sanguine doesn't give you any extra alcohol tolerance." Sakura commented, putting a hand on her hip. Still, she took the bottle with her. One, she'd rather not trash the place and litter around. Two, the bottle might help them identify the seller.

"He could have been just as drunk as you were. Where do you think we should go?"

Sakura thought for a second. "You said this drink was purchased in Leyawiin." She shifted the bottle a bit and checked the paper tag. "I say we should check on the person who sold us this bottle. Maybe they know something about where Sam could have gone."

They nodded to each other.

.

.

.

.

A middle-aged man pushed the glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. He was expecting the green, empty wine bottle. With a slight widening of his eyes, he dumped it somewhere behind the counter.

"Where the hell did you two get this from?"

"So you're telling us you're not selling moon sugar wi-" Alessio's hand was immediately clasped on her mouth. She gave him a quick look of surprise, before grunting.

"Hn."

"Let me do the talking." Alessio smiled and walked a little closer to the counter. With a swift movement, the boy grabbed the tie and slammed it right on the counter. It was stabbed and held in place by the pronged kunai.

"Spit it out, old man."

The winery owned chocked a little. "L-Look, kid... yesterday evening, a man in black robes came and purchased my entire stock... I don't know where he came from ... but he paid me in solid gold."

"So our guy is rich and has a drinking problem," Sakura concluded. "Doesn't tell me much. Neither about what happened last night."

Alessio stabbed another dagger into the tie, this time a little closer to the neck. The man gasped.

"I have a feeling you're not telling us everything."

"Fine!" The man cried out. "Fine. Look. He said he needed all the booze for a party. For a 'night to remember'. But he needed one last ingredient... he was very vague..."

When Alessio decided he has had enough, he removed the daggers and pocketed them right away. The man gasped for air. "A party. Remember when I told you something about Sanguine's weird party?"

"Un. When his champion cast a spell and everybody started running around? Naked?" Sakura asked. As they both walked outside the winery.

Alessio nodded. When nobody was looking, he hopped inside the tree and stood up on the tallest branch. Sakura landed immediately behind him. "It happened right here. In Leyawiin." His outstretched hand pointed towards the large, stone castle in the distance.

The imposing structure was easily towering the guard outposts settled all across the county. The green and gold banners of the Leyawiin crest were tattered and blowing wildly in the wind.

"That castle was initially the home of Leyawiin's many counts and countesses. But after the Caro Dynasty has died with the last heir, two hundred years ago, the new proprietors died in mysterious circumstances. Then, a new couple was elected to lead the county." Alessio dramatically paused. "They died soon after. The body of the woman was mutilated in ways you can not describe."

Sakura frowned. "And how do you know all of that?"

Alessio shrugged. "That's what the books said anyways. When your family owns a bookshop, whenever you're bored, you pick up a book to pass the time. It's not like I can throw knives in my room. My mother would have a heart attack for destroying the woodwork."

"That makes sense." Sakura's gaze never broke from the castle. "So the new Count or Countess doesn't live in the castle anymore."

"No. They have a nice manor not very far from this place."

"Do you think I could find my staff in the Leyawiin Castle?"

"Have you lost your marbles?" He was visibly shocked.

"You said yourself it's a legend. Who knows if Sanguine actually planned a weird surprise party in the torture chambers." She was joking, sure... but what if it was true? She mentally shuddered.

Alessio looked at the castle, then at Sakura, then back at the castle. He sighed. "Lead the way, then. But I really do not want to spend my youth in a haunted castle. If I die, I will come back to haunt you."

Sakura stopped for a moment. "If you die, I will join you. Because your brother will most likely strangle me himself." She deadpanned before boosting her legs up and cloaking their bodies with a concealment technique. It would complicate things if they were seen too much, jumping and vanishing out of thin air.

It was already enough that the villagers outside the city might report two 'heretics' to the guards. But it was kind of ironic that they were so far away from the Chapel of Stendarr in Chorrol.

They landed on top of the inner wall of the keep and watched. Two guards were constantly marching around the main gates of the palace. The doors were locked, and almost unbreachable, as the civilians were kept at least an arm-length away. They all knew it was haunted, and they wanted no scoundrel or danger-seeker to meet an untimely death.

It was a punishable offense, meant to keep everyone safe.

"How do you think we should drive the goons away?" Alessio whispered. "Breaking the windows will attract far too much attention to my liking."

"We don't have to break it. But how will we distract the guards for long enough to pick the lock? And without alerting the civilians?"

"Your eyes." Alessio suddenly reminded her. "Boss said that your family can cast pretty strong illusions."

"Do you think it would be wise to put everybody on a range of a few hundred meters or more under a _genjutsu_?"

"As long as it works. But it doesn't have to be that wide."

Sakura stared at him long and hard for a moment, before taking a step forward to the edge of the wall. She pressed her hands in a _Tiger_ seal and soon, imaginary feathers started to fall from the sky. They were fluffy... and soft... and reminded everyone of those warm, stuffed pillows that awaited them at night. It didn't matter it was daytime, high noon even, and they all had to work, they just slumped against the walls or the floors and fell asleep.

Alessio has fallen asleep as well. Her eyes bled red, and when she poked his forehead, his sleep came to a halt. He shot his eyes open. "Damn, it caught me too. Boss told us about illusions... but not about as soft as this one."

Sakura shook her head. "It's called the Temple of Nirvana. If you manage to see enough feathers, you fall into a deep sleep. But you can break out of it if you recognize the signs... or you feel you might be trapped into an illusion." She jumped off the wall, sliding down carefully, and Alessio followed suit.

She remembered the _genjutsu_ too well, as she drew out a lockpick to work around the lock. It was during the first time she took those damned exams. Everybody fell asleep as the chaos ensued, and few broke out to aid in releasing the others. The lock opened with a rusty click, allowing them to step inside.

"Don't you think you should release the others now?"

"Mm." She put a finger under her chin. "No. I say we should get what we came here for in the first place, and then worry about that. We'll be quick, tho. They can't be woken up the normal means, so we'll have to get back anyways. Come on."

Reluctantly, Alessio followed her deeper in the hallway. The whole place was gigantic, albeit rundown, and the expensive silk tapestries were torn and eaten away. It was dark too. She grabbed a torch out of its cradle and breathed a mouth of fire, lighting it up instantly.

"Nice." Sakura mock-bowed before starting to walk forward. She lit up their path, either oblivious or simply ignoring the sounds of spiders crawling away.

Much like in Mistveil Keep, the main chamber was a gigantic throne room colored in a gray dull stonework. But unlike Jarl Laila's keep, there were no signs of a dining table, bookshelves, or any personal touches. A tattered, fine green cloth was draped over each of the two thrones, one for the count and one for the countess.

Sakura dragged a finger on the armrest, leaving a trail of clean stone through the thick layers of dust and dirt.

"Nothing here, so far. This place is huge." Sakura said. She grinned a little, as her voice produced an echo.

 _Thisplaceishuge... huge... huge..._

Alessio snickered. "Check this out. Help!"

 _Help... help... help..._

 _"_ Now, if I were a follower of Sanguine... where would I hide a staff?"

"In a barrel of wine?"

"That's stupid." Sakura deadpanned as they headed for the staircase. "How about a dining room? You know, where dinner parties are usually held?"

"Dinner. Party. You know, Sanguine sent his champion for that reason exactly. To crash a boring, stuck-up dinner party." He explained, looking around.

He jolted out of his skin when the heavy ax slammed out of nowhere from the suit of armor. The blade left a deep crack in the wooden floor which might have cut off his toes if he has been just a little closer.

"Sakura... I think we should walk a little farther away from the walls..." he gulped.

"I... I agree.." She nodded, sighing, walking a little less casual than she did until that point, and far more alert. They were following an endless corridor, careful not to trip over the dull, green carpet. They tried a few doors on the left and on the right, but the doorknobs were so rusty they wouldn't even budge.

"I was expecting this place to be far dirtier, though." Her eyes were activated, just for precaution, trying to sense even the slightest fragments of mana that could lurk among the halls.

"I'm really starting to think that it's haunted, though." He never let go of the dagger, keeping it gripped in his hands.

"The armor could have just been too loose to sustain that ax any longer."

"Yes, and it dropped at the moment we walked beside it."

Sakura shrugged. "There's nobody supposed to be in this castle beside us, right now. I can literally feel no other chakra signatures besides ours." She spoke, rather confident. "Here we are. The dining room."

But the dining room was completely empty. It was cold, dark, and void of any activity, just like it has been in the last two centuries. There was a pile of dusty silver plates on top of the table. A gilded, but equally dirty cart was pushed against the main seat. It was supposed to hold tea, cups, cakes, and fine cutlery.

"No party here. And certainly no staff. Do you even know how that looks like, at least?" Much to his surprise, she shook her head. He groaned. "Damn it."

"How hard could you miss it, anyway? It's a mage staff. It's not like Sam would have disguised it as a broomstick or a mop... right?" She paused. "Right?"

"I don't know. They like messing around with mortals, so I wouldn't be surprised. But that's more of Sheogorath's domain."

"Sheogorath?"

"Later." He dismissed her question. "But so far... there's no staff. Are you sure you don't even know how does that look like? Why didn't Sam give it to you right before you passed out?"

Good question. "I bet he wanted to play a prank on me. To make me work for it more than just a few drinks." She snorted and started to snoop around the dining room. She opened the cupboards, cabinets, both beside the table and in the adjacent kitchen, as Alessio 'kept watch'.

Cough. "Coward." Cough.

"Did you just call me a coward?" He crossed his arms.

"Me? No! I coughed. Can't you see how much dust has gathered in this place?" She coughed again to prove her point, but not before muttering another 'coward' in her fist. Ignoring the bugs which scurried away from the kitchen drawer, Sakura picked up a crumpled piece of paper. She wiped the dust off to decipher the words written with stained ink.

" _14th of Last Seed, 3E 433. I can't sleep. I have to cook breakfast tomorrow but I will be tired. Someone keeps yelling._ " Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Cryptic. It seems to have been written by the cook... or one of the castle's cooks. But so far it seems to be nothing related to the staff. It's just an old diary page." She folded it and placed it on the counter.

"The castle is not rumored to be haunted for no reason, Sakura. You see, during their reign, there was a rather suspicious shortage of Argonians in the city. And that says something since Leyawiin is bordering Black Marsh to the east. If an Argonian decided to start a new life in the Imperial Province, nobody would have denied them that right. The Empire prided itself on the diversity it promoted, after all. And it kind of still does. You couldn't afford to turn down an Argonian to help you with rebuilding the city when it was in flames, you know? So it was suspicious that so many Argonians disappeared over time."

"That's... indeed suspicious. And what did the citizens say?"

"They asked the Count, and apparently they left the city without saying anything. Look, I know that something was bullshit because one of those said Argonians have once upon a time been a member of the Thieves Guild. Sometimes before the Oblivion Crisis. And the report regarding his disappearance was not flowered with the propaganda the khajits were bribed to write in their newspaper. They wouldn't have written anything at all, actually. But after so many citizens started questioning around the sudden departure of their friends, the Countess had an interview arranged with one of the journalists."

"Which means that something shadier has been going on, two centuries ago," Sakura concluded, and Alessio simply confirmed it. "Now, we have two options: Get the hell out of here and try to find Sam at the Shrine of Sanguine. Or two, we can get to the bottom of the case and find out what the hell has happened during the Caro Dynasty."

She would obviously let him choose, as they had enough time to hunt Sam down. But the look on Alessio's face said it all. He was no less curious than her to find out why was the castle haunted. "Let's go then."

But as they closed the door of the dining room behind them, nobody noticed the pair of claws swinging and slashing the tapestry, right over the face of a fair-skinned woman and a smile as bright as the sun.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Cliffhanger because I'm EVIL! And because I wanted to post something before my story gets buried deeper than it already is. Yes.

The Mystery of Lewaywiin is something completely not canon but completely based on real lore elements from Oblivion. I will allow you to decide what's right and what's invented by me on this very spot.

I kind of want to make the county exploration more fun, and just going around like a tourist and being all nice and cute with everyone... is not that fun. I mean, Sakura is helpful and all, but while she didn't know who she was hanging out with... the Followers of Stendarr knew. Then they kind of decided to play one more prank before hitting the sack, and those pitchfork fighters became Christmas baubles.

Sakura's affinity is a mix of Lighting (Her own), Fire (Her clan), and Water (Her fish ancestry). But remember that the _Sharingan_ is called the 'Copy Wheel Eye', literally. In my own lore modification, Team 7 was a strong family even before the team assignment (Kakashi obviously joined later on). So right now if I made a prequel to all of this shit, the obvious tags would be something like Uchiha!Sakura, Family!Team7, Strong!Team7. Constantly putting their hands together to grow their skills. Sasuke eventually defects the village which leaves an even deeper wound in their team than canon. Then Sakura is caught and that was the last nail in the coffin before Naruto goes to save her ass at Marineford, with three other people.

It's not exactly a spoiler, this is exactly what the last chapter of my original story is about.

And speaking of the original story... her first _Jutsu_ ever shown 'on-screen' is actually the same one used here as well.

 _*Fūton: Reppūshō_

Or simply Wind Release: Gale Palm. It's a C-Rank offensive and supplementary jutsu that can knock or push people back, or can increase your own speed. Nothing too complicated.

Well, I can only hope you will like the tiny non-canon arcs here and there. Her first murder mystery mission was with Marcurio. Now, she has one with Alessio. I wonder if I should continue the tradition with the Motierre siblings and send Sakura and Alessia on a similar adventure as well. It could be fun.

Well... that's it I guess.

Cheers!


End file.
